Confessions of Danny Zuko
by MissNata13
Summary: Nate is Danny Zuko in the new remake of Grease. What happens when a certain outspoken co-star starts to catch his eye? Nate's POV of Pink Lady.
1. PART I: Chapter 1

**So, I couldn't wait any longer. I just had to put this up. This is Nate's POV of Pink Lady. I send out my many thanks to suburbs who looked over this chapter earlier in the week (yes, she read it before anybody did...be jealous) and did a wonderful job of pointing out my typos. So enough of this author's note.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter ONE: Caitlyn Gellar

---

"_Emma friggin' WATSON?" _Shane yelled into the phone. I winced at how the sound hit a sour note in my ear drum. After meeting Emma, I just had to call Shane. I needed something to brag about after months of getting teased by him.

"Yeah, Emma Watson." I confirmed again. Shane said something undecipherable.

"Hey, Shane I have to go." I looked over at Steven who was directing a brown haired girl into the room we're suppose to do our first script reading in. "We're meeting the rest of the cast soon."

"_Don't hang up! Let me talk to her!" _Shane begged.

"Bye Shane." I closed my phone and sat by Emma. She somehow reminded me of, well, me. She didn't talk much. Not yet, at least. I might not have a hypnotizing accent but when she talked she said some of the funniest things. Well, it was funny to me. Like when we first met each other, which was minutes ago, she said something about the rooster not even up. Maybe it was just me. I thought it was funny. I've heard that I say funny things too, on some occasions. Never mind.

"You called your brother?" Emma stated more than asked when I sat down. I had no idea she heard my bragging. I was beyond embarrassed.

I chuckled, "Yeah, he has this celebrity crush on you."

She twisted her face, "I've heard he's with someone."I nodded, "Yeah, he met her back in Camp Rock."

Emma looked uninterested so I stopped talking. I causally leaned back in my chair. I didn't know how else to strike up another conversation with her so I remained quiet as well. Another thing we had in common, we were extremely quiet.

I was in the studio. A different kind of studio. Not a recording studio. I, Nate Grey, grabbed the role of Danny Zuko with not much but a phone call and meeting with Steven. That's all I had to do. I thought snagging a role this big required months of agonizing call backs. Thankfully, I didn't have to go through that. They guaranteed my role if I'd just take some acting classes during the summer.

The past summer was supposed to be dedicated to our summer tour. Supposed to. It never happened. Shane just had to screw it up by walking off the set of our music video and our manager had enough of it. I hated Shane for going that far. I wish he could just forget his past and move on. He was on the path to destruction for some girl? He was an idiot. Shane screwed his chances with a poor unsuspecting girl and snapped. Well, now that he's with Mitchie, Shane's been doing better. A lot better. I won't say he's the same brother I knew but he's recovering. Camp Rock was a savior. I had some girl troubles too. You don't see me moody and storming off set because my own relationship came to a screeching halt. Alex dumped me inexpertly over spring. I can't recall when she did. I'd rather forget about it. I do have to say it sucked when she blabbed to the media about us. Instead of informing me, she told the rest of the world. It was horrible. I remembered last summer when Jason and I visited him at Camp. Shane gestured towards a girl in the front row. It was the first time I ever saw Mitchie but I wasn't interested in her. I was occupied wondering who her friend was…

Emma pulled the sleeve of my shirt, "I think Steven is about to introduce us."

I stood up and walked over with Emma. We both nervously waited outside. Steven told us there was a limited number of people that knew who Sandy and Danny were. Everybody would be more than shocked to find out that Emma Watson and I, will be the leads. Heck, I've been having a hard time comprehending that I am Danny Zuko.

The door opened and Emma walked confidently. I followed her in. I was greeted by gasp and 'shut ups'. A group of girls were trying to hold in their screams. Their faces were getting noticeably red. I smiled and scanned the room of faces.

Only one stood out. And I mean really stood out. The heart shaped face of Mitchie's friend looked in awe at me. I think she was surprised to see me. I was surprised to see her too. I wondered why Mitchie didn't tell me her friend was in this movie. I could have known one soul before coming here.

Steven held up his hand, quieting the cheers. Emma and I took the last two seats left. Mitchie's friend loosened her grip on her script and placed it on her lap. Steven began to formally introduce every single person.

"Okay, shall we introduce ourselves?" Steven suggested, "Taylor start it off."

The guy beside Mitchie's friend stood up.

"Hey, I'm Taylor Lautner, I'll be playing the role of Kenickie and I'm extremely excited to be a part of this movie." The girls huddled in the corner exchanged looks.

Mitchie's friend forced a painful smile and stood up, "Hi, I'm Caitlyn Gellar. I'll be Betty Rizzo."

I had a hard time convincing myself that she would be a good Rizzo. After reading the script, four times through, watching the movie countless of times and watching the Broadway musical, Rizzo came off as…almost slutty. Mitchie's friend…um Caitlyn, looked much more innocent. She's pretty, but I don't think that would be enough to carry such a big character. We all introduced ourselves and then immediately started reading the script. I did my best Danny that I could come up with. It wasn't that hard. I just had to act like Shane at times and it came out flawlessly. I looked across the room to find her deeply reading intot he script. I wanted to talk to her. I'm sure we have something to discuss on. Camp Rock was a great subject to randomly start talking to her. I bit my lip waiting to meet her gaze. Her eyes were glued to her script. Everyone in a while she would smile at something Taylor would whisper to her. I wanted to know what he was saying to her. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard just to tell her some random comment about the weather or something…

**RIZZO  
**SOMEBODY SNAKING YOU, DANNY?

**DANNY  
**OH, BITE THE WEENIE, RIZZ.

**RIZZO  
**WITH RELISH.

Caitlyn glanced up at me. There was a playful smirk on her face. I didn't know what to think. It almost made me speechless. She proved me wrong on my assumption about her. Caitlyn would definitely make a great Rizzo.

---

"This is my bed." Taylor threw himself on the tallest bed in the room. I dragged my things over to the nearest bed I found. I was glad to finally see this house. It was literally the talk of the whole day. I began to throw my clothes out from my suit case. I wasn't much of an organized person. Most people assume I am. I don't know why. I might be the most responsible out of all of my brothers but I am not the cleanest. I know, I know. Big surprise. I'm just a bit messy. I can't help it. Usually, I have my pockets full of scraps of paper full of phrases to use in songs. I never throw one away because I never know when I could use it. That habit just translated into…everything. I shoved most of my things into drawers and didn't bother much with hanging clothes. All my shoes were kicked under the small space under my bed.

Feeling accomplished, I headed out to find Caitlyn.

In the middle of my search my phone rang.

Drats.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Nate, It's Shane. Did you see her?"_

I chuckled, "Emma? Duh, Shane."

"_I don't mean her. Mitchie's friend. Caitlyn."_

How is it that Shane knew about her and I didn't?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"_I was going to tell you when you called but you just had to bring up Emma. Were you surprised? I know you saw her at Camp."_

"How do you know I saw her?"

Shane scoffed, _"Please. It wasn't Mitchie you were staring at."_

I let out a frustrated groan. Shane was always quick to assume things. So what if I was looking at her at Camp? I sure wasn't going to be checking out Shane's interest.

"Hey well I still need to unpack." I lied.

"_Whatever. You probably already have her in bed, don't you?" _Shane teased.

I told you he was quick to assume. I played along.

"Yes, Shane and she's getting impatient."

"_Way to go little bro."_

"Bye."

I closed my phone and resumed my search for her. If only I knew which room she was in…Aha! I found Emma. Maybe she knows where I could find her.

"Hey Emma," I waved, "Is that girl who plays Rizzo here?"

I mentally slapped myself. I should have just called her by her real name. Rizzo, Nate? Are you serious? Emma was hanging some of her things up. She paused in mid air and thought for a while. Her eyes flickered to another entrance.

"Um, yeah. She's in the bathroom." She pointed.

I looked over to the bathroom entrance and saw her head sticking out. I guess she didn't expect me to stare at her because there was a slight tint of red growing on her cheeks. I have to remind myself to quit staring at her. Maybe, even she noticed that. She tripped on her feet as she approached me.

She's clumsy? That's something I didn't expect of her. It was kinda funny. She blushed a deeper red when she caught me smiling like an idiot.

Don't stare, Nate.

When she reached me she causally said, "Hey."

I blanked out. I had no idea what to tell her. So I went for the first thing that popped into my head.

"You're that Gellar girl, right?" I asked. Ugh, I should just stop talking. I hate making a fool out of myself.

Caitlyn cocked her head to the side, "Yeah. I am."

"You're friends with Mitchie right?" I asked again.

"Oh yeah. We met at Camp Rock." She responded. She looked interested as to what I was going to say next. Perhaps she was waiting for me to bring up Beach Jam or…Final Jam.

I cleared my throat, "You're name sounded familiar."

Now that was a lie. I didn't want to come off as some jerk that can't even remember names. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, questioning my last comment. Did it sound like I was stalking her or something? I quickly made up another lie.

"Uh, Mitchie talks about you. She told Shane that you called her to tell her you landed a role in a movie?" I held my breath. I wasn't even sure that Caitlyn called Mitchie, maybe she e-mailed her, or texted her.

Caitlyn's face relaxed, "Oh! Yeah, I called Mitchie. How is she? How's Shane?"

My mind went back to the phone call I had a couple of minutes ago, "Oh they're good you know…"

Caitlyn just nodded politely as I shifted my weight around. I shoved my hands in my pocket, trying to think of something else to talk about. I couldn't. I thought talking to Caitlyn would be much easier. Taylor did it flawlessly, why can't I? Mad at myself, I decided to cut it before I said something stupid. I could imagine myself bring up what Shane said.

"_You know what's funny? Shane thinks that you're in my bed right now. Funny right? And not only that, he thinks I like you for some strange reason." _

Cue the dork laugh.

"Well I got to go. I want to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the start of a long month." I mumbled.

Caitlyn nodded again. She said something and then had a thoughtful expression on her face. I wish I could have listened to what she said because the next thing she said threw me off.

"Yeah. I need some too." She smiled up at me.

She needs some what? The though of her in my bed flash before my eyes. Damn you Shane. Finally, it clicked in my head. She needs some sleep. I relaxed. She wasn't throwing herself at me. It's not that I didn't wanted her to. I mean, I don't even know her that well. I waved at her and began to walk away. I was angry at myself and Shane. Mostly Shane. I dragged myself back to my room to find James packing his things away too. Taylor was still on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

I quickly changed into my pj's. I had to buy some new ones. The minute I heard I was going to live with the cast I thought of my bright yellow ones I always wore. Now that was embarrassing. They didn't even fit me right anymore.

Taylor sighed, "Man, Caitlyn's a babe."

James smiled at Taylor, "Do I sense a crush?"

"Possibly. She's like the nicest girl I met and she's funny." Taylor sighed out.

I frowned. She wasn't exactly funny when I talked to her. She was polite. Extremely polite. Maybe she felt a bit awkward.

"Ten whole months…" Taylor said, "Think I can snag her?"

"No chance. She looks selective." James scoffed.

"Are you saying I'm not good looking?" Taylor shot back. He was joking but he still seemed offended.

James chuckled, "I'm saying you're probably not even her type."

Caitlyn has a type? I wonder who she would be into. Would she follow the tall, dark and handsome rule? I did fill the tall part…I wasn't exactly dark and I'm not sure if I fall into the handsome category. Wait. Why do I even care? I climbed into bed and turned off the light in my corner. I wasn't interested in what else Taylor had to say about Caitlyn. I'll find out for myself. I hope.

---

"_Come back to bed, Nate."_

_I turned to see Caitlyn rolled up in my sheets. I stopped breathing. Not only was she in my bed but we were in the beach house back in California. Her bare back looked flawless. Her skin shimmered in the sun that was pouring in from the window. Her hair was…messy. I gulped._

_She giggled, "Please Nate."_

_I dropped my things and raced back to her._

_---_

Having dreams about a girl I hardly knew was bad. She wasn't my friend, yet, and I had a dream. I shoved it aside. I couldn't be haunted with it. It could ruin a friendship that hasn't even begun. I looked back at her small group in the corner. They all looked pretty much the same. All their hair was in a bun. Small tops. Shorts. Taylor was looking over as well. Well to be precise, almost every guy was taking a look at the girls. They were in their own world. They never noticed us staring or nudging each other, passing along details we didn't noticed at first.

Jaclyn has a cute nose.

Louisa has the best pout to her lips.

Jennie has a sweet face.

Marcie has a small waist.

Emma was perfect.

Caitlyn has the best legs.

I quit looking. I felt horrible. I'm sure after months of working and living with them, they'll be like sisters to us. Then, we'll look back at this day and be disgusted we ever had thoughts or dreams about them. The musical director came in. She briefly introduced herself as Anne and told us we'll be learning 'Grease Lighin' first. Some of the guys high fived each other as we began to make our way out of the dance studio.

A small women shoved past us.

"GET OFF YOUR BUTT GIRLS."

They all looked startled at the small dictator. I was glad us guy don't start dancing until later.

We poured into a room far away from the dance studio. We were handed a paper with lyrics on them. I didn't need it. I knew this song by heart. Anne came around and sat by her piano. She waved us over and we circled her.

"Alright, isn't this exciting. I hope you pick up quick because I'm just going to go through this number a couple of times and then we'll record. I hope you got a vocal trainer for this like I asked." Anne said playing a couple of chords on the piano. Nobody looked nervous. I assume everybody did exactly what she asked.

"Nate? Come sit by me, you're the lead."

---

I was in a booth alone while nearly every single guy was crammed into another booth. Anne gave me a thumbs up.

"This car could be automatic…systematic."

I paused.

"Hyyydromatic.

Another pause, "Why it could be Greased Lightin!"

GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
GET SOME OVERHEAD LIFTERS  
AND FOUR-BARREL QUADS, OH, YEAH

Taylor took over.

KEEP TALKIN', WHOA, KEEP TALKIN'

I smiled at how funny Taylor sounded in the earphones.

A FUEL INJECTION CUT-OFF  
AND CHROME-PLATED RODS, OH, YEAH

Taylor sang once again

WE'LL GET THE MONEY, I THINK WE'LL GET THE MONEY

WITH A FOUR-SPEED ON THE FLOOR  
THEY'LL BE WAITING AT THE DOOR  
YOU KNOW THAT AIN'T NO SHIT  
WE'LL BE GETTIN' LOTS OF TIT  
IN GREASED LIGHTNIN'…

…GO, GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
YOU'RE BURNING UP THE QUARTER MILE  
GREASED LIGHTNIN', GO, GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
GO, GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
YOU'RE COASTIN' THROUGH THE HEAT LAP TRIAL  
GREASED LIGHTNIN', GO, GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
YOU ARE SUPREME  
THE CHICKS'LL CREAM  
FOR GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
LIGHTNIN', LIGHTNIN' LIGHTNIN'  
LIGHTNIN', LIGHTNIN', LIGHTNIN'  
LIGHTNIN'

The music finished off and we waited until Anne said something.

"GREAT JOB!" Anne smiled. "That was awesome. I've never recorded a whole song in only three takes. I guess you can go to lunch now. Remember you all have dance rehearsal after this. I don't want to get in trouble if you guys don't remember."

I took off my headphones and looked over at the guys. They were high fiving each other. I sheepishly joined them.

"Hey, let's go eat somewhere. I'm starving." Mike said. He was a part of the T-bird gang. I wasn't too sure what role he was. I completely forgot. I can't recall much from the script reading. I just remember Caitlyn.

Taylor patted his pockets, "Ah, I don't have much money."

Max threw his arm around Taylor's next, "Have you not heard of Subway's five dollar footlongs?"

"Great, let's go." James said. We all shuffled out of the recording studio. Taylor, James, Mike and Max quickly began talking. I didn't say much. It seems like they got along great. I'm not that great at making friends. I actually suck at it. It's the reason why I don't have any. We passed by the dancing studio where we saw a glimpse of the girls running around. I didn't think much of it. That is until when I looked back and I saw Caitlyn collapse on the ground. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Hey, guys hold on." I told my gang.

I walked over to the group of girls. They look sweaty and tired. I thought it was funny…so I walked up to Caitlyn with the biggest grin on my face.

"Hey Caitlyn!" I called.

Her brown eyes flickered up to me.

Then I asked the most obvious question I could asked, "You guys aren't recording?"

She looked in rage, "No! You aren't dancing?"

"Nah," I shrugged, "We just finished recording Grease Lightin'. We start dancing after lunch."

I don't know what possessed me to try an dance in front of them. I did some of the recognizable moves from Grease Lightin'. I quickly stopped after the girls just stared at me like I was growing corn out of my ears.

"Soo," I cleared my throat. "You wanna get some lunch, Caitlyn? I heard there's like a Subway across the street."

She looked like she wanted to tear me into pieces, "No thanks, I think I'll let my limbs rest for a while. Maybe you should let your vocal cords rest too, you know? Wouldn't want Nate Grey to pull a muscle."

Ouch. Rejected. I tried to laugh it off but I ended up frowning.

"Oh, I'll see you later then."

I turned on my heel and quickly walked over to the guys. They curiously looked at me, wondering what I was talking to the girls about.

"I just wanted to say hi." I lied.

Taylor laughed, "Looks like you were about to be eaten live."

"You have no idea." I replied.

---

I don't know what it is about her. Caitlyn was interesting. I got along with her quiet well, which was a change from our first chat. After pathetically asking her to be my friend she agreed. I don't know why she wants to be my friend. I could be a bit unstable at times. But I was glad. A week later and I had her as friend. That's the biggest accomplishment I've ever done in my whole life. I recalled the day when we finally made amends.

She was sitting in the kitchen with Marcie. I came in after Louisa had a melt down when I was practicing my singing in the living room.

"What's her problem? I was practicing." I explained.

Caitlyn and Marcie exchanged looks. Caitlyn was trying hard not to laugh. Marcie on the other hand looked composed.

"Bad day."

"Oh." I bit my lip.

I wasn't sure if I should leave or stay. Caitlyn looked up at me and looked back at her bowl. It's the small things she did that made me internally laugh. She stole a glance.

"Well I'm going to take a nap…" Marcie announced. "See ya Cait."

Marcie rushed away. Caitlyn shot her a death glare. I wasn't sure what was going on but it bothered Caitlyn to no end.

"Sorry about the other day…the Subway thing." She apologized.

"Oh that."

"I was just really tired. I'm not sure how my limbs stayed on. Dor, our dance instructor, is a reincarnation of a Nazi. She had us do these ridiculous things if we didn't get things right and," She blushed. She paused and continued with her rambling, "My charming self comes out when I'm moody."

I nodded and listened to her. Caitlyn had a lot to say. I thought she would be quiet like me but that was something I assumed wrong of her.

"…I was boiling the water and throwing in the macaroni when Louisa was screaming at me. I didn't notice I was singing and all. That got on her nerves. I thought making mac and cheese would make her happy. She had a long day at work."

"I never notice how much of a spaz you are." I piped. I nearly slapped myself when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm a spaz?" She growled.

"No, it's not what I meant," I said, "I was trying to make fun of you and spaz was the only word that popped in my head. I'm sorry. I'm stupid. It's one of the reasons I hardly talk."

Caitlyn grinned, "Because you say stupid things?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

Caitlyn did this adorable snort. She covered her face as she tried to hold in another laugh bubbling from inside her. She dropped her hands and looked back at her food.

"Um," I started, "So the next time I invite you somewhere, will go you? Or should I not bother?" I sat across from her. I chewed the inside of my cheek. Having Caitlyn along for that Subway things would have been a perfect icebreaker to begin a talk with the guys…and to begin talking to Caitlyn. Two birds with one stone…

"I'll go." Caitlyn said. She didn't take her eyes off her food.

I brightened up, "That's great. Tomorrow after rehearsals me and a couple of guys are going-"

"I can't." She looked up. I twisted my face. But she just said she would go if I asked her. Caitlyn is sure confusing.

"I have my recording session from 7 to 10. Sorry." She had an apologetic look on her face face. I quickly forgave her. Who couldn't? I gnawed on my lip and watched her go into a daze. It made me smile. I'm not sure what she was thinking but her face was priceless.

"How about we go somewhere right now?" I asked, in high hopes.

She pointed at her food. I completely forgot she was eating already.

"Oh."

"I'm sure we'll have more time available once this month is over." She smiled. She sure knew how to cheer me up. I'm not sure why I was desperately hoping we could go off and have lunch or something. Maybe it was the fact that she was the first person in a long time who was not interested in my brothers or how the album as doing.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I haven't had the best week."

"What?"

"I suck at making friends." I confessed. She seemed worthy enough to know my embarrassing secrets. Mitchie said she was trustworthy. Caitlyn had a look of disbelief. She shook her head.

"You and those other guys always hang out." she pointed out.

"I know. I just can't open up to them." I looked into her warm pools of brown eyes. She was hesitant to look straight at me.

She frowned, "And you think you can open up to me?"

"Well yeah. Mitchie told us how nice you were to her and stuff."

She looked disappointed. She was pushing her food around with her fork, thinking about what I said. I'm sure I didn't say anything to make her look devastated…or did I?

"So you want to be my friend?" Caitlyn forced a smile.

I let out a sigh, "I sound pretty pathetic but yeah, please."

"Nate, my friend," She started, "I'm going to teach you a lot of things."

I knitted my brows together, "Like what?"

Her forced smile relaxed, "Like making more friends."

That made me laugh. Taylor was right. She was funny. I could see why he liked her so much. True to her word. Caitlyn showed me how to be more open to people. I slowly became friends with Taylor. We were laying around on a nice Monday night, watching tv. Well I was trying to watch tv. I couldn't help but to think about Caitlyn. She wasn't around to talk to. Emma and Cait were at the recording studio.

Taylor was blabbing something incoherent about their make out scene. He honestly couldn't wait for it. The moment he found out I had Cait's number stored in my phone, he bugged me to no end to get it. I didn't cave in. That's something I rather keep to myself. It selfish. I know. But I want to keep her to myself as long as I can. It's weird, I know. There's something about her that I can't explain. It's kinda like when you know exactly what it is but you can't put your finger on it? Like that. I wanted to know what it was about her that drew me to her.

Umm not that I like her or anything. She's just interesting. I notice in a lot of the little things she does. Like so far, she has these space out moments. Caitlyn has a blank stare with a goofy smile on her face. It's like she in her own world. Spaz. She was a total spaz. I won't ever tell her again but she was.

The front door slammed shut and Emma walked in infuriated.

"Those..UGH! Paparazzi!" She stamped her foot. "How did Caitlyn take it?" Taylor asked.

She was perhaps the only one who hasn't been exposed to the media besides Jennie.

Emma face dropped, "Caitlyn?"

"Isn't she with you? She said you two had the same recording times." I recalled.

"No. I didn't know." Emma frowned.

We quietly stared at each other. We had the same expression show up on our faces at the same time. Caitlyn was walking alone at night. Emma raced for the door but I beat her to it.

"I'll go." She insisted. Taylor shook his head, "I'm sure the photographers are still out there."

I ran to the back, "I'll take the long way then."

I don't know what possessed me to go for Caitlyn. Perhaps, because she was my only friend and I hate to see her out by herself. Or maybe because I can't see her fighting off a guy with her size. I just knew she needed somebody to walk her and that's where I came in. Nate to the rescue!

I was running down the same sidewalk we've been talking for the past week when I saw a single silhouette walking in my direction. It was Caitlyn. I rushed over and I hugged her.

Umm, I don't know why I did. It seemed fit. It was then when I discovered my gravitational pull to Caitlyn. She smelled nice. How could I miss that? A spicy sweet smell of cinnamon filled my head. She smelled like cinnamon. I could her feel her tense up but then relax her muscles.

I held her out at the length of my arm, "I didn't want you walking alone."

She weakly smiled up at me, "Thanks."

I let her go. We awkwardly started walking back.

"How did you know?" She asked.

I cleared my throat, "Um Emma."

She nodded and continued taking her small quick steps. The scent of cinnamon still hung around. I looked down at her and that same empty expression was plastered on her face. I waved my hand in front of her face. No response.

"Cait?"

She bit her lip tenderly. It was funny to watch her.

"Cait?" I said louder.

She snapped out of her daze and blushed.

"Sorry."

I didn't ask her about it. I was enjoying the moment of walking in the night with Caitlyn Gellar.

---

**So I went over two chapters and is anybody surprise that Nate is unknowingly attracted to her? I can't wait for those who've read Pink Lady to find out exactly what was going on in that confusing head of Nate's. Just a note, this story will be shorter than Pink Lady. Not by much but it will be around the teen mark. Hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm super sorry for the long wait. I had so much going on that I couldn't pick up my laptop and just write. I finally had some time today so this chapter is a bit rough. I didn't want to make you wait any longer because after all the reviews I just had to update as soon I was able to. I thank you all for the kind reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying **_**Confessions**_** so far.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter TWO: She's warming…no, She's Burnin' up.

---

Holy Jesus. I have a new found appreciation for my liberty. The hell the girls went through is nothing like I ever imagined. After our long sessions of dancing and smiling, I would crash down to my bed and never wake up. Dor, the dance instructor, was running a boot camp and we were the campers. I don't even think camp is the right word for it…prison? After a grueling morning warming up and learning some steps, we had our lunch break. I was immediately surrounded by cameras. Yeah, it was one of those days. I wish I could name the programs, radio station, or tv programs that sent them but I really don't care. The only interview I remember was from a shy bubbly girl, president of my fan club. I was flattered because one, I didn't even know I had a fan club and two, the girl was easy to talk to. Her name was Julie and she had an amazing smile.

"I was wondering if you can tell us what has been going on so far?" She brightly grinned.

"Umm, I've been dancing and that's all," I breathed out. "Oh we also recorded most of the songs.""Sounds like a lot of fun. It's only been a month and Connect Three fan's already miss you. It's not the same without you," she complimented.

"I won't be gone forever. The album should be out soon and that's something I'm looking forward to." I answered.

Julie pouted, "But you won't be promoting the album with your brothers."

"Ah, I don't think so," I frowned. "I really wish I could but I'll be starting production soon and that takes most of my time and effort."

Julie continued to ramble and my mind drifted off else where. Caitlyn was having a casual conversation with Taylor as she left the dance studio. I felt a sudden urge to join them. If Caitlyn ever found out the huge crush he has on her, she might be… actually, I have no idea how she would react. It looks like she's warming up to him. Maybe I should join them just in case…

Steven, our director pulled me away from a very displeased Julie. I waved at her as Steven took me into a small room. Emma was in there looking very anxious. She tried to keep her worried face straight but she failed. I didn't know what to think. Emma would fidget and clear her throat as Steven began to explain why he pulled us away.

"This kiss between you two has to be…"

I figured out why Emma looked so nervous. Steven was going to take us through the steps of doing a cinematic kiss. It isn't a just a regular kiss. There are rules and guidelines we have to follow if we want this to look right.

There's a certain angle have to be in when we kiss. It isn't the standard 45 degree and then go for it, it's much more complicated. Since this kiss will be filmed at our sides, if we did the standard 45, it would block the view. Emma and I had to kiss as straight as possible but not run our noses in either. It was weird. Usually when I kiss, I like to hold on to her face and deepen it. It's really hard to deepen a kiss when I can't do any of my habits. With this angle there isn't much I can do.

Just to put it out there, I'm no expert at kissing. I'm just saying…

Steven sighed, "Nate your hands look awkward."

I curled in my hands into a fist. He was right. My arms were glued to my side trying not to hold Emma's face. Steven told me not to hold her face. He said something about viewing issues and whatnot. So I wasn't too sure on how to, umm, use my hands in this moment.

There was something weird about kissing Emma. I thought it would be fine. She was extremely pretty and nice. I thought the idea of kissing her would be inviting and not to mention about extreme bragging rights I can hold over Shane. It wasn't. It's this thing.

It's not like kissing a sister, although I've never had one.

It's not like kissing someone you really like.

It felt like…I'm kissing my best friends girlfriend or something.

It's weird.

I snaked my hands around Emma's tiny waist. Steven cleared his throat.

"Alright, good job." He said.

Emma and I quickly separated. I didn't know how long we would be kissing but I'm glad its over.

"So now let's move on to the real kiss." Steven announced. He was about to continue on but I stopped him.

"The real kiss?" I mumbled.

"What were we doing right now?" Emma joined.

We were both confused. After having our faces together for I don't know how long, we were going to do the 'real kiss'. What were we doing for past…ten minutes?

"Breaking the ice. I wanted you to warm up to each other before I dived into how I really want this kiss." Steven explained. "Danny and Sandy are spending their last moments on the beach, cherishing every second. Danny kisses her as if she is the air he breathes and Sandy doesn't want him to spoil the moment."

The air I breathe? I must want her desperately. I got into my mold. I tried to act like a much sweeter Shane. I filled his shoes. Now what did he desperately want? Mitchie? No… before her. I smiled and suddenly grabbed Emma out of the blue.

---

Emma and I joined Taylor and Caitlyn at a salad and fruit bar. By the time we arrived Caitlyn and Taylor were already finished eating their food. I was slightly happy. To be honest, I didn't want to sit around eating dainty leafs. I rather have a meaty hamburger from a grill down the street. Emma, on the other hand, looked disappointed. I think she really wanted a salad.

What's with girls and salads?

We didn't have time to sit down and have a pleasant talk over a plate of salad. I think I can convince her on a fast food place.

"You guys took forever." Caitlyn looked at her phone, "What took you so long? You won't have time to order and eat."

I glanced at Emma, "Um, Steven wanted to talk to us."

Taylor eyed Caitlyn's cell phone and I immediately spoke up again, "Well there's a Burger King down the street, Emma. We can grab something there."

Emma frowned, "I don't want to up chuck my food in the middle of rehearsals."

"Do you want to faint because you didn't have anything to eat?" Caitlyn challenged. I was grateful she was on my side. Now for that burger…

"Fine!" Emma closed her eyes, "I'll get a chicken sandwich."

YES!

We were soon parading down the sidewalk on my journey to Burger King. I could smell the salty fries and grilled beef already…

"Thanks for paying Taylor but you really didn't have to."

My ears perked up to the conversation behind me. I tried not to listen but I couldn't help it.

"It's just one lunch. Maybe after two more, I'll let you pay for me."

Caitlyn scoffed, "That's not what I had in mind."

"Then what is?"

"Sharing the check?" Caitlyn suggested.

I frowned. Taylor paid for her lunch? Why didn't I ever think of that? After all the small lunches I've had with Caitlyn, I've never paid for her. Something about it bothered me. I don't know why. It just is. When I finally saw the fast food chain in sight, my stomach twisted in response. I patted my abdomen, just a few more minutes and we'll be satisfied. We stepped into the fast food restaurant and I ordered my meal to a screaming fan. I weakly smiled and handed her my autograph before Emma got her order in. I looked back at Taylor and Caitlyn. She slightly blushed when she caught Taylor looking at her. She didn't look bothered…

Maybe she was warming up to him.

---

Emma was right. Having a fast food meal wasn't the best idea. I'm sure she'll kill me after rehearsal is over, which should be any minute now. The food stuck to my stomach making it unbearably uncomfortable. Once the food was digesting…it made me gassy. Dor was angry at me for burping during her instruction. She usually lets me off the hook but not today. More cameras were swarming around us and recording every one of our punishments.

"Alright, that is all for today. Tomorrow, we'll review what we've learned and go through all the numbers. Don't be late." Dor dismissed us. I ran over to my duffle bag and took a chug of water. The cameramen began to charge at different people. I saw Caitlyn and Taylor being attacked. The face on Cait's face was priceless. I was lucky enough that nobody noticed me, yet. Before I got my own spotlight again, I rushed out. I waited by the door. I'm sure Caitlyn would be out soon.

Several dancers poured out. Many giving me a lasting glance. I gave them a smile and some of the girls went berserk. What's wrong with them? I curiously studied them before I noticed the small figure of Emma's storming towards me.

Oh boy.

"I told you we should have eaten a salad." She scolded.

"You're feeling crappy too?" I asked.

"No, I feel fine. Lucky that I ate in moderation." Emma shoved me. "Two burgers? What were you thinking?"

"I was hungry!" I protested.

"Well next time you belch make sure Dor doesn't hear you. I won't want to run twenty laps because you can't keep you gasses in." Emma glared.

She let out a small hmpf before she began for the exit.

I smiled. I let out a loud burp during rehearsals and Dor wasn't to please. In fact, she was the only human who didn't laugh. Well, actually, no one was laughing after she made us run.

During my slightly pleasant thought, Caitlyn rushed out. She nearly ran past me but I pulled her back just in time.

"Are you late for something?" I asked.

Caitlyn looked relieved, "OH no. I thought you left and I wanted to catch up."

Our walks back home became a ritual. It was just us and no one else. Taylor waved at us as he walked on by. Even he had an understanding about this. Caitlyn wanted me to walk her. I felt special. I mean Taylor was twice my size and could easily defend her. I couldn't exactly do that. What was I going to do if someone attacked us? Sing at them? My excuse for muscles were nothing compared to Taylor's. Still, she wanted me and I was glad. We were soon out in the fresh night slowly walking towards the Quarters. I decided to tease her a bit. I love teasing her. She can't stand it when I do. It's funny seeing her trying to keep cool.

"What took you forever?" I asked, "I waited for an hour. Where they interrogating you?"Caitlyn blushed. It's not the reaction I was expecting.

"Um no, Steven wanted to talk to Taylor and I." She whispered out.

Talk? Didn't I use that term before? I wondered if Steven was 'talking' about the same subject Emma and I were 'discussing'. Then again, she didn't take up that much time. I'm sure Steven had something else in mind with them. Something that didn't require Taylor all over Caitlyn.

"What about?" I asked.

Caitlyn bit her lip, "Just some production things. He's going to come over tonight."

I decided not to tangle my thoughts over it. Steven was just probably going to discuss their characters into detail. I hope.

"Ugh, I feel disgusting." Caitlyn frowned, "I hate feeling dirty."

"What do you expect after dancing all day?" I grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at me and I could see she was having trouble trying to keep her face straight.

---

I came out of the shower, expecting Taylor to still be around. James was the only soul in my room. I had a hunch that Taylor was down stairs with Steven and Caitlyn discussion matters. What ever that matter was… I hope it wasn't what I think it is.

During my shower I came to conclusion that it possibly was what I was trying to avoid thinking of. As much as I liked Taylor I didn't want him all over Caitlyn. She didn't seem the type to ever be eager to jump into…activities like that. At least, I don't think so. I hope not.

"Hey man. Dor kicked our butt today." James painfully said. His body was draped over his bed. The only part of him that looked alive was his face.

I nodded, "I'm glad it's almost over."

"Hey, do you know where Taylor is?" I asked out of the blue. I hope Taylor told James more than what Caitlyn told me. If it was anything I suspected it to be, Taylor would have been bragging to every single soul.

James rolled his eyes, "He's down stairs with Caitlyn."

I cleared my throat, "What are they doing?"

James sighed, "Do I look like a fortune teller? I don't know! Watchin' tv? Making something to eat? Oh and if Caitlyn's cooking ask her if she can make me a sandwich? I'm starving."

Well that wasn't much help. I was still wondering what Caitlyn and Taylor were up to. I gave James a final glare as I left to find out for myself. I jogged down the staircase to find Steven heading for the door.

"Hey!" I smiled.

Steven smiled back, "Hi. How's it been living here?"

I looked around at the marvelous house. Was it hard to tell that we were all enjoying living in such a great house? I mean, it's great. It's not as dirty as I thought it would be.

"It's great." I sighed out.

"I'm sorry to cut this short. I really have to get back to the studio." Steven apologized. "I'll see you at the first day of production!"

Gone.

Now to find Caitlyn.

It wasn't hard. Everything on the first floor was deserted, everything except for the single light coming form the kitchen. I made my way over. I stepped into the kitchen just in time to find Taylor give Caitlyn kiss her cheek. Their hands were tightly intertwined and they gazed deeply into each others eyes. He walked off leaving Caitlyn looking more than confused and a little hopeful. I'm sure Steven wasn't aware of this little event that just played before my eyes. Caitlyn was definitely warming up.

"Wow." The word escaped my lips.

Caitlyn closed her eyes and turned to me. Her heart shaped face looked fallen, as if she just lost a battle.

"You and Taylor huh?"

Caitlyn opened her mouth but closed it. She hesitated to speak up, so when she did I didn't believe her one bit.

"Um, we were getting into character." She said.

That's the lamest excuse I ever heard. Rizzo and Kenickie do not connect on a deeper level. The relationship is as good as a burning candle in a hurricane. Sure, sexual attraction conquers all, but a meaningful relationship is not what they both want.

Yeah, I read my script. I also noticed a lot of details. In general, I'm just a observing type of guy. Point is, I just walked into a moment that Caitlyn and Taylor were sharing. She isn't going to get away with this. I want to know what she was thinking.

"Uh-huh…" I bit my lip, "So the relationship between Rizzo and Kenickie isn't just physical? I mean you two looked pretty-"

"Nate, shut up. Please." Caitlyn begged.

"Aw. C'mon, you guys are cute!" I insisted. I paused and noticed how broken down she looked. She avoided looking straight at me. She had a sudden interest in the tile of the kitchen. Did I say something wrong? I trace back to our tiny chat. She could have been completely mad for teasing her or in denial. Those are feelings I would understand. I don't get why Caitlyn was trying to recover from a blow to her ego.

"Is there something wrong Cait?" I asked. I closed the gap in between us. She inhaled a sharp breath of air and finally looked at me. Her round eyes weren't as big as I was used to seeing. There just has be something wrong with her.

She shook her head and smiled up at me, "Uh, no. I was just thinking about how long I haven't talked to Mitchie. Actually, I think I'm gonna go give her a call. I'll see you around."

Half way through my answer she was already out the kitchen, leaving me confused. What was that all about?

Caitlyn and Taylor had a moment. I walk in and slightly joke about it. Caitlyn reacts differently and runs out.

Did I miss something?

My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I figured it was Shane. He's been calling every single day.

"Hey."

"_Nate, don't hang up."_Her voice. The voice that didn't have the gut's to tell me directly what went wrong with us. I looked back at my caller id. Alex's name was flashing brightly back at me. I need to remind myself to delete her number from my contacts.

"What do you want?"

"_What do you mean what do I want? I've been calling you a number of times. I'm surprised you answered this time" _

"Alex, I don't need you to make up some story-"

"_I'm not. I even left some voice mail. Give me some credit here."_

I gritted my teeth, "What's on your mind, Alex?"

"_I just wanted to see how you're doing. It's been a while since we talked."_

"Well I think using the media as a form of communication is an excellent way to contact me." I dryly said.

"_I see you're still in denial."_

"I see you're still…" I trailed off, "Denial? What are you talking about?"

"_You can't take a hint until reality hits you square in the face Mr. Grey. In my desperate attempts to help out our dying relationship, I drop hints…no, I dropped bombs to let you know how I was feeling. I hardly got a call or those sweet gestures you usually do."_

"You know I was busy."

"_Doing what? Laying around by a fire, writing songs? Oh yeah, Nate, that must take up every second of your life. Do I need to mention you only got one of your songs into your last album? How many did you get in this coming album? Two?"_

"You could have told me."

"_Nate, someone could be screaming at the top of their lungs that they love you or they hate you and you would remain oblivious. I didn't know how else to tell you. It's obvious you didn't care because not once did I receive a call from you."_

"I didn't want to be hurt." I spat back.

"_That's got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard."_

"Alex, I don't want to waste my time on you."

"_Chill, I wanted to congratulate you on the movie. Big stuff, huh?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well, I hope we can be friends, Nate. I miss having you around."_

I winced. I didn't want her to say that. I didn't want to be reminded of what I lost. Call me the village idiot but I still had a soft spot for Alex.

"I have to go." I lied.

"_See you soon."_

"Bye."

Why does this always happen to me? I thought everything was fine again. I was over Alex and she was over me. Things were suppose to be this way.

We are over.

We are no more.

There is no more us.

We are dead and dry.

So why is it that I want to see if there's anything left between us? I ran back to my room to find Taylor with the biggest grin on his face.

"Caitlyn sooo wants me." He grinned.

* * *

The next day was filled with so much dancing I didn't have time to think about anything else. The music has been playing nonstop and my feet haven't seen a break. I was tired. I needed something to push me so I can make it to lunch without passing out. It was in the middle of the Hand Jive when I saw Cait and some guy named Paul dancing. I won't lie. Seeing Caitlyn dance was ummm nice. She told me the only dance classes she took was ballet back when she was five. I would have never guess that's all she took. She twisted her hips in Paul's direction and for a fraction of a second I saw her looking at me. I glanced away. I didn't want to be caught staring. I mean, I wasn't I was just looking. There's a big difference.

In the middle of my moving feet the music stopped. Dor shooed us away as she took out her lunch. Everybody sighed in relief. I dodged several people before I reached Caitlyn who looked out of breath. Her usual pale complexion was rosy and her skin was a glistening with sweat. I won't ever say it out loud but Caitlyn didn't look bad. It's a shame that us guys can never look that great when we sweat. Not that Caitlyn looks great great. She just looks nice for a sweaty girl.

"Having fun," I flashed a smile.

Caitlyn closed her eyes. I think she knew I was about to make fun of her.

She shrugged, "Yeah."

"Phil was having a nice time…when were you going to tell me about your other boyfriend?" I joked.

I could never be to sure about Caitlyn's reactions. I usually can read people. I can't read her. She is always surprising me. I wonder…

I pulled her into a hug, "Of course I think I'm the best out of all your lovers."

Hm. Cait fit's perfectly in my arms.

She wiggled loose and had this incredulous look on her face, "Wh- what?"

"Danny and Rizzo had a 'thing' before Sandy came along, haven't you read your script?"

I don't want to brag but I caught that the first time I read through the script. I was surprised Caitlyn didn't read into it. Her face turned a deeper red. She was blushing? What did I say or do now?

"I have!" She replied, "I just had no idea what you were saying!"

I pulled her over to my things. I made sure she sat down before I sat down beside her.

"So what do you think Danny and Rizzo did?" I asked out of conversational purposes. All day I've been thinking of Alex but not now. I think Caitlyn has this mind erasing power. I internally thanked her for it.

"It's not hard to figure at what they did." Caitlyn smirked.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't what I was asking for but she was right. It was painfully obvious that every single line in Grease was referring to something sexual. I've only attended my freshman year in high school. That was before Connect Three got big and they had to extract me from school. In that short year at school, I found out how 'active' some people were.

I sighed, "I mean like their back story. How did they meet? Did he take her on a date? How long did they last? Who kissed who first? Was it anywhere near the intensity of Kenickie and Rizzo?"

Caitlyn screwed her face up. I watched her for five minutes. FIVE MINUTES and she didn't respond. She just had that goofy smile on her face again. Caitlyn was off in her little world again. I rolled my eyes.

"Earth to Cailtyn?" I said waving my hands in front of her gaze. She didn't budge. Great. I sat there until the gleam of the sun began to make it's way towards us. The sun bounced off Caitlyn's bare arm. It was hypnotizing. It's like her skin glowed in the sunlight. I cleared my throat.

No answer.

Well, if she's that deep into her thoughts, I don't think she'll mind me…um, touching her arm. It was calling out for me. I hesitated at first. I didn't want to disturb Caitlyn but touching her was so tempting. I don't know why it was. I've touched her before. It's not like this is different.

But it was different.

Something about Caitlyn was different.

The moment my fingertips were touching her soft skin, I smiled. Usually, I would panic if I touch someone and their skin was hot. Her skin was climbing the temperature scale and I questioned whether if she was getting sick. She was burning up and, strangely, it was inviting. The mixture of hot cinnamon was dizzying like a soothing warm tea. She feels wonderful.

Ahem, not that I care.

I began to draw my name into her arm. It seemed fit. She didn't belong to Taylor. At least not yet. I don't think he would mind if I left my invisible mark on her. I felt her gaze on me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing."

Caitlyn went back to her thoughts but before she was back in la la land, I just had to ask her.

"So what do you think about Danny and Rizzo?" I asked.

"They go together." She smiled.

I smiled back and cleared my throat, "Do you want to grab something to eat?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

I stood up and stretched, "Great. I'll pay."

Her face questioned my motives, "Why?"

"Because." I stated, "You're not a feminist."

She glared, "And what if I am?"

"You wouldn't have let Taylor paid for you the other day."

We began our walk to the many local restaurants. Caitlyn had to quicken her pace to keep up with me.

"Are you two up to something?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Nah."

* * *

The first day of production was awful for us guys. These pants have got to go. No guy in their right mind would ever wear these things, excluding Shane. It's a torture chamber. I had to ask a multiple of times if my pants were the right size. Before Carla came in, my stylist, Kendra, assured me that they were the right size. I wasn't too sure about this.

After I saw how ridiculous we all look, I felt better. I wasn't the only one complaining about the lack of room in these things. We had a long morning of filming. It felt great to finally start working on this project. I don't want to sound cheesy and cliché but everybody has been extremely nice. I think I could be attached to some people by the end of production. We were already cracking jokes at each other. When Lunch rolled around I grabbed every single food I found appetizing. I had a mountain of food that Emma was critically eying. I frowned and put half of the food back to it's respected place. Girls just don't understand the relationship between man and food. While putting some Twinkies back in their place, I over heard Taylor and James having a casual conversation.

"Have you seen Caitlyn?"

"No, not yet."

"God, you're going to die."

"Taylor, you're scaring me. Are you sure you're not obsessed?"

"I'm sure. But seriously. When you see her, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Caitlyn? I'm sure she looks fine. I've only seen Louisa and Marce so far. They look fine. I can't see how Caitlyn would differ. I scowled as I made my way over to Caitlyn's trailer. Caitlyn can't look that great. I'm sure Taylor is just over exaggerating. I barged into her trailer and widen my eyes at the back side of Caitlyn. I hadn't seen her all day so I had no idea how she looked as Rizzo. I ripped my eyes off her and cleared my throat.

"Wow, Cait. You look good." I honestly said. She did look really good. She turned around and painfully swallowed a mouth full of food. Her face looked like a doll. Her lips were colored in a perfect red pout. Her skin glowed. Her cheeks were slightly red. I can't believe I'm thinking this but Caitlyn looks…umm, really nice. Taylor was right.

"Hey Nate." She smiled.

"I almost didn't recognize you." I instantly regretted saying that. Caitlyn face twisted, wondering what I meant by that.

"Soo." I said.

Caitlyn shook her head, "Sooooo."

"Aren't you going to tell me how great I look?" Nice save.

Her brown eye's widen. She gazed at the floor and blushed, "You look too cool."

Now, that we establish our new looks, I made my way over to the small couch Caitlyn had in here. She watched me intently as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. Yup, Taylor was definitely right. Caitlyn was a sex bomb.

It's alright of you think your friend is sexy right? I mean, Emma was my friend and I think she's extremely pretty too. Yes. It's fine to say Caitlyn is heart wrenchingly good looking.

"You know Taylor doesn't shut up about you." I causally said. "He kept on ranting on how good you looked so I wanted to see for myself."

Maybe I wanted to disprove that Caitlyn wasn't as great as Taylor made her seem but now I know he was just under appreciating her.

"I'm beginning to think you two have a bit more going on than just co-stars. So are you going to tell your best friend in the whole wide world what's going on?" I wondered. I was still wondering about that other night. They did look pretty close…

"Honestly, nothing's going on between us." Cait clarified.

I wasn't convinced.

"Do wish there was something going on-" Caitlyn threw a napkin at me. "OW! What was that for?!"

Caitlyn threw a taunting smirk at me. I threw it back and it hit her right on the nose.

"Bulls eye!" I threw my arms in the air.

Caitlyn frowned she crossed her arms after she popped another slice of strawberry into her red mouth. It hypnotized me. I looked down to her plate which was filled with nothing but the fruit she was eating.

"Can I have one?" I reached out for a slice. Caitlyn made them seem so tasty.

Her face went blank before she snatched the plate away from my grasp.

"No." She pouted in a childish way.

"Why?"

"Because!" She whined.

I stood up and neared her. She wasn't expecting that. She shifted her eyes around. She had the plate of fruit behind her back so I tried reaching around her but Caitlyn ducked away into another corner.

"Cait!" I cried.

"No!"

"C'mon, you're being childish!" I pointed out.

Caitlyn gave me a death glare.

"Hey Cait?"

Taylor walked in on us. Not that we were doing anything bad. He just walk in. I'm sure Taylor can help me out in my tiny situation.

"Cait! My beautiful girl. I was wondering where you left off to." Taylor eye's flickered between me and Cait. I'm sure by tonight I'll be answering Taylor's question about this.

"Oh really?" Caitlyn answered.

This was by far the most entertaining thing I ever saw. Caitlyn was throwing me glares as if she was blaming me for the Taylor intrusion. I had nothing to do with Taylor but I think teaming up with him is a very good idea. Seeing Caitlyn like this was priceless.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was looking for you. I thought we could have gotten something to eat together but it looks like you already got something…" Taylor looked at the plate Caitlyn was hiding.

"You haven't eaten yet?" I asked. My stomach rumbled for more food.

"Nah. Not yet." Taylor disappointingly said.

"I maybe not as good looking as Cait but I can go with you. I'm starving." I patted my stomach.

Taylor shrugged, "Sure, man."

He left. Caitlyn looked after him and I used her distraction to my advantage. I took a couple of her strawberries and popped them in my mouth just like she's been doing. Caitlyn was shocked and looked away. I'm sure she was ashamed that I finally got her food.

"Told you." I smiled. I always get what I want. Caitlyn toss her plate on the vanity as I left. I might be making this up but I'm sure she looked devastate when I left.

Girls. Who understands them?

---

The walk home was different. Caitlyn didn't say much. She looked exhausted so I didn't want to push her to talk to me. Sure, I wanted to know how her first day went and if she had any trouble with Taylor. I remained quiet. Watching Caitlyn drift from Earth to her world was amusing enough. I was careful of her though. Every once in a while she would trip on her own feet. Needless to say, I had to carry her back to the Quarters. When we reached the Quarters, I helped her stumbling body up the stairs. Caitlyn was definitely out of it. She would mumble incoherently as I placed her on her bed. Emma beamed at us when she saw me entering.

"Strawberries…hmmm." Caitlyn mumbled.

I chuckled. She sure was something.

"You're gorgeous and kind…" She mumbled again.

That cracked me up, "Thanks for the compliment."

"I ahhh, I'm half asleep Nate. Don't think too much of it." Her eyes drooped and her body was limping. I hovered over her.

"No worries." I whispered.

Caitlyn had a sloppy smile on her face, "A kiss…Nate."

"I think a kiss, Cait, is out of the question. Taylor would be quiet jealous if he found out that I kissed my friend." I looked over at Emma who tried to hold in her laughter. I'm glad I wasn't the only one finding Caitlyn amusing. As the seconds ticked by, her words became hard to read.

"What?" I asked after a jumble of words left her mouth.

"Nate quit talking about him!" She clearly said before she went back to her drowsy state.

I smiled, "Alright, night Cait."

She yawned in response, "Ni…ate"

And she was out.

I looked over to Emma who shook her head at us. I didn't move until Taylor showed up. He glance over at Caitlyn and smiled.

"Is she out cold?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup."

"Great." He smirked, "I have a little plan for our little Cait."

He walked over and shook her gently, "Caitlyn? Cait! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

I began to laugh when Caitlyn jumped out of bed and ran around grabbing an assortment of things before she locked herself in inside the bathroom.

Taylor and I roared in laughter. As much as I liked seeing Caitlyn peacefully asleep that was something thing to see. I wiped away the tears that were forming from my eyes. Taylor clutched his stomach.

"YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY SUCK!" Caitlyn stormed out of the bathroom. She approached us and aimed for our necks. We stopped laughing and yelled in pain.

"OW! Cait what was that for?" I rubbed my neck. I didn't do anything. It was all Taylor's doing.

"For pranking me." She haughtily stated. "Don't get anymore idea's. I know how to defend myself, Nate."

I gasped, "It wasn't my idea!"

Caitlyn proceeded to kick us out. I didn't know that she had the strength to do that. Maybe I did underestimate her.

"Good night boys." She said with a final shove.

"Wait, what about my kiss?" I blurted out.

Taylor glanced at me.

"What kiss? That's not fair!" He pouted.

Caitlyn sighed, "There will be no kisses issued at this moment. Especially not for you Nate."

We groaned and said our final good nights before heading to our own room. Taylor playfully shoved me.

"What kiss were you talking about?" He smirked.

"She said she wanted to kiss me." I defended. So what if she was half asleep when she said it. It counts!

"Whatever." Taylor rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious."

"I think Nate is moving on to my territory." Taylor playfully shoved me again. I was about to disprove him but my phone buzzed again.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Nate. It's Alex."_

I frowned, "What is it now?"

"_Just wanted to say hi."_

"You said it."

"_I suggest that you remove that stick that is lodged up your-"_

I hung up.

I didn't want Alex to ruin my night.

---

**So I had to bring Alex in. It explains why she made her first sudden appearance in Pink Lady. Apart from having to time to write last week, I told suburbs that it's a bit hard to write in Nate's POV because I don't want it to be a carbon copy of Pink Lady. It take's a lot of effort trying to set up more insight to his busy head. Heck, sometimes I question Nate's motives. Anyways, thanks once again. And for those who've been anxiously waiting, I hope my extra long chapter made up for the wait!**

**=D**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I could. I just had a test this week and I was busy studying for it. And if you must know I did a great job on my test so I'm really happy for that. So here's the update. I'm crossing my fingers to get the next chapter up by Tuesday. It might be a long wait but it goes by faster than you think. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter THREE: My discovery…kinda.

---

Alex stopped calling but she started to send me annoying texts. Every time my phone chimed I winced. It was always her. I can't believe I have gotten so unpopular with my brothers that none of them call. Figures. They should be out in award ceremonies enjoying the fancy drinks and whatnot while I'm here. I mean there's nothing wrong with the Quarters but it has been a tough two months here. A nonstop two months of filming and having my hair combed back. I'm not one to complain but it isn't easy combing out the knots in my hair. I hate my curly mop of hair. My children will end up hating me for passing down this darn trait to them. That's beside's my point.

Today is my first day off and I'm soaking up all the sleep I can get. It was nearing 9 when I finally had enough energy to get up. James and Taylor were way ahead of me. They were making their beds and heading down to grab something to eat. A warm scent of pancakes and sausages filled my nose. I must eat. I threw my bed together and ran out behind Taylor and James. They smirked at each other.

"What?" I questioned.

James smacked my bare chest with the back of his hand, "Are you planning to give the ladies a treat or what?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like they haven't seen a half naked guy.""Well they haven't see a half naked Nate that's for sure." Taylor poked me.

I'm sure they're just kidding around. Every girl has seen a shirtless guy, they're everywhere. At pools. Tv. Ad's… I won't be the first and I won't be the last.

We entered the kitchen to find Caitlyn and Emma busy cooking up the sweet smelling breakfast I've ever smelled. Emma looked up and her eyes widen. She casually bumped her elbow into Caitlyn and she turned around. Caitlyn's eyes landed on me. Her mouth was slightly agape when the pancake she toss landed on Emma's cheese omelet.

"Oh crap," Caitlyn blushed, "Sorry Emma."

Taylor smirked at me, "Told you."

"Can we have some breakfast too?" I asked.

Caitlyn gazed at us and a slight blush crept up her cheek as she nodded.

"What do you feel like eating?" She softly said. She avoided looking at me. Was I that bad? I thought I looked decent shirtless. I could see Emma and Caitlyn giggling the moment I turn my back on them.

"Bacon, eggs, and can I have some bananas on my pancakes?" James counted off his fingers.

"Oh that sounds good." Taylor patted his stomach.

Caitlyn forced herself to look at me, "What about you Nate?"

"Just pancakes." I nodded.

Emma motioned over to the table, "Have a seat."

The three of us sat our rear ends in a chair and intently watch the two girls work around the stove to make us a plate. Mine was done first. Plain ol' buttery pancakes, six stacked high. Caitlyn poured the syrup on the tower. She smothered them with the sweetness. Caitlyn knows how to treat a man with a growling stomach. She weakly smiled and rushed back to Emma who was preparing James and Taylor's plate. In the midst of all our demands they managed to make their own breakfast. They sat down with us and ate in silence. Caitlyn had her eyes glued to her plate and Emma studied us.

"What?" I said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Do you always sleep like that?" Emma made a face.

"Not all the time. Just when Nate's having a hot night." James smiled.

What he meant by that is that our room can get really stuffy. I can't open the window because I already got James sick because of it and Taylor is threatening to kill me if I get him sick. So when the room is unbearably hot I take off my shirt and sleep in my sheets. No comforter.

"Hot?" Caitlyn looked up, "But it's November."

"The heater." I explained, "It's not so bad in your room. Be thankful you don't have to spend a sweaty night."

Caitlyn made a face, "Yuck."

We became quiet and resumed to eat. I saw Caitlyn eye my plate of pancakes, her eyes averted up. I caught her staring. She immediately blushed and ducked her head.

"Is there something wrong?"

She looked pensive, "I bet you can't eat all those pancakes Nate."

A bet? Oh, it's on.

"I bet I can."

She smirked, "No way."

"What do you want to bet on?" I asked. It's on like Donkey Kong.

"If you win I'll wash those disgusting bed sheets you've been sweating on." She brightened up.

"If you win, I'll make you breakfast in bed." It sounded fair. She was willing to get rid of my sheets, I should be willing to return the favor of making her breakfast. To save Caitlyn a miserable breakfast, I began to scarf down the rest of my pancakes. As I shove the last fork full in my mouth I looked up to four unimpressed faces. I bet they never had a six stacker before.

I wiped my mouth with my arm and smiled, "Looks like someone will be doing laundry."

She tried to hide a smile that was forming, "Drats."

---

"Do you do this often?" I asked as Caitlyn shoved my clean warm sheet's into my arms. She gave me a curious glance as she loaded my comforter in the dryer as well. She insisted she should wash that too. Caitlyn claimed it was as dirty as the floor.

"No, just when I need to."

"Or when you lose bets?" I smiled.

She cracked a smile too, "And when I lose bets."

She threw in a couple of fabric softener sheets as she set the dryer to start. She faced me and crossed her arms.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

Seriously, someone help me. I had no idea what I was suppose to do.

"Aren't you going to scurry off dress your bed?"

I gave her a sheepish look, "I thought you were going to do it."

"I only agreed on washing your sheets." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." I said, "But I don't know how."

She raised her eyebrows, "I don't see how you survive by yourself. You're completely clueless."

"I'm not." I protested, "I just prefer not to learn."

"Lazy."

"Will you?" I pleaded.

Caitlyn frowned, "Fine, but only after your comforter is done."

"Great that gives us time to talk." I dropped the sheets on the floor and made my way over to Caitlyn. She quickly ran over and picked up the sheets, "Are you nuts? I just washed these!"

"Cait, cool it. It's only fabric." I rolled my eyes.

She glared at me, "Yeah, fabric that I just washed!"

Caitlyn began to expertly fold them into a small square that she thrust into my gut. I let out an 'oomph' as she sat herself on top of the washer.

I intently watched her. She was wearing a loose fitted t-shirt, some rolled up jeans, and boyish socks that reached the middle of her calf. As underdressed as she was, Caitlyn looked nice. Her messy hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Loose strands of hair framed her face. I desperately wanted to tuck back that hair behind her ear. I bit my lip. That wouldn't be right.

I had a flashback of the dizzy amount of times I've done that to Alex. Her dazzling smile shining up at me as I touched her cheek. I would place her hair behind her ear and leave my hand there. It's where I got my face holding kiss from. If I did that to Caitlyn…

I was afraid it would give me the urge to kiss her. Kissing someone you claim as your friend isn't right. Leading someone on isn't something I do.

My mind drifted off to Caitlyn's warm smile. It was different from Alex's.

"Here."

Caitlyn shoved my hot comforter into my arms. Has it been that long? Caitlyn took the sheets and began to make her way our of the laundry room. In a daze, I followed her out.

* * *

The next day I was busy doing my own scene's with Emma. Lunch provided an insight to what Caitlyn was doing later on. Her kissing scene with Taylor. To my surprise, Taylor hasn't spoken a word about it. I would have thought he'd be bragging two weeks prior to today. I scanned Caitlyn as she mumbled something incoherently. The strawberry fruit bowl had gone missing causing her bad day to unfold. Because of her bad mood, she told me about this scene. I wasn't sure if I was keen about it. Heck. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see that happening.

Just thinking about it sickened me.

Taylor and Caitlyn?

Shiver.

Moving on, I settled for being Caitlyn's protective friend. Taylor is cool and all but I would never let him be with Caitlyn.

Just this once.

Because it's work and because she's suppose to do it. For any other reason, I'd be talking Caitlyn out of it. So my reason for not wanting to be around when the scene unfold is not arguable. It's clear. I don't want that train wreck to happen. I would have happily stayed at the quarters and sleep but I had an unspoken promise with Caitlyn. I had to walk her home. So it was nearing a chilly midnight when I grabbed a car and took myself up the cliff they were filming at. I neared the group of people who were completely silence and still watching the screens intently. I didn't plan to watch Caitlyn at it. I swear. I chose a spot near the back, far away from the car Caitlyn was in. Lucky for me, there was two men near me observing past clips. I got an eyeful of Caitlyn and Taylor action. I would have never expected to see Caitlyn that…umm, eager to take part in things like that. Then again, she was playing Rizzo…

A shuffle near the front took my eyes off the screen. Steven stood up and neared the car, "CUT! I think we finally got it."

I relaxed and made my way over. I saw Caitlyn stalk out the car. Jeez, she really needs a jacket or something. I approached her but she didn't give me a second glance. She plowed past me and I instantly reached out for her cold elbow. She head twisted in my direction. Her hard face soften up a little.

I smiled, perhaps I just made her day or night, "Hey there, had fun?"

She scowled and wiggled away from me, "Did it look like I had fun?"

She began walking away and I scrambled to catch up with her fast pace. Caitlyn threw on a jacket she pulled out of her bag. "I don't know, you might have. You're a great actress. I can't tell if you were enjoying every second of that or-"

"Nate?" Caitlyn said out of the blue.

I lock my eyes with hers, "Huh?"

She had his tired appearance, "Please. Let's just walk."

Caitlyn flew over to a small changing room and came out a second later. It surprised me that she didn't take long at all.

"Ready?" I asked in disbelief.

Caitlyn nonchalantly nodded, "Yeah."

The car that brought me to the cliff was the car that was taking us back to the studio. It would have been nice if the chauffer could have taken us straight to the quarters but he's only paid for set to studio rides, nothing else. Caitlyn was fast to fall asleep on my shoulder. Needless to say, it was an awkward conversation with the chauffer.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked, Through the mirror he analyzed the lack of space between me and Cait.

I chuckled, "Um, no. She's my friend."He did a slow nod as if showing me he understood.

Buzz.

Buzz.

BUZZ!My phone vibrated in my front pocket. I was hesitant to answer. I didn't want to move Caitlyn, what if she woke up? I sighed and slowly shifted around as I dug for my phone. I successfully took it out with out having a grumpy Caitlyn.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, hey, my frobro."_

"What's up Shane?"

"_Nothing, Jason wanted to call but he fell asleep so here I am, fulfilling his wish."_

I chuckled, "So how's all the promoting?"

"_It's great but it's weird not performing. Can't really be Connect Three with two brothers. Oh and our manager somehow kept from us that we might be in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade."_

"We might?"

"_It's still in the air. I honestly don't think it's going to happen, not with you in the movie."_

I frowned. The movie has been great so far but I really do miss playing with my brothers. There is no better feeling than the exhilaration of singing live to our fans.

"That's sucks."

"_Yeah, maybe this year we could finally sit at home rather than a random restaurant down the street. Hold on,… I'm talking to Nate, Mitchie…what?…No he doesn't want to talk to you!…He's busy."_

I heard some fumbling until a new voice came on.

"_Nate?"_

"Mitch?"

"_Why don't you want to talk to me?"_

"Tell Shane to quit being an ass. I never said that."

"_Good because I would have killed you if you did. Anyways, how's Caitlyn? I haven't talked to her in ages. I hope she doesn't think I'm a horrible friend. I've been busy with this album and performing…"_

"Caitlyn's fine. She would tell you herself but she's occupied right now."

I looked down at Caitlyn's serene face and smiled at my small joke.

"_Oh, I'll call her tomorrow then. Here Shane, take your lousy phone."_

The phone switched voices again.

"_Sorry about that. Hold on,…Night Mitchie! Love you too…Sooo how's Caitlyn?"_

I was caught off guard, "What?"

"_Caitlyn? You're supposed best friend forever."_

"Um, what about her?"

"_Has she been in your bed?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Well technically, she's has."

I thought back to yesterday as I watched Caitlyn dressing my bed. It wasn't bad to see.

"_Awesome."_

"Shane, she's my friend." I sighed out. If that wasn't reason enough to rule out any activities he insisted on, I don't know what was.

"_Doesn't mean a thing."_

---

"..._Open  
__up your eyes girl  
__And see  
__How wonderful this love  
__Could be_

_Hold on tight  
__It's a roller coaster ride we're on so  
__Say goodbye  
__Cause we won't be back again  
__Up and down  
__You're all around  
__Say goodnight and goodbye  
__Laa Laa laa…_HEY!"

I was minding my own business one day after work, when Caitlyn flung herself in and threw a stack of magazine's on my bed. I was about to protest that she interrupted some personal one on one time with my guitar but a picture on one of the magazine's caught my attention. Caitlyn nervously bit her lip.

"Sorry about that but the girls found them all over the new stand." She frowned.

I lifted the magazine up and scanned the front cover. I began to get nervous. There was a picture of Caitlyn and I during our many walks. Judging by the clothes we were wearing I could guess that it was taken this past Thursday…not that I know. I remember the last time Caitlyn was wearing a summer dress. I made fun of her all night because she was freezing and I mentioned she was ridiculous for wearing something like that. Yup, that was definitely Thursday. The photo showed me widely grinned down at Caitlyn as she shyly looked up at me. How in the heck did we not know we were being followed? I got the shivers once I thought of all the times our hands occasionally bump into one another…what if they caught that too?

I never really bothered with gossip because most of the things printed about me is false. Since I lay low from the Hollywood radar there isn't much to say about me (with the exception of the whole Alex ordeal…). I'm quiet, never go out, and I hardly bring attention to myself. I guess the media makes up things to please the readers.

Like this rumor. Caitlyn and I? Psh. Caitlyn sat across me, squinting at the small print. Her eyes widen and her gaze averted up to me.

"Nate, listen to this!" She cleared her throat.

" '_During a faithful night during Camp Rock, Nate Grey and Caitlyn Gellar first met and inside sources tell us, that 'sparks flew'. Since then, they kept in close contact and surprisingly enough were cast in the same movie. Now, they're taking the time to keep that flame going. It is reported that Nate frequently takes Caitlyn out to eat. According to a close friend, he's head over heels for Caitlyn. Whatever the case maybe we still have no confirmation from either parties.'." _

See, what I mean? I didn't get to talk to Caitlyn much at Camp Rock. I snorted, "I don't even take myself out to eat. I don't even have time. How do they make up this stuff? Caitlyn and I continued looking through the pages of lies and fashion. Hmm, hold on. I'm on the best dressed list here. I turned the page and saw a picture of Caitlyn and I hanging around her trailer, about to go in.

"Nate, listen to this!" I pointed out an article that I finally took the time to read after I scanned the magazines for more pictures of me and Nate.

"Nate." Caitlyn whimpered out. I torn my eyes off the magazine to look at her. She bit her lip before she began reading out loud.

" '_For several months Nate and Caitlyn have been co-starring in the new remake of the classic movie Grease. Around the location they've been spotted sharing more than just trailers. An inside sources explains that Nate follows Caitlyn Gellar, who portrays Rizzo in the movie, to her trailer and spends hours in there with the door locked shut. This isn't such a good sign for a regular friendship. Is Nate Grey following the footsteps of his brother? We hope so. Who doesn't love the good boy gone bad'?" _

Process. Process. Process…

Yup, they've gone too far. I can't let people think that I'm some rambunctious boy with a hidden agenda. And I won't let Caitlyn be apart of this. She's new to all this and I'm sure she has no one to rely on.

"I need to call my manager." I mumbled out. I took a few steps away before I took my cell phone and dialed a number that's been etched in my brain. I looked back at the imagine of Caitlyn laying in my bed reading more magazine's as she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. A flash of a long ago dream burned my eyes.

Bare back.

Messy hair.

God. This is impossible. A twist in my stomach told me that something inside me as yearning to run back to her. Damn it. Is it possible that I might like Caitlyn more than I lead on? I torn my eyes away from her and listened to my phone.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Bill?" I said once I heard the click of the phone being picked up.

"_Hey, Nate! How's the movie going?"_

I sourly chuckled, "It's great. People are great. Food is great. The Quarters great…"

"_Sounds great."_

"Have you heard of these rumors? A friend just showed me some magazines and I'm not pleased with them."

"_Listen Nate it's good publicity for the movie."_

"Publicity!?" I yelled out. "I had to go through Alex's crap. I don't want to go through gossip again."

"_If it's gossip then it shouldn't bother you. As long as you know nothing is going on then it's alright. Nothing is going on…right?"_

I growled, "What are you saying?"

"_Are you with her?"_

"No, of course I'm not with her!" I shouted. I looked over at Caitlyn and I was surprised to see Taylor there. I almost wanted to hang up and throw Taylor off my bed. There is no way they're every sharing these moments anymore.

"_Then it isn't a problem then."_

I watched Caitlyn drag Taylor out of them room. Maybe Caitlyn liked Taylor more than she led on… Ugh, this is too much to handle at once.

"There is a problem," I hissed, "I just read an article implying that I was running around with Caitlyn as if I was some hormonal teen. I think you know me well enough to know I'm not like that."

"_Nate, there is nothing wrong with being tag with that title. Everybody goes through a stage. It's not uncommon."_

"NOTHING WRONG!?" I roared, "Caitlyn and I are not involved! Can you call these magazines and confirm that we're not together in anyway shape or form? Or should I call myself?"

"_No no no no, I understand. You and Caitlyn are nothing. Just friends. Correct?"_

That stung. The 'just friends' part.

"Yeah." I weakly said.

"_Then I'll get to it right away."_

"Thank you."

I threw my phone at my bed, frustrated. Nothing like a good rumor to knock me off my happy place. I don't exactly have a good history with these magazines. After Alex, I never picked up another tabloid. I didn't want to read another story how I'm hopeless without her and how my life has drastically changed since she broke up with me. I couldn't exactly avoid this _Naitlyn._ I'm around Caitlyn 24/7 it's not like I'm going to quit hanging around with her because I didn't want my picture on these things. Besides, I think it's impossible to not be around Caitlyn. It's crazy to think this but I'll confess that there's more to Caitlyn than what I want to acknowledge. I don't like her.

Well, at least I hope I don't because that would make things messy. It could bleed into our work and I don't think I can stand watching her kiss Taylor again…

I'm talking like I'm already with her. Jesus, I'm not even sure if she like's me at all and I'm not sure what I'm feeling for her.

Caitlyn and Taylor came back in. Caitlyn had a small shy smile on her lips as she glanced up at Taylor. Yeah, why would she go for me when she has him? I think I'm going crazy.

* * *

I just finished talking with Shane. I had to end the conversation short because Carla was pulling my hair back and Kendra was telling me what to wear today. We were discussing the rumors. Apparently Mitchie was loving every single detail and wanted to know if they were true. Much to her disappointment she didn't believe me and called Caitlyn while I finished off my call with Shane.

"Ok, Nate. Blue Jeans. Jacket. White shirt. Shoes." Kendra instructed me. "Don't mess up your hair when you put your clothes on."

"I'll be royally pissed." Carla smiled. "Just like you should be."

"What?" I wasn't catching on.

"My cousin told me about these rumors. I can't believe you celebrity types go through crap like this." Carla ran a brush through my hair. It got tangled the moment it touched my frizz.

"It's not a big deal. As long as they're not true, I'm good." I recited. Since I hung up with my manager yesterday, I engraved that sentence on my tongue so I could avoid prodding questions.

"Seriously. How can you let these people be in charge of your life? They take a good deed you do and twisted into some fabricated bull so they could make money off you. You should be pissed." Carla nodded as she untangled the brush.

I sighed, "After Alex, I learned to ignore it."

Carla quickly slicked my hair back and bounced away. Kendra shoved the articles of clothing as she followed Carla out.

I got dress and head towards the school we were filming at. I was joined by Taylor who looked slightly at ease. If he were in my position I'm sure he would be as anxious as I was or perhaps enjoying that he was linked to Caitlyn. We reached the classroom with no Caitlyn in sight. We sat around for a full ten minutes when Caitlyn finally appeared. Steven made a comment but I wasn't paying attention. My phone chimed and that only meant one thing. Ugh. I checked my messaged and saw it was none other than Alex.

Yay.

**Are you up for some coffee?**

She can't be serious. I sent her a negative response and she quickly replied.

**Well that's just too darn bad because once you're done filming  
****I'll be in your trailer with a warm cup of coffee and a lot to say.**

She's insane.

I didn't get to have a wonderful time on set like I always do. Nope. I had to really act happy because in the back of my head Alex was eating a small part of me. It sucked. Not even a great paper ball fight was cheering me up. Sure I got to play around with Caitlyn and impishly throw some confetti on her but nothing was preventing from what I feared. This will be the first time I faced Alex since our break up. Aren't I the luckiest guy?

---

True to her word, Alex was in my trailer with a cup of Starbucks coffee and some blueberry muffins. What is she trying to do? Smother me up so she could scream as much as she wants at while I enjoy my favorite blueberry treat? I'm on to her. Alex had her hair pulled back so I could see her emotionless face. There was nothing to hint at was she was doing. She handed me the muffin.

"It's still your favorite right?" She asked.

I slowly nodded, "But you forgot I don't like coffee."

She rolled her eyes as she gave me the cup, "It's hot chocolate. I got the coffee for myself."

She sipped on her own cup as she watched me intently. I shifted uncomfortably.

"You look good in that." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Alex why are you here?"

I had to tell Caitlyn that Taylor had to walk her home today. I had some 'business' to attend to. This better be worth it since I had to give up walking with Cait.

"You don't answer my calls." She stated.

"And?"

"You hardly text back." She stated again.

"So you came here to tell me what?" I sipped on the hot chocolate.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I realized I haven't said much since we…" She trailed off and bit her lip in an insecure fashion.

"Since _you _broke up with me." I corrected.

Alex weakly smiled, "Yeah. Um, I can't reverse time to change what I did."Is she? Is Alex having second thoughts?

"But," She continued, "I wish I could have handled it differently because I really do miss hearing you and having you around."

I shrugged, "Thing's are they way they are because it suppose to be this way."

Alex closed her eyes, "Nate, please hear me out. I read an article this morning about you and that girl."

"Her name is Caitlyn." I frowned.

"Caitlyn." Alex nodded, "I'm not hear to find out if it's true or not but I wanted to say that I'm jealous of her because she has you around. And with you around a girl can dream she can fly."

Is that how she felt when I was with her? Alex and I shared our 'I love yous' because it was normal to feel that way when you've been someone that long. She never told me how she really felt. Alex felt like she was flying. What does Caitlyn feel when I'm around? Not that I care…just wondering.

"So, don't take it personally. I just want to say I'm sorry and to say that I want you around Nate. Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I wish you would have left." Alex shook her head.

I put my hot chocolate down, "Isn't that the point of breaking up? To leave the other. And I think it was you who left me, not the other way around."

Alex sighed, "You haven't changed."

"And for your sorry." I snapped. Alex looked away, hiding her pained expression. That hit the middle of my soft spot. I wish I didn't have that place in my heart anymore. I let my guard down and sighed.

"I'll think about it." I patted Alex back.

She slowly nodded and made her way to the door, "Call me."

And she left.

I flopped down to the floor and groaned. What was going on in my life?

Movie.  
Caitlyn.  
Alex.  
Gossip.

There's only so much a guy could juggle until he makes a mistake and ruins everything and that's what I'm afraid of: ruining something or someone. If I pay attention to one more than the other I'll fail. If I continue to juggle them equally, it's only a matter of time when something will fall out of place. I can't do this for long. Something will go wrong and I pray that it won't be as bad as I think.

Or maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion.

The movie is going along great. Why am I stressing over it?

I don't have any establish feelings for Caitlyn. Why should she matter?

Alex isn't begging me to crawl back to her. So, why am I concerned about her?

Gossip will always be around. Why do I care?

As I found myself tangle in my own sheet in the dead of the night, thinking about Caitlyn, I mentally slapped myself. I am blowing this out of proportion. So what if I might like Caitlyn a bit? It's natural. She's something I won't allow myself to get into. She's a temptation. Everybody wants what they can't have so that's why I have some attachment to her. Feelings come and go. My feelings for Alex diminished, Caitlyn shouldn't be any different. So there you have it. I made my discovery…kinda.

I like Caitlyn but it's nothing I'm going to pursue. Why should I?

"_Because you love her you idiot."_

Zzzzz.

---

**So there you go. Nate is finally realizing what he feels for Caitlyn. I really can't wait for the later chapters so you guys could know exactly why he did some of the things he did. I can't help but to say that Nate isn't that big of a jerk that he appeared to be. I'll shut my mouth before I give more away. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and if you're confused during this chapter then I think I did my job. Nate's head is always running so the only person who understands them is himself…yup, SO I'm off to write some more. Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I lied. Today is soo not Tuesday but hey, you get to read this chapter earlier right??**

**I hope you...**

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter FOUR: Lovebug

---

The inviting smell of freshy cut grass in the middle of November is inviting, minus the cold part. It's kinda like summer all over again...except without the warmth of the sun. Taylor and I were far off watching the roaring fire and the huddled crowd cheering out for Rydell. We weren't need so we were preoccupied by a very interesting topic.

Of what, you ask?

Girls, of course.

"Do you think that girls like the romantic type or the bad boy type?" Taylor wondered.

"Mixture." I shrugged. I thought back of all the times Shane had girls thrown at him because of his image. "But they don't want hardcore all the time."

Taylor snorted, "How would you know?"

"I'm an expert." I grinned.

"You're an idiot."

"Hi Nate."

I was busy joking around with Taylor when suddenly, five girls huddled around us. It had been like this all day. There was a huge crowd in the cold November night to film the pep rally scene. Some of you know that huge crowd equals curious girls who want to have a four hour conversation with me (and to ultimately find out from the source if I am indeed with this 'Caitlyn' or not). I politely smiled at the five girls.

"Hey. What's up?" I chuckled, nervously.

The leader of the pack took a step closer, "I'm Mel and these are my friends."

Her name was meaningless. I know I sound rude but after meeting Angela, Beth, Carol, Darla, Ebony, Felicity, Ginger, Hilary, Irina, Julie, Kathie, Lizzie, Michelle, Nadia, Olivia, Patsy, Quinn, Rebecca, Suzy, Tiffany, Ulrica, Victoria, Whitney, Xandra, Yvonne, and Zoe, Mel is just another name in the multitude I've already forgotten.

"Nice to meet you. So how are you liking today so far?" I ask trying to strike up a conversation. Inside I was dying to hear Steven call for us. I could hear the rumble of the crowd as they filmed another take of the scene.

Mel smiled, "Well, it's been nice. I was beyond excited to meet you and Taylor. I'm a big fan."

Taylor cleared his throat, "Um thanks. We're glad you're enjoying your time and that you can be here with us."

Mel turned around to give her friends a smirk, "Well I really wanted to know about something. Is it alright if I ask? You don't have this contract where you can't answer anything right?"

Taylor and I exchanged glances. Either this girl wants to know about Caitlyn and I, or she's some weird undercover person who is being paid to find out the scoop from this movie.

"Um no." Taylor shook his head.

Mel gave us a taunting side grin.

"Alright can I have our Pink Ladies and The Bird's come over here?" A voice yelled. It was Steven, and boy was I glad he called for us. "Oh looks like we have to go." Taylor gave a fake frown, "Maybe next time ladies."

He patted Mel's bony shoulder and ran off. I was trying to apologize as I ran off as well. I stepped onto the stage and flung my arm around a familiar body. I felt Caitlyn shrink under me and to my surprise, she pinched my side. With my other free arm, I rubbed the tender spot.

"What was that for?" I whined

Caitlyn muttered back, "If you're going to put your arm around me, use your other arm to get Jennie too. You're only fueling the gossip more."

"I could care less what they say." I winked at her. I could honestly say that the media cannot have a control over my life now.

"Nate." Caitlyn hissed.

"Fine."

I threw my other arm around Jennie who widened her eyes at me. I ignored her and listened to Steven's directions on the next scene. He then pushed us towards the parking lot and I found myself dragging Caitlyn along. I still had her under my arm as we spilled into the lot full of cars. I love movie magic. I might be suffering in tight pants and Caitlyn might be freezing her butt off, but the whole feel to this set was amazing, if I say so myself. After our scene was shot, I quickly joined Caitlyn, who finally found some sort of coverage in the form of a thin sweater. I don't know how I accidentally grazed her hand with mine but I felt her cold skin. Not only was she cold, she was freezing! I instantly wrapped my arms around her. Usually, Caitlyn would just stand and wait until I stopped hugging her, but it was different this time. She quickly molded herself into me. All I saw was her brown hair but I knew her face was red from the nipping cold.

"I feel like I'm hugging a block of ice." I commented.

"I feel like I'm hugging a roaring fire."

I laughed. I can imagine Caitlyn trying to hug a fire. I decided we should take this moment to a more private place - a place where Taylor and Mike weren't mocking me. Mike hugged Taylor who was batting his eyelashes up at Mike. I rolled my eyes. They don't understand. Caitlyn is cold. It's polite to offer my body heat to warm her up. We slowly drifted behind a car, away from the others. I leaned against an Oldsmobile and Caitlyn leaned against me, clinging to me. It was nice. I didn't have to jump into anything right? Maybe taking things slow (and I mean really slow) is best. There is nothing wrong with what we're doing.

Caitlyn nuzzled her face deeper into my chest and I smiled again.

"Do I smell good?" I asked. I already knew the answer. Caitlyn has made it very clear before that I'm not a preferred smell. That's too bad because I love the way she smells.

"Terrible actually, but you're so warm."

"I can't be that warm." I shook my head. To prove to her that I was somewhat cold, I took her hands and intertwined them with mine. I had three thoughts racing around my head. First, Caitlyn hands were like ice; second, her hands were really soft; third, my heart was pounding against my chest.

"Geeze, Cait, you're freezing!"

She trembled a bit, "I know."

I let go of her hand, surprise at the reaction I got out of it. I hugged her a bit tighter because she needed all the warmth she could get. I rested my head on top of hers, enjoying the light scent of cinnamon tickling my nose. Maybe the tabloids are seeing something I wasn't clearly seeing before. Cait and I? Yeah, it's weird, but somehow I find I'm oddly ok with it. Caitlyn shifted and her brown eyes looked up into mine.

My whole being smiled down at her.

She collapsed back into my chest, "Nate?"

"Hmm?" I replied.

She stayed quiet for a moment. Caitlyn was probably wondering what to say.

I heard someone clear their throat a couple of feet away, "Hey. Steven wants us back at the pep rally."

I quickly let go of Caitlyn. I wasn't sure why I did. Maybe I was still trying to get use to the concept of Caitlyn and I, so I was embarrassed about having anybody tease us this early on. We followed Emma back to the rest of our friends. Steven grinned at us, "Oh here are the lovebirds. C'mon lets go back."

The teasing didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Caitlyn was beat red from all the awww's she got from them. I held her close because she was still freezing but not as close as I had before.

"Nate?"

"What's up, Cait." I softly said. I really have no idea where this was coming from.

"Get your hands off me; we're nearing people." She responded. I did what was asked. We were soon surrounded by adoring fans and flashes of digital cameras. I looked back at Caitlyn and Taylor. They were excitingly talking to fans of the movie. Lucky me, I was soon joined by a disgruntled Mel.

"Can I ask you that question?" She forced her smile.

I pointed to Steven, "We're not allowed to answer anything until it is approved by him."

Mel rolled her eyes, "It was nothing to do with the movie."

"The band?" I acted confused.

Mel pursed her lips. She was angry. I could see in her eyes that she was hesitant to ask whatever was on her mind. How was she going to ask me if I was with Caitlyn? That was personal and unless she was close to me she would never get a real response.

"Never mind." She muttered and joined her band of friends. "Job well done, Nate." I told myself.

**---**

"_I knew you like__d__ her." _Shane bragged, _"I knew since Camp."_

"What? No way!" I protested.

"_Please. Quit denying it. Jason and I were betting if you were gonna gather the __guts__ to talk to her at Final Jam."_

"Who won?" I curiously asked.

"_I did. I told Jason you wouldn't dare to go near her 'cause you were still hung up __on__ Alex."_

"I'm not hung up!" I shouted, "I'd just rather not jump into relationships like you. Have you seen the amount of miserable girls you've left behind?"

"_There's only one I cared about."_

"Regardless, I have a shining example of why I should remain single."

"_Frobro, I did get the girl and I am happy. Right? Exactly__!__ You should quit being a wimp and make some mistakes!"_

"I don't want to screw up."

"_Listen, even if you do mess up, life has a way __of__ putting the piece__s__ back together again. And if it doesn't, then you know the mistake was suppose__d __to happen and you were meant for someone else."_

I sighed, "Since when do you give advice?"

"_Hey, I've learned a thing or two from Mitchie. Anyways are you going to tell her?"_

"No, I want to know a hundred and fifty percent that these little butterflies aren't just because I find her attractive."

"_Who cares__?__A__fter you kiss her senseless and introduce her to your bed, then you can take the time to get to know her."_

"You're an ass."

"_I'm also your brother."_

"I don't know what girls see in you."

"_As long as I have Mitchie, I don't' care."_

"Yeah, well I need to start packing. I have that Ellen show tomorrow and we leave in the early morning." I watched Taylor stumbled in.

"_I'll tell Jason to TiVo it. I can't miss my bro's first movie interview."_

"Bye Shane."

"_Bye Nate. Oh and just in case you've been __holding out on me and Caitlyn's in your bed, tell__ her I said goodnight. I'm sure she will have a VERY good night."_

"Shane!" I scolded, "Quit doing that.

"_Lil' bro, it's my job."_

"Whatever - just promise you won't tell Mitchie a thing."

"_Cross my heart and hope to die."_

"Good. Alright see ya."

"_Laters."_

I began to shove some things into my backpack. We shouldn't be gone for too long; there's no need to take out my gorilla size suitcase. Taylor sat on his bed and watched me as I zoomed around the room for my things.

"Forgot to pack?" He threw on a sloppy, sleepy smile.

"Yup." I threw my tooth brush in.

"So since when are you cozying up to Caitlyn?" He suddenly asked. I froze. I forgot that Taylor still might have in interest in Cait. So I lied.

"I don't." I scoffed. "Where did you get that from?"

"Do I really need to remind you what happen just a couple of hours ago?" Taylor slumped back in his bed.

"The hugging thing? She was cold." I shrugged. "Even if I was interested in her, which I'm not, I wouldn't do those things in front of you. I respect you, man."

Taylor threw me a questioning glance, "What are you talking about?"

"You still like Caitlyn right? It's like the rule of brotherhood to never step in on someone else's property." I said. I think I heard it somewhere (I just don't know where), but it wasn't right to like your best friend's crush.

"Don't refer Caitlyn as a property, and no, I got over Caitlyn. She's not my type." Taylor sighed.

I raised my eye brow, "What is your type?"

Taylor shrugged, "I don't even know and that's not the point. What's up with you? Do you like her?"

Great. I already have Shane boasting about it. Am I going to have Taylor too? Might as well be honest with him.

"I don't know. I mean I know I have feelings for her but I'm not too sure what they are." I felt a funny sensation stir up in my stomach when I began to think of having Caitlyn close again.

"Well any feelings are bad…or good in your case." Taylor graced me with his confusing knowledge, "See if you have the tiniest feeling for someone it can grow into a bigger feeling. Then, that feeling you had before isn't as confusing because you know what you're feeling and what you feel for that person, or Caitlyn in your case. Get me?"

I shook my head, "No."

Taylor let out an exasperated sigh, "Ok, you might like her a bit right now but as time goes on you'll like her even more."

"But you liked her and it didn't grow into something else." I pointed out.

"Loopholes." Taylor shrugged, "I am the loophole master. You, on the other hand, are not. Thus you will fall for Caitlyn so hard that you won't even see it coming."

"I don't think that will happen." I shook my head.

"Don't be selfish, man. Let yourself fall into that mushy mush pit of love." Taylor teased.

I rolled my eyes, "What did you do? Dip your toes?"

Taylor threw his sock at me and it missed me by a couple of feet. I shrugged and zipped up my backpack. Taylor went ahead and turned off the lights to get a head start on some much needed sleep we will need. I really don't know what to expect from this interview. It's the first time I'll bee seen with out my brothers...

Maybe it won't be soo bad.

* * *

I've done interviews. Yeah, they still give me that surge of nervousness but this was Ellen. I've been on Ellen several times with my brothers. I have the precognition that tells me that this whole _Naitlyn _rumor is going to be brought up. Ok, maybe it wasn't precognition. Past experiences? Ellen didn't hold back asking me about Alex after our break up. It's her job to get to the bottom of what's going on in my life. I handled it with more decency than Alex did. I saw my cast mates spill out into the light as the audience cheered. Several seats down, Caitlyn looked like she was hyperventilating. I wish I could coach her to calm down, but it was too late.

Wimp.

Before long, I was the only one backstage waiting for Ellen to call me out.

"_And now, the one, the only Danny Zuko played by Nate Grey from Connect Three."_

I strolled out surprised by the reaction of the audience. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn that these people were from a mental institution. It's just me. I'm nothing special. I'm a regular ol' guy.

"Sit down, sit." Ellen motioned to us as she took her seat. "Wow so this is it. You all are going to be super famous after this is said and done. I mean with the exception of Emma and Nate here who already are."

I chuckled. Ellen - always the charmer.

"So how do you feel? I mean because this thing is huge. The moment I mentioned Grease on my show we sold out for this day. So umm Caitlyn, what can you say about this frenzy?" Ellen pointed to Caitlyn.

The tiniest movement on her face and I knew she was nervous. Her eyes widened a bit and then relaxed. It was her tight smile that gave it away.

"I still have no idea, really. I know it's a huge deal but I can't completely grasp on to the concept of exactly how big this is." She effortlessly responded.

"Well that doesn't answer my question." Ellen joked, "Emma?"

Emma jumped in, "Same here. I think we can't see this project as explosive because we're still in production and we haven't finished yet."

I decided to butt in; it's only natural for me. "But it must mean something if we haven't finished and we're already on _THE_ Ellen Degeneres Show."

"Are you kissing up to me, Nate?" Ellen asked.

I tried to hide my smile.

"I'm on to you, buddy." Ellen narrowed her eyes. "But really Steven, the director and producer of the remake said that he effortlessly found his cast. It's mind boggling to know that a lot of you didn't have to do much to get your parts."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caitlyn nodding.

"Once again, Caitlyn Gellar, you only auditioned once. Nate you were given the role. Emma as well, and the rest of you had like one call back and then were told you got the part. Those who don't know the industry well, to get a big part in a movie it usually requires call back after call back." Ellen passionately said. "Then after you auditioned four times, you're told that you're an extra or something."

I laughed along with the audience.

Emma chimed in, "It's really true. For Harry Potter I believe I got called back three times and never expected to get the role. It's daunting to act in front of casting people, being asked to do scene after scene. And some say that after your first audition you should know if you're going to get the part or not but in reality you have no idea."

Ellen nodded, "Caitlyn, how did you feel when you got the role?"

Caitlyn relaxed a bit, "Well, like you said, I auditioned once and I left to Camp Rock three weeks later, I believe. After the first week of waiting for that phone call, I didn't think much of it. I don't know why I assumed that if you're the lucky winner that you'll be immediately called back. So when I never got the phone call, it didn't bother me much. I wanted to try something new and I did it and I was proud."

Ellen held up her cards and read, "So what happened when you got home from camp."

"My mom and dad sat me down and gave me this thick UPS package. To sum it up, I nearly lost my voice after I opened the package to find my script in there."

I never heard Caitlyn's story. I think she tried to tell me once but I'm not sure. In fact, I don't think I ever heard from anybody about their audition process.

---

"Ok, now for some exclusive behind the scene footage of Grease!" Ellen announced. We all turned to the screen and watched a ten second clip of us taking a water break during our hellish month with Dor.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT!" Ellen cheered as the audience laughed.

Ellen: such the kidder.

She tried to not laugh at her own randomness as she introduced the last segment of the show - questions from the audience.

There was an extremely long line of giggling girls with a few older folks mixed in. This was going to take more than an hour. After most of the line was gone and I mindlessly answered any question I could, I sat back and remained quiet. I was teetering between a blank mind and Caitlyn bathing in cinnamon. I'm not sure how long I was zoning out but it was long enough to miss her name.

"…I was wonderin' about these rumors between Nate and Caitlyn." She cocked her head to the side. I just had to laugh. I knew that this was going to be brought up. I just knew it.

"I really don't know what to say about them." I shrugged.

"You know, we live really close to the studio and the High School we film at. We all walk to set, if it's in walking distance. I guess they made an assumption about this relationship because of the fact that Nate is kind enough to walk with me when it's dark." Caitlyn nodded. She looked determined to debunk these rumors. I was hoping they could still hang in the air until I decide if this feeling I had for her is what I feared it was. I could possibly be mistaken about the whole situation too. Maybe Cait's just a friend I care strongly for.

"I read this article and they mentioned Camp Rock. From what I heard Connect Three performed there and I also heard you had been going to this Camp for quite a while." Ellen held up a magazine with our faces pasted together.

I shook my head, "Despite all these close connections we have I can honestly say, and Caitlyn would agree, that I've never been formally introduced to Caitlyn until this movie. I don't know how they traced us all the way back to Camp Rock."

"Kay. Thank you Candice." Ellen motioned her away.

Another bubbly girl grabbed the micro phone and looked directly at me, "Hi, I'm Whitney. I was wondering if Nate could sing a song for me?"

I wasn't given the time to think because Taylor and Max were light shoving me around, urging me to go for it. The crowd gasped and urged me on as well. I wasn't too sure about this. I've never performed live without my brothers.

"What song? I can't, um, ha… Any suggestions?" I nervously asked

Whitney gripped on to her microphone for dear life, "Lovebug?"

The audience whooped and hollered as I was given an extra microphone. I cleared my throat. I hadn't warmed up my vocal cords. I was going to sound awful. I looked back at Caitlyn who had an awe-struck face. It sorta reminded me of her blank faces. Maybe if I pretend I'm singing to Caitlyn, things would work out so much better.

I bit my lip and neared the paralyzed girl. I don't think she was expecting me to sing in her face.

"_Call you for the first time yesterday  
__Finally met the missing part of me__  
__Felt so close but you were far away__  
__Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless __  
__Over the edge__  
__I'm just breathless__  
__I never thought I would catch this__  
__Lovebug again.__  
__Hopeless head over heels__  
__In the moment__  
__I never thought that I'd get hit__  
__By this Lovebug again._

_I can't get your smile out of my mind. __  
__I think 'bout your eyes all the time. __  
__You're beautiful but you don't even try. __  
__Modesty is just so hard to find."_

I would have kept on singing the whole song if Caitlyn was in my mind but the moment I saw Whitney shrivel into tears I stopped. The audience 'aw'ed when I hugged her to comfort her. This is the type of fan that I love. Ellen wiggled in the middle of us as she gave Whitney a Kleenex box. I gave her one last hug before I sat back down. I gave Caitlyn a wink before I settled in my chair.

"Hi, I'm Lisa. I just wanted to know if there's a possibly of there ever being a Caitlyn and Nate. Ever?" A girl took the microphone.

I sat up, interested. It perked a former thought I had before. What are they seeing that I'm not?

"Oh wow, that's forward. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

The girl turned around and revealed her homemade t-shirt. I wouldn't recommend someone to put white letters on a blinding light blue shirt. As bad as the color choices were, I quickly figured out what her shirt read.

**"Naitlyn, a love story."**

Caitlyn was still trying to figure out what it said. The moment she knew her glance shifted between me and Emma.

"That's a new one." She mumbled.

"Nate you can't take my girl. It's the rules of brotherhood." Taylor joked.

"Sorry, I had no idea." I smiled back.

Funny how I was talking about this just yesterday.

---

The show was over and some of the audience members took the initiative and took some of us to dance with them. It was fun. In the middle of my robot I felt my back pocket buzz and I quickly ran off to answer my call.

"Hello?"

"_NATE!"_

Jason.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"_You're never going to believe what just happened to us."_

I imagine something along the line of birds.

"What?"

"_I finished talking to a very important person about a slot in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade."_

"What?" I said again. "Don't they set these things up months in advance?"

"_Yes, but after the release of our album they had to have us."_

"I can't, I'm still filming Jason."

"_It's been cleared."_

"What?"

Jason sighed, _"Let me get our manager so he can talk some sense into you."_

I waited until a new voice emerged.

"_Nate, I just spoke with your director. It's set__.__ We have the plane tickets ready. We'll send some faxes on the new song you're going to play. It's going to be spectacular and a real treat for your fans. Nobody has a clue you're in the lineup."_

I couldn't believe it. I sorely missed being with my brothers. I thought I was going to spend an anti-family Thanksgiving this year. I guess not. Being so family-oriented had its drawbacks. Sometimes straying away from my brothers made me miss being in the band with them. I felt elated, as if I was reuniting with the band after decades of splitting.

"That's awesome!" I breathed out, "Wow."

"_See you soon, Nate!"_

"Bye!"

Score! I was speechless. The moment I walked back out most of the audience was gone and several people hung around my cast mates. As soon as I walked out, we were all ushered back stage to quickly change to grab the next flight.

"Guys?" Nine heads turned to look at me, "Connect Three will in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade!"

I received hugs from nearly everybody, except Caitlyn who hung back. After several high fives and 'I'm totally watching TV on Thanksgiving', I walked up to Cait.

"What's wrong?"

She half smiled, "Nothing."

* * *

I couldn't ask for better friends. They organized a farewell party for me. I insisted I didn't need one since I'll only be gone for two days, but they went ahead and treated me anyway. You have no idea how great it is to have friends like this. After tag, escaping the paparazzi, and pigging out in a pie eating contest, the eleven of us circled around in the living room staring at each other. I'm not sure who suggested playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', but I was a bit tense at the idea of playing this game. I didn't want to be shoved in a closet with one of my cast mates. I saw most of them as sisters and I certainly didn't want to kiss my "sisters".If I had to pick someone to be paired with, I would pick Emma.

Shut up. Let me explain.

I kissed her before and it wouldn't be a big deal. If I was ever paired up with Caitlyn, I think I would die an early death. It's not that it's terrible that I might have a chance to kiss Caitlyn. Heck, now that I think about it, the thought is inviting. I just know if I kiss her…I just might want her and I don't want that to happen.

Why?

Because. Who knows who she may like? I could make things terribly awkward between us if I completely fall for her and she's just not into me. Believe me, I think I'm the master of awkwardness.

"So who goes first?" Emma breathed out.

"Names out of a hat?" Louisa shrugged.

"We don't have paper…unless you want to use your script." Max barked.

"How about we just pick who we want to see in there." Jennie sighed, "Why do we even make it complicated?"

"Fine." Mike grumbled, "Me and Emma. Let's go."

"No!" Emma protested.

"See? It was flaws." Max pointed out.

"Pick two people we all agree on." Jennie spat back.

Taylor cleared his throat, "Alright. I vote Nate and Cait."

I glared at Taylor. I knew what he was trying to do. Do I need to shout it out that I'm not ready? I'll write a song about how I'm sooo not ready to jump into a relationship with Caitlyn. Forcing something that isn't ready will make it crumble and fail.

Then again, kissing her might not be so bad. I smiled.

"Wait! I don't agree with it!" Caitlyn shouted.

And it's those kind of clues that tell me Caitlyn is not into me.

"New rule. Nominees have no say in decisions." Max smirked. "So is it unanimous?"

"YES!" Everybody scoffed.

Before I knew it I was walking stiffly to the nearest closet and being shoved in with Caitlyn. We were soon in the dark, closed off from prying eyes by a single door.

"Isn't this interesting?" I sighed out.

So I never imagine myself in this position…breathing heavily, awkwardly trying to close the gap but then pulling back, biting my lips so hard I think I'm bleeding. I'm not sure how long I was contemplating kissing her, but when I heard Caitlyn's voice, it startled me.

"Nate?"

"What's up?" I breathed out

"Can I talk to you?"

I nodded but then I remember it was so dark she couldn't see me, "Uh sure."

My mind raced. What if she noticed what everybody else is noticing? Maybe I was cluelessly dropping hints that I like her and she felt awkward about it.

"I don't know how to say it", she shuffled around, "but I think I like you Nate."

I let out a sigh. Great she doesn't hate me or feel weird around me.

"I like you too." I replied, "but we're talking in friend terms right?"

I could have sworn I heard her whimper.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back

"You like me as a friend?" I asked.

"No," she sighed, "Not in that way."

It should have made me the happiest guy in the world. Cait was returning some feelings I was having but something inside me instantly locked my heart away and threw away the key before Caitlyn could have a chance.

"Oh." I breathed out

"Just forget it. I just got caught up-"

"Cait, I don't want to be too blunt about this but you're my friend and that's all I see you as." I lied.

I couldn't believe what just rolled off my tongue. The moment I played the 'just friends' card, I knew I was eternally screwed. Thing is, I know I like Caitlyn. I know I do. I look back and since day one of this whole movie she was all I had seen. She was this bright blinding light and I was the helpless bug that couldn't keep away. She drew me in with this gravitational pull. A pull that is so hard to stay away from.

It scares me.

It scares me because after all the crap I went through with Alex, I didn't want to jump into another relationship for another ten years. She left a scar so deep that I thought it would take that long to heal. Then, pretty little Caitlyn comes along and the cut is instantly healed. I know it's more than a physical attraction. Sure, Caitlyn is amazingly stunning when she made up, but around the house she has this morning glory to her look that it's frustratingly sexy. Everything she does has an impact on me. Her damn spaced out faces. How she tries to hide the red in her cheeks when she blushes. But most importantly, how she smells.

God.

She smells like cinnamon. It's not that sticky sweet scent of the bakery. It's the cinnamon stick that still has that rawness to it. It fits her perfectly. Caitlyn's is a bundle of raw talent and I like her exactly the way she is. If anybody tried to change her, I would personally tackle them. Anyways, it's the cinnamon that makes me wonder about her. Would she taste like she smells? Does she sweat cinnamon? Does she bath in a bath full of bubbles and cinnamon?

I'm telling you, her smell is probably the worst thing that's ever happened to me.

Call me a wimp, I don't care. There is no way I want to jump into something I'm not ready for. Yeah, it hurt like hell when she bit back the tears that were threatening to over flow when I told her I saw her only as a friend. I couldn't exactly say, _"I think I'm in love with you but since I'm not too sure, I want to wait and see if I am ready for a commitment." _She'd punch me and I wouldn't blame her. It's best we stay friends for now. Things can change later on, right? Shane said that things work out if it's meant to be.

I watched her run out and Max looked at me.

"Dude what did you do to her?" He eyed me with suspicion.

"I don't know…"

Is it possible that I broke her heart?

After Emma announced that Caitlyn was sick, the party broke off from there. Louisa and Marcie mindlessly talked to their families on the phone; Max and Mike were poking at the empty pie pans; and James, Jennie and Jaclyn were watching a movie. Everything was normal. Almost. Emma ran back towards her room and I followed far behind. I froze in my tracks as Taylor walked out of the room with Caitlyn limp in his arms.

"Where do I put her?" He asked.

Her body shook.

"Taylor, you're not going to take her in your room! Put her in my bed." Emma pointed to the bed closest to the door.

"I'll protect her." Taylor defended.

"She won't like having him around! Now, put her back down and clean the mess in the kitchen!" Emma ordered.

"The kitchen!?"

"Go!"

"UGH!"

Taylor carefully placed Caitlyn down on Emma's bed and stomped off. I neared the room. I had no idea why I was daring to get into a close proximity to Caitlyn. She has all the right to tear my eyes out.

"Chiquitita you and I know, all the heartaches come and they go and the scars are leaving. You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end. You will have no time for grieving. Chiquitita you and I cry, but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. Let me hear you sing once more like you did before…" Emma cooed. Caitlyn violently shuddered and sighed.

"Emma get me Taylor, please." Caitlyn begged. "I need you both here."

Emma looked helpless. She didn't want to leave Caitlyn alone but she didn't want to deny her request. I made my presence known and waved at Emma. She gave me a slight glare before she softened up. It wasn't 'my fault'.

"I'll go get him." I mouthed silently to her. Emma nodded her head and shooed me away. When I approached Taylor who was throwing the plates into the dishwasher, I wasn't too sure what to say.

"You're an ass, Nate." Taylor mumbled.

"You haven't told Emma have you?" I asked.

"No."

I sighed; my secret was safe for the time being.

"I won't ever tell Caitlyn a word about you because I don't know what you did but I've never seen a girl so down." Taylor growled through his teeth, "Caitlyn really likes you. You have no idea how much she does. And for a second I thought that maybe I could make her happy by pairing you two up. Last favor I will ever-"

"I can't like her," I cut Taylor off, "There's things holding me back. Have you ever gone through a messy break up in front of the whole world? It leaves scars, Taylor. When I told you I wasn't sure about it, it was because I don't want to rush into something I'm not ready for."

Taylor rolled his eyes, "So you rather hurt Caitlyn before you hurt yourself? Selfish. I'm not so sure I want her near you now."

"What about you Taylor? I've never been vulgar towards her and then suddenly I'm the bad guy?" I raised my voice.

"Well at least I would never hurt her." Taylor hissed back. He continued loading dishes into the dishwasher. I sighed. That might be the reason why Caitlyn didn't want Taylor far off. How could I have mistaken their friendship for something else? Things were getting clearer by the second. All her weak smiles and rosy cheeks were because of me. She liked me before I realized that I might like her as well. I'm an idiot.

"Caitlyn wants you with her, right now." I bit my lip, "Go. I'll clean the kitchen up."

Taylor perked up and eyed me, searching for any kind of dishonestly. Without a word he left and I was surrounded by the still air of the kitchen.

I'm an idiot.

I broke her heart and I have no idea how to repair it. I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see now. I cleaned up and trudged back to my room. My luggage was packed and neatly stacked by the door, awaiting my departure. I couldn't wait to leave. I don't think I could stand the soft cries of her broken heart echoing through the walls for much longer.

And to think that Alex is still in control of me and it's been ages since she's officially had the power over me.

I'm an idiot.

---

**Not what you expected huh? Tell me waht you think! And I'm off to do some work.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to mention that Emma's little cheer up monologue is straight from ABBA's song **_**Chiquitita. **_**I don't say this as much as I should but I don't own any songs from Grease nor do I own the CR characters or the real characters in this story. I want to send a big thanks those who are reading and I hope you have a lovely Valentine's Day. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter FIVE: I've Never Loved Nobody Fully

---

My flight over to New York was fine. The weather in New York was fine. Seeing my family was fine. My life was fine, except I wasn't. I had this constant gnaw in the pit of my stomach that ate away and it really hurt. I would sometimes gasp at how intense the pain got but I got some stares from my family and then I would have to explain that I saw a bug or something. Yeah, a bug- extremely girly. Leave me alone. The night before this grand parade I was laying on this darn hotel bed with Shane, Jason, and Mitchie who were talking wildly about who knows what. I wasn't paying attention. How can I when all I could think about is Caitlyn?

"Oh! Guys, I have to show you this new song. It's soo pretty." Mitchie stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Shane stood up.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "To my room."

The moment Mitchie left the noise level drastically decreased. I was grateful that I finally had some space to think.

"What's wrong with you Nate?" Jason asked.

I looked up at the faces of my brothers and bit my lip. How was I going to tell them that I hurt Caitlyn and I'm feeling as terrible as I deserve?

"I'm just thinking." I said. It's wasn't a lie.

Shane smirked, "Thinkin' about…Caaaaaaaitllyyyyyynn."

"Shane, shut up." I growled.

"OooOooooOOOo, someone's in looveeeeee." Shane teased.

I wanted nothing more than to smack Shane with my guitar. Then again, I would want to hurt my guitar with Shane's hard head. I strummed a minor chord on my guitar and glared at him.

Shane made a baby face to Jason, "Aww, look, Jason. I think Nate misses Caitlyn."

Sulk.

"Should we call her? I think Nate needs to hear her voice." Shane nodded.

I would kill to hear her voice, but I can't get the image out of my head of Caitlyn broken down. She looks like a strong girl, I didn't think she would handle rejection like that. Then again, I didn't exactly reject her. All she did was admit her feelings and I lied about mine. It wasn't like she was asking to be with me…right? So I technically didn't reject her. Ugh, I need to stop making up excuses.

"You don't have her number and I'm not giving you my phone." I hissed. Major chord.

"Nate, psh, puh-lease. You act like I didn't already go through your phone and got her number so I can call her for you because you're such a prude about things." Shane quickly said.

I took out my phone out of my pocket and glared at him, "You didn't."

Shane smirked as he waved his phone around in my face, "Oh, I did."

I saw, right before my eyes, Shane's phone dialing Cait's number. I carefully place my guitar down and tackled Shane.

"HANG UP!" I yelled.

"No way!" Shane laughed as he held his arm up away from my reach.

Jason sat on the side lines shaking his head at Shane's immaturity.

"Hang up!" I said once again.

"Only if you tell us what's up with you man." Shane closed his phone right when Caitlyn's voice mail picked up. I stood up and flatted my clothes down. I didn't bother with my hair. It's always messy.

"What do you want to know?" I muttered.

"I already said. And don't you think that we don't know it's about her." Shane waved a finger at me.

Jason nodded in agreement.

I thought about it. They do have a right to know. They're my brothers they know everything about me.

I sighed, "Mitchie can't know a word."

---

"You…WHAT?!" Jason yelled.

I winced. I should have known telling my side of the story was just the small hint of reality that was going on in my life. And yet, that small hint was still shocking.

"Dude, you're almost as bad as I was." Shane bluntly said.

I closed my eyes. Have I lost my touch? Have I resorted to leading girls on and then dropping them as fast as I could? Who do I think I am? Casanova? Ugh. I can't believe myself. I have no idea what's wrong with me lately. I couldn't respond back because Mitchie came back with a sour expression on her face.

"My iPod died." Mitchie frowned, "But I brought my guitar to show you this other song."

Great we're going to be singing Kumbaya in a circle.

Mitchie smiled at me, "Cheer up Nate, you can sing too. Shane can teach you the lyrics."

Mitchie and Shane began their little duet and I felt strangely intrigued by the song. It didn't help to make me feel better but it felt like it was written for me.

"_I've never loved nobody fully  
__Always one foot on the ground  
__And by protecting my heart truly  
__I got lost in the sounds  
__I hear in my mind  
__All these voices  
__I hear in my mind  
__All these words  
__I hear in my mind  
__All this music  
__And it breaks my heart  
__And it breaks my heart."_

Jason smiled at the song. I'm guessing he's heard it a million times before. Of course, I've been replaced by Mitchie in the mean time. They must have had to introduced her to our habit of covering songs that we hear in the radio. I haven't found time to play covers on my own. Don't get me wrong. I've been playing my guitar here and there to past the time. Have I played for enjoyment like I used to? Not lately.

"_Suppose I'd ever ever met you.  
__Suppose we'd ever fell in love  
__Suppose I'd ever ever let you  
__Kiss me so sweet  
__And so soft  
__Suppose I never ever saw you  
__Suppose you never ever call  
__Suppose I kept on singing love songs  
__Just to break my own fall"_

Ugh. I need to take a walk. I don't want to think about this. Not when I don't want to fall for someone. I stood up and mumbled something out about talking to mom and dad. I was soon out of that happy little bubble. I steered away from my mom and dad's suite. I lied about that. No surprise. I found this nice little nook that had a single unoccupied seat and some old torn magazines. I flopped down on the seat and closed my eyes. Ok Nate, let's figure this out.

Caitlyn is a girl.

A girl that just happens to like you too.

Too?

I'm not even sure if I like her.

Umm, I have been a but jealous when Taylor's around her. I am happier when I'm around her. I feel terrible about lying to her…

Was I lying?

C'mon, I need to figure this out.

Do I like her or not?

It was then when it dawned on me that I didn't have to like her that strongly. I was fully capable to crush on Caitlyn. There wasn't a fear inside me when I thought about a crush. But when I think of Caitlyn, I don't think of a harmless crush. I don't. If I forced myself to think of her that way…suddenly it's not so bad. I could smile at the crazy little things she does. Like her obsession with strawberries and how neat and tidy she is. I could secretly wish that I could carry a bag of cinnamon so I could remind myself of how she smells and knowing that still wouldn't do her justice. I could imagine us lost in something bigger than the world and be eternally happy. I could see Caitlyn with her eyes dry and redden cheeks when I tell her about how my heart. It's doesn't race or speed up. It's stops and then irregularly beats when she's around. I could hope that one day…maybe I won't be so afraid of her.

"Nate?"

I whipped around to find my mom throwing me a concerned look, "You should go to bed, tomorrow-"

"Is an early day." I smiled, "I know."

She motioned me to go back to my suite. Her eyes assured me it was Mitchie, Jason and Shane free.

I got up and walked along side my mom. She kept quiet but I knew she was wondering what was up with me…like everybody else was.

I reached my room and my mom gently kissed my forehead like a little kid.

"Night honey," She hugged me.

I should have said night and gone to sleep but a sudden curiosity came over me, "Do you have a bag of cinnamon perchance?"

My mom eyed me, "Are you planning to cook something?"

I chuckled, "Never mind."

---

"_Friends? You see us as friends!?" Caitlyn yelled back. She quickly dressed herself in my clothes. I tried hard not to think how incredible she looked in them. _

"_It's not what I meant." I weakly voiced._

_Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, "Then I must be filling in for the next great big thing, right? I mean you can't lose your touch. Practice makes perfect?"_

_I sat up from my bed, my mouth wide open, "You think you're like the opening act?"_

_She scoffed, "I know I'm the opening act."_

_I quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to bed, "Caitlyn, you're my whole show."_

_---_

I wish I was a suave as I was in my dreams. I could never think up something cleaver or romantic on the spot. I like to think things out and thinking requires time. A lot of time. It's dreams like the one I just had that got me thinking and I hate when I think.

"Nate quit humming, it's annoying." Shane pushed me out of the mirror so he could brush his teeth.

I had no idea I was humming. I stop and felt the corners of my mouth pull up. Shane stopped his brushing and narrowed his eyes at me, "What's up with you?"

I shrugged, "Nothing."

I examined my dressed up self. Hood sweater, bow tie, black jeans, and a plaid shirt. If I didn't know any better I would have thought my stylist pick my stuff in the dark but she insisted it was fashion forward. Shane spat and rinsed. He patted my shoulder, "C'mon, we need to warm up."

On our way to warm up Shane and I got a glimpse of our float. Our float was definitely thrown together at the last minute. We were riding a flat tugged by a badass trailer. I didn't mind, except I didn't want to fall off and embarrass myself.

"Did you dream of Caitlyn? Is that why you're happy?" Shane smirked. We neared our dad who was already warming Jason up.

"Gather around." He waved over.

We all cleared our throat and sang the scale as softly as we could.

_"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do."_

"Good. Louder." My dad instructed.

_"DO, RE, MI, FA, SO, LA, TI, DO."_

_"Nate, Has, A, Huge, Crush, On, Cait, Lyn."_ Shane sang solo.

Jason snorted. Dad whipped around, "Who is Cailtyn?"I groaned, "No one dad."

"Don't listen to him, Dad. Nate doesn't like talking about his feelings, that's all." Shane smiled.

I'm going to kill him.

"You like someone?" Dad asked again.

Jason patted my shoulder, "Not now, can we continue warming up?"

Dad kept on looking at me, until he snapped out of his daze, "Oh before we do. The line up for the parade is as followed: S.O.S, When you look me in the eyes, Tonight, Grease, Grease again, Lovebug and BB Good. Then we do the loop. Nate you did practice Grease right?"

Unfortunately I couldn't pick up the whole song quickly enough. Don't get me wrong, I know it. I just don't want to be in the middle of the song and then forget a chord or something. So I decided to play the drums for this number. It wasn't bad. I still was able to sing.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes dad."

"Just checking. Ok from the top." Dad instructed.

"_I told you I made dinner plans…"_

---

Watching the reaction of some people was priceless when they saw it was really Connect Three. Some had their mouths wide open, other's had to do a double take, but most were screaming in hysteria. It's never different. The screams and the loving fans but every time we sang for them it felt new. What can I say? I love performing for fans. After 20 blocks of moving at 7 MPH, we finally entered the live telecast of the Parade. Dad made exact calculations, after our second loop, we just finished up singing 'Tonight' and about to start 'Grease'. I quickly handed my guitar to him and ran over to the drum set. My dad held up his hand signaling us to hold on for a second.

Two voices began to introduce us to the floating cameras, _"They've been out of touched for the past months and they've just connected for your enjoyment today! It is our pleasure to reintroduce Connect Three!"_

Dad cued us and we began the rocking intro to Grease.

"I want to dedicated this to my little bro, Nate, who is currently in the middle of making a movie. I wish you all the best Thanksgiving. Thank you."

"_I SOLVE MY PROBLEMS AND I SEE THE LIGHT  
__WE GOT A LOVIN' THING  
__WE GOT TO FEED IT RIGHT  
__THERE AIN'T NO DANGER WE CAN GO TOO FAR  
__IF WE START BELIEVIN' NOW  
__THAT WE CAN BE WHO WE ARE  
__GREASE IS THE WORD"_

I leaned over to the microphone and began to sing along with Jason.

"_THEY THINK OUR LOVE IS JUST A GROWIN' PAIN  
__WHY DON'T THEY UNDERSTAND?  
__IT'S JUST A CRYIN' SHAME  
__THEIR LIPS ARE LYIN', ONLY REAL IS REAL  
__WE STOPPED THE FIGHT RIGHT NOW  
__WE GOT TO BE WHAT WE FEEL  
__GREASE IS THE WORD…"_

---

Dinner. Thanksgiving would have gone flawlessly if the topic of my love life wasn't the center of attention but it was un avoidable. I was the only lone wolf here. Mitchie and Shane. Jason and his Alice…Mom and Dad. It was an uneven number of 7 at the table. There was an empty chair next to me. It belonged to Alex… because my mom and dad still believed of forgiveness. They still believed that I should be with her. Unlike most parents, my parents took to both sides. We were both at fault and I should be the adult to give the forgiveness Alex has been asking for. I was no way in hell I will be forgiving.

"I don't see why you don't talk to her." My mom shook her head, "She's been calling us wondering if you had the time to talk to her."

"She called you?" I made a face, "That's a first."

"Nate," my mom scolded.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized.

I shoved a thick slice of turkey into my mouth and chewed as hard as a I could.

"Does this have to do anything with that crush?" My dad voice.

Shane's smirk grew and my world nearly ended when Mitchie was suddenly interested in the topic. I gulp down a huge mouthful of improperly chewed turkey. It took me a couple of seconds to recover from that painful swallow.

"What crush?" I nervously asked. I shoved a spoonful of potatoes in my mouth.

"Shane, what was her name? The one you said at warm up?" Dad asked Shane.

Shane dropped his taunting smirk and coughed, "I was only kidding. I said it because I read it in a magazine and I thought it was funny."

Mitchie's eye widen, "Caitlyn?"

"That's the name!" My dad smiled.

Yup, my world is ending. All I need to do is prepare myself for the worst. I could see my mom and dad asking about her. Mitchie would take me aside and try to confirm from the exact source and Jason and Shane would blab on about how much I like her. I didn't want that to happen. First, because my parents will demand to talk to her and second, Mitchie will tell and I don't want her to tell. I want to be the one to tell Cait. I mean…if I had anything to tell Cait.

"The one from Grease?" Voiced out Alice, Jason's other half.

"Caitlyn Gellar?" My mom questioned.

I tried to respond but I still had some mash potatoes stuffed in my face.

"There's rumors about you and Caitlyn?" My dad asked.

"They're like wild fire dad," Jason nodded.

"It's a pity they're not true," Shane said, "It would have been nice to see Nate happy again."

I stabbed another slice of turkey and heard the topic change.

It's a big f-ing pity…

---

I had to leave right after dinner was over. My flight was scheduled a bit earlier than expected but it took off way later than it should have. I kissed my family goodbye and fell asleep the moment I felt the gentle rock of the airplane in the sky. No doubt that my dreams were filled of more Caitlyn. This time things were more realistic. She was throwing a million things at me. Books. Clothes. Shoes… I had just told her about my unsure heart and I got this response out of her. She was yelling her lungs out at me, telling me to go mess with some other girl's heart. What she didn't know is that I didn't mean to and I only want hers…

The car halted to an abrupt stop. It lurched me forward, causing my limp body to hit the front seat and sink to the floor of the car. I woke up. My chauffer tried not to laugh but failed. I was too sleepy to glare at him and throw a comment at him. In fact, I wasn't sure how I ended up in this car in the first place. Instead of wondering, I stumbled out and took my backpack with me. I waved him off and marched to home sweet home.

The first thing on my mind is to apologize to Caitlyn and give her a chance. It's not her fault that I'm scared shitless to date again. I mean, it would be nice to have someone again. I don't plan on waking her up this instant. I think she would be pretty peeved if I suddenly appeared at the foot of her bed…I think that would be enough to make her throw some things at me.

I kicked the door open and trampled in. I was enveloped by the warmth of the quarters. Man, I missed this place. It was dark inside and the only light source was this tall window that let in the moon light. I threw my things to the ground and scanned the place. I found Caitlyn, staring back at me.

I must be dreaming. First of all, it was late at night. Second, she was wearing this huge shirt that I've seen Taylor in. Third, she wasn't throwing things at me or glaring at me. She just stood there, her eyes wide in amazement and her lips slightly parted.

The gnaw came back. It made me sick. I don't know how bad I left Caitlyn but she looked fine now. Maybe she got over faster than I expected. Maybe she didn't like me as much as I thought she did. Crushes come and go easily right? I weakly threw a smile at her. I didn't want her to see that I was torn inside for no good reason. Before long I was staring at that same blank face of hers. It's frustrating. I want to know what she thinking when she makes that face. Then again, it's nearing four in the morning, she just might be sleepy.

I cleared my throat, "I'm going to sleep."

I ran upstairs. I didn't want Caitlyn to hear me scold myself. Not only would I sound crazy but I might call myself an idiot over and over again.

---

"_Don't lie to me to me Nate." Caitlyn wiggled out of my arms. I held her tighter and Caitlyn slowly stopped. She sighed and relaxed her body._

"_Please, Nate let me go." She pleaded._

"_Nuh uh." I hummed out as I nuzzled her brown hair. "Not in a million years."_

_---_

I woke up a little later than I expected. I saw the digital clock brightly flash 8:30 at me. I yawned. I breathed in the soft scent of freshly washed sheets. No doubt Caitlyn has been here. Nobody else would offer to wash my sheets. If I concentrated hard enough, I could smell a hint of cinnamon. I swear. I'm not going crazy. What puzzled me is why she would wash my sheets after what I did to her?

"Hey man," I heard Taylor call out, "Nice to have you back."

I sighed, "I'm glad to be home."

Taylor was in the midst of making his bed. He returned to his duties after he smiled at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I still had that image of Caitlyn and I wrapped around crisp white sheets. Maybe I would have to accept I like my friend more than I'll ever admit.

"How is she?" I asked.

Taylor twisted around to face me, "Cait?"

I nodded.

"She doing better than I thought." Taylor frowned.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad about this news. I didn't want Caitlyn to be moping around because of me but I didn't want her to recover that fast…

Maybe I was just a silly little crush for her. Ugh, I knew it. What have I got myself into? I mean, I haven't gotten into anything…

---

Before long I was on set, dancing my life away. All the blinding lights made it scorching hot and I was desperately losing my cool. Cait was watching. The moment I would steal a glance I saw her watching Taylor, not me. I don't know whether if it was the lights or Cait but I suddenly felt sick.

"CUT!" Steven yelled. He briskly walked over and encouraged us to give this a hundred and ten percent. He also said something about shoving all distractions out of the door and concentrate on this number. Well, I can't exactly request to have Caitlyn removed or to tone down the lights. I would just have to suck it up.

"Alright, SET….ACTION!"

"_GO, GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
__YOU'RE BURNING UP THE QUARTER MILE  
__GREASED LIGHTNIN',  
__GO, GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
__GO, GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
__YOU'RE COASTIN' THROUGH THE HEAT LAP TRIAL  
__GREASED LIGHTNIN',  
__GO, GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
__YOU ARE SUPREME  
__THE CHICKS'LL CREAM  
__FOR GREASED LIGHTNIN'  
__LIGHTNIN', LIGHTNIN' LIGHTNIN'  
__LIGHTNIN', LIGHTNIN', LIGHTNIN'  
__LIGHTNIN'  
__YEAH"_

All I heard was 'CUT' and I walked away. I wasn't sure where I was headed, my vision was a bit blurred and that gnaw in the pit of my stomach was coming back. I needed air.

Fresh air.

"Nate?"

I whipped around to find my vision perfectly fine…and the sight of Caitlyn calling for me. I didn't want to hear her say something about us. In fact, the pain was stronger now that Caitlyn was in front of me. I gulped.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I quickly raced away.

Perhaps I was trying to avoid a long painful conversation with Caitlyn. I didn't want to hear about how she was silly to like me and she was back to 'normal' again. You don't understand. I don't like to be dump or rejected or a combination of both. I know you're rolling your eyes telling me to get over myself but I can't. It's like a fear of monsters or bugs. Being rejected is like those things. They're only as bad as you let them to be and I let rejection get as bad as it could get. Take Alex for example, I asked her out only to be told that she doesn't have time for a boyfriend. I sulked for a month, until she called and asked me to be with her. I wasted a month to be with her and it took five months to get over her. That's half a year down the drain. How long will Caitlyn take? A year?

On my way over to my trailer I bumped into bubbly Jaclyn. I nearly shoved her away from my path but she followed me over, pestering me to tell her what's wrong with me.

"You look pale." She pointed out.

I sucked in a breath of fresh air for the first time since I've been outside and immediately I felt better, "I'm just a bit dizzy. I'm feeling better."

"Are you sure?" She pursed her lips, "I could get something for you…are you hungry? I looks like you need something to eat."

I swung the door to my trailer wide open and sighed out.

"Umm, no. I'll go myself. Thanks." I laid out on the floor loving the stability of the ground.

Jaclyn curiously looked at me, "Do you want me to call Steven? I'm sure he can find someone to see if you're sick and if you are you can be fixed."

Fixed? Can you fix fear?

"Jaclyn?"

"What?"

I bit down on my lip hard, thinking. I wasn't sure how to get rid of her. I didn't want to be rude but I wanted to be alone. I want some space to think things through. Then again, thinking is exactly what I don't want to do. What I want and what I need are two completely different things. I need a distraction. I need someone to keep my mind off Cait, if that's ever possible.

I looked up at the girl who intently stared back at me.

"I haven't talked to you, have I?" I stirred up.

She knitted her brows together, "You have…"

"I mean like, one on one. Friend to friend?" I shoved my hands behind my head.

"I don't see where this is headed. I'm starting to think more happened in that closet than you two lead on. You and Cait are acting really strange." Jaclyn pointed out, "Did you two actual go through seven minutes without-"

"Yeah. We didn't do anything." I assured.

I wonder if I would have just taken my chance and kissed her, things would be different.

Jaclyn twisted her face in thought and then, suddenly, grinned widely. I wasn't sure what she was thinking but it scared me.

"Is it just me or do I sense some sparks flying?" Jaclyn winked.

I groaned. How many people do I have to keep track of to keep this a secret? I quickly sat up and held my hands up to show her not to get any ideas.

"Hold on, the sparks are like… burning out and it's not what you think." I quickly said.

Jaclyn frowned, "Aww, burning out? So it's like, over already?"

"No no no no no, that's not what I meant. I uhhh, well the thing is that I have no idea what's wrong with me." I admitted. The pain and sudden sickness is unexplainable.

"Well you like her, duh, and I won't necessarily say it's wrong." Jaclyn smiled, "So what's going on? Are you confused? Is she confused? What's the 411?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if Jaclyn could handle my side, let alone the bits and pieces of Caitlyn's. I was about to tell her to forget about it but she already knew too much. She knew something was up and that alone was enough to throw me off track. I now had to monitor Shane, Taylor and Jaclyn so they won't spill anything.

"I'm not sure how much I like her." I started, "I feel fine when she's around. I don't feel any different but the moment she's away or with…um, Taylor-"

"Jealous?" Jaclyn sat beside me.

"I'm not sure. I like to call it over protective? The point is I want to pin point how much I'm attracted to her, so I could just…get over it, I guess?" I mumbled out. See? I can't piece together what I want because I have no idea what was with me.

"Get over her?" Jaclyn raised her eyebrow, "Why? She doesn't like you?"

I closed my eyes, "And this is where all the mess begins."

"What mess?"

"When we were in the closet she told me she likes me." I said. Gosh, it felt good taking that off my chest to someone other than my brothers. "And I told her that I didn't see her in that way."

Jaclyn's mouth dropped, "WHY?"

"Because, I'm still not sure what I feel. I'm not sure if I really do like her or if I want her as a rebound or as Shane calls it, I'm 'sexually frustrated'. Then I might just like her because she's the first girl I opened up to in this house or because I find her extremely pretty." I spilled. "And if I like her for the wrong reason I do not want to-"

"Hurt her?" Jaclyn finished, "Are you afraid to hurt her or hurt yourself? Because it sounds like you're just making up excuses to not give it a shot. And also, I don't think you should worry about hurting her, I think you already did."

"It's not only that, I mean I would be open to this if it wasn't for what I went through with Alex." I paused, "Alex is my-"

"Ex-girlfriend. I know. I read magazines." She nodded, "And by the way is it true that she called you crying one night and you hung up on her? I mean I was shocked when I read it because you don't seem like the insensitive type."

"Filthy gossip. And its partly because of the media that I don't want to deal with Caitlyn in that way. You've heard what they've been saying already, and we're not together, what will happen when we are? I don't want another explosion on my love life. I just don't." I shook my head. I shivered at the thought of going through a similar situation.

"So what about Caitlyn?" Jaclyn asked, "Doesn't seem fair that she admitted her feelings while you lied to her."

I sighed, "I not sure if she still likes me. I came home last night and she seems perfectly fine. I don't want to sound arrogant but I would have thought that she would be more heartbroken. What's the point of telling her now? She might laugh in my face now or throw a book at me."

Jaclyn cocked her head, "Book?""Long story. Anyways, telling her now is out of the question." I stated.

"Which confirms my first point." Jaclyn said.

"What point?"

"You don't want to be hurt. What's life without a little pain? You can't expect to live if there isn't challenges you make you appreciate that you made it out alive. I say you tell her." Jaclyn advised me. "Tell her and kiss her until she falls out of your arms."

I smiled at the image of Caitlyn crumpling to a puddle from a kiss.

"But what do I tell her? That I might like her but I'm not sure if I really like her for the right intentions or if I want to use her?" I asked.

Jaclyn chewed on her lip, "I hate to say this but you're right. You can't say that. I would tell you to say what you feel but it's plain to see that you're just a mixing pot of confusion."

I felt a lot better. Finally, someone is understanding about what I was going through. Jaclyn wasn't screaming at me like my brothers were and she definitely wasn't saying I was an idiot.

"So you're her heartbreaker, huh?" Jaclyn airily said

"Yup, that's me." I muttered.

"Wow," Jaclyn breathed out, "Nate Grey: the heartbreaker."

I groaned, "Don't say that."

She shivered, "I won't. It has this sour ring to it. I'm used to Shane's name on that title."

I snorted, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Jaclyn, promise me you won't tell a soul about this." I begged. I had to seal this once and for all. I didn't want this chat to bit me in the rear end because I forgot to make her promise.

"Who can I tell? Have you not notice I'm a bit of a lone wolf in this cast?" Jaclyn weakly smiled. I felt sympathy for her. I knew what that felt like. My first days weren't that great. If it wasn't for Caitlyn who pushed me to be more open I would never have the connections I have now with some of the cast. It's a shame that Jaclyn didn't have a 'Caitlyn' to help her out. It was then when I decided to connect with a unconnected girl. It was time to fully integrate her to this big family.

"So, Jaclyn, how was you're Thanksgiving?"

---

It was strange, really. Jaclyn suddenly bumped into my life and instantly I trusted her. I had no choice, to be honest. It's like she knew all along about this. On the ride back to the quarters from a very exhausting night at the drive-in Jaclyn sat next to me. We exchanged more advice. I told Jaclyn she should connect with her roommate and she told me I needed to stop being a jerk. It was fair enough. When we did reach the quarters Jaclyn and I causally migrated to the living room. It was harmless. I finally had someone to talk to about my problems. I couldn't necessarily tell Taylor, I'm sure he would keep me away from Caitlyn as much as he could. I don't blame him.

"Alright, Which one? Grease one or Grease two?" Jaclyn held up two movie DVD's.

I made a face, "Neither."

She rolled her eyes, "Then you pick."

I climbed away from the comfort of the couch and searched our meager movie collection.

Titanic.

Nutcracker?

There has to be something worth watching.

A-ha!

I held up the movie proudly as Jaclyn sighed.

"Fine," She breathed out, "Shrek it is."

I triumphantly marched to the DVD player and inserted the disk in. I ran back to the couch and flew into my spot. I love Shrek. I've probably seen this movie like…ten thousand times and I still love every single second of it. I could recite line's from Shrek better than I can recite line's from Grease. As the movie started, Jaclyn was kind enough to bring a bottle of water for me. I smiled as I took a sip. I took it upon myself to offer something to Jaclyn. I was only fair.

"You want something else, Jaclyn?" I stood up and pointed towards the kitchen.

She held up her bottle and shook it, "I'm fine thank you."

I shrugged and headed towards the kitchen anyways. I had small craving for a favorite food of mine. Peanut butter and Jelly with a tall glass of milk. I don't eat them often because I get a bit hyper and then crash soon after. I'm not sure what it is about the sandwich but it happens every single time. My stomach rumbled inside me. I shuffled past the open refrigerator to the pantry and swung it open. Awesome. Someone got that jar of peanut butter AND jelly mixed together. I quickly took out two slices of bread and spread the goodness on to them. I didn't wait to be properly in the living room to take a bite of my sandwich. I quickly shoved half of it into my mouth and walked towards the living room.

I heard an 'ahem'. I slowed down my steps but I didn't freeze in my tracks until I heard her voice.

"Nate? Can we talk?" Her soft voice called out. I pivoted to face her.

Caitlyn look hopeful. Maybe she was hoping to let me off right at this instant. I could hear her say what she was desperately wanting to tell me.

"_Nate, forget what I said. Let's be friends. And if you're worried about any awkwardness, I just wanted to tell you I had no idea what I was thinking. I mean, liking you? You're like my brother!"_

I didn't want to hear it. So the best way to avoid that talk was to avoid Caitlyn altogether. I painfully swallowed my PB and J.

"Um, I don't want to miss the movie." I quickly said and I ran off.

When I reached Jaclyn I felt a sense of relief. I'll probably sound like a jerk for saying this but she's no Caitlyn and I'm glad she isn't. I plopped down and continued to watch the movie.

"You should have talked to her." Jaclyn whispered.

"I know." I mumbled with a mouth full of food.

I felt the rush kick in. I fidgeted in my spot and accidentally bumped my knee with Jaclyn. Now, I'm not sure what happened and how it happened but suddenly Jaclyn and I were gently shoving each other. Being a guy, I'm not sure how hard I shoved to make Jaclyn take a piece of my sandwich.

I nudged her again.

"What's gotten over you!?" Jaclyn giggled.

I hid the remaining sandwich behind my back, "PB and J is like my drug!"

Jaclyn rolled her eyes and shoved the stolen piece into her mouth. I knew it was too late to retrieve it back but I had to fight. I quickly tackled Jaclyn and she squealed. I laughed at her reaction but then I stopped abruptly at the sound of stomping. Jaclyn and I sat up and looked around. The living room was completely deserted but the sound of those footsteps distracted me.

"What was that?" Jaclyn wiped her face to get rid of the smudges of jelly.

I squinted into the darkness and shrugged, "I don't know."

Jaclyn sighed and turned her attention to the movie. I would have too but I suddenly had the urge to curl up and just rest my eyes for a second. I laid on my stomach and averted my gaze to the tv which was now a bunch of colorful lights to me. The world around me was suddenly just a blur of color and unrecognizable sound.

---

"_A million years?" Caitlyn sighed. She peeled my arms off her and stood up. _

"_What's wrong with a million years?" I asked._

_Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Not even in your dreams." _

_And she left. _

_I sat on my bed wondering what she meant by that but she was long gone to ask her. I think this is the perfect time to chase her down…_

_I quickly got up but I was pulled back by two arms. Her voice purred in my ear._

"_Nate, don't go." _

_It was Alex and she still had me in a chokehold._

_---_

**And there you have it. I think I like the similarity between Caitlyn and Nate. Caitlyn daydreams and Nate dreams. I hope this chapter explains the sudden Jaclyn and Nate scene. And I have to be honest, I had this chapter done two days ago and I completely forgot to post it up. BIG apologies for making you wait. I'm not sure how I forgot about it. It just happened. Anyways, the song that Mitchie and Shane were singing was **_**Fidelity **_**by Regina Spektor. ****I don't own any Grease songs and ummm, well I hope you review and tell me wait you think so far. I know you're thinking Nate's not that big of a jerk as I made him seem in Pink Lady. =D**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm slightly embarrassed. I've never updated a story this late. I think it's been more than a week and I'm reallllly sorry for that. So hopefully this was worth the wait and better late than never…right?**

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter SIX: Dreamworld

---

The amount of messages from Alex multiplied over the course of a good night's rest. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw I had 10 unread messages, all from her. I didn't answer her though. I was far too sleepy to answer back. Over the week she consistently sent me a messages saying something along the line's of "How could you?" I didn't bother to ask what in the world she was talking about. I was busy trying to sort out my feelings when I heard the buzz.

John Travolta.

Steven was excitedly talking on the phone when the secret slipped out. Mike and James overheard the possibility of the icon coming to set. The idea is mind blowing. Having Travolta with us sounds way awesome but I really don't think it's possible. Seriously. John Travolta? Get out of here.

I was walking towards my trailer with Jaclyn when I felt yet another buzz that informed me that Alex was still pestering me. I ignored it and continued to listen to Jaclyn. She was chattering on about Travolta. I think she was a bit more gullible than I'd expected. It's just a rumor. I don't think he would ever take time out of his schedule to come check out the remake.

"Oh, darn. I forgot to get a drink." Jaclyn stopped dead in her tracks. "I'll go get a bottle of water, I'll meet you at your trailer."

Jaclyn bounced off and I marched to my lone trailer. I haven't been spending much time in it. I usually spent my lunches in Cait's trailer but seeing how she hates me now… I could see it in her face that she thinks I've been avoiding her. It's half true. I have been avoiding her but not for the reasons she thinks. Taylor hinted at the probability that Caitlyn might possibly think that I'm weirded out by this whole situation. If she knew what I was going through she might be weirded out too…now that she hates me. I swear she does. It's not only me; she's been doing it too. We've been avoiding each other this past week. I don't know what causes her to walk out of the room when I enter or become dead silent if she can't escape bring near me.

Yesterday, the whole cast was hanging out in Caitlyn's room. The moment I join them, she barricaded herself in the bathroom and claimed that she was cleaning.

Cleaning?

I mean, I know she's tidy and all, but how in the heck does she expect me to believe that she would rather clean than hang out her friends? She was obviously avoiding me.

Anyways, back to my point, we don't talk. As painful as it might be, it's not as painful as possibly hearing her reject me.

I reached my trailer and sighed. It's nothing like Caitlyn's but at least it allows me to think.

Like right now, I'm thinking why in the hell is Alex in my trailer.

I placed my empty plate on the counter. I'm not sure how I finished a plate full of food during my walk over to my trailer.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed. All her messages made a bit more sense…Alex is a raging lunatic.

"Nate, quit your crap. What's this?" She held up a tabloid with yet another picture of me and Caitlyn together. I'm not sure how that picture was taken. I was sure nobody was around during our long ago moment at the pep rally. I quick tore my eyes from the front cover.

"A magazine." I said sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Don't be a smartass. I mean who is this?"

She pointed to Caitlyn.

"She's one of my co-stars. What's wrong with that?"

"All these pictures. That's what's wrong." She flipped through page after page revealing countless photos of us together. I'm not sure how the paparazzi amassed that many photos. I was glad that I a good bluffer because seeing all those pictures of Caitlyn made me want to smile, and I'm not sure how Alex would react if she saw me smiling at the pictures of the two of us.

"Alex, I don't see why you're so concerned about me all of the sudden. It's been, what, almost a year since we spoken?"

I know we talked in-between that gap. What I meant is I haven't talked her seriously like before…if that makes any sense at all.

"Ten months, Nate. That's not a year." Alex spat back.

"Sorry, I didn't know that I was supposed to count the months I'm NOT with you."

Alex narrowed her eyes, "Save the innocent crap. I'm not jealous."

"Uh huh." I chewed on my bottom lip. If she wasn't jealous then why would she be here? She had nothing to be jealous of. Caitlyn and I aren't on speaking terms right now.

"I just never thought of my ex being such a jerk." Alex's voice got weak. She had a beaten up expression on her face. I'm not sure what brought that up but it intrigued me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

Alex cleared her throat and flipped through that magazine again.

"_Nate can been linked to Caitlyn Gellar back to Camp Rock-"_

"That was after you. I don't see how this applies." I sighed out. I've heard about the media linking us back to last summer but I hardly talked to Shane much less Caitlyn.

"Let me finish!" Alex yelled back. "_as far as five years ago. They met the same year that Connect Three faithfully united. The two kept in close touch even during Nate's relationship with, his now ex, Alex Russo. Some speculate that Caitlyn Gellar was the real reason for Alex and Nate's sudden break up: Caitlyn. Though, no reports of cheating have surfaced we can be sure that Caitlyn took some attention away from Alex which ultimately caused their breakup. _Is this true? The reason why you stopped caring is because of this girl?"

"Alex, since when do you believe in what a tabloid says?" I sighed. Yet another falsehood. I don't think I should be surprised now. It's like the media plans on who to pick on in the next edition.

"Since they started theorize about our break up." Alex shoved the magazine into my gut.

I tossed it carelessly onto the floor, where it belongs, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I've never formally met Cait until this movie."

"Oh so five years ago you guys didn't see each other at Camp Rock?" Alex mocked.

"Not that I recall." I honestly said.

"Bull."

"Are you done? I really want to grab some food." I pointed to my empty plate. Hey, a man's got to eat…again.

"No." Alex approached me. She glance down at my mouth and pouted. I gave her a confused look. She took the moment to her advantage and suddenly shoved her lips onto mine. Kissing Alex was uncomfortable. I never thought I would think this. Months ago I would have killed to have her around again but now, I know I can live without her. A slight noise from the wardrobe distracted me and brought me back to my senses.

"Alex." I pulled away.

"I've missed you, Nate." She breathlessly said before she kissed my neck. I stood there awkwardly as she molested my neck.

"Alex." I said again.

"C'mon, I know you missed me too." Alex looked up hopefully. Yup, I can't believe I'm actually thinking this but Alex doesn't provoke those past feelings I had for her. They were as alive as an inanimate object. I wasn't falling helpless to her desperate pleas as I thought I would. I didn't miss Alex and that was great.

I shook my head, "Leave, please."

Alex took a step back, astonished. I don't think she was expecting me to cut her off so carelessly. I'm usually the most sensitive guy I know. She twirled around to look at her reflection. She quickly fixed her messy hair and headed for the door. Before she left she left me with her lasting legacy.

"Well I hope she enjoys my sloppy seconds."

And she left.

I groaned. Alex just had to indirectly bring Caitlyn back up. She won't be enjoying anything because she doesn't like me anymore. And to set the record straight, if by some divine miracle Caitlyn still likes me, I am NOT a sloppy second. I wanted to clear that up. I looked at the time on my phone. Jaclyn should have been here already… I should go look for her.

I didn't take three steps away from my trailer when I saw Jaclyn running in my direction at full speed. She reached me in five seconds flat and I found myself being pulled towards the school.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Jaclyn smiled, "John Travolta is here!"

---

I gulped when I saw the icon standing in the middle of the gym. He smiled warmly down at Jaclyn and me as he stuck out his hand.

Jaclyn didn't hesitate to shake his hand first.

"Jaclyn," She breathed out, "I'm speechless. I really I am. Never in my life did I think I'll be able to meet such an honorable person like you."

John chuckled and squeezed her hand, "Likewise."

He turned to me and smiled, "I read about you. My daughter is such a huge fan of Connect Three so I had to hear about you for weeks. How does it feel being Danny Zuko?"

I shook his hand lightly, "It feels like I have some pretty big shoes to fill."

Wow.

Just, WOW.

John Travolta read about me? That's unbelievable! I might be in this huge band but I still get star struck. It's John Friggin Travolta for crying out loud!

We were soon joined by everybody - well, everybody but Taylor, Emma and Caitlyn. I'm sure they haven't been told yet. Nobody would miss the opportunity to meet the one and only Travolta.

Right on cue three bodies slipped in. I looked over and saw the stunning image of Caitlyn strutting over. I quickly turned away.

Steven motioned them to hurry up, "This is the rest of the cast, John. The very beautiful Emma Watson."

Steven shoved a nervous Emma towards the icon, "Pleasure. A huge honor, sir."

She shook his hand and widely smiled at him.

"She reminds me of Olivia." John said to Steven. Steven proudly nodded.

Steven grabbed Caitlyn and pushed her towards him, "This here is Caitlyn Gellar, the one I was telling you about. An amazing actress."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows as she neared him and muttered, "Hi."

John threw his arms around Caitlyn's body and I was a tad bit jealous when I saw Caitlyn's shocked face. She never had that expression when I hugged her. Caitlyn blushed furiously and held on to Taylor.

Strike that. Now I'm jealous.

"You picked a shy girl for Rizzo." John laughed.

Steven shrugged, "She's a bundle of talent. Oh and this is Taylor Lautner, Kenickie."

Taylor let go of Caitlyn, to my big relief and greeted John Travolta. At least he didn't have his filthy hands on her…

---

It was an amazing experience to have Travolta around. Our talk with him was brief, which was understandable. As much as Steven loved to see our surprised faces nothing would postpone his filming time…not even John Travolta. It was no surprise that after Travolta offered to stick around that Steven told us to go back to our lunches. I took my first steps towards the exit when I felt a warm hand slip into mine.

Something rippled through my body. It was a mixture of ecstasy and weakness, and i was concentrated in my chest, making it hard to breathe. I looked back at the sight of Caitlyn reaching out for me. I'm not sure what possessed her to finally talk to me but I wished she didn't have the courage to do it. I braced myself for the worst.

"Nate. Quit being such an ass. Forget about what I said. I was stupid to fall for you." Caitlyn tightened her grip on my hand as she closed her eyes.

It sounded an infinitely worse when Caitlyn said it. I knew it all along but hearing it straight from her was bad. It's like she regretted liking me, and that is the last thing I wanted her to do. I wanted her to hold on just a little bit longer because I'm starting to feel something right in this instant. There was something about this thing of her hand in mine that impacted me so deeply that it scared me.

Her voice. Her scent. Her personality.

Everything about her…I'm crazy for.

I was in love with my friend and suddenly things made more sense.

The sky was clear and I could see everything now.

All these feelings were just symptoms of that funny little love bug.

Ugh, this was so wrong. I tugged my hand back in fear that I might just do something I'll regret later that would have Caitlyn barricaded in the bathroom for two days.

Caitlyn threw my hand back at me. She really did. If it wasn't attached to my wrist I'm sure my hand would have flown across the gym.

She threw her arms up in the air and shook her head, "I don't know what worst: Having a friend who is a complete jerk or a jerk who still acts like an immature brat!"

Caitlyn stormed away towards the exit. I looked down at my hand which now felt incomplete. I desperately wanted Caitlyn back here.

"Tell Alex she doesn't have to worry about me. Sloppy seconds isn't my taste!"She slammed the door behind her, leaving me to my empty hand.

Great.

The moment I realize I'm a sucker for my friend is the moment she decides doesn't like me in return. Wait.

Something about what she said sounded familiar…

---

Caitlyn knew exactly how to make my skin crawl. During the scene that John was observing she would throw some faces my way that made me crazy. I tried not to let it bother me but I couldn't help it. I sat there in agony as she hung on Taylor and in return he would smiled down at her. It wasn't fair.

I need her.

Possibly more than Taylor needed her.

I want her.

I want Caitlyn more than anything I could imagine.

She's perfect. She makes everything look effortless.

Cleaning.

Cooking.

Acting.

Singing.

Dancing.

I mentally slapped myself. How is it that I realize this late how great of a catch she is? I really regret that time in the closet. I should have shoved away my worries and I would have discovered this much earlier. What confused me is how quickly she bounced back. She was gripping on to Taylor for dear life and it hurt me. I stared at her longer than I should have. Her piercing brown eyes were boring into mine and I glanced away. I'm in love with a girl who got over me.

Genius.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked to my trailer. It was time to head out to the quarters and I planned to walk alone and give myself time to think. Unfortunately, I was quickly joined by Jaclyn who was anxious to know why I looked so bothered. We were soon heading down the slick wet sidewalk, our usual route.

"What happened?" Jaclyn asked for the twelfth time since we began waking.

I chewed on my lip and grimaced, "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes, "Bull. I know something happened. Don't you think I didn't noticed Caitlyn pulled you aside in the gym. What did she say?"

So…who else saw? I should be asking who heard because Caitlyn was screaming awfully loud. I'm sure even the dead heard her.

"She regrets falling for me." I whispered.

"She did not say that!" Jaclyn gasped.

"She did." I weakly smiled.

The sound of our footsteps echoed through the empty streets.

"I can see why you're upset." Jaclyn patted my back.

"That's only a small percentage on why I'm upset." I admitted.

"Spill." Jaclyn ordered.

"Jackie," I began, "I really really really and I mean _really _like Caitlyn."

"So then tell her." Jaclyn shrugged.

"I can't!"

"Why?""Because, two broken hearts are not better than one." I sighed.

Jaclyn snickered, "So you rather not take the leap of faith Caitlyn took? I mean if she did it, why shouldn't you?"

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, "You know, I think you make a much better therapist than actress."

Jaclyn crossed her arms, "And you're horrible at compliments."

"It's not a compliment." I grinned, "I'm just being honest."

---

It was a couple of days after my big realization and my world hasn't been the same. If it wasn't for Taylor I don't think I would be able to concentrate on anything else but her. Taylor and I were up extremely early one morning listening in to Caitlyn and Emma's interview.

Radio interview.

I felt like I was eavesdropping since I haven't heard to her voice in a loooong time. I knew they were downstairs giggling around the stove. It smelled delicious.

Taylor choked on something which distracted me from the smells floating in. He ran to the radio and turned it up a bit.

"They're talking about that picture." Taylor said.

THAT picture. The same picture that caused Alex's freak out. The picture Taylor teased me about. The moment I wish I had back. I listened in.

"_But I have to say that Nate looks like he's fairly enjoying himself." _Ryan Seacrest pointed out. Well, they finally got something right. I was enjoying myself. I just can't believe they caught that moment on film.

"_I don't want to disappoint but as of right now, there is nothing going on between us." _Caitlyn answered.

"_As of right now? Are you saying that there will be something in the future?"_

Caitlyn forced out a laugh, _"I don't think you should be reading in between the lines, there really isn't much to see."_

Ouch.

"_Well, it was a pleasure talking to you both."_ Ryan said. Both Caitlyn and Emma's voices bid their farewells and then the morning radio show became seriously boring. Ryan Seacrest began to rant on and on a theory about us. It was an eye roller.

"_So, I think we just got permission to call yet another cast member from the Remake of Grease. Let's see if Nate Grey is available for a small chat this morning…"_

I looked up at Taylor who looked just as shocked as I was. In a millisecond I could hear my phone ringing on the side table beside my bed. I closed my eyes and groaned.

"No way." I whined.

"Answer it dude. The media could have a vicious backslap if you don't." Taylor advised.

I flipped my phone open, "This is Nate Grey."

"_Hey! Nate! This is Ryan Seacrest from 102.7 KIIS FM. How are you this morning?" _

I frowned, "I'm great. I'm just getting a head start on packing for the holidays."

Well, that was a lie. Taylor was helping me with the packing since I was deemed incapable to do it on my own. He wasn't as great as Caitlyn's help was but it will do. Actually, ever since the nearing of this break I couldn't think of anything else but being away from Caitlyn. She's been around for months but I couldn't bear having her away for a second. It's different when you know she's in a different city than you are. Maybe we can patch things up before we split to our separate ways so I can ask her if she would want to spend the New Years with me…and my brothers.

"_I really admire you kids. They are really working you to the bone for this movie. Christmas is three days away and you're still on set?"_

"Yeah, but I only have one scene to shoot today so I'll be spending most of my time getting things ready to go back home."

"_Wow. Hard worker. I've heard you'll be spending your break in New York in preparation for New Years. I don't know how you do it. Even on your break you're still working."_

I chuckled, "It's hectic but I have great friends to help me out."

I smiled up at Taylor who was currently helping me pack while I talked on the phone.

"_Speaking of friends… we just finish talking to Caitlyn and Emma." _Ryan said, _"How are they doing?"_

I gritted my teeth. I knew this tactic all too well.

"I haven't seen them this morning yet but I'm sure you know since you just finished talking to them and all." I causally said.

Ryan chuckled, _"I wanted to ask you a question that's been burning on everybody's minds. Caitlyn denies anything's going on between you two but we think otherwise."_

"Why is that?"

"_There's a photo we have that looks pretty couple-ly to us. It might not be hard evidence that you two are together but it does hint at something."_

I laughed again, "Hint at what?"

"_Hidden feelings?"_

Drats. The media is getting better at guessing at the current situation. Better than caitlyn, that's for sure.

"Caitlyn is a nice girl and any guy would be lucky to be with her but I can safely say nothing is going on between us." I responded.

Taylor gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'Smooth man' at me.

"_So you don't like Caitlyn?"_

"Of course I do!" I sighed out. It took me a split second to cover that mistake up. "Everybody in the quarters likes Cait. I'm lucky to have her as my friend."

Well, I would be lucky and that's no lie. It's unfortunate that we're not on speaking terms.

"_Friends huh? Going back to this picture, what was going through your mind other than pure joy?"_

I grimaced, "I was concerned about Caitlyn. Ummm, it was a really cold night and she had a thin sweater on. I think anybody in my position would have done the same thing."

"_So it's strictly a friends thing."_

I bit my lip, "Strictly is a strong word."

"_Are you hinting that there is a possibly of being more than just friends?"_

"No, strict is fine."

---

After filming the short scene with Emma I raced back to the Quarters to take a shower. The thought of Caitlyn's face was burning in my head. During a take, I saw Caitlyn absent mindedly twist a strand of her wavy hair around her finger as she sucked away on her lower lip. To say the least, it distracted me from my job. It took a lot of effort to keep from running over to her and to see if she tasted just like she smelled. I was craving cinnamon. During a take I watched her leave with some women she once mentioned as her stylist. I was disappointed but the moment she left is when I finally did the scene correctly.

Go figure.

Back to my shower, I was drowning my thoughts away in piercing cold water. Of course that was impossible when Caitlyn was still on my mind.

Her crazy strawberry fetish.

Her blank face.

The way she pouts when she's flustered.

Her legs…

I groaned and pounded my fist against the wall.

Why did I have to like her? I could have gone back with Alex and my world would have been fine. Just peachy. And why can't I just stop thinking about her damn legs?

"Hey buddy. Is everything alright in there? You've been in there for a while." Taylor called out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," I snapped, "there was a …bug. I'll be out soon."

I heard Taylor's chuckled fade away. He was right. I've been in here for far too long. My finger tips were getting wrinkly and I half of my body felt numb from the cold. I reached out for a towel as I turned off the stream of water. I quickly wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out. My reflection was pathetic in the mirror. It looked like I just managed to save myself from drowning. I sighed as I tried to keep my mind on a subject, other than Caitlyn, for a second. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Taylor reading a book.

I scoffed, "Since when do you read?"

Taylor cleared his throat, "Since I found out girls like intelligent boys."

I was about to respond but a slight gasp distracted me. My eyes flew over to the door, which was opened. I wasn't concerned with the door, I was a bit side tracked that Caitlyn was standing there with her wide eyes and lips parted.

Several things were running through my head. One, Caitlyn came by to talk to me…which is a big relief. Two, I don't want to sound arrogant but she was gawking at me. Three, seeing her again was like a breath of fresh air. Air that was rudely taken away from me when Taylor jumped out of his bed and shoved Caitlyn out. Damn it!

The moment the room was empty I ran to my phone that was tucked away in my jeans and I called Jason. He always knows what do to.

"_Hello?"_

"I think Cait was going to talk to me."

"_Nate? You call Jason but you don't call me? I'm insulted!"_

It took me a moment to figure out that Shane was talking.

"Why do you have Jason's phone?"

"_He's busy. So Caitlyn _was _going to talk to you? What happen? Did she have an intervention or something?"_

"Well, I hope she was. She got a little distracted though."

"_With what?"_

I bit my lip, "Me?"

I heard Shane chuckle, _"Dude, she wants you."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Frobro, trust me. If you think she was about to talk to you then she probably was. It's possible that Cait's scared to be hurt again. I think you should take the first step."_

"How? What do I do?"

"_See if she's interested. Flirt with her."_

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"_Positive."_

With a new found confidence I nodded, "Ok. Thanks Shane."

"_No problem. Tell me when she sleeps with you."_

I groaned, "Shut up."

"_Laters, lil bro."_

_---_

Shane was right. I should try to take that first step. I want to talk to Cait. I really want her around. And after my discovery of these feelings for her, I should

I stepped into the kitchen where it never fails to find Caitlyn here. She was leaning on the counter, deep in thought. It wasn't like her blank faces. You could see the brain storm raging in her eyes. I was doubting that she even knew I was here. I was studying her for a bit until my eyes landed on the plate beside her.

A sandwich.

And not any sandwich, it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

My favorite.

Perhaps, Caitlyn made it for me…

I cleared my throat, finally finding something to say directly to Cait, "Are you going to eat that?"

Ok. So that was a bit pathetic but I'm trying here.

Caitlyn lightly pushed he plate away from her but she didn't break away from her thoughts. I scanned her pretty face and frowned. I wonder what she was thinking. I still couldn't believe that she didn't acknowledge me. I was trying to make amends.

"Is there any milk left?" I asked, hoping Caitlyn would look at me.

She sighed, "No."

Not fully believing Caitlyn, I approached the fridge to look for myself. I had to rummage through high stacks of left over's and juice bottles to discover Caitlyn was right. There was no milk. The gallon of milk was sitting there but only a millimeter of milk was covering the bottom of the bottle. I frowned. How was I supposed to eat my sandwich without any milk? I closed the door and walked back to the unaware Caitlyn. I picked up the sandwich and took a bit out of the four cornered bliss. I chewed on it and stared at Cait.

"You know, I go crazy for PB & J."

Caitlyn's head snapped up and her brown eyes finally were cleared. I proudly smiled at her, sandwich in hand. I finally got her attention. I was about to continue my conversation on peanut butter but Caitlyn stood up. In a daze, she briskly walked away, leaving me as confused as never before. I should have ran after her to continue this small talk but something held me in place.

Doubt.

Shane was wrong. Caitlyn thinks I'm a jerk. She doesn't want me. If anything, she wants me out of her life as soon as possible. Heck, she probably moved on to…Taylor.

I shivered. I'm not sure how I would react seeing those two together and I rather not think about it. I took a deep breath and put my sandwich down.

Damn this. I think things are getting difficult by the second.

---

**So there ya go. Nate finally realized it. I want to thank suburbs for taking her time off to look this chapter over for me. I can't thank her enough! And also big shout out to AlyArigan and Alyssa4Music4life, great writers and they produce stories like crazy. GO check those three girls out!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's another update. I hope you are somewhere comfy because this is a mighty big chapter. Thanks to those who reivewed last chapter and like always, I want to thank suburbs a bunch for always looking over my work (hope those shoe didn't kill you). I don't know how she doesn't get tired of my mistakes. Well, enough of me...**

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter SEVEN: Is it too late to Apologize?

_---_

_Oh there's no place like home for the holidays…_

What a lie.

I arrived in New York with an aching heart that wanted nothing more than to be back at the quarters. It felt odd to not want to be around my family during this time of the year. But it's not that I didn't want to be with them, I've just grown accustomed to being around Caitlyn and she's the only one I wanted to be with. I feel horrible saying that I rather be with Caitlyn than family. I mean, really, ten days without Caitlyn? Maybe next year she could be with me and my family…no, that won't ever happen.

I smiled at the elderly couple who just opened their door to find us dressed up in suits (and dress for mom), wearing Santa hats with bells at the tip.

I cleared my throat.

"_I'll be home for Christmas  
__You can count on me  
__Please have snow and mistletoe  
__And presents under the tree  
__Christmas __E__ve will find me  
__Where the love light gleams  
__I'll be home for Christmas  
__If only in my dreams."_

"Lovely arrangement," clapped the elderly man.

"Merry Christmas." Jason said.

In the Grey household, or hotel hold, we had a tradition of caroling the heck out of the holidays. It never failed. Last year, we had the opportunity to throw a small group together and carol for some fans outside a hotel. Did I mention it was in Hawaii? Anyways, this year was different (every year is). Shane was nowhere to be found. He was in Chicago with Mitchie, supporting her because she'll be performing at their Christmas parade.

There was something about that city that sounded so familiar. I've been there twice but I know it's more than that…

---

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I winced at the shriek of the girl in front of us. Her parents and sister quickly joined her which meant another shriek. The parents looked confused as to why their daughters were freaking out.

"Merry Christmas." My dad greeted.

I weakly smiled as my dad pushed me forward.

"_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer  
__Had a very shiny nose  
__And if you ever saw it  
__You would even say it glo-"_

I was tackled to the ground by the two girls. Their parents were quick to take them off of me, and Jason helped me up and dusted me off. My mom and dad didn't look the least bit concerned. In fact, they were chuckling at me.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into them!" One of the parents apologized.

"Mom!" One of the girls whined, "You can't be serious! It's the Grey's! Connect 3?"

Their dad shrugged, "Maybe I should start watching more television."

"Would you like to hear another song?" My dad offered.

"WAIT!" The two girls (whose names appeared to be Leila and Lisa), ran off and came back with a camera in their hands.

Great. I had a feeling this was going to be posted up on the internet very, very, very soon.

"Sing Nate." My mom urged.

I sighed and put my best holiday cheer for everybody.

_Oh there's no place like home for the holidays…_

---

Have you ever eaten**so** much that you knew you were going to be sick but you ate everything anyways and then washed it down with a tall glass of champagne? I just did and I'm feeling strangely fine. I was curled up into a ball on my bed watching _A Christmas Story__. _Jason was on his phone talking sweetly to his girlfriend. My mom and dad went out to "talk to the manager". Yeah, I used sarcastic air quotes. I'm sure they're out getting some last minute gifts for all of us, including Shane, the missing link.

Jason assumed that they were at the post office mailing out his present. I wasn't really pondering what my parents were up to. I was a bit preoccupied with Caitlyn and smoldering in jealousy because Jason was happy.

Jason smiled into his phone, "Yeah?…Well I can't wait to see you too…Remember to bring a thick jacket. It gets cold up here…I love you…Alright. Bye Alice."

I get it. He loves his girlfriend. He doesn't have to announce it to the world and make those of us who don't have anybody miserable. I sulked as I watched tv. I hate the holidays. They're only great when you have someone to snuggled up with**,** and when I say someone I mean Caitlyn.

"What's wrong lil bro?" Jason suddenly asked.

I sighed, "My business."

I didn't want to go into detail as to why I'm a single idiot that fell for his friend who is probably interested in someone else.

"Caitlyn?" Jason guessed.

"Is it that obvious?" I mumbled.

"Yup."

I groaned, "I blew it."

"Blew what? The biggest opportunity to have Caitlyn all to yourself because you weren't too sure about how you felt about her?" Jason smiled.

I wasn't sure why he was smiling. This was no happy situation.

"I know how I feel now. I know that I like her like crazy." I shoved my face into my pillow, slightly embarrassed I was having this talk with my oldest brother.

"And she isn't talking to you…is she?" Jason repeated the information I had passed along to Shane during my many phone conversations with him.

I shook my head, "It's like we're taking turns at this stupid game. I think I have a valid excuse for my actions."

Jason rolled his eyes, "And that is?"

"I had no idea I was going to fall for her." I defended, "And that's the last thing I wanted to happen."

"Why? Falling in love is good." Jason shrugged.

"Falling in love is complicated." I mumbled. "I like you. I can't talk to you. I might love you. I might be over you… I hate you."

I recalled when Caitlyn shouted at me, telling me she made a mistake harboring feelings for me. Thinking back to that I wondered how I survived that. The thought made me wince in pain.

"So you like Caitlyn and you're afraid that she hates you now?" Jason repeated out loud to himself.

I nodded.

"Nate," Jason said, "I think before you expect anything out of Cait. You should be her friend first."

"Friend?" I sighed. It was so different from the advice Shane was feeding me that I hesitated to even think about it. But then again, since when has Shane's advice worked?

Try to flirt with Caitlyn? What was I thinking?

I was about to closed my eyes and reallythinkabout what Jason hadsaid but my butt buzzed. I shifted to take my cell phone out of my back pocket and saw something totally unexpected.

My jaw dropped. Her name was brightly flashing on my cell phone, telling me that she was calling. Caitlyn was on the other line, calling _me_. I quickly ran out of the room, searching for some privacy. The moment I was out of Jason's ear shot, I answered.

"Cait?" I said breathlessly. It wasn't much of a greeting. Don't get me wrong, I love saying hello. Her name just spilled out before I could process anything. My mind was thinking of several ways to apologize because I finally figured out(thanks to Jason) that an apology was needed. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than to have Caitlyn speak to me again and this was a golden opportunity.

"_You're a douchbag." _Caitlyn spat.

I really wasn't expecting _that._ It caught me off guard to say the least.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I knew Caitlyn was upset about this whole ordeal but I didn't think she hated me that much.

"_Shut up and listen. I want to you to quit talking about me to your brother because it's really annoying that you go around talking about me when you hardly pay attention to me. So if you're going to pretend I don't exist, like you have for the longest time, at least go along with it. If I don't exist, don't pass along any information on me to Shane. It doesn't make things better that Shane tries to sugar coat things and make things up. I mean c'mon, you trying to flirt with me? What a big laugh that is."_

Once again, my jaw dropped. I finally made that connection. Caitlyn lived in Chicago. Shane and Mitchie were in Chicago… My fist tightened at the thought of Shane talking to Caitlyn. I'm sure he mighthave hinted at something that caused Caitlyn to be mad and that made me mad. Damn it Shane, why can't you keep your trap shut? What bothered me more is that Shane told Caitlyn about my pathetic attempt to flirt with her.

"He said that?" I asked.

"_Yes and I think I've been talking to you more than you deserve."_

CLICK.

Remember what I said about overstuffing? Yeah, I think I'm about to be sick.

---

"_Nate, would you just let it be?!" Caitlyn shouted at me. She continued to walk down that familiar path to the set. The night was warm with an overcast __sky__ above us. None of the millions of stars were shining tonight. Not tonight. Tonight was yet another fight with Cait. She threatened to walk away, leaving this fight up in the air. The strange thing about this fight is that I had no idea what it was about._

_I shook my head, refusing to let her go. I ran after and the moment I __caught up with her,__ I reached out for her shoulders to make her face me._

_Her face was__tearstained__and it tore me apart. Now if I could only figure out what we were fighting about, then I could fix everything._

"_Nate," Caitlyn frowned, "We're not gonna work this out tonight. No we're not gonna make this right. So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye. Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight."_

_Caitlyn __stood on her tiptoes__and kissed my cheek before she continued on her way. _

_Once again, I raced to catch up with her and wrapped my arms around her waist, restraining her __so she couldn't take__ another step._

_I __ducked__my head down to her ear and whispered, "There's no need to fight, we're just wasting time. If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find, we might work this out. Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive. Please?"_

_Caitlyn wiggled out of my embrace and threw a weak smile up at me, "No. Not tonight."_

---

"A new song?" Shane narrowed his eyes. Mitchie smiled at me. At least I know someone agreed with me. Shane and Mitchie just got in from Chicago a couple of days ago. I haven't found the time to yell at Shane for provoking Caitlyn but the minute Mitchie is out of the picture, I'll give him a piece of my mind.

"What's wrong with the songs on our album?" Jason frowned.

I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to explain this to them.

"I have this song inside me and I know it's going to be a hit. Icanfeel it." I pieced out.

Shane made a face, "Wait. So you haven't written any lyrics yet? No chords? Nothing?"

"Not really." I admitted.

Mitchie cocked her head, "So…I don't get it."

Jason nodded, "You want to perform a new song at our New Year's performance, but you don't have a clue on the lyrics and you don't have a melody. How does that work?"

I frowned. Maybe my idea was farfetched. I was planning to write a song for Caitlyn that was subtle enough to hint at my feelings for her without exposing my secret to the whole world, including Mitchie. I wasn't sure how to get Caitlyn to forgive me. A song seemed like the perfect way to apologize and ultimately reveal everything.

"Never mind." I mumbled. I threw my guitar on and began to strum some chords out.

We were at one of our countless rehearsal before the big countdown. Mitchie was handed a microphone and was ushered into a mock stage for a sound check. Finally.

I turned to Shane and punched his arm as hard as I could.

He glared at me, "What was that for?"

"You know damn well." I spat, "What the hell did you tell Caitlyn?"

Shane tried to hide a smile but he quickly replaced it with his serious face, "I didn't tell her anything!"

I punched him again, "Then tell me why she knew that I was trying to flirt with her?"

Shane cracked up, "Because it was too lame to _not _tell her."

"Shane you're an ass. Because of you, Caitlyn hates my guts." I shouted.

Shane shook his head, "Oh no fro bro. Cait is still in love with you. In fact, I think she wants you to pin her up against the wall and-"

I threw another punch.

"Don't talk that way about her." I hissed.

Shane rubbed his arm, fuming, "Nate, learn how to take a joke. Loosen up for once."

Jason cleared his throat, "Shane, seriously, that wasn't cool. Nate, you need to relax."

I was about to throw an insult Shane couldchoke on but someone unexpectedly (but it really was expected) showed up.

Jason's mouth curved up into a smile the moment Alice bounced in. She jumped into Jason's arms and he spun her around. She let out a giggle as he placed her down. I frowned. I vowed thatI'dtreat Caitlyn that way, one day. Jason looked around before he planted a kiss on her forehead. I turned away. I'd usually rather not pry into that part of my brothers' lives, and watching them knowing that I was alone for the first time in two years around this holiday didn't make me feel better. Not when I have someone in mind that I want to kiss to bring in the New Year.

"I missed you." Jason said before his gave her another kiss.

Alice giggled, "I missed you too."

---

"You are only moments away from a performance of a lifetime. The crowd here has nearly doubled in size from last year and everybody is assuming it's because this new vibe we're getting from the band is infectious. Can you comment on that, Nate?" The reporter shoved his huge microphone into my face.

"I guess this new album is more personal and more fans are relating to our music than before." I answered.

"Also, I think since Nate is busy with his movie, we haven't treated our fans to as many performances as they deserve." Shane said after me.

"Not to mention that Mitchie Torres is burning up the charts right now as well." Jason added.

Mitchie blushed.

"Well, I believe that all the time I've been given. I hope the performance goes well."

"Thank you." I said before I was pushed into a small nook behind the stage to get ready.

Mitchie was smiling widely, "Oh my God, I'm so nervous!"

Dad popped out of nowhere and grouped us together, "Alright boys, I received word that some special people will be introducing you. Nate remember to thank them before you start the song."

I nodded.

"Mitchie, remember don't hesitate to run on stage when their song is over, ok?" My dad directed Mitchie.

Mitchie took a deep breath, "Got it."

We all huddled in before Shane, Jason and I ran onto the stage. I scanned the huge crowd before looking up at the infamous Time Square New Feed Screen.

My eye's landed on Caitlyn looking positively stunning. She was wearing this dark purplish bluish dress that was improper for any type of cold weather. Bare shoulders and bare legs? Was she trying to drive me crazy? Her voice was booming across Times Square from the live feed we were getting from Chicago. My knees almost gave out when she looked straight at the camera as she was introducing us. It felt like she was staring straight at me. And for once, she was smiling brightly. I wished she was smiling for me, but it was obviously not the case. She still hated me but the way she was just glowing on the screen made me hope that I still had a chance. It took me a while to notice that other people were around Caitlyn as well.

I chuckled, "Thanks Caitlyn! What's up Jennie? Marcie? Taylor I miss you man."

Shane rushed to the mic, "You all look beautiful!"

He pointed to the crowd as the music started and a couple of pyrotechnics blew off the stage.

I played my guitar like a mad man, "C'mon New York City! Put your hands together!"

Shane began the song as I jammed out with Jason in the back. The crowd'sroar was almost deafening. If it wasn't for my ear piece that allowed me to hear Shane's voice and our instruments, I wouldn't be able to hear anything at all.

"_No we're not gonna work this out __tonight  
__No we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye,  
Cause we're not gonna work this out..  
Tonight."_

I looked back at the screen to find Caitlyn dancing around. It made me smile. Well half smile. Taylor was not far off dancing along with her. If it wasn't for that detail I would have been elated. I mean, Caitlyn was dancing around to my music, looking…very nice. I found myself stealing glances at the screen and before I knew it our song was nearing its end.

"_Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wasting time.  
Tonight  
If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find.  
We might work this out.  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive.  
Keep it alive, keep it alive.  
I'm starting to see the morning light.  
We finally worked this out."_

I played the last chord and then quickly strummed another chord when Mitchie came strutting out.

"Hello hello!" She waved at the crowd, "Happy New Years!"

---

After our performance we were told that I was going to get the chance to talk to Caitlyn and the rest of the cast. I couldn't help but be happy. I was inside MTV's Studios, putting away my things when I had another big surprise.

"Nathaniel Grey!"

I turned around, to find Emma rushing over to me.

"Happy New Year! You did an amazing job out there!" She congratulated. Emma quickly hugged me and sighed. I was still in shock from seeing her here.

"Emma! What…why?"

She playfully shoved me, "Don't tell me you expected me to miss that amazing performance!"

I laughed, "Umm, no?"

"How was your break? Did you get to talk to Caitlyn?" Emma asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "Um, not in the way that I wished, but I got to hear her…"

Emma threw me a questioning look but that's all she got to do. We were immediately attacked by my brothers and Mitchie.

"Emma Watson!" Shane tackled her into a hug.

Mitchie and Jason followed, surprising Emma. She beamed.

"You all were fantastic out there!" She complimented.

"Well I think I did alright." Mitchie shrugged.

"No, no, no. The performance rendered me speechless." Emma said again. Shane genuinely smiled down at Emma. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitchie frowning.

Dad came bouncing in, "Come on, the interview is out in the balcony."

"Hey Dad, can Emma be out there with us?" Shane asked.

Mitchie gave Shane a bewildered look as Emma shook her head.

"It's your interview." She insisted.

"It'sfine. We're only going to talk with some of your friends." Shane explained.

Emma looked at me, "Friends?"

I smiled, "Caitlyn and Taylor and couple of more people."

She beamed, "I would love too, but I can't."

Shane threw her a crooked smile, "You know you want to. Can she dad?"

Dad shrugged, "It won't hurt."

Emma threw a thankful look at me as all five of us were shoved out into the cold balcony. We were all given ear pieces to hear them loud and clear. The moment I saw Caitlyn once again, I smiled. I couldn't wait to talk to her. Maybe instead of that song I was thinking about, I could somehow pass along the message that I reallywanted her back.

All four of us waved to the camera. Emma was still getting mic-ed up.

"YOU WERE GREAT MITCHIE!" Caitlyn's voice blasted in our eardrums. The four of us winced. I think someone should tell Caitlyn to talk normally. It's not like we can't hear her.

"Hey Caitlyn." Shane smirked. He threw a glance at me and I frowned. I knew he was trying to egg me on to talk to her but I needed the perfect timing.

Caitlyn smiled, "What's up."

Emma walked over and squeezed between Jason and me.

"Emma?!" Taylor's jaw dropped along with Caitlyn's.

"Hi! Happy New Years guys!" Emma waved.

"I thought you were in London." Caitlyn blurted. That made two of us.

"Oh no no no. If I would have stayed there my flight would not make it in time for tomorrow!" Emma explained.

Marcie, another girl from out cast, cut in, "Oh my gosh. I've missed you, Emma! My cousin is crazy over you. I should introduce you two. He's a charmer."

I saw Caitlyn and Taylor exchange a smile and it warmed me with jealousy. What was going on?

"Emma, how's your boyfriend?" Caitlyn asked.

A gust of icy cold wind blew by us. I shivered.

"He's doing wonderful" Emma answered, "I told him about you and he's curious to meet you. Oh Dan and Rupert as well. They really can't wait until the movie premieres there."

I frowned. Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint wanted to meet Caitlyn? I didn't want to look visibly upset but I couldn't help it. Why did they want to meet her? They don't know Caitlyn. I'm sure Caitlyn didn't care much for them in the first place.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. A voice that could only belong to Ryan Seacrest.

"Well Caitlyn can you tell us about the movie?"

Caitlyn averted her eyes to something off screen. I'm guessing she was going to read off some cards.

"Grease will be premiering in New York and in theatres across America on December 1st, 2009 and will be global on December 10th, so London watch out because we'll be…" Caitlyn's voice tapered off. The moment she fell silent is when Marcie and Jennie began to wildly scream. I had to take my ear piece out so I wouldn't suffer from permanent damage.

"Caitlyn I can't wait to show you London!" Emma said.

I looked at her. What does she mean show her London?

Are we traveling there for the premiere? As much as a vacation there sounded fantastic, the idea of having Emma introduce Caitlyn to her friends was unacceptable. I don't want Caitlyn around Emma's friends. Nothing against Emma, really, I just don't want Caitlyn around those two boys.

I looked back at the screen where I found Caitlyn bouncing around. She faced Taylor and then began a dancing with him. Taylor is my friend, and I shouldn't be jealous, but I at that moment Taylor picked Caitlyn up and spun her around, just like how Jason spun Alice around. I should be the one spinning Caitlyn around. Not Taylor. He put her down and beamed down at her.

I couldn't help it; I had to say it.

"Don't you try anything funny Taylor." I said under my breath. And if he does, he'll be hearing from a very angry Nate once we get back to the Quarters.

---

-

---

I have to say sorry. I HAVE TO. I got to the Quarters a bit later than I would have wanted. My family insisted on lunch to formally say goodbye to Alice and I. I couldn't refuse and I couldn't use Caitlyn as an excuse.

I laughed as I imagined myself using Caitlyn to get out of the lunch.

"_Sorry mom. It's just that there's this girl back at the Quarters and I really need to see her because ten days without Caitlyn is pure agony."_

I was sitting on the schools bleachers next to Emma. I was fiddling my thumbs because it was a form of distracting myself. From what you ask?

From watching Caitlyn parade herself for Taylor who was just sitting back enjoying the 'view'_. _

You have no idea how hard it is not to look at her when she has this playful smile on her lips. It's amazingly sexy. It's just that having her sit on top of Taylor's lap is NOT what I wanted her to be doing. Unless if was me. I narrowed my eyes at Taylor. Lucky guy. I hate him. I really do.

Before you jump to conclusions, no Caitlyn is not with Taylor (I hope she isn't). We were in the middle of a photo shoot for the promotional posters and what not for Grease. All the cast pairings were surrounding Emma and I for the 'Main' Poster. So Caitlyn was only acting like she loved teasing Taylor. Well, I hope she was acting. I felt a pair of brown eyes match my glare…and it wasn't Taylor. I quickly looked away from Caitlyn's gaze and frowned.

She was still mad at me. I couldn't process in my mind how could she still be mad at me but she was. I thought back to yesterday when I finally reached where my heart wanted to be. Everything turned out so unexpectedly.

---

**Yesterday**

The moment I stepped inside of the Quarters I knew Caitlyn was in the kitchen. Sure, I might have seen her walk into the kitchen after giving the cast a huge bowl of who-knows-what to eat but regardless, I know she's in there. That's why I decided to quickly throw my things up in my room and run back to greet Caitlyn. After New Years I got the impression that maybe she wasn't as mad as she let on. She did introduce me…well Connect 3, right?

I stumbled into the Kitchen. Caitlyn's small back was facing me but I doubt that she didn't notice my oh-so quiet entrance.

I cleared my throat.

No answer.

Confused, I cautiously approached her. I peered at her face and rolled my eyes. Figures. Another one of her trips to the moon, leaving her body unaware that I'm right behind her.

"Cait?"

She twitched and her shoulders drooped, "What do you want Nate?"

I grimace. Maybe she wasn't over it. Her harsh tone punched my already bruised ego.

"Nothing. I just," I bit my lip, "wanted to say hi."

She finally looked over her shoulder but her brown eyes didn't look directly at me. Instead, her gaze swooped over me.

"You said it." She bluntly replied.

I frowned, "I guess I'll see you around."

I was about to leave when out of the corner of my eye I saw Taylor bounce in.

"Hey Caity, need any help?" Taylor smiled.

Who does he think he is calling her Caity?! I glared at Taylor and wondered what else happen during the New Years that I didn't get to see.

Caitlyn shook her head, "Did Emma force you to come?"Taylor did a single nod, "What me to take that out?"

He pointed to an over stuffed trashcan.

Caitlyn looked over at me once again, "Oh no."

She smiled and for a second I thought she had a change of heart. I mean, she was _smiling _at me.

"I believe Nate wanted to do that. Isn't that right Nate?" Caitlyn sweetly asked.

But then she shows me that her only interest is to make my life as miserable as it can get.

I sighed, "No, but if you insist."

I yanked the trash bag out of the trash can and tied it up. I threw the contents over my shoulder and marched out.

Caitlyn is definitely still mad.

---

It was an hour of uncomfortably watching Caitlyn rub against Taylor. When Debora, our photographer, released us from this shoot I was relieved. I don't have to see any more of Taylor gawking at Caitlyn. I made a mental note that I have more people to talk to than just Caitlyn.

"Nate!"

The perkiness of Jaclyn materialized beside me. Emma eyed me before she left with Taylor and Caitlyn.

"Don't be late for the next shoot." Emma warned before she left.

"Hey, what's up Jacs. How was your holidays?" I lamely asked.

Jaclyn pulled me away from the ear shot of some people that were curiously looking over at me.

"They were great. Nate can I talk to you for a sec?" Jaclyn smiled.

I looked at my watch, "Um sure. You want to get some hot chocolate or something? I have time to site down."

She glowed, "Yeah, that would be great."

The moment we were sitting down in a cozy Starbuck with out drink in hands Jaclyn leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I knitted my brows together in confusion, "I don't want to sound rude but what was that about?"

Jaclyn's smile got weaker, "It's what I wanted to tell you about."

Still confused I asked, "Which is?"

Jaclyn's finally sighed and a pained expression took over her face, "It stupid."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure it's not."

"It is!" She exclaimed. Her wide eyes looked into mine. "I just- it…Do you want to know what my New Years Resolution was?"

I nodded, still completely confused.

"I wanted to be honest with everybody. I didn't want to hold in secrets because my grandmother said that bottling up your feelings makes you age faster." Jaclyn smiled softly, "It's a joke but it made me realize that I didn't want to hide my feelings from people."

Feelings?

"And you wanted to start with me?" I asked.

Jaclyn nodded, "I guess somewhere between the lines of our lunches and advising you, I developed a crush on you."

My hands began to sweat a bit but I think it's because I had a death grip on my hot chocolate.

I sat back feeling horrible about this.

Jaclyn shook her head, "I know you still like her a lot. I wanted to let you know just in case things don't work out the way you want them too… but I do hope you get what you want. That would make one of us."

"Jaclyn," I started, "You're a really nice girl. You really are but I can't change what I feel over night and even if I could that wouldn't be fair for you. You need someone that would drop to his knees to be with you."

Jaclyn sighed, "I know, I just thought it would be nice to be with someone like you."

"You'll find him." I assured, "It's just not me."

Jaclyn nodded, "I'll find him."

"How about we take these," I lifted my cup, "and go back to set. I think we can snag some muffins from the snack table."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes, "I hope Caitlyn can keep up with your strange eating cravings."

---

"Emma tilt your head a bit more to the left…that's it. Nate squeeze the air out of Emma if you can." Our photographer, Teddy, directed. It was nearing 8 p.m. and we were still shooting photos inside a random classroom. Unfortunately for me I still had an interview after this while everybody else got to go home. Aren't I lucky?

A flash blinded my sight like it has for the past two hours.

"One more…" Teddy said.

FLASH.

"Great! Looks like we are done!" He patted my back as I let Emma go. Her hands shot up to her ribs.

"Nate squeeze me any tighter and you would have snapped my ribs." Emma tenderly said. I gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry." I muttered.

The moment we spilled out into the hall ways we found Caitlyn and Taylor far off doing some crazy dance. I could hear Caitlyn's laugh echoing through the halls. Emma smiled and walked towards them. I, having nothing else to do but to stall for my interview, followed Emma.

The moment we neared them their laughter tapered off. Taylor wrap an arm around Caitlyn and protectively brought her close.

"Are you guys done?" Taylor asked Emma. He wouldn't ask me because somehow I think Taylor is mad at me too. I think Caitlyn told him a thing or two about me.

"I am." Emma said, "Nate isn't. He still needs to have his interview."

Caitlyn looked at me and carelessly shrugged, "Oh well, lets go Emma. I'm starving and I know exactly what I can cook up."

I should have just gone to the interview so I could have avoided this awkward situation.

"See you Nate." Emma half-heartily. I whispered my goodbye to her.

"Peace." Taylor pulled me into our tiny handshake that I unwilling took part of.

I looked over to Caitlyn expecting her goodbye but she simply grinned.

"Okay, lets go!" She pivoted on her heel and floated towards the doors. Taylor and Emma looked at me but I waved them off.

"I'm late for my interview." I stated. So much for this grand apology I was waiting to tell Caitlyn. I'm not even sure that she might listen to me if I ever gather enough courage to talk to her.

The moment they took their eyes off of me I ran for the room that I was assigned to be interviewed in.

"14G…14G…." I breathed out. The blur of class numbers came to an abrupt halt when I crashed into Steven.

I rubbed my head as I balanced myself up, "Sorry about that and sorry for being a bit late…"

"No need to be sorry, I'm fed up with all this. Do you mind if we can reschedule your interview. Frankly, I don't want to put up with this DVD crap this early."

"I don't have the interview?" I questioned.

Steven shook his head, "Sorry if you were looking forward to it."

I smiled, "I wasn't!"

Steven chuckled, "Ah, nobody was."

I thanked Steven before I marched off into the sea of trailers. I was beyond happy that I got to go home earlier than what I expected. I was thinking of the perfect way to catch up to Jaclyn when I noticed something horribly wrong.

My feet were carrying me towards the wrong trailer. I gulped when I found myself facing Caitlyn's trailer. I'm not sure why or how I ended up here but I did and I was scared out of my mind. Out of the blue my arm reached out and push the door open and I walked in.

I noticed she wasn't around so I thought about leaving but my body was telling me otherwise. It sat me down in the couch I haven't sat on in the longest time. I was fearing for my life. Any moment now, Caitlyn would barge in here and have me as her dinner. She won't like that I was in here with no reason or motive.

Wait.

But I did have a reason.

Right on cue the door creaked open and a pair of shoes were sent flying my way.

She already almost attacked me.

"Ahh." Caitlyn moaned.

But then again, maybe she didn't mean to attack me.

I smiled, "Watch were you throw those things. You might end up hitting someone."

Caitlyn body stiffened up and her head slowly turned to me. I shyly bit my lip and waited for her to start shouting at me.

Much to my surprise she didn't.

"I thought you had an interview." Her voice failed her. She didn't respond the way she did in the kitchen or just a few moments before. She let her guard down and she didn't like it. Caitlyn scrunched up her face mad at herself.

I shrugged, "They canceled it."

"Oh."

Caitlyn looked around, anxious to occupied herself with something other than to look at me. She turned her back to me and faced the mirror.

"Cait. Talk to me." I begged.

Caitlyn muffled something out that sounded like "I am".

I stood up, a bit flustered. I'm not sure Caitlyn was understanding what I was trying to do here.

"I know you are but," I said, "like before."

"You expect me to forget that you were a jerk to me?" Caitlyn sharply said.

"No, well yeah," I paused to think, "I don't know what to expect."

"I think I know what you want." Caitlyn turned around to face me. She had this strong aura about her that I feared she might hurt me for once.

My eyes widen, "You do?"

Did she know that I like her? What if Shane said something in front of Mitchie?

Caitlyn sighed, "You want me to forgive you and pretend that everything is fine and butterflies between us."

I was relieved for a second I thought she was going to…never mind. I thought back to what she just said.

"I can do without the butterflies…" I mentally said to myself.

Caitlyn continued staring at me and I finally summed up the courage to ask that question.

"Can we be together?"

Wrong question. WRONG QUESTION. I began to panic inside. Maybe I should reword that again so it won't sound like I-

"As friends?" Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"Yeah, friends." I repeated.

"Yeah." Caitlyn smiled up at me and I knew I had her back, "But you need to apologize for being an ass."

I held up my hand as a signal of conformity, "I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I was an ass and a jerk."

Caitlyn's smile grew, "You forgot prick, idiot, and umm I think I'm missing a lot more…"

I had her back.

I did.

She was joking around, which made me roll my eyes but I was so happy that I brought her into a hug. In an instant I needed to show her more than what I wanted her to know. Cinnamon can have that affect on me. A weakness?

Two people popped into my head.

Jaclyn and Jason.

_Bottling up your feelings makes you age faster…_

_Be her friend first…_

I was torn between two good words of wisdom. Should I let my feelings out before they explode into something messy or should I take one step at a time?

I inhaled.

"You smell like cinnamon."

Caitlyn loosen her grip on me and took a step back. Did I really say that out loud?

I bit my lip, "Uh, my mom uses that shampoo."

Smooth, Nate, smoooooth.

"I forgot you say stupid things." She laughed

I tried to laugh too but it got stuck in my throat, "Yeah, I forgot too."

Caitlyn sighed and lightly pushed me towards the door, "Get out, I need to change."

Without arguing I nodded, "Will do."

I was so glad to have Caitlyn back again that a bright idea popped into my head a second before she was about to close the door on me. I quickly stuck out my hand to block her.

"Do you mind telling Taylor that I want to walk you home? For old time sakes." I begged.

Caitlyn cocked her head, deep in thought. I was about lose hope but then she smiled down at me

"Sure, you owe me." She said

"Cool." I replied and with a final look at her I walked away from the door. I looked over my shoulder to make sure her door was completely close before I punched the air in victory.

Apology accepted.

---

**So this Chapter was way longer than I expected it to be. Like...really long. But I hope you didn't mind. Hmm, there isn't much I have to say except for the kind favor of asking the readers to tell me what they thought about it...**

**Review?**

**Yes?**

**Thanks a bunch.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo! Here's the next installment of Confession's. There isn't much to say but that I was freaking out half of the time because I wanted this PERFECT. I'm not sure if I hit the mark at all or if I failed but here it is so you can decide for youselves. I'm off to watch Harry Potter. It's been ages since I've watched any of the movies. Oh and there's a slight surprise in the my ending note...at the end.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter EIGHT: Happiness Today, Gone Tomorrow

---

I watched Caitlyn crawl back to her bedroom as I told her to have a sweet dream. She waved me off and she closed the door. I don't know about her but I don't think I'll hava a good night's rest tonight. Nope not at all. I finally had Caitlyn back and that alone was enough to keep me up for five years. I lingered outside her room for a while before I headed off to mine. The moment I walked through the door, as happy as I've ever been, I had to face the annoyed face of Taylor. He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms.

"Enjoy your walk?" He spat.

I paused in mid step to my bed. I have this huge feeling that Taylor wasn't pleased to have Caitlyn around me. I could same the same for him.

"Very much." I honestly said.

Taylor cleared his throat, "Listen, Nate, I don't want to sound intruding or like I care for Caitlyn more than I do but I'm not happy that she forgave you."

I didn't know that Taylor felt that way. I mean, I could see it in his face but to hear it in his own words is different.

"Why?"

"I don't trust you with her. Not anymore. And if you think that Caitlyn is just going to open up to you like before, you're wrong. You left some pretty deep scars that-"

"Taylor." I cut him off. I had a feeling that he was going to rant on for an agonizing fifteen minutes. "I know what I did. Okay? I know that I hurt her. I was a jerk for not talking to her afterwards but I need her around."

"So you can toy with her again?" Taylor harshly threw.

I winced, "That was never my intention."

"So what's your intention now?"

"I um," I mumbled, "I want to be whatever Caitlyn wants me to be."

Taylor's eyes widen, "What?"

"She wants me as a friend and that's what I'll be." I chewed on my lip.

He relaxed bit then was attentive, "Wait a minute. You would be anything Caitlyn asked for?"

"Anything." I repeated.

Taylor slowly nodded, "You like her. You fell for Caitlyn didn't you?"

I was about to respond when my voice got stuck in my throat. I was gagging out noises and squeaks when Taylor exploded.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN!"

"Taylor." I weakly said.

"OK, SO I DIDN'T KNOW BUT EMMA SAID IT AND SHE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU. HOLY SHIT, NATE YOU LIKE HER! I THINK WE SHOULD SHOVE YOU TWO INTO A CLOSET FOR OLD TIME SAKE."

"No," I sternly said, "It's not what she wants. She's like way over me and I'm sure she met someone back home or something. I don't want to mess up again and I don't want her to stop talking to me."

Taylor sighed, "I don't know how either of you don't see it."

"See what?""Nothing."

"I'm sorry for replacing you tonight. I just really needed her." I apologized.

Taylor grinned, "It's alright. I bet you got a kick out of having her around, didn't you?"

I chuckled, "Yeah."

A knock was heard.

Jaclyn stood at our door with a wide smile and iPod in hand. "Did I interrupt a bromantic moment?"

I rolled my eyes, "Possibly."

Jaclyn shook her head and walked over to my bed where she confidently kicked her shoes off and threw herself on the mattress. I was about to complain about her messing up my bed but then I remember my bed was always messy except when Caitlyn's around to fix that.

"Dude, Jaclyn, could you turn the volume down on your little music device?" Taylor said, "I seriously can hear what you're listening to, loud and clear."

I stopped and looked at Jaclyn she continued to bob her head and listen to her music. I took the initiative and pulled a little earphone out of her ear. Jaclyn narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"We can hear that piano playing." I said.

Jaclyn smiled, "It's Sara Bareilles. She's like my new obsession. I got to met her at one of her concerts over the Christmas break and I can't stop listening to her."Jaclyn shoved the earphone into my ear. Thankfully she lowered the volume so I could hear the end of the song she was listening to.

"Love Song?" I twisted my face. I have to be honest, I found Sara's songs a bit too girly for my taste, so it's not like I'd go crazy for one of her songs like Jaclyn.

The song ended and another was already playing. I was about to rip the earphone out but something about this song kept me listening. I didn't notice that I was fully concentrating on this song until Jaclyn shifted her weight around and walked over to James bed where Taylor and James were busy tackling each other. Heck, I didn't notice when James came on by.

I took a look at her iPod and saw the title of the song.

_Gravity_

I wasn't sure what it was but my musical gears where spinning in my head. That song I wanted to desperately write and perform was slowly building in my head. It wasn't enough to write out lyrics or jot down some chords out but I could feel I was almost there. I stood up and grabbed my guitar, and Taylor, Jaclyn, and James watched me as I began tuning it.

"Ooo, are you going to treat us with a personal concert?" Jaclyn asked.

I snapped out of my train of thought, "Huh?""are you going to play your guitar?" Jaclyn asked again.

I nodded, "Do you know the words to _Gravity_?"

I pointed to her iPod that was lying on my bed.

"Duh!" Jaclyn walked back over and sat at the foot of my bed. I strummed my guitar and began to sing the first line. It was the only line I knew.

"_Something always brings me back to you…"_

Jaclyn eagerly jumped in when I failed to remember the next line.

"…_It never takes too longNo matter what I say or do,  
__I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone."_

"Wow Nate, I didn't think you would like this song or any of her songs." Jaclyn teased.

I shrugged, "I'm open-minded."

Taylor scoffed, "Open minded my ass."

I glared at him, "Dude, I'm trying here."

And just like that, I mended a broken down relationship with Taylor I didn't know was bad. I was careful not to step on his toes regarding Caitlyn. I saw what she meant to him. She was like his little sister. So if I came around and destroyed her (which won't ever happen again) he'd destroy me. Simple as that. Life couldn't be any better.

---

There were countless nights of the four of us gathering at my bed with me just playing my guitar while Jaclyn would sing softly to herself. Taylor would be rocked to sleep by the music and James would throw in a comment or two. It faintly reminded me of the jam sessions I shared with my brothers. Seeing how they replaced me with Mitchie, I could consider my roommates as my replacements. I finally got the lyrics down for _Gravity. _I didn't need Jaclyn to correct me at all and she slowly gravitated towards James. While I poured my heart out singing or playing, I could hear the soft whispers James and Jaclyn were sharing. One sleepless night where all I wanted to do is piece out this song that won't leave me alone I got a text. It was Caitlyn.

**Go to the kitchen.**

I scanned the room. Taylor was asleep and Jaclyn and James were tangled in their own world. I put my guitar down and snuck away to the , I won't lie. I was somewhat hoping that Caitlyn would just pull me in there and show me what I've been missing but that wasn't the case. She did pull me in (to my delighted surprise) but she cautiously looked around before she talked.

"Tomorrow is Emma's birthday." She whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

Caitlyn sighed, "The girls and I want to throw a small bash for her."

"That's perfect- we all get the day off tomorrow." I smiled thinking about the schedule that was posted up in the living room.

Caitlyn closed her eyes, "No, not all of us. Emma has to work."

I stared at her, not exactly getting why she was worked up. If Emma is the only one going in tomorrow then that gives us the perfect opportunity to throw something together to surprise her when she gets home.

"Emma is expecting me to be with her tomorrow, so I can't exactly direct what goes on if I'm at the studio." Caitlyn explained, "What I need you to do is to ask everybody to help decorate. I think it's too late to make a cake order but you can run to a bakery and buy any old cake. Emma won't mind."

I raised my eye brows, "Any old cake? Caitlyn I could bake this cake. It doesn't have to be old you know."

Caitlyn was about to protest but whatever I said sunk in and she looked surprised.

"You can bake?" She asked.

"Yeah, you just read the directions from the cake mix." I smiled.

Caitlyn shook her head, "Are you sure? Baking a cake is a big responsibility, Nate."

I scoffed, "I can handle it."

She smiled, "That's kinda manly. Nate baking a cake. Are you going to clean up after yourself too?"

I frowned, "Don't push it."

Caitlyn tried not to giggle but she let out a cute snort, "Sorry, you're so lazy sometimes, I find it hard to believe that you want to help out."

"You'll see, tomorrow. I'll show you there's more to me than just a good guy with great hair." I said before I choked my own laugh back.

---

"Taylor, here." I tossed the tub of pink frosting over to Taylor, who was wearing an apron that Caitlyn forces us to sport.

I just took out the warm sponge of sweet bread of goodness out of the oven. Chocolate Cake. I can't wait until I get my waiting mouth on this.

Jaclyn dragged herself in, "Nate, do we have to decorate the bathrooms? I don't think Emma will notice."

I placed the cake pan on the cooling rack and gave Jaclyn an incredulous look.

"Of course you have to!" I said.

I heard a loud groan from the living room.

Jaclyn rolled her eyes, "You're a psycho."

I was about to yell back but a buzz in my back pocket pulled my attention away. It was Caitlyn. I smiled and answered.

"Cait?" I said.

"_Please tell me you took the cake out of the oven, Nate."_

Caitlyn has been texting me, begging me to give her a detailed playback of what we were doing. It was cute that she was worried about this but seriously, can't I get a hello?

I sighed, "No hello?"

"_Did you?" _She persisted.

"Yes! Do you want to criticize how I did that too? Or should I just wait until you come home?" I complained.

"_If you weren't joking around half the time, I wouldn't be so stressed over here." _

"Lighten up. Emma's birthday cake is fine. Taylor is getting the frosting ready so we can spread some lovin' on to this thing." I winked at Taylor who was nearly done with the frosting.

"_Don't you dare frost it yet. The cake needs to be cooled for at least an hour or more."_

I paused and threw a worried glance to Taylor. Crap. I did what came naturally. Joke.

"Oooh, hold on. Taylor can you scrape off the frosting? Cait said it's not time for that yet." I chuckled. Taylor quickly began to scrape off the pink frosting off the chocolate cake in a haste.

"_NATE!"_

"Seriously, Cait. Lighten up!" I was a bit glad Caitlyn wasn't around to see what has become of the kitchen. There was batter splattered all over the walls, flower on the floor and a mountain of dishes to wash.

"_I can't! I need to be there to help out."_

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to be there so Emma won't get suspicious. She nearly had a heart attack when Taylor said he couldn't make it to her shoot." I said.

"_Fine. Are you guys cleaning as well? I don't want to come home to a pig sty." _

Nothing ever gets past her.

I groaned, "Cait-"

Taylor popped out of nowhere and snatched my phone away. I fought for a while trying to get my phone back, but Taylor pressed my speaker button.

"Yes, we are. Nate is taking care of all the cleanliness while the rest of us are busy decorating." Taylor grinned at me. I frowned.

"_Taylor, help Nate out. With our luck he might not know the difference between dish soap and a bar of soap."_

My jaw dropped. Did she really think I was that inept?

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled.

"Aye aye captain, we will get to it." Taylor closed my phone and tosses it to me. "You heard the women. Cake has to cool down."

I nodded, "I know. We should go help out the other while we wait."

Taylor face grew mischievous, "We don't have to wait that long. Let's just throw this baby in the freezer and it'll cool down in no time."

"Are you sure it's ok? I should call Caitlyn and asked." I took out my phone but Taylor swatted it away.

"Don't make her anymore stressed than she is. Let's just to this and get it over with. We have some cleaning to do which will take up most of our time." Taylor pointed out.

I couldn't exactly disagree with him so I walked over to the freezer and looked at the temperature dial.

"Turn it up to 'Antarctic'." Taylor suggested the lowest temperature there was. I shrugged and turned the dial down. Taylor grabbed the cake and shoved the cake on a clear shelf. He successfully clapped his hands together and sighed.

"Ok," Taylor said, "Now we can help them out."

---

Nine people surrounded the phenomenon of the frozen cake. Everybody had a different face. Marcie looked troubled. Jennie looked horrified. Louisa was trying not to laugh. Jaclyn looked disturbed. James looked stunned. Max looked interested. Mike looked grossed out. As for me and Taylor, we looked beyond worried. Caitlyn is not going to believe that we froze the cake solid. No way.

"Why don't you try and defrost it?" James suggested.

"Oh yuck," Jaclyn made a face, "It's going to take hours for it to melt away and it's going to be soggy."

Taylor face brightened up, "I'll put it in the microwave."

I rolled my eyes, "Taylor it's not going to fit."

Taylor scooped up the ice block and shoved it into the tiny box. Well, what do you know? It did fit. Taylor looked around for a button.

"I can't find it." He growled.

"Find what?" Marcie asked.

Taylor turned to us, "All this thing has is a defroster for meats not cakes."

I wonder why…

We all yelled at Taylor to press any old button and he did. We all watched the cake spin in circles.

"Is it working?" Louisa asked in wonder.

"I don't know." I said.

Suddenly there was a loud zap. We watch in horror as these tiny little lightening bolts shot at the cake.

"TAKE IT OUT!" Jennie shouted. She ran to the microwave and stopped the defrosting process. She swung the door open and a puff of pink smoke floated out. It smelled horrible.

Jaclyn was right, the cake did turn soggy. Contrary to Caitlyn's belief, I do think Emma will mind if this is her birthday cake. Jennie poked at the mush of cake until she pulled out a silver spoon out of the mix. Jennie looked at me.

"What were you thinking?"

Eight heads turned to me.

"I had no idea I was bad at baking." I defended.

Marcie groaned, "Great. What are we going to do now? We don't have a cake."

"Call the nearest bakery." Louisa ordered.

Five phones flipped out and began calling every single bakery in the ten mile radius. Every single one came out short.

"They're closed." Max said.

"Hands are tied." Jennie shrugged.

"Never answered." Mike rolled his eyes.

"They just ran out." Jaclyn growled.

"I got one!" Taylor punched the air in victory. "I'll be back."

Taylor hurried out the door, yelling, "Baskin Robins can make a custom ice cream cake for Emma, free of charge!"

Jennie looked at Marcie, "Did he say Baskin Robins?"

---

"_What's going on?"_

I sat alone in the living room as everybody else cleaned my mess in the kitchen. The only reason why they would offer to clean is because nobody else wanted to call Caitlyn up and inform her of the mishap. "Ok, before I tell you promise you won't yell at me and Taylor, we did everything possible to save the cake."

"_What did you do?!" _Caitlyn voice reached a high pitch.

"Promise!" I whined.

"_Fine, I promise not to yell." _Caitlyn muttered.

I sighed, "Ok well since you told us we had to wait for the cake to cool down. Taylor and I decided that it would be wise to help the process along."

"_And?"_

"I put it in the freezer."

Well, technically Taylor did but that's besides the point.

Caitlyn remained calm, _"So what's the problem?"_

"We lowered to temperature of the freezer a lot. So the cake sort of got a bit stiff. But on the plus side, we can make ice cubes in the matter of minutes now." I laughed. Caitlyn didn't respond so I'm guessing that piece of information rendered her speechless.

"Taylor had the great idea to defrost the cake inside the microwave and it did help get rid some of the ice that was forming…"

"_What happened?"_

"I didn't notice that I dropped a spoon in the batter, so umm when it was in the microwave it kinda zapped and stuff."

"_Great, either you wanted to kill Emma serving her a slice of spooned cake or you wanted to serve her some radioactive microwaved cake." _Caitlyn hissed.

"Radioactive? That's impossible." I snorted.

"_Yeah, I'm just glad you weren't able to create any black holes or anything."_

I frowned, "Cait. That's not very nice."

"_You're lucky that I promised not to yell."_

"Well if it makes things any better, Taylor went out to grab some ice cream cake from Baskin Robins."

She scoffed, _"Genius, we're going to eat ice cream cake when it's freezing cold. Have you looked outside? There's about a foot of snow."_

"I'm trying here! And just for the record I haven't looked outside!" I briskly walked to the nearest window and saw a blizzard raging on. Crap. Smooth Nate.

"_I've got to go, Emma should be finishing soon. That gives you an hour to finalize everything, including cleaning." _Caitlyn reminded.

I sighed, "I know, I know! Gosh, I think I liked it better when you weren't so open about your freak habits."

"_Bye Nate."_

"See you soon."

---

See you soon, my rear end. Caitlyn and Emma stumbled in an hour later than expected. Most of us were angry that Caitlyn would take that long but we quickly forgot once we heard Emma's squeal when the replaced birthday cake came out. Emma sat on a high stool as I whipped out my guitar. I saw Caitlyn's eyes widen as she realized what I was about to do. The lights turned off and I smiled. I could helpit; I could feel her gaze on me and smiling was just a product of her awe.

Ten of us gathered around the birthday girl.

"Emma," I strummed the beginnings of this happy little tune, "We all love you."

"_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy__ Birthday dear Emma  
Happy__ Birthday to you."_

Emma glowed as she blew out her nineteen candles. Caitlyn was right. Seeing Emma's delighted face made everything we went through worth it. I'm sure Emma would never believe what we had to go through but I'm sure she'll laugh at it. After the cake was served and we watched tiny little Emma in her first film we gathered around the kitchen again to open presents.

"Open mine." James handed Emma a small box. Mike and Max nudged James.

"It's from all three of us." Max corrected.

Emma smiled as she ripped open the wrapping and opened up a small jewelry box. A pair of white gold hoop earrings.

Emma gasped, "You guys shouldn't have!"

Emma quickly tossed her hair back to try on her new accessories, "They're beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"Here," Jaclyn and Marcie placed a lumpy wrapped present in front of Emma, "From us to you."

Emma politely smiled and tore at the wrapping. She soon had a Build-a-Bear bunny in a poodle skirt and oxford shoes and cardigan. Emma's small smile grew into a grin.

"This is extremely cute." Emma honestly said.

"Check the birth certificate!" Marcie pointed inside the weird shaped box.

"Sandy?" Emma laughed.

I have to admit. It was clever. But not as clever as Taylor's present.

"Happy Birthday Emma." Taylor handed his small present to Emma.

"Thank you."

Emma shook the box to figure out what it was. She peeled the wrapping off carefully and took out a flyer's card. Emma curiously looked at Taylor.

"There's over ten thousand free miles in that thing, which means you can leave right now and see your family or boyfriend if you ever get homesick again." Taylor explained, "Caitlyn mentioned that you miss home a lot."

Emma's mouthed curved into a smile, "Taylor that's really thoughtful."

I cleared my throat, "I made the cake."

Caitlyn shook her head, "No, he didn't. Nate failed at baking."

I frowned and Caitlyn flashed a smile at me.

"Ok enough of this," Louisa cleared the counter for the final present, "You'll like what Jennie got for you."

---

I was expecting to have a wonderful time at the last minute dance rehearsals. Sure, Dor might be yelling at us and making our feet bleed but at least I would enjoy being around Caitlyn. I don't know what prompted me to wake up earlier than I expected. I lay in my bed smiling like an idiot at the thought of seeing Caitlyn dancing around. Sure she might not be dancing with me but close enough, right?

I turned to my side and scanned the lumpy bed of Taylor's. I'm sure he won't mind if I jump in and give him a wake-up call.

I yawned and rolled out of my own bed. I had to crawl over to Taylor's side to discover something that rendered me speechless…and then sent a whirlwind of thoughts in my head.

A peaceful looking Caitlyn was balled up against Taylor's chest. Her hair was sticking to the pillow in wild angles and the blanket was kicked down to their feet. He had a protective arm around her. An arm I wished belonged to me.

I quickly turned away from that sight. I couldn't help but feel a painful lump growing in my throat. I tried to swallow but that only makes it worse. So much for waking up early. I had to wake up and see my dreams destroyed.

_Nate, she's just a friend…  
__She might have implied at some point that she didn't like Taylor BUT that doesn't stop her from falling for him…  
__I lost my chance, I should be happy with what I got…  
__She looks flawless in pajamas…_

That huge mixing pot of emotions was near the rim. A huge rush of pain. Most of that pain came from seeing Caitlyn with another but the rest was the anger I felt. Taylor knew. He knows how much I like her. Could he really...dare I say, betray me like that? I shook my head and I paced around, not knowing exactly what to do with myself. James got up and readied himself without glancing at Taylor's bed. He was busy poking fun at me.

"Since when did you make your bed?" James threw on a sloppy morning grin.

I looked back to a tidy bed…my bed. I shrugged in response.

James shook his head, "C'mon let's go. We don't want to be late."

James shoved me out of the room and I took a last painful glance at the couple that had just slept together.

I wish I had a punching bag to punch.

I tried to come up with every possibility as to why and how Caitlyn ended up with Taylor. I never saw Caitlyn as that forward with anybody. Maybe, I just never thought she would move on that quickly. I walked in a daze over to the dancing studio. Emma lightly shook me.

"What's wrong with you?" She hotly asked. "And where's Caitlyn?"

I looked around the studio filled with faces that were unimportant to me.

"I don't know." I hissed back.

Emma frowned and crossed her arms. I had a feeling that she's been wondering that since she got up. I scoffed. I'm sure she'll be surprised when she finds out where Caitlyn's been.

"Alright!" A tiny women, about half my size, walked up to the front, "Welcome everybody. I hope you kept on reviewing some of the numbers we have yet to film because I'm not here to teach anybody. I'm here to perfect what I've already issued and tweak the odds and ends. Now if everybody can pair up with their partners…""Excuse me, Dor?" A sandy colored hair boy lifted his hand to grab the attention of Dor.

"Yes Paul?"

Paul weakly smiled, "My partner isn't here."

Dor's face grew blank in incomprehension, "What?"

"My partner isn't here?" Paul said again.

"I heard you the first time." Dor snapped, "What do you mean your partner isn't here?"

Paul shrugged. Another hand went up.

"Yes Anna?"

"Taylor isn't here either." Anna weakly said.

Dor looked around, "Where are Caitlyn and Taylor?"

A shuffling sound rippled through the studio in search of the missing pair. I stayed put. I knew exactly where they were and I was not very happy about it. Not at all.

---

The door of the studio slammed open and the sound of rushed footsteps echoed throughout the studio. I turned to see Taylor and Caitlyn running in and throwing their belonging in the corner.

Dor's face twisted into a smile, "SO the missing couple finally arrives. Paul and Anna, your partners are here."

I forced myself to not look at Caitlyn; I didn't want her to see me looking like a kid who just had his favorite toy taken away and was force to take a time-out. Emma threw me a glance.

"I know you know, Nate." Emma whispered.

I shrugged, "What are you talking about?"

Caitlyn, Paul, Taylor and Anna joined us just as Dor began smirking her face off. I had a feeling she just came up with a brilliant idea to torture ALL of us because of Taylor and Caitlyn's tardiness.

_If she was sleeping with me she wouldn't have that problem. I woke up early today._

Seeing the casual face of Taylor was confusing. He looked around and threw some worried glances at his partner, Anna. For a guy who might have slept with his friend's crush, he looks a bit too relaxed. Caitlyn didn't much different either. As much as I wanted to trust them both, I couldn't. I continued on my raging internal fit against Taylor and my heartbreak over Caitlyn.

"Cait. Taylor. To put you in the spot light, I'm going to ask you to dance your parts for us. I want to see how much I have to work on you two." Dor smirked.

Caitlyn gulped and glanced at Taylor. I fumed. She hesitantly got to her feet and faced Paul. Dor signaled us to sit down and scoot our butts over to our things. Dor looked back at the four anxious people who nervously glanced around. She grabbed her large stereo and cleared her throat.

"A FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!"

Instantly the two pairs began the dances steps Dor showed us ages ago. What surprised me and everybody else is how flawless and fresh they made it look. I took a look at Caitlyn and my eyes were glued. I took a gulp like the one Caitlyn took before she was forced to dance. Her dress was flimsily bouncing around and every time Paul would toss her into the air or swing her around, I got to see an inch more of those legs. Usually, I would have continued looking and not cared who saw me but I had another thought enter my head.

There were more guys watching the same thing I was. I had to sit through an agonizing ten minutes of hoping Caitlyn's dress wouldn't slip up too far to have the guys smirk and to have the girls roll their eyes.

---

Caitlyn seemed fine. I was hoping she would bring up the subject of what _they _did but she never really did. I sat in her trailer during lunch, stuffing my face with my plate of food and trying to act as I normally do when I'm around her. Caitlyn mindlessly went on and on about Dor. To be honest, it was the first time I wasn't fully paying attention. How could I? My mind was drifting off.

Caitlyn sat next to me with her usual strawberry plate. I turned to look at her and act like I was genuinely interested in her rant about Dor. A sickening smell filled my nose. It was overly sweet and tangy and not what Caitlyn smells like. At first I thought it was an air freshener but I would have smelled it the moment I walked in.

"What's that smell?" I wrinkled my nose.

"I broke a sweat during rehearsals." She bit her lip, "I don't think I smell that bad."

Caitlyn took a piece of her hair and twirled it around her finger.

"No, it's not that." I shook my head. I cautiously neared her. The moment I was inches away from her, I lost my sense of motor skills. I dove in for her hair. I tried to find and inch of her that was cinnamon but there was none. She wasn't Caitlyn at all! Something about her sleeping with Taylor and suddenly smelling like something foreign did not seem right. I gritted my teeth. What in the heel did Taylor do to her?

"You smell fruity." I stated.

Caitlyn blushed, "Oh, that. Emma smells like me. Haven't you noticed?"

"I'm just used to that other," I paused, "cinnamon."

I stopped in midsentence and averted my attention to my food. There was no way I was going to let Caitlyn find out that I adore how she smells like cinnamon.

"It's not that bad," Caitlyn defended, "I kind of like it. Don't you?"

"It's different." I muttered. I don't know what is up with Caitlyn these days. I feel so out of touch with her. Maybe she changed more than I expected.

"It was the bath salts Jennie gave Emma. It made my skin so smooth. It feels like silk almost." She held out her arm for me to touch. I leaned back as if Caitlyn was suggesting I touch something disgusting.

"Yeah and it made you reek of that fruit stuff." I mumbled.

"Lemon apple." Caitlyn corrected, "And I don't reek. Taylor…"

Caitlyn had a panic look to her eyes.

"What about him?" I asked, fully interested in what she had to say about him. I wanted to know if she really did what I hope she didn't do. I tried to play off my worry by doing what I do best. Teasing her.

"So, you and Taylor huh?" I forced my smile.

Caitlyn fiddled with her hands, "Oh, umm. It's nothing really."

Nothing? I found them sleeping together and Caitlyn going to say it's _nothing_? I'm not blind. I have a pretty good idea of what might have happened. I watched Caitlyn struggle with her own thoughts.

"You aren't going to tell me you were rehearsing because we all know sleeping with Taylor isn't part of the movie." I rolled my eyes, "I mean it might be what Riz and Kenickie are doing half of the time but they don't show anything."

"Nate. Are you trying to say that you think me and Taylor…actually slept together?" Caitlyn questioned. I didn't move. I stared at her and watch her surprised reaction turn sour.

"Yuck Nate! Are you serious? You actually think I would…." Caitlyn exploded. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

I had a glimmer of hope, "You didn't?""No!" Caitlyn made a face.

Something inside me changed. It was a sudden soothing feeling and it was strange. It's like I knew it was too bad to be true but I tried to think the worse out of teh situation. Cait and Taylor didn't have sex and I was so glad that didn't happen. Sure, I was concerned why she was there in the first place but as long as nothing took place, I'm fine. That was, perhaps, the only thing I was worried about. I was about to express my honest happiness to Caitlyn when Emma barged in, fuming.

"Where were you?" Emma yelled.

"I was with Taylor." Calmly answered.

"I mean this morning! I woke up and your bed was perfect." Emma pointed out.

"I was with Taylor." Caitlyn repeated. "We were talking and then I feel asleep. I guess that bath relaxed me way more than I thought it would."

"So then why were you late?" She asked.

"Slept in." Caitlyn stated.

As much as I was happy to hear that nothing was what I imagined it to be, I was still pretty angry that Taylor got to sleep with Caitlyn. It's not that I was hoping to sleep with her but it would have been nice if I got to experience that first, instead of Taylor.

"Oh thank God." Emma breathed out, "I was thinking you got attacked my paparazzi."

"Attacked by those idiots would have been better." I mumbled.

"So what are you two up to?" Emma sighed out.

"Just talking." I answered. "I was wondering the same when I saw her with Taylor."

"You slept in his bed?" Emma asked, her voice reached a high pitch at the end of her question.

Caitlyn simply shrugged, "Did you expect me to sleep on the floor?"

"Yes." I mumbled again.

"I expected you to sleep in your own bed." Emma answered.

"Ok, sorry. It was wrong. I couldn't help it. I needed to talk to him and I just knocked out there and then. I'm sorry I don't have the ability to sleep walk so I could carry on to my bed." Caitlyn sighed out.

I was about to suggest she could have slept walk over to my bed but I got a nose full of that crap Caitlyn was wearing.

"It's smells awful in here."

"I don't smell anything." Emma inhaled.

"He's talking about us. Apparently, lemon apple isn't his favorite scent." Caitlyn smiled at me.

"Really? I just finished interrogating Taylor and he loved it." Emma shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Taylor loves anything."

"Nate don't be rude." Caitlyn frowned.

I frowned as well, "It just so happens that I'd rather smell garbage than smell that lemon apple crap."

Emma raised her brows, "Really? So does that mean you'll rather eat in a trash can then be in here?"Leave it to Emma to twist my words around."I didn't not say that!" I defended.

Emma grabbed me by the collar and shoved me out the door. Caitlyn and Emma leaned on the door frame, smiling widely at me.

"Nate, grow up." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at me.

"Lemon Apple is a very sophisticated scent." Emma haughtily told me.

"Excuse me for liking cinnamon." I said under my breath.

---

"_Told you little bro. If she wasn't going to get any from you she was bound to find someone else to do the dirty deed with her."_

I rolled my eyes. I think I rather stick to Jason's point of view in my situation. Shane does not make things better.

"She didn't do anything with him."

_"Please, no girl would pop up at a guy's bed just to sleep with them, nothing else. By the way, I have no idea why she didn't go for you, but then again, you would have slept through the whole thing."_

"Shane!" I shouted, "I'm serious. I talked to her and if she said there is nothing going on between them, then I believe her."

Should I believe her? I mean her reaction spoke volumes to me that I shouldn't question but Shane insisted on something else.

"_You know usually I would continue teasing you about this but I think I have to go."_

I looked at my watch. I only began talking to Shane for five minutes and he said he was available to talk as long as I wanted. I was confused.

"What?"

"_Don't worry bro. I'll be around."_

I sighed. I wanted to hear Jason's opinion as well.

"Alright," I mumbled into my phone, "See you later."

Shane chuckled, _"Oh you'll see me sooner than expected."_

I closed my phone and sighed. Taylor came in and I frowned. I couldn't help it at times. I didn't want to look upset about something that didn't happened between Taylor and Caitlyn but I couldn't help it. It bothered me. If Taylor liked Emma, I wouldn't allow her to come into my bed so we could sleep together. I thought it made perfect sense. I would respect that line.

"Listen, Nate." Taylor chew the inside of his cheek, "I'm sorry. I really am. I should have taken Caitlyn back to her room the moment she fell asleep. But I have to be honest, I think I fell asleep before she did."

If my frown couldn't get any deeper, it just did. So Caitlyn chose to sleep with him?

"I think what you need to know is that Caitlyn and I have this... _open_ relationship." Taylor said.

They have _what_?

Taylor, realizing how bad that sounded, quickly spoke up again, "Forget what I just said. I don't know how to explain this without saying too much…"

Too much?

I'm beginning to doubt Caitlyn's reactions, I mean she is a good actress.

"Caitlyn came over to talk last night because she's having trouble…figuring something out." Taylor slowly pieced together. "She had no intention, whatsoever, to stay there with me. It just happened and like I said I would have taken her back but I couldn't."

"Do you still like Caitlyn?" I asked.

I needed to know. I have eyes. It's not hard to see that Caitlyn enjoys having Taylor around and vise versa. Maybe they're just hiding something that they don't want me to see.

"I don't. She's real nice and all but the more I got to know her, the more I felt loyal to her…like a friend." Taylor explained, "And I haven't leaked your secret out. Caitlyn has no idea you like her but she's bound to find out soon."

I perked up, "What do you mean? Who else knows?"

Taylor laughed, "Nobody, except for me and Jaclyn. But seriously Nate, it's painfully obvious that you do like her. I can't believe Caitlyn hasn't picked up on it."

I sighed. Thank God Caitlyn hasn't picked up on it.

"So no hard feelings?" Taylor held out his arms, hoping for a hug.

I shook my head, "None at all."

Taylor grinned, "Great, now come give Taylor some love."

I stood up chuckling at how dumb Taylor is. That's when the sound of a door slamming distracted me.

"_NATE!?"_

That's strange, that sounded like Shane. I looked at Taylor who was half way through the door to see who was here. We never had visitors. EVER. I peered down to find my brothers, Mitchie and Alice waving madly at me. I quickly joined them and hugged every single body, including Shane.

"She's looking at you." Shane managed to say during our hug. I looked up to find Mitchie and Caitlyn mid-stairs talking. Caitlyn glanced away from my gaze.

I smiled. I can't be mad for that long can I?

---

**So there ya go. I want to thank suburbs, AGAIN for looking this over and for her flawless eye and Loved-Invention for her honest opinion on this chapter. Ok, on to the 'surprise'. I have the next chapter nearly finished. And when I mean nearly, I mean I need a page to go and it's off to suburbs critical scan. So the next update will be soon and MAYBE the update after that as well. Isn't that exciting. ALSO, I have been thinking about another part to this story BUT I don't think I'll be able too say just yet.**

**=D**

**I love secrets.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAH! SPRING BREAK! You know what that means? Not only do you get to enjoy a nice warm day at teh beach BUT if you bring your laptop along you can read more chapters because I'll certainly update quicker than I have been! Isn't that great? Anyways, A thanks to Suburbs, once again. I don't know how she doesn't get tired of my same old mistakes? Anyways, Next chapter is in the process.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter NINE: Lady in Red

---

To everybody's surprise, our unexpected guests were going to make a cameo appearance in the movie. What scene you ask? The very much anticipated Dance-Off. They were going to spend the night and film with us tomorrow. I was excited. Why? Because I could finally get Jason's opinion on this whole ordeal. The house is large enough gor me to take him aside and privately ask him without worrying about someone listening in. After my brothers and their girlfriends settled in, Caitlyn and Emma were busy cooking up a storm. I wasn't so keen on Caitlyn cooking. She hardly cooks for me, I can't believe she rather cook for my brothers. I'm not sure if I should take that as a bad sign. Shane sas I'm jealous. I thinkg he's crazy. I protested as much as I could be knowing Caitlyn, she always get's her way. ALWAYS. So I decided to drop in to see what I could help with. I know, I know. Don't faint. You did read right. I wanted to see if I could help Caitlyn out.

I stood behind Caitlyn, watching her stir up the pasta sauce. I inhaled. I was a bit jealous that Caitlyn was cooking for my brothers and their girlfriends while I only had a sandwich. How was that fair? Anyways, it smelled delicious. Caitlyn took a step back and bumped into me. We did that awkward get-out-of-each-others-way tango. Caitlyn sighed and looked up at me.

"Nate, go with your brothers." She motioned over to the living room.

"Nah. They're being smothered by everybody. I'll let them have their fun."

It was true. Nearly everybody was asking questions and being star struck. I looked back to the living room to find Alice peering in.

"Mind if I helped? I feel terrible standing over there while I watch you three stave over the stove." She offered.

Caitlyn grinned up at me, "The two of us. Nate's just standing around."

Now that's a lie. I've been a great help providing feedback on how sauce smells. That's helping. It's not my fault I don't know how to get around this place.

"Cause you won't tell me what to do!" I whined.

"If I did you might burn the house down." She batted her eyes. Caitlyn shoved past me and started to grab some spices to add to her sauce. She turned her back to me and continued to cook.

I neared her once again and whispered in her ear, "I want to help."

She didn't respond at all. I waited for a full minute, expecting Caitlyn to shoo me away or something. That's when I noticed she had that same blank face that I could never decipher. Great.

I looked back at the sauce which sizzled with flavors.

"I think the sauce is ready." I whispered again.

No answer.

"Cait!"

Her head snapped to look at me, finally conscience.

"What?" She said breathlessly.

"I think the sauce is ready." I said again.

Caitlyn nodded her head and turned the flame off. She scanned around. I could see in her eyes she was checking if everything was done to serve our four guest. As much as I protested, Caitlyn insisted on cooking for them. There is no persuading her out of things once her mind is set.

Cait broke into a smile, "Le Dee-nar is eh rrre-dee."

She beamed up at me and I shook my head.

"Spaz."

Caitlyn just winked at me and continued her frenzy of getting ready for their dinner. Caitlyn neared me and I caught another scent. It wasn't the steaming bake potatoes or the sauce…it was cinnamon. My hand automatically reached out to stop her in her tracks. Caitlyn squeezed her eyebrows together as I reached out for a piece of her hair. I was right. Cinnamon.

Caitlyn self-consciously pulled away, "Nate, I smell like-""Cinnamon."

Caitlyn looked at me with wide eyes, "I, uh, was going to say of tomato sauce."

"Glad you dumped that crap you were reeking of." I grinned.

Caitlyn didn't look like she liked my compliment at all.

"You rather have me smelling like your mom than of lemon apple?" She questioned.

"I just like it better." I shrugged.

"_You're_ the spaz." She shook her head and walked passed me.

---

"She's amazing isn't she?" I smiled as I led my brothers to Jaclyn and Marcie's room. I left Alice and Mitchie back in the girls' room where they'll be sleeping for the night. Jason patted his belly and nodded.

"Great catch; mom would love her around." Jason said.

"Yeah, maybe they can exchange recipes or something." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Shane, do I need to remind you that you're dating a girl who's family owns a restaurant?" I shot back.

Shane glared at me.

I walked on over to Jaclyn's room. They slept in a small room compared to Caitlyn's room. They never complained about the size of it. They complained about how disconnected they were and it was true. The guys had two separate bedrooms that were connect with the bathroom. The largest room that belonged to the girls was right next to our room. Jaclyn and Marcie room was a heck of a walk away from all of us.

I knocked the moment I reach their door.

Marcie swung it open, her eyes still wide from the two guys behind me.

"Hi, Nate." She smiled.

I leaned against the door frame, "Hey can I talk to you both?"

Jaclyn rolled off her bed and briskly approached us.

She crossed her arms defensively, "What's going on?"

"I need a huge favor." I put my hands together, "Shane and Jason are expectimg to sleep in their own beds. It's nothing big, just something our parents requested. I was wondering if they could sleep here."Marcie nodded, "Sure!"

"Wait a minute." Jaclyn narrowed her eyes, "Exactly where are we going to sleep?"

"I don't mind sharing a bed with Shane." Jason offered.

Shane threw him a glare.

"I was thinking maybe Caitlyn's room?" I smiled.

"Caitlyn? Why are you cramming us in there?" Jaclyn asked.

And for some reason I thought this was going to be easy. Marcie looked like she had no problem with this. It was Jaclyn that was a bit harder to break.

I sighed, "Ok, just throwing this out there. Jason and Shane will be sleeping in your beds. What better souvenir than to have that bragging right?"

Ok, so it's pitchy but the moment Jaclyn's smile cracked I knew she caved.

"Alright. Let's get our things Marcie." Jaclyn retreated from the door.

I threw a thumbs up to my brothers as they scanned the room. I could see Shane complaining about the lack of space. I rolled my eyes. I did them a favor. I know how they hate to share beds with guys. Jason is the only one who can suck it up for a day but not Shane. I've experienced it before. When we were little we had a family trip. To cut this long story short, all three of us had to share a bed and I woke up to Shane and Jason wrestling. I did not want to be embarrassed. I could just imagine Shane and Jason fighting while the cast cheered them on.

"Thank you," Jason said as Marcie and Jaclyn left.

Shane threw his things in and then threw himself on Jaclyn's bed.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Shane mumbled.

Jason sighed, "Please, you're the one who suggested this."

"Suggested what?" I asked, confused.

"Shane joked about being in the movie and our agent heard about it. She made some calls…and here we are." Jason smiled.

Shane groaned, "I was _joking_. If I would have known I would end up here I would have never made that comment."

"What's wrong with being here?" I asked.

Jason smiled again, "We had to cancel a trip to the Caribbean to be here."

Shane groaned, "The damn _Caribbean_, I could have been soaking up the sun! Drinking cocktails with those little umbrellas. Surfing!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm going to check up on the girls to see if they're ok with this. Don't lose hope Shane, you can dream about being in the Caribbean tonight."

Shane frowned, "Jerk."

I marched over to Caitlyn's room in a hurry. I entered placing my hands on my waist. Yes, this plan is flawless.

"Everybody good?" I asked the moment I walked in.

"Nate can we talk?"

I was suddenly pushed back by the tiny force of Caitlyn. I should have been able to stop her from pushing me out the door but I was enjoying having her hands on me. She has no idea the effect she has on me right now.

"What?" I said once we were out the door.

"You kicked Marce and Jaclyn out of their room?" Caitlyn looked at me as if I were delirious.

"I didn't kick them out." I said in my matter-of-fact tone.

"Great, Nate. Where are they going to sleep?" Caitlyn argued.

"In your room." Was it that hard to figure out?

"My…why?!" Caitlyn tried to tame her explosion.

I smiled, "Cause altogether all the girls make up eight and if there's four bed's, you can pair up and sleep in twos. Everybody's happy, see?"

Caitlyn narrowed her lips, trying to contain herself from yelling at me. I wasn't sure how she was managing. I didn't see Caitlyn as the girl who held back feelings. Feelings… Maybe if I were a bit more like Caitlyn…

I had the ingenious idea of just…showing her what I was feeling. After enjoying Caitlyn throwing an internal fit I thought it would be safe to give her a hug. It was simple and I'm sure she wouldn't read too far into the lines of what I was trying to show her.

The moment my arms were around her I lost my sense of control. I looked down at the space between her shoulder and neck. Her skin was just calling out for me so I answered. I lowered my head to that area and felt her skin. I felt Caitlyn shiver. That brought a small smile to my face. I couldn't help but to think that maybe Caitlyn's reaction's to what I was doing affected her the way it affected me. Just one more thing…

I bit my lip before I let myself get a glimpse of what her skin felt like on my lips.

Just a glimpse.

Before I knew it Caitlyn jumped away, looking more than shocked. Scared? Her hand shot up to her neck and she rubbed the spot I had just skimmed with my lips.

"Nate it's not nice to play with a girl's feelings." She weakly said.

I was still trying to recover from the emptiness I found when she left my arms.

I shook my head, "That wasn't my intention."

Caitlyn's hands were tangled with each other as she talked, "I've been avoiding another talk like this because I was afraid you would stop talking to me again."

She's wanted to talk to me? What? Huh?

"I would never do that again." I honestly said. I don't think I have the strength to stop talking to her again.

Caitlyn nodded

"I would appreciate if you could stop those things you do." She shyly bit her lip. I had to restrain myself from just covering those lips with mine.

"What things?" I asked, looking away from where she was standing.

"Like what you just did. It's confusing Nate. Here I am trying to get over you and then you do a tiny gesture and it doesn't help." Caitlyn spilled.

"You're trying to get over me?"

She was still getting over me? As in…she still likes me? I got a seconds worth of happiness until I began to think that she just indirectly rejected me, again.

Caitlyn had this defeated expression on her face, "Yes! _You _wanted things to go back as they were, remember? Before I ruined-"

"You didn't ruin anything." I interrupted. If anything she made me realized that it's her that I want. Call me stupid but I fell in love at the wrong time but at least I fell right?

"Nate," Caitlyn shook her head slightly, "I just want to get over this stupid crush and be friends again. When you do…"

Caitlyn touched her neck again.

"What I just did?" I finished.

She nodded, "I'm not sure if you're doing it because it's just you or because you want to see how I react…I don't know."

I weakly smiled, "I'm sorry if I misled you."

"It's fine," She touched my shoulder before she walked back to her own room. In a panic I called out for her.

"So I'm forgiven?"

Caitlyn twisted around and nodded, "Yeah, friends forgive each other."

"Right, friends…" I mumbled.

Damn it. I somehow mess everything up. I still had time to win her back but I was too scared to tell her anything. I threw my hands in the air, defeated. I walked back to my own room and threw myself on my bed. Jaclyn gasped.

"Watch it!" She spat.

I glared at her, "Why aren't you in bed?"

She copied my reaction, "I didn't know I had a bed time!"

I reached out for my guitar and angrily began to pluck at the strings. I don't know how long I was just mindlessly playing before Jaclyn stopped me.

"When did you write that?" She asked.

"What?"

"Whatever you just played would make a great song intro." Jaclyn stared at me.

I threw my guitar (not literally, mind you) and shoved my face into my hands.

"Ugh, I don't know. This friends crap is starting to get on my nerves. If I didn't hesitate about telling Caitlyn how I felt, I could have had her right now." I growled out.

"Huh?"

I sighed, "She just told me she's trying to get over me. Trying. I had like a month that I could have just made a move and checkmate, I would have snagged her." I rubbed my temples, trying to concentrate on something that didn't involve punching everything in sight.

Jaclyn got up, "If it makes you feel any better, everyone knows it's meant to be."

She left and soon after Taylor and James came in laughing.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be…_

---

It was nearing ten at night (which was super late considering the time we have to get up and head over to the set) and I was still up. I was trying to calm my troubled self, but I was nowhere near sleep. I had too much going on through my mind that would keep me up. It would be a waste of my time if I tried lying on my bed and closing my eyes. No, I'll tire myself out before I try sleeping.

My fingers moved across the strings as my other hand began strumming the familiar tune I had learned a while back.

"_Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long  
No matter what I say or do  
I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone_

_You hold me without touch  
__You keep me without chains  
Never wanted anything __so much  
__Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain."_

I finished off the song and put my guitar down. I leaned again my headboard and closed my eyes. James and Taylor were too far into their own dreams to notice that I was singing. I really wasn't surprised Taylor had fallen asleep. I was surprised that James had fallen asleep. But then again, Jaclyn wasn't around to keep him up.

"Was that you?"

I turned to find Jason tip toeing over to my bed.

"Yeah." I sighed out. I frowned once more.

"Was that the song you wanted to play at New Years?" Jason asked.

"No, not really." I sourly chuckled. I could never imagine singing that in front of an audience. It was not the image of Connect Three.

Jason let out a breath he was holding in, "Oh thank God, I was about to tell you that song was way too soft for us to sing. Don't get me wrong. It's a good song but it's-"

"A girl song." I finished, "I know. I didn't write it. It's Sara Bareilles. My song is still stuck inside me."

"Really?" Jason looked surprised, "I thought you would have gotten something down by now."

I shook my head, "Writers block. And it's frustrating because I feel like I know what to write about but I have no idea how to piece it into a song."

"Well, what do you want to write about?" Jason asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Cait."

Jason nodded, "Ah. I should have guessed."

"You know it just sucks that we're just friends." I muttered, "And she just told me I'm misleading her and ugh…"

"Write a song about that." Jason smiled.

I raised my eyes brows. Does he really think it's that simple to write a song about being just friends? What can I write about? That I been madly thinking of something that I wish could happen with the girl I'm in love with?

…

..

.

Jason is a genius.

I grabbed my notepad and pen and began scribbling down phrases that reminded me of what I was going through.

Jason looked over my shoulder and suddenly took the notepad away.

"Woah Woah Woah! How in the heck did you just write this much already?" Jason eyed me curiously.

I shrugged.

Jason cleared his throat, "_There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with. It's cool we're just friends. Walk the halls at school. We know it's casual. It's cool we're just…I don't want to lead you on. But the truth is I've grown fond. Everyone knows it's meant to be. Falling in love just you and me. Till the end of time. Till I'm on her mind. It'll happen. I've been making lots of plans like a picket fence and a rose garden. I'll just keep on dreaming. But it's cool cause we're just friends._ How in the hell did you just make this up in the matter of seconds?"

I shrugged, "It just happened."

Jason shook his head, "I don't believe this. Sing it."

I grabbed the notepad from him and began to belt out what I had in my soul. Jason's mouth dropped when I finished.

"There is no way you just made that up." He shook his head over and over again.

I sighed, "I swear but I just ran out of ideas. But at least I know that I finally have this song out in the open."

"No more?" Jason questioned.

I yawned as I nodded. I don't know how, but I was overcome with exhaustion. Maybe it took my last waking energy to write this song down. Jason pointed to the notepad.

"Can I keep this? Maybe I can make some guitar licks to go along with this." Jason stared at the lyrics.

I waved him off and crawling into bed.

"Night Nate."

Snore.

---

"Have you seen Caitlyn Gellar?"

"Nah, not yet. Why?"

"Dude, I'm not exaggerating when I say that she looks like a bomb shell."

"You're lying. She's looks a bit innocent."

"Innocent my ass. She's looks like she just crawled out of every man's fantasy."

The two extra's sipped on the morning coffee as I stood close by, in shock. That's the third time I've overheard guys talking about Caitlyn today. To be honest, I haven't seen Caitlyn since we left the Quarters. I've heard talk about her in a red dress but so far I spotted a girl in dark maroon dress. That wasn't Caitlyn. Not at all. Not unless Caitlyn suddenly dyed her hair a brilliant blonde. There was another girl I saw from afar in a red dress but it couldn't be Cait. It just couldn't. I got a slight glimpse of the girl in the red dress during a take of our entering scene. Caitlyn would never wear a dress like that. Knowing her, she would rather stop eating strawberries for the rest of her life than to wear that dress.

It's not her. I continued my search for another girl with the same chestnut hair in a red dress but I couldn't find any. I just had to wait until lunch until I could finally see Cait and laugh at how silly I was thinking that Caitlyn would ever dress up that way.

Emma joined me, "Ready for lunch?"I looked at my watch, "It can't be time for lunch already."

Emma gave me a strange look, "Why do you say that? Did time fly for you?"I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah sort of."

I had to recall all the dance number we just filmed to convince myself that 6 hours did indeed just past in a flash.

"Well aren't we lucky." Emma frowned, "I have been waiting to kick these things off since the first hour!"

Emma squatted down to unbuckle her shoes off. She stepped out of them and 'ahh'ed at the instant relief she got from taking her shoes off.

"I think I deserve a foot massage." She looked at me.

I scrunched my nose in disgust, "No way."

"Please, Nate. If you were wearing heels I'd give you a foot rub." Emma smiled, trying to convince me.

"I rather starve." I shook my head.

"Speaking of starving, I'm hungry." She patted her stomach with one hand and grabbed me with another, "Let's go get some nourishment!"

Emma dragged me out into the cold to the food trailer, where all my food fantasy come true. Wait…now she's dragging me PAST the food trailer. I pouted as I looked over my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked, pointing back to the food trailer.

"To Caitlyn's? Have you lost your manners? We won't eat until Caitlyn is on her lunch break." Emma stated.

My stomach protested but eventually clamed down. I could wait for Caitlyn. Besides, I do want to prove to myself she isn't that girl everybody was talking about.

We sat around Caitlyn's trailer for a good ten minutes until she finally showed. Well, I think she finally showed. That same girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you bleeding yet?" She asked.

I finally saw what everyone else had been seeing. I felt almost guilty for staring too long at her. Is it possible that Caitlyn was hiding this sex appeal from me? Seriously. I don't know whether it was the way those heels made her legs look a mile long or how her dress hugged every curve at the right spot or how tantalizing her tinted lips looked curved into the slightest smile. That girl walked gracefully towards Caitlyn's trailer door and let us in. I stumbled in and sat in the same spot I claimed as my own. As I did I got a nose full of this new Caitlyn. She reeked of that stuff I told her not to wear. Well, I don't think I ever told her to stop wearing it but it would be nice if she did. Emma sat next to me grinning widely at me. I guess she read me like an open book. I was speechless. This 'Caitlyn' grabbed her high chair and moaned. Her feet were no longer sustaining her weight in an odd angle.

"Taylor better keep his promise about his foot massage." 'Caitlyn' mumbled out.

Taylor is what? Damn him.

"That's sweet of him. I've been trying to convince Nate but he won't budge." Emma teased. "I bet he wouldn't even care if my feet were screaming out to him."

I looked at Emma but I couldn't care less about her feet. I was a bit preoccupied by the thought that Taylor was going to be _touching _this 'Caitlyn'.

"What are your brothers thinking about production?" Emma asked, bringing me back to earth.

"I haven't talked to them, yet. It looks like they were having fun, though." I said, recalling how cheerful Jason looked. Shane on the other hand was a bit miserable but he'd get over it.

"Well I'm starving." Emma announced, "It would be nice if Nate could have gotten us our plates but seeing that he isn't the perfect gentleman, I'll risk my feet to get some food. The usual, right Caitlyn?"

"I'm not hungry," Caitlyn closed her eyes and leaned her head back, which gave me a lovely view of her neck…look away Nate. Look away.

"Pish posh, you need the energy." Emma rolled her eyes, "What about you Nate?"

"A muffin." I nearly punched myself. I just blurted out the first food word that came to my mind.

"Muffin?" Emma questioned.

"I'm still craving breakfast." I defended my lie.

Emma shook her head but before she left she threw a wink at me. I was beginning to wonder if Emma knew about my feelings for Caitlyn. I'm sure Taylor would have shared a detail or two. I mean they are friends.

"You look different." I bit my lip. I had to say something. I'm sure she's been hearing this all day.

"Um, thanks?" Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"It's a pity that you had to ruin it with that lemon apple. I thought it was bad enough dancing with Emma but when it's you that smells like it…it reeks."

Caitlyn's reaction was priceless. Her mouth hung open at the shock I gave her. I don't think she understand how much I hate that lemon apple. I threw a smirk at her which ultimately sent her over the edge of irrational behavior.

"You're just jealous."

See? She brought something up completely irrational.

"Jealous of what?" I smiled.

"Jealous that everybody is paying attention to me for once." Caitlyn nodded her head.

Irrational.

"Really?" I tried to keep in my laugh. Well, at least I know this is the real Caitlyn. A complete spaz.

"Yes, you can't stand sharing the spot light." Cait said in a deathly tone.

"What's that got to do with how bad you smell?" I shot back.

"I don't smell bad, Nate. You're the only one that 'swears' I do."

"Because it's true. Cinnamon-"

"Reminds you of your mom! Newsflash Nate, telling a girl she smells like a mom isn't a compliment." Caitlyn's chest rose up and down, heaving in an effort to control her frustration.

"Who said I was trying to compliment you?" I spilled.

Caitlyn and I stared each other down but Caitlyn broke into a laugh.

"You're a real jerk, Nate." She smiled.

"You force me." I defended.

Caitlyn slumped back into her chair and looked at me. I looked away from her stare. I didn't want to be caught stealing a glance at her. No way. I chewed on my lip until Caitlyn decided to change the conversation into something unexpected.

"I heard you playing last night." She beamed down at me.

Usually, I would have shrugged it off and make some comment on my playing but I had to panic. Why? Because I just figure out Caitlyn's song and I didn't want her to listen to it, yet.

"Really? Did you hear the words? Did I sound bad?" I nervously asked.

"No, it actually put me to sleep." Caitlyn smiled.

I put her to sleep? Great.

"Was it that boring?" I cringed at the possibility that Caitlyn would be cruelly honest with me.

She laughed, "No, no. It was nice. It reminded me of a lullaby."

Lullaby? I thought back to yesterday. What was I playing that sounded like a lull- oh…_Gravity._

"Oh." I said, relieved that she only heard that song.

"Can I know the lyrics?" She asked. She sat up straighter.

"Um sure. Have you heard of Sara Bareilles?"

It would make things a lot easier if she knew who she was. I'm sure she knew. It's Caitlyn for Pete's sake. She's into music.

She shook her head, "No."

I was surprised. How did she not know who she was? Heck, even I knew.

"Well that makes things harder to explain. I was doing a cover on her new song to take my mind off _things_."

_Things_ regarding her and how she had a grip on my heart.

"Emma said you've been writing songs." Caitlyn cocked her head to the side, making her irresistibly

Adorable.

"Oh, that. I haven't gotten around to the lyrics, yet." I lied. I had the lyrics now. I just rather avoid having her ask about them. I could just imagine sharing that notepad Jason has with her. I'm sure she would smack me across the face and yell at me for being disruptive to her healing process.

"So what you were playing yesterday, that wasn't one of your songs?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Nope."

She fiddled with her hand in her lap. She smiled shyly and bit her tinted lip. "Can I hear what you were singing yesterday?"

It's not like I'm going to say no. Not with that face.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"_Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long  
No matter what I say or do  
I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone  
__You hold me without touchYou keep me without chains  
Never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.  
__Set me free, leave me be  
I don't want to fall another moment  
Into your gravity."_

I stopped and looked at Caitlyn who looked disappointed. Maybe I didn't do such a great job at covering that song. I nervously thought of something to say.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. Jaclyn always plays it." I chuckled nervously.

Caitlyn defensively crossed her arms, "I'm not that buddy buddy with Jaclyn, either."

"She's a nice girl." Sure, she might have had a slight crush on me but she's over it. There's nothing Caitlyn should hate about her. I'm all hers…that is if she wants me…which she doesn't.

"I bet you know firsthand." Caitlyn mumbled. Before I got to start another heated argument, Emma bounced in with my muffin, Caitlyn's strawberry plate and her pizza. .

"Who's ready to eat?!" Emma smiled.

---

I was disappointed when Caitlyn left to change out of her dress. Her face brightened up when Steven, our director, told her she was finished for the day. I, on the other hand, wished she could have stayed in that dress for a little bit longer. It wasn't because I loved how Caitlyn strutted around. It's the first time I noticed how physically attracted I am to Caitlyn. And I knew that she was nowhere near that girl she appeared to be. She wasn't Rizzo, although she embodied her character so well. She was Caitlyn. That tough cookie that was soft enough to show her feelings but hard enough to let you know not to mess with her.

Caitlyn threw on her jacket and patiently waited by the door. I didn't get why she didn't run for her trailer. After all, she was whining that she hated how she looked. I didn't mind it at all. I threw her a questioning look and she grinned at me.

"Nate. Have you filmed the section where Sandy meets Cha Cha?"

I looked around to find Steven addressing me. I blinked twice.

"The ChaCha scene? Yeah." I nodded.

Steven looked at his clipboard, "Odd. We don't have that marked off… Alright. Check. I guess you're free to go, Nate."

"What? Really?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Really really." Steven grinned back.

I thanked him and ran over to Caitlyn who still had that grin on her face.

"I'm off!" I blurted.

"I know." Caitlyn bit her lip. "Which was why I was waiting for you."

I don't know why that came off as a surprise. Caitlyn and I have returned to our usual routine of walking home together. I shouldn't be shocked but I was.

"Why?" I asked.

Caitlyn pointed to her raw red feet, "Because I don't think you expect me to walk another step."

I laughed, "Do I have to carry you?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "I thought you would never ask."

She jumped on my back and I gave her the best piggy back ride of her life, I hope. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around my neck and plastered her body flat on my back. Her leg's wrapped around my torso.

"So how about that foot rub?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Did Emma pay you to bribe me?" I asked.

Cait duck her head to my ear, "Yeah, but at least she won't have to wait for Taylor if you agree."

"Huh?"

Caitlyn sighed, "Taylor? My foot rubber?"

Right. Taylor and his grubby hands will be touching Caitlyn. I frowned. I really didn't want to watch them giggle as I massage Emma's foot.

"I know who you're talking about." I mumbled. I put Caitlyn down the moment I reached her trailer. She placed her hand on her hip and smirked.

"I think you should rethink your decision. You might like it. Who wouldn't want to pamper two beautiful girls?" Caitlyn tossed her head, mimicking herself. What she didn't know is that she really did look beautiful.

"I'll think about it." I promised. Caitlyn shook her head.

"You'll see." Caitlyn winced with ever step she took to crawl inside her trailer, "You won't be disappointed."Close door.

I stood out there for a while before I left for my own trailer. The next time I saw Caitlyn, she was her old self…minus the cinnamon.

---

"Taylor, can I ask for a favor?" I glanced at the ground avoiding Taylor's questioning look.

"Um, yeah sure. Anything." Taylor shrugged. He had a basket full of oils and creams that Emma asked us to use. Scratch that. Emma forced us to use.

So I gave this foot rub thing more than a second thought. In fact, if I was counting the time I thought it though, it would amount to nearly ten times. Ok, so ten isn't much but I think things through…and that takes some serious time. I said yes. I'll give this damn foot thing a try but I wasn't looking forward to touch Emma's foot and then see Taylor and Caitlyn giggling away. No way. I was crossing my fingers that Taylor would switch so I wouldn't have to see that horrendous display.

"I was wondering if…you see I really don't want to do this and I thought if I could just…do you think that maybe you can trade…not that there's anything wrong with Emma…I rather be with Caitlyn for comfort purposes." I rambled.

Taylor continued to stare at me.

"What?"

I groaned, "Is it alright if we can trade?"

"Girls?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Taylor smirked, "I won't ask but I want to say that if Caitlyn doesn't pick up on these hints you're dropping, I think I'm just going to spill it out for you."

"You wouldn't." I gasped.

Taylor laughed, "I wouldn't."

"_Nate? Taylor?"_

That voice bounced around in my head. I gave Taylor a warning glance before I stumbled in. The moment I saw Caitlyn in the light mist and low lighting I began grinning my face off. So what if she wasn't that lady in red I gawked at? Right now she was my Caitlyn, wavy haired, brown-eyed beauty. I must say that I find her natural state much more alluring than that glammed up doll. I rolled up my jeans up and climbed into the bath the girls were dipping their feet in. Caitlyn's mouth pulled at the corner the moment I sat across her. She glanced over at Taylor who was already at work with Emma's feet. I shyly pointed at her foot which she picked up and offered it to me. I sighed. I hope this goes well.

The second I felt the tenseness in her foot I knew I had to be gentle. I'm not expert at foot massage but by the way Caitlyn was closing her eyes and serenely smiling, I must be doing a good job. I took a look at her foot, which still had the imprint of her shoe.

"I can't imagine how bad this is going to hurt tomorrow." I said to myself.

"Nate?" Caitlyn sighed out.

I looked up at her, "What?"

"Shut up." Caitlyn opened one eye and manage to glare at me.

Yes, shut up. Before I say anything stupid. I looked over at Taylor who was trying not to laugh. I knew what he was thinking. I don't know what hint's I've been dropping. To be honest, I have no idea what he was talking about. Hints? Yeah, right. I looked back at Caitlyn who still had her eyes closes and her head tilted back.

"Hmmmm, Gravity, gravity. Oh gravity." She softly sang.

It wasn't the exact song I sang for her but she did get the title right.

I smiled, "Shall I sing it again?"

"Sing what?" Emma asked, giving Caitlyn and I a curious look. Caitlyn glanced at me and bit her lip. I could see a slight blush creep up her cheek.

"It's just a song." I quickly said. Embarrassed to have Emma find out about this song, I looked away and concentrated on Caitlyn's foot. I could feel Emma's gaze on me. I panicked and Caitlyn noticed and I mean she _really _noticed. Caitlyn gasped out and her foot was gone from me.

"Nate!" She scolded. Her face twisted in light pain. Why do I always screw up?

"Sorry! Sorry!" I bit my lip and reach out for that leg of hers…I mean her foot. Her foot. I had no idea how else to make up for it. I tried to think of a quick way to apologize and I smiled.

"If I sing would it make it better?" I offered.

Caitlyn's broken smile fused together.

She looked away trying to hide her answer, "Possibly."

Jackpot. I tried not to grin as widely as I wanted to. Maybe I can't be with Caitlyn anymore but at least I can figure out what makes her smile. And as much as I wanted Caitlyn to be mine, I'll let her heal. I couldn't live with myself if I ever mess up again, accidentally.

"_Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long._"

Even if at the end, she did decide she rather have me as a friend than anything else, I think I could be okay with that. Alright, I wouldn't be fully fine with it. I just rather see her happy like she is right now. There's no way I want to see her broken down and crushed because of me. So, friends it is. I just have to wait for the right time to get over her, if that's even possible.

---

**As for that secret I hinted at in the last chapter...I might just tell you readers in the nect chapter. Will you stick around to see what it is? Will ya? Hope you do. Ah anyways I'm off to bed, it's an unnatural hour to update.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! Yay. So I finished this up in a flash. I have to say there are some chapter that are easier to write than others, and this was one of them. It's a bit shorter than others but I don't think I could have covered another chapter. I kinda wanted to concentrate on this one. Anyways. Much thanks to Subrubs who looked over this in like a second. And my little announcement will be...at the end of this chapter. OH Also, I'm not sure how many of you have read my other stories but this chapter referes back to _Almost Lover. _You might want to check out the ending before of after you read this. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter TEN: Dreamworld II

_---_

You know that thing they say about you never really know what you have until it's gone? That does not apply to me. I knew exactly what I'd be missing when Caitlyn leaves. She dropped the news a month ago. A darn month. She casually stepped into my room and reminded us, even though we all knew. We knew that she'll be leaving first but after months of filming her departure seemed far off. It was a wake-up call to cherish all the moments I had around Caitlyn. Man did I cherish. I guess you can say it was in that last month that Caitlyn and I got really close. She would wake me up every day and then make me a small breakfast. She was perfect.

And if you're wondering if I ever got over Caitlyn, I didn't. I can say I never really tried because she would bounce by and show me a million reasons why she's so great once I would come up with one reason why I shouldn't like her. I've tried telling her. I really have. There were times when I ached to tell her but I had no idea how to produce the words. They had to be perfect, just like she was. So I settled for those 'hints' Taylor insisted to keep on dropping. I listened. Before, Caitlyn was a friend I merely had a crush on. I never intended to push past what she wanted from me, but the moment she said, _"Sucks don't it? I'm leaving __in exactly__ 30 days"_, I scrambled to say_ it _somehow. But every time I was around her, I couldn't. I would be distracted because Caitlyn would let out a cute laugh or stared off into space. The only time Caitlyn and I weren't together was when we had to film separately or had to go to bed (although, I had no problem with Caitlyn sleeping with me).

So to drop these hints of mine, every night I kissed her cheek. It was friendly. I hope it appeared friendly. There were times where I would come close to her lips. Really close. Caitlyn never said anything so I thought she didn't mind. Caitlyn always said goodnight and left me there wondering how it would feel to really kiss her. There wasn't a time when I didn't wish it was night already just so I could kiss her soft cheek. It was a small peck, sure, but even the smallest contact with Caitlyn sent an ache through me. It used to be a tickling sensation that concentrated in my chest but it became an ache - a heartache because she's leaving and I won't be able to see her anytime soon.

I would watch her pass by my room on her way to the laundry room. I couldn't let her escape. I can't imagine not being able to see Caitlyn walk pass my room with her basket in hand while she hummed. I ran to reach out and hug her. The first time I ambushed Cait, she dropped her heavy basket on my bare toes. I didn't care or wince. Just one hint of cinnamon and I was fine. A month? There has to be some way to make time freeze so I could have her here forever.

Now, I'm addicted to seeing how her hand fits in mine. It started off as an accident. Emma was needed on set and I was sent out to fetch her from her trailer. I barged into Emma's trailer and grabbed the first hand that I saw. The moment her hand was in mine, I knew it was Caitlyn. That ache came without even looking at who I was holding. When I finally did look up at Caitlyn she had an amused look in her face. She told me Emma was already on her way and she let go of me. Caitlyn pushed me out of the trailer. I never forgot how her hand feels but I need a constant reminder of why I like it so much- her hand in mine. When I know nobody is watching, I reach out for her hand. Caitlyn doesn't ask why anymore. She just gives in and I mindlessly play with her digits until they're safely intertwined with mine. I think Jaclyn almost caught us once. I was in my own world, fascinated with her hand while Caitlyn watching a movie. She pulled her hand away quickly. I was about to protest when I noticedJaclyn lingering behind us before she finally walked into the kitchen. Caitlyn never said a word, she just let her hand sit by her side…and I quickly took it again.

One month doesn't last very long. Caitlyn's last week was hell. During our time together she was signing a stack of papers. Papers that made her swear not to leak any information about the movie. She had to sign papers that her film contract was over. There were papers that she had to sign to properly release her from the Quarters. I was glad when those papers were done with. I couldn't hug Caitlyn when she was signing papers. She said I messed up her signature.

Three days before her departure I accidentally listened in on her finalizing flight plans. That was perhaps the biggest pain I felt.

"_Do I want a round-trip? Oh no, thank you. I don't plan on returning."_

I had to keep myself from breaking down because she knew I was near and after her call she would come directly to me. I can't have Caitlyn see me cry. And if you're wondering, I have cried. Don't call me weak. I wanted to rid myself of the tears I would cry when the real time comes. Like I said, I didn't want her to see me cry. Sure, I knew I was weak around her but I didn't want her to know that. Not at all. Don't get me wrong, I didn't cry like a baby, but there were times where I had to excuse myself because I felt that sudden rush of tears. It's hard to choke back emotions, which is why I never did it; I just hid them very well.

Tonight, was Caitlyn's last night here, and I was trying to figure out something special to do for her. She needed to be given something before she took off tomorrow. There is no way she's leaving without proper closure from all of us.

"You got to be kidding me," Jaclyn laughed, "Closure? Nate she isn't dead. You'll get to see her soon."

I barged into my room to find Jaclyn and James knitted together. I disgustedly looked away. It's not fair they had each other when I was desperately trying to find a way to show Caitlyn how I felt.

"Jaclyn, everybody needs closure." I spat back.

"I know we need to say goodbye." Jaclyn rolled her eyes. Somehow, I don't know why, I hated that word. _Goodbye_. I glared at her for saying it.

"It's not goodbye." I shook my head.

"But you're making it seem like-"

"I have an idea." James piped up.

---

I called the girls down. James was a genius. It was a simple game that I could have made up myself if I wasn't so worried about her leaving in the first place. I had my guitar tightly in my hand as James patted my back.

"I can't see how she doesn't figure it out already." James chuckled. "If she does, you want some gum? You never know she might want to shove you in a closet and show you exactly what you want."

James is another person who picked up on these 'hints' and inherited Taylor's and Shane's teasing. Jaclyn swore she didn't say a thing to him and I believed her. Caitlyn and her posse joined us in the living room. The lot of them sat down slowly as James began to explain exactly what he told me.

"So I learned this sort of _game_, I guess you can call it, back in high school. My friend was moving across the nation because his father was in the army and we were all really sad. So one day after school we sat around the lobby, I played my guitar and began narrating how great it was to be his friend. Then we took turns saying what we really liked about our friend and what makes him special." James said. Caitlyn picked up quickly. She was a second away from running out.

"James I don't think I can go through with this." Caitlyn said worriedly. She was beginning to crawl back to her feet but Emma placed her hand on Caitlyn's shoulder reassuringly.

"Cait, it's going to make it easier for us. It will distract us from the fact that you're leaving if we remember all the great memories we have of you." James smiled at her.

Caitlyn took a deep breath and looked around, "Ok, so who's going to play the guitar."

I was almost insulted she didn't guess that right away. I cleared my throat and strummed my guitar to let her know it was me.

"Okay rules of the game," James continued, "One, we can dish about anything Caity did."

Anything?" Taylor perked up.

Caitlyn frowned at Taylor who threw her a smirk.

James nodded, "Anything. Two, the guitar must never stop playing or the game finishes. Three, anyone who starts crying will lose their turn. Four, Cait has to remain quiet. Ready?"

"Wait that's not fair! Why can't I talk?" Caitlyn protested.

"Because." James flatly said.

"Cait, just go along with it." I begged. There was no way Caitlyn was going to ruin this for herself. She crossed her arms and huffed. I took it as a signal to begin the game.

We quickly dove into the game. For nearly half an hour we laughed and smiled at the things Cait did over her course here. Half of the girls were silently crying and gulping back tears. James was finishing off his memory of Caitlyn when he tossed the ball over to Emma.

"Let's have Emma go next." James pointed out. Emma looked up at me with sad eyes. I shrugged and motioned her to go on. I silently chewed on my gum that James had given me earlier. If anybody besides me was having a difficult time letting go, it was Emma. I don't think the full shock has hit her yet.

Emma nodded, "My favorite memory with Caitlyn is when we promised to be each other's maid of honor at our weddings."

Weddings? I was startled at the sudden change of topic. James finished talking about heels. Weddings? Seriously! I took in a silent gasp when my gum flew to the back of my throat. I began to cough. I was choking on my gum. I painfully swallowed the small lump.

I blushed, "Ahem sorry, go on."

For Emma, I played the "Bridal March" while she talked. I couldn't help but to wonder who would be at the altar waiting for Caitlyn as she slowly made her way towards that lucky guy.

Emma continued on, "It reminded me of being a kid again. I know the boys won't ever understand what it's like being a girl and playing dress up, having tea parties and dreaming of the fairytale wedding. I don't know, Caitlyn just has this child-like aurora about her. She's this perfect mix of an old soul with a young heart. She's too mature for her age sometimes but then suddenly she transforms into a little girl. A girl with insecurities and faults but fascinating enough to turn me into one too." She shook her head, "I'll miss the times we cooked together, cleaned, hung out, dressed up and our late night sing alongs. Nate?"

Emma rushed her last sentence out, like if she wanted to finish up her memory and sweetly hand me the baton.

"I'm just the guitar player." I said.

James shrugged, "Everybody has to get a turn."

"Marcie hasn't gone." I looked over to Marcie who was blowing her nose.

She sniffed, "I've been crying the whole time."

"By default, it's Nate's turn." James announced. It's not that I didn't want to say something nice about Caitlyn. There were so many things I could say about her. Her hugs, her smile, the way she stutters when I give her my best hugs, when she walks around in just an over sized t-shirt… What I didn't want to do was to accidentally say something that revealed what I didn't want to make known yet. I looked for something else to say, something safe.

"Um what's there to say about Cait," I stalled before I thought of something to say, "Oh, I've got one. I've always wondered why Cait loves strawberries. I think it was our first lunch together when I saw her walk away with a mountain of sliced strawberries. I tried to get some and she got totally defensive. I managed to get one and she glared at me. I wasn't sure if she was going to choke me or throw a fit, but it was fun to watch her."

"Cait's a freak." Mike causally added. That made everybody smile even through the tears.

"Mike you're a jerk." Caitlyn growled.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!"

Caitlyn crossed her arms and sulked while I kept on reciting my memory of her.

"So one time, I wanted to see how big of an obsession she had. I think Cait can recall the day the fruit table was missing a very important bowl of freshly picked strawberries."

Caitlyn whipped her head around at me

"You-"

"Cait, you can't talk." James warned.

Caitlyn's mouth dropped in disbelief and she crossed her arms tighter.

"I had to sit through a whole lunch trying to not laugh at Cait who was not so pleased at her lunch." I laughed. I had to. I had a flashback to that day and it was hilarious now that I think about it.

"That was you!?" Caitlyn spoke again.

"Cait! SHH!" Emma patted Caitlyn shoulders.

"The guitar stopped!" Caitlyn pointed at me.

"Shh…"

Ten pairs of eyes flew over to me. My hands were dangling at my sides, nowhere near my guitar. Caitlyn smiled.

"Game over!"

---

Caitlyn and I stayed up longer than we were supposed to. We were talking in the kitchen when it felt like an immense sleep spell was cast over me. I was listening to Caitlyn compare me to Shane when I felt the heaviness on my eyelids which threaten to close at any moment. I saw Caitlyn shake her head.

"It's getting late." She glanced over to the giant clock hanging in the kitchen before looking at her own cell phone.

"Can you carry me up the stairs?" I asked. You know, worrying about tomorrow really drained me out. I looked at Caitlyn who stood up and proceeded to roll her eyes at me.

"Not in a million years." She grinned. I sighed in defeat. Looks like I have to drag this body up the stairs all by myself. I gathered enough strength to stand up. Caitlyn found it amusing when it came time to actually climb the stairs. As much as I wanted to reach the second floor, my feet were tripping over themselves making it harder to walk. I began wondering if it would be so hard to install an elevator in this house. Caitlyn hovered a few steps ahead of me, throwing some encouraging words at me.

"Nate, you're acting drunk." Caitlyn said in a muffled laugh.

I glared at her, "Who's acting?"

"Come on, two steps down, twenty eight more to go." Caitlyn cheered.

My eyes flew open. There was no way I only took two steps up this thing. My eyes darted around to find it was the complete opposite. Two more steps and I would successfully be on the second floor. "Funny." I mumbled.

Caitlyn giggled her adorable face off, "Do you need help?"

I took those two steps and sighed, "No. I needed help down there."

Caitlyn proceeded to push me towards my room. I wasn't one to protest. First of all, it was an effort that I didn't have to make and second, pft, Caitlyn's hand were on me. I maybe sleepy but hell, I knew what was going on around me.

"Nate, you're a pig." Caitlyn said once we were in my room. I knew she was talking about how tidy I keep my corner of the room. I usually would shrug it off and continue doing whatever I was doing. USUALLY.

"You know pigs are clean animals." I threw myself on my bed.

Caitlyn made a face, "Since when is rolling around in mud clean?"

I didn't bother to change in my pj's. I just climbed into bed and turned my lights off, readying myself for a great sleep.

"They need to roll around in the mud." I yawned, "Did you know that besides humans, pigs are the only animal that can get sunburned? Mud is like their sun block lotion."

"You've been watching Animal Planet." Caitlyn shook her head.

"Maybe."

Caitlyn didn't say anything after that. She just sat there in the dark looking at me. Well, at least I hoped she was looking at me. A while pasted and I was beginning to think that I should suggest she sleep next to me. Of course, I couldn't say it directly. Have you ever tried to make a sentence when you're already beginning to dream? Dreams that involve Caitlyn in a white dress and veil? Caitlyn shifted her weight around. Her movement snapped me up from my dreams. I could see the rough outline for Caitlyn's figure. For a second I thought I saw her wipe her cheeks with her hands.

"Are you crying?" I mumbled out.

"No."

"Oh…why are you still here?" I asked.

Caitlyn let out a sour laugh, "You get ruder when you're lacking some sleep."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. I have too much going through my mind." Caitlyn sighed out.

"And you think camping out at the foot of my bed will help you out?"

"I'm going then." Caitlyn bluntly said, "Jesus, Nate. I thought me leaving would have soften you up."

"You have no idea." I said to myself.

I could feel Caitlyn's weight off the bed. Her footsteps circled around and headed towards the door.

"Night." She called out.

"Goodnight, Caitlyn." I yawned once more. The door closed and I was forced to go to sleep and for once I didn't mind. I couldn't wait to continue on this dream of Caitlyn in a white dress.

---

_It was surreal and strange all wrapped up into one big…thing. I can't even describe this. I was at this giant wedding. A huge Cathedral. Billions of roses. Thousands of __guests.__ I don't think I was even me. It felt like I was watching this big movie and I was just a fly on the wall. The guest stood up in unison and the doors creaked open to reveal a single silhouette of a dolled up bride. In front of her __were these rosey-cheeked__ toddlers as the flower girls. They had ringlets bouncing around their chubby little faces._

"_Nate what are you doing?!" _

_I whipped my vision to look at Alex. _

_ALEX!!?_

"_Huh?"_

_"Shane needs you up there!" Alex started to pull me towards the alter, "Some best man you are!" _

_The moment I was up by Shane side, he gave me this questioning look._

"_Where were you?"I opened my mouth to respond but something else caught my eye. _

_Caitlyn. _

_She was in a green bridesmaid's dress. She looked great but there were two things that disturbed me. There was a wedding band on her hand and…well…_

_Caitlyn was pregnant. As much as she looked great something in the pit of my stomach didn't feel right. _

"_Shane," I whispered as I tried to avoid Caitlyn's gaze, "Why is Caitlyn pregnant?"_

_Jason snorted behind me. I glanced back at Caitlyn and noticed another pair of worried eyes._

_Alice. _

_Shane gave me a disturbed look, "You're sick."_

_The bride was still traveling at a slow pace. _

"_I'm serious Shane." I muttered._

"_I don't want to explain exactly why Caitlyn is pregnant. I think you know exactly why she is carrying your baby." Shane huffed._

"_My baby?" I said incredulously._

"_Nate are you alright?" Shane touched my forehead._

"_Not really." I looked over at Caitlyn who whispered something to Mitchie._

_MITCHIE?_

_I looked back at the bride who was nearing the alter. Shane wasn't marrying Mitchie?_

"_Shane why aren't you marrying Mitchie?" I whispered._

_Shane frowned, "I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that."_

_The bride finally reached us. The two flower girls rushed over to Alice who kissed their foreheads. It's when I notice I was an uncle to identical twins. One of the flower girls ran over to Jason who picked her up in a swift motion. I took a final gaze over at the guest. It was a clutter of friends and family, all smiling at this glorious moment. If I wasn't a wreak I would have been smiling too. I was too busy worrying if Caitlyn was really pregnant. Shane walked up to his bride and pulled the veil over to reveal her face._

_I took a glance._

"_Erica?"_

---

Today was REALLY surreal. After days of worrying about Caitlyn leaving and never seeing her again, I felt oddly at peace. The filming day was big. We were doing the final musical numbers today. _You're the One that I Want _and _We Go Together _are the only song's we'll be performing today. I was at my trailer eating a muffin anxious about my calm state. It was eerie. Everybody else was feeling the last moments with Caitlyn, why wasn't I? Perhaps my odd dream was enough to shake me out of my normal state. I thought about it.

What was I thinking?

Caitlyn pregnant? Was I losing my marbles?

"Nate?"

Emma knocked at my door.

"Come in." I called.

Emma opened the door and peaked in.

"We need you now." Emma weakly smiled and entered. She was decked out in her tight black outfit for the day. Her hair was curled up in the way Caitlyn's hair would have been. Caitlyn's hair was now in a flip, like Emma's was. It's like their character morphed into each other. Emma eyed me. Taylor and Emma have been very careful around me. I think they're scared that I'll have a mental breakdown or something. I think I will have that breakdown if I don't figure out what's wrong with me.

"Already?" I looked at my watch.

"Already." Emma confirmed. I got up and joined Emma on the huge set. We had a whole carnival to ourselves. The dancers were in awe of the whole thing. I would be too if I wasn't too preoccupied at the fact that I wasn't a wreak. Dor and Steven approached us and explained this whole situation. Emma nodded and I stared at the ground.

"Nate! Are you listening?" Dor shook me.

I nodded, "Yeah. We're going to act out the scene first and then dive right into the number. We have to wait for the three beeps that will come right before the music's starts. If the beeps don't come in right away we have to improvise until we hear them."

Dor had a strange look on her face, "Oh…"

Steven clapped his hands together, "Alrighty, let's do this!"

I jogged over to Max, James, and Mike. They tossed me a letterman sweater which I hurried to slip on.

"ACTION!"

**Doody**  
HEY, THERE'S ZUCCO! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING US!

**Sonny**  
WELL, WELL, WELL!

**Putzy**  
WHAT IS THIS, HALLOWEEN?

**Sonny  
**WHERE DID YOU SWIPE THIS LETTERMAN'S SWEATER?

**Danny  
**WHILE YOU WERE OUT STEALING HUBCAPS, I LETTERED IN TRACK.

**Doody**  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. DANNY ZUCCO TURNED JOCK?

**Danny  
**THAT'S RIGHT.

**Putzy**  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DESERTING US?

**Danny**  
YOU CAN'T FOLLOW A LEADER ALL YOUR LIVES.  
YOU KNOW YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME, BUT SANDY DOES, TOO.  
I'M GOING TO DO ANYTHING I CAN TO GET HER, THAT'S ALL.

I continued to converse with my pals until Emma strutted by. I glanced at her and then did a double take. Emma was quickly joined by Louisa, Marcie and Jennie who were smirking in the back.

Danny  
SANDY!

Sandy  
TELL ME ABOUT IT, STUD.

We waited for the beeps.

And waited.

And waited.

"CUT! DOR WHERE ARE MY 'BEEPS'?!" Steven yelled.

Suddenly, the three beeps blasted through the speakers at an ear shattering volume. We all winced when the feedback boomed in our eardrums.

Dor weakly smiled, "Sorry."

---

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT  
YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT  
OOH, OOH, OOH, HONEY  
THE ONE THAT I WANT  
YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT  
OOH, OOH, OOH, HONEY  
THE ONE THAT I WANT  
YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT  
OOH, OOH, OOH  
THE ONE I NEED  
OH, YES, INDEED"

"CUT! I think we finally got it!" Steven yelled.

Everybody around me relaxed as Steven played back the number we just filmed. He gave us a thumbs up.

"I'll go get Cait and Taylor for this last one." He announce as he ran off.

"Couldn't he have given us a break?" She said breathlessly.

I shook my head, "He trying to cram in everything before it gets too late."

Emma squinted up at the sun, "I guess filming at night isn't exactly in the schedule is it?"

I frowned, "And filming without Caitlyn isn't on there too."

Steven came back with Caitlyn and Taylor who were grinning from ear to ear. It must be nice to have all this time with Caitlyn. I have yet to squeeze in a couple of minutes with her and here's Taylor…just rubbing it in my face that he's spent all morning with her. Damn him. Caitlyn beamed up at me.

"You look disgusting." She pointed at my sweaty forehead.

I grimaced, "Well, some girls like sweaty guys."

Caitlyn scrunched her nose, "Yuck."

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS FINAL NUMBER DOWN!" Steven yelled. The hundreds of dancers and the cast cheered.

"READY!"

I looked at Caitlyn who smiled back and took Taylor's hand. I had to convince myself that she was only acting.

"SET!"Emma wrapped her arms around my waist and I hesitantly hung my arms around her neck.

"ACTION!"

Think happy Nate. HAPPY.

"WE GO TOGETHER  
LIKE RAMA LAMA LAMA KA DINGA DA DING-DONG  
REMEMBERED FOREVER  
AS SHOO-BOP SHA WADDA-WADDA YIPPITY BOOM DE-BOOM  
CHANG CHANG AH CHANGITTY CHANG-SHOO-BOP  
THAT'S THE WAY IT SHOULD BE  
WHA-OOOH, YEAH!"

I watched Caitlyn from the corner of my eyes. I won't ever forget how happy she looked as she bounced around Taylor and how natural she was at this dancing thing. It just a pity that she had to leave so soon. I would have loved to continue watching her like she is today. Bright. Lovely. And not pregnant.

---

One moment I'm on the highest high on earth and then, everything is in fast-forward and I'm trying to contain all these emotions that suddenly came crashing down on me. I felt the punch of reality when I was with Caitlyn on the Ferris Wheel. I have to admit I made the whole thing a tiny date. Well, at least it felt like a date. Caitlyn had to bring her ugly horse up with us and made it sit in the middle of us. I had the urge to throw the horse off the ride but I knew Caitlyn would hate me for it. I scooted over to her and just did what I thought people do on a date. Get cozy with each other. The moment I flung my arm around Caitlyn she collapsed on me as she looked down at the carnival. It was nice that she was just reacting to my slight forwardness. I could possibly tell her and everything would be alright. Heck I still needed to gather up some courage to even remotely think about telling her. I just wanted this time alone with Caitlyn. It wasn't what I wanted but it was enough. What more can I ask for?

Oh yeah.

More time. Not only did Caitlyn suddenly jump off the ride to look for Emma but it was the end of the moment I was enjoying a lot. I was hoping we could squeeze in some more time together but that wasn't the case. In a blink of an eye, Caitlyn was torn away from me. I watched her car leave, in disbelief that she was actually going.

Caitlyn just left. She left. I tried to convince myself that six months will pass in no time but it's already feeling like forever. Taylor and Emma walked off into the kitchen. He had a protective arm around Emma as she bawled uncontrollably. Louisa, Jennie, and Marcie made their way up the stairs to their rooms. Jaclyn and James patted my back as they walked back outside. Mike and Max awkwardly stood by me before they ran upstairs.

So this is what life feels like without Caitlyn…

It miserably sucks.

I was about to wallow up in my sadness when my phone rang. I didn't bother to check who was calling. I just answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Sounding a bit down in the dumps, bro. Did Caitlyn leave already?"_

I frowned, "Hey Shane."

"_Tell me all about it."_

"I miss her. I wish I could have left with her. And I want all this to be over already." I admitted. This was no fun without Caitlyn.

Shane chuckled, _"Well bro, hang in there. If it makes you feel any better this summer's tour is finally happening. We got some dates down and guess what? Our first venue is in the Caribbean. Oh yeah!"_

Music. I haven't thought of playing in a long time. Let me rephrase that. I haven't played for my fans. I've played to make me happy. And what's been keeping me happy just left. How in the heck am I going to finish my song? I got more done over the past few months but I still need to finish it off. Just then, I got a sudden flashback of my dream. I wasn't focusing on Caitlyn anymore. I was concentrating on Shane's point of view. He was getting married to a girl who he hasn't heard from in…years?

"Shane can I ask you something?"

"_Shoot."_

"I had a dream you were going to marry Erica."

"_That isn't a question, Nate."_

"My question is…Do you ever regret not telling her?"

"_She knew."_

"I guess what I'm trying to get out of you is that if you regret throwing your chance away?"

Shane fell quiet. I knew he was thinking back to that faithful New Years.

"_Does it matter? I have Mitchie now."_

"Do you?"

"_Nate..." _Shane let out a breath I assumed he was holding ing, _"I regret everything I did to lose her."_

And in that conversation I figured out a way to make it up to Shane. Maybe this dream of mine can help me finish up this song and be an inside joke between Shane and I. After I hung up I rushed over to my guitar and began singing what I saw in my dream.

"_Thinkin' about how we're gonna say our vows  
__It's cool we're just friends.  
__She walks down the aisle.  
__I see all of my friends smile  
__Because now we're more than friends."_

I quickly jotted down the new lyrics and smiled. There is no way anybody will guess this song is for Caitlyn. She might have been an inspiration for it but the end is an ode to this funny little dream of mine. A shockingly happy ending for all of us. Even me.

---

**So, I know lot of you wanted me to continue Pink Lady past of what I already had planned. I usually can't do that because then I lose focus and my excuses will go on... WELL, I want to fulfill those wishes with this story. So Confession's will be yet another 20 plus multi-chapter fic and it might be my last. I have another story I that I have shamefully forgotten and I want to finish that one up too. ALSO I must continue Kingergarden Shane. I love remember childhood with tiny Shane. Well let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think some have been waiting for this chapter, it's kinda a pivotal moment in Pink Lady and it's really no different in this story. Nate realizes things because a certain accident occurs… Can't wait to hear about your reactions.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter ELEVEN: Home is Where the Heart Is

---

"THANK YOU ORLANDO!" Shane yelled into his microphone before we bowed and proceeded to run off the stage. The crowded roared for another encore. I have to say after three encores, this crowd should have had its fill. That wasn't the case. The three of us stood back stage hearing our sold out crowd screaming for one more song. My dad shrugged at us. We had no idea what to play. We played all of our hit songs from our first two albums and even our recent album as well. I have to say we were out of songs to perform, and don't even think about having us repeat songs. That's just rude. Anyways, I took a peak at the crowd which wasn't disappearing. Every single girl was waiting for just one more song.

Shane shrugged, "Nate we can't. If I sing anymore I'll bust up my vocal cords."

Jason nodded, "Our band needs some rest Nate; you can't ask them to play more than what they signed for."

I looked restlessly back to the crowd, "We just can't leave our fans out there."

"Nate, four encores? Are you kidding me?" Shane shook me.

I was about to give up when I remembered a song we haven't played yet because no one had heard it but Jason.

"Jason do you remember my song?" I asked.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, it's easy to memorize."

"Can you play one more song?" I asked once again.

"Why not? I still have some energy in me." Jason left to pick up his guitar he had already packed away.

Shane crossed his arms, "What about me? I don't even know this song and my vocals are going to suck…"

I smiled, "Shane relax, you can play your tambourine."

I grabbed Shane's microphone and turned it on.

I spoke directly to the crowd, "You guys are amazing."

Our fans' screams reach a new pitch: deafening.

The moment Jason came back with his guitar, all three of us moved back to the middle of the stage. We sat down at the edge and greeted some nearby fans.

"Alright we have one more thing for you," I said. "It's a new song that I wrote because we all have a special person that we're just friends with. Hit it Jace."

Jason began this awesome introduction to this song. I give him props. He makes a good song great with his guitar licks. Shane began to pound on his tambourine.

"There she goes again. The girl I'm in love with. It's cool we're just friends. We walk the halls at school. We know it's casual. It's cool we're just…

I don't want to lead you on, no. But the truth is I've grown fond, yeah. Everyone knows it's meant to be, Falling in love, just you and me. 'Till the end of time, 'Till I'm on her mind. It'll happen. I've been making lots of plans, Like a picket fence and a rose garden. I'll just keep on dreaming, But it's cool 'cause we're just friends"

I continued to passionately sing this new song to our fans who reacted wonderfully to it. After we wrapped up our fourth encore the fans were satisfied and began to disperse while I watched from backstage.

"Nate that song was amazing!" Shane patted me on the back. I was soon surrounded by people praising me for my new song. I didn't have much feedback before this. I only had Jason's word that he loved the song. I was a bit excited that I was getting a positive response to this.

The summer tour has been a handful, but it had kept me busy after production was wrapped up and everybody left. For most people the final day of production on the movie was sadder than the day Caitlyn left, but not for me. Everybody was in tears and embracing each other, but I was almost looking forward to the movie ending so I could see Caitlyn again. I needed to see her; I was apprehensive…sue me.

I was worried that Caitlyn had lost interest in all of us (yeah…not only me but the cast as well). She hardly called anybody from what I heard except for one call that Taylor hogged for hours. The fact that she wasn't calling anyone made her silence sting a little less, but it still had me worried. What if she found some boy back in Chicago to occupy her time with?

I mean…I don't care really. Caitlyn's just my friend and all…

But the thought worried me. A lot.

I called Emma one day and she laughed at me.

"_No Nate that's impossible."_

"Why?" I asked.

"_Because, Caitlyn would have told me."_

"That's what I thought but I never hear from her."

"_Nate. I should know. I sort of live with her now."_

"What? Since when?"

"_It's a long story. __We've __been here for a couple of weeks."_

"Where is here?"

"_New York, New York."_

I should have remembered about our future concert there but I quickly said my goodbyes and continued on with my day. After our memorable Orlando concert, we were packing up to head off for our next venue in…New York. Usually on tour, I'm never aware of the times we play or exactly where is the next place we're traveling to. I just show up, perform, and move on to the next venue. When I did figure out that our next destination was New York, I phoned up Emma.

"_Nate?"_

"Emma how are you?"

"_Are you crazy? It's almost 3 in the morning here__! W__hat possessed you to call me at this hour?"_

I smiled, "To tell you that my brothers and I just landed on your side of the earth. Excited?"

"_I'm elated." _Emma said flatly.

"Hey is there any way we can meet up? I've been dying to see Caitlyn."

"_Now? Nate I hate to break it to you but she's asleep"_

"No, not right now. Tomorrow?"

"_You mean today. It's technically tomorrow if you must know."_

"Whatever."

"_And today isn't such a great day to meet up."_

"Why?"

"_Caitlyn has an interview at NBC studio's with Conan."_

"That's fine, I have a concert later on and I have these passes…Emma?"

I paused and heard a slight breathing sound.

"Emma? Emma did you fall asleep?"

No answer.

I smiled to myself as I hung up. My brothers and I were escorted to a nearby taxi which took us to our hotel. The moment we reached our suites I collapsed. I was dead tired and I had to wake up in 4 hours for a sound check at the venue. The amount of sleep didn't matter to me anymore. I just wanted to get everything out of the way so I could see Caitlyn again. If that meant I couldn't sleep that much then so be it. And that's exactly what happened.

---

"NATE!"

I felt a violent shake before I felt the hard floor replace my bed. I groaned, realizing that I had rolled out of bed. I heard footsteps approach me and then suddenly I was placed on my feet. I slit my eyes open and saw Shane looking straight at me.

"Dude, you over slept! You have less than five minutes to get changed." Shane said.

My eyes snapped open, "Five? I need to take a shower!"

Shane rushed around my room and flung some jeans and a plain white shirt at me, "Skip it. You can't afford to be late; we're already behind schedule."

"Already?" I said as I bounced around, slipping on my jeans. I threw the shirt on and quickly tied on some Vans.

Shane held the door open for me as I rushed out to the hallways where there were dozens of people asking if I wanted coffee and informing me that my guitar has been waxed. I marched to the elevator where Jason was impatiently waiting.

"I never thought you would over-"

"Jason, I know! Let get to this place and do whatever we got to do." I said before he could finish his sentence.

"Sounds like you have plans." Shane smirked.

"I do." I nodded, "And by the way is there anyways I can get some backstage passes? I want to give them to Ca…"

The people surrounding us suddenly fell quiet as they tried to hear who I wanted to give passes.

"Cans." I cringed.

"Cans?" Shane snorted.

I shrugged "I meant fans…I'm still half asleep can you blame me?"

Nice save.

A tiny girl in the elevator spoke up, "I can take care of that Mr. Grey. How many passes are you thinking of giving out?"

She held up a clipboard, ready to jot down anything I said.

"Umm, just two." I lifted my two fingers.

She nodded, "I'll make sure to have them ready in no time."

"Just two?" Jason questioned, "We have way more room backstage than for just two fans."

Jason raised his eyebrows at me. I tried to hold back a smile that came from knowing exactly who I wanted to give these passes to. I didn't need more than two passes.

"Make it four. And if it's alright with Dad, six?"

The girl quickly scratched off the number of passes and smiled up at me.

The minute the elevator opened we quickly made our way to the carswaiting to take us to our venue. The press was there to greet us. I had to go through an awesome, grueling sound check. Awesome because everything went smoothly. Grueling because those two hours felt like an eternity. The tiny girl from the elevator crispy handed me the passes the moment our practice was over. She had this accomplished grin on her face.

"Thanks." I bit my lip as I examined the passes.

She winked at me, "I'm glad to be a service to you."

And with that she zoomed off, to take care of the many more things she had to do.

---

I usually never think of myself as a celebrity. Honestly. I could live without some of the perks that come with it. As long as I could perform, it doesn't matter if it is in sold out arenas or for a small crowd. To my big surprise, I didn't notice how accustomed I had grown to those perks. I looked back at the security guard who was denying me entrance to the backstage of NBC studios. I expected to get in without question. I don't want to sound like Shane but…hasn't anybody heard of me?

"Sure you're Nate Grey." The guard said mockingly.

I stood outside in my beanie and sunglasses disguise, anxious because I was already late to Caitlyn's interview.

"I am!" I harshly said to him, "Look, I would love to take my things off but I can't."

The guard laughed, "Why? Are you afraid you'll get noticed?"

I sighed, "Yes!"

I was glad this security guard was finally understanding me.

"Sorry kid. No can do. You have no idea how many people impersonate famous people." He grumbled.

I was about to give up and call Emma for backup. I reached out for my cell phone in my back pocket when I felt something else.

My passes.

I was glad that Jason suggested more than two. Really glad.

"Say…" I smiled at the plan that was concocting in my head, "Do you have a family?"

The guard shrugged, "I have a beautiful daughter. Don't you get any ideas. She's only five years old."

Daughter? YES!

I shook my head, "Does she like music?"

The guard rolled his eyes, "She's crazy for Connect Three. Wait let me rephrase that. She's crazy for Shane. I'm sure you know him. He's your 'brother', right?"

The guard let out a husky laugh.

"So you must be going to their concert tonight?" I ignored his mockery.

The guard quickly got serious, "No. Those tickets were sold out in a matter of minutes."

SCORE.

I cleared my throat, "Would you like to take your daughter?"

"There is no way I'm buying some fake tickets from you." The guard defensively said.

"They're not fake." I protested, "And I'll give them to you if you can just let me in. Please."

I took out two spare passes and waved them in the air. The guard eyed them curiously.

"If anybody asks, I didn't let you in. Got it?" The guard whispered to me. I triumphantly handed him the passes as I walked pass him. It wasn't hard to find the dressing rooms. I don't want to brag but I've been here plenty of times before. When I finally saw Caitlyn's dressing room, I barged in on a very surprised Emma.

"What in the world are you doing here?!" She said once she sat back on her chair that she had managed to fall off when I came in.

"I said I'd come!" I looked over to the small monitor which was showing the current interview. All I saw was a crappy clip of the original Grease with our heads pasted on the characters.

Emma closed her eyes, "Ugh, I thought I was dreaming."

I half smiled, "Well you weren't."

Emma averted her attention back the tv, where Caitlyn was biting her lip as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"_Well what did you think?" Conan said. _

_The audience was laughing hysterically._

"_Is that what Steven gave you?" Caitlyn giggled out._

"_Yeah, straight from the remake." Conan defended._

_Caitlyn shook her head and let out an uncontrollable laugh. She began to fan her eyes that __were watering._

"_That was ridiculous. Where did you get those pictures?" Caitlyn asked._

"_Online."_

_Caitlyn erupted in giggles again._

"_Nate looks like he was punched in the face with a photoshopped session."_

I was what? Emma began to laugh as well. The tv flashed another glimpse of the photo they used. It took me a while to recognize that it WAS me. I don't know why but they decided to give me slicked-back hair that ended up looking like I had just walked out of a beauty salon. Emma laughed again.

"Sorry Nate. That was just priceless." Emma apologized as she wiped some tears away.

"_So this Nate guy. He's a big shot isn't he?" Conan asked._

"_Oh no. He is the sweetest person. Nate's a bit strange sometimes but he's so much fun to be __around."__ Caitlyn smiled._

I smiled as well. She might have called me strange but she said I was fun to be around with. That should be a sign, right?

"_I never really get into the personal life of my guest but __I __guess I'll indirectly ask this…Do you have a boyfriend that none of us know about?" Conan stared her down._

"_I do have a boyfriend." Caitlyn smiled mischievously._

My heart gave this hollow thud. She has a boyfriend? Couldn't Emma have warned me before? Then I wouldn't have looked and felt so devastated.

"Nate." Emma shook me, "She's kidding."

"_I think this will come to a big surprise to you but I think me and Max Weinberg have this thing." Caitlyn giggled._

"_Max? My Max?" Conan raise his eyebrows, "Max you do know she's underage."_

"_I am not! I just turned 18. I'm perfectly legal." Caitlyn joked._

Oh thank God she was just kidding around. Emma shook her head.

"You still like her, don't you?" Emma asked.

I bit my lip, "You have no idea."

---

Emma pushed me out before Caitlyn even noticed I was there. I patiently waited outside for this signal Emma told me about. I had no idea what it was until the door creaked open and Emma waved me over. I quickly shuffled towards the door and finally saw what I had been waiting for. Caitlyn Gellar, in the flesh. She wasn't naked or anything…I'm just saying that it really was her. She stood there in awe. I wanted to stare straight at her eyes but I sorely missed everything about her. So I caught myself a few times just checking her out. It was wrong I know but I couldn't help myself. It's been such a long time since I've seen her. I'm not sure how long we were there just staring at each other. Caitlyn had this unreadable expression on her face which meant that I would have to start talking…or else we'd be here all night just looking at each other.

"Hey Cait. I thought you weren't ever going to wear heels again." I pointed to her shoes which looked dangerously high and incredible because it made her legs a mile long.

"A girl can change her mind." Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"Well I'm off to call Taylor. I'll let you two catch up." Emma patted my back as she left. I almost forgot she was with us. No, I did forget she was there.

When Emma disappeared I looked back as Caitlyn who was taking off her shoes.

"Why-"

"What-"

I stopped my question the moment I heard Caitlyn speak up. She stopped as well and then gave a look that made my heart pump faster.

"You go first." I mumbled.

"What brings you here? I thought you're in the middle of a tour." Caitlyn asked. She cocked her head to the side.

"I am. It just so happens that our next scheduled venue is here in New York." I answered. I turned around to find some curious eyes peering in. They hurried off the moment I noticed they were looking. I turned and closed the door for more privacy.

"Ain't that nice. Do Emma and I get backstage passes to one of your shows?" Caitlyn joked.

I was surprised that she knew what I was here for. Did I make it that obvious? Maybe Taylor was right about me. I probably do make things clear as crystal

"Depends." I shrugged.

"On what?" Caitlyn brought her eyebrows together.

"If you and Emma want to spend a fantastic day with me and my brothers." I took a step closer to her. I hope she didn't notice.

"Do I have to?" Cailtyn whined.

"Oh yes, it's part of my awesome package." I teased.

I'm not sure exactly what I did but Caitlyn gulped. Her eyes looked straight at the floor and I could just feel that she was pulling away from me. I didn't want her to pull away. I wanted her here. We were having such a great chat before I said something. To bring her back, I did what I had wanted to do for the longest time. I brought her into my arms and rested my head on hers. I was glad she hasn't changed at all. She still was my same old Caitlyn with the dash of cinnamon. I was really enjoying the moment when Emma walked back in. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly backed away.

"You haven't called." I said to Caitlyn, ignoring Emma.

Caitlyn broke away from me and sighed, "I thought you would be busy with your tour and stuff."

"I am busy." I confirmed.

"Then?" Caitlyn shrugged as she recrossed her arms

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't call." I pointed out, "I've had a call from everybody except from you. I don't want to hear that you're not a phone girl because I've witness Taylor talking to you for hours on end."

"I've been busy." Caitlyn whispered out.

Busy. The story of our lives.

"Oh, are you going to be too _busy _to go to the show then? I could always give these out to some fans." I took out my last two passes.

Caitlyn quickly took them out of my hands.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She teased.

"Then maybe I won't give these to you." I took the passes back and stuffed them back in my back pocket.

"And maybe I don't want to go." Caitlyn frowned.

"Maybe you want to go more than you lead on." I raised my eyebrows, challenging her. Caitlyn took a step back and slowly nodded.

"Ok, I want to go." She softly said. If I could do this happy dance without Caitlyn around to see it, I would. Of course I wouldn't risk embarrassing myself. I'm was just glas she agreed to come along the ride.

I handed the passes back to her and she smiled.

"Now get out of my room Grey. I need to change." She pushed me out. I didn't mind. I was glad I have Caitlyn around for the rest of the day.

"How did it go?" Emma asked.

"Okay." I bit my lip.

"Looks better than 'okay'." Emma grinned.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

Emma sighed, "I'll never understand the both of you."

---

We've been goofing off for the past four hours. Shane was casually talking to Emma. He wasn't flirting with her which was a big surprise. Thankfully Mitchie was nowhere around to see them interact. She would have probably thrown a jealous fit over nothing in particular. It was just the five of us chatting and reeking havoc at the venue. Jason was teaching Emma how to play the drums while Shane, Caitlyn and I were in a war.

A water war.

We somehow found water guns lying around and Shane thought it would be a great idea to have a water fight. We were running around the floor seats like kids. I was busy pretending I was James Bond while I soaked Shane.

"Quit it Nate!" Shane whined, "I get it! I'm wet!"

I stopped and then tumbled to the floor to get my next victim. Since we started, I hadn't seen Caitlyn at all. I thought she was hiding until I found her on stage with Jason and Emma. Her gun was at rest. Caitlyn sat on the drummer's seat while Jason had his arms around her, holding her hands as he showed her how to play the drums. She threw him a smile and began laughing at how inept at drums she was. I don't know why I got a sudden rage of jealously. It was my brother for Pete's sake. He has a girlfriend and he knew that I liked her. So, as much as I was telling my body not to jump over and spray Jason and Caitlyn with my gun, I couldn't help it. Caitlyn gasped and stood up knocking a cymbal over. Jason dropped the sticks and began yelling at me.

"Nate! You got the drums wet!" Jason ran off to grab a towel.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at me, "Nate I said I was out! Why did you soak us?!"

I dropped my gun and looked at the ground. How was I going to explain that I had a weak moment and I couldn't stand having Jason that close to her?

"Shane dared me." I lied.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Shane yelled.

Caitlyn shook her head and wrung her shirt of excess water, "Nate you don't have to do everything your brother tells you to do."

Emma nodded, " Come on, Cait. Let's get ready for this concert. It's almost time."

I looked at my watch, "The show doesn't start for another good three hours."

Caitlyn and Emma linked arms.

"And you must have forgotten that we still need to go home and get ready. Unless you want Caitlyn to look like a mess." Emma shot back.

"I don't mind." I shrugged.

Caitlyn laughed, "Bye Nate. Thanks for the passes. I can't wait for the show."

Emma began to drag Caitlyn away as I waved goodbye. Jason came back with a towel and began to wipe the drums off.

"What's gotten into you, Nate? These are expensive drums!" Jason scolded.

Shane jumped on the stage and flung his arm around me, "He was totally jealous that you were teaching Caitlyn how to play drums."

"I was not!" I whined.

"Whatever." Jason sighed, "Let's hope you didn't ruin these drums."

I sighed and walked backstage. Since when do I have jealous fits? I know Jason would never dare to…I can't even bring myself to say it. And to have Caitlyn mad at me for something stupid I did? Seriously, I'm beginning to wonder if Caitlyn's making me crazy.

Shane quickly joined me backstage.

"You were jealous." He said it as more of a statement than a question.

I sighed, "Yeah. Has that ever happened to you with Mitchie?"

"Ah, no. Not with Mitchie." Shane confessed, "But I know what you're going through. You just got to trust her."

"I do trust her and I trust Jason. I just don't know why I snapped. They weren't doing anything." I groaned.

Shane shrugged, "Yeah…you're weird."

"Thanks Shane." I rolled my eyes.

---

"_I know we get a little crazy  
__I know we get a little loud  
__I know we're never gonna fake it  
__We are wild, we are free  
__We are more than ya think  
__So call us freaks  
__But that's just the way we roll"_

I was in front of a sold out arena singing and sweating my heart out for every fan. Jason and Shane were in their own zone while they played around with the crowd. I glanced up to the nearest balcony where Caitlyn and Emma were dancing up a storm. Behind them was that security guard and his cute redheaded daughter enjoying the concert. I was enjoying that fact that Caitlyn was wildly acting out like a fan. It was funny to see.

"New York!" Shane yelled. The screams reached a new height. "Are you ready to hear a brand spankin' new song?!"

I frowned and gave Shane a look. We just finished play our final song and we were expected to say thanks and wait for the encore, if there was ever going to be one. Jason shrugged it off while I was having nervous break down.

"C'mon Nate, put that guitar down and get your pretty voice ready." Shane smirked at me. I closed my eyes as Shane grabbed his tambourine. Damn it. I knew exactly what song he was pushing me to sing.

"We have one more song before we have to go and our little Nate wrote it so I hope you all enjoy it." Shane announced.

I was going to kill Shane after the show.

The stage lights dimmed down and I had a single spotlight on me. Great. Did they plan this with out my consent? I nervously laughed as I took Shane's mic.

"You've been great New York." I thanked, "This song didn't make it on to the album because, it was a last minute thing and…you know how things work. It was way too late to put it on sooo yeah. Here it is and I hope you like it."

"…_Thinking about how we're gonna say our vows  
__It's cool we're just friends  
__She walks down the aisle I see all my friends smile  
__Cause now we're more than friends  
__  
__Everyone knows it's meant to be  
__Falling in love, just you and me  
_'_til the end of time  
_'_til I'm on her mind  
__It'll happen  
__We've been making lots of plans  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
__I'll just keep on dreaming  
__Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends."_

"New York you've been great!" Shane waved before he ran off stage. I scooped up my guitar before I ran out as well. We were attacked my a posse of stage crew the moment we were backstage. They were working meticulously around us as they took off our microphones and ear pieces. Once I was free of any technology I raced over to Shane.

I lightly punched him.

"What the hell Shane! What was that all about?" I cried.

"Dude, it wasn't my idea 'kay?" Shane defended, "Jason mentioned it to dad and he thought it was a great idea."

I frowned, "I wondered who gave Jason the idea…"Shane cracked a smiled and I knew it was him who suggested it.

"Why?" I asked.

Shane snorted, "Cause. All is fair in love and war."

"Shane, you can't be serious. This is not the way I want to tell her." I raised my voice as we neared our dressing room.

"Nate, you're not thinking about telling her at all. What's wrong with a little push?" Shane rolled his eyes before he ultimately disappeared to his dressing room. I stood outside as Jason joined me.

"Great show bro." Jason patted me on the shoulder.

"Jason, did you tell dad about the last song?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, he said it was a great idea."

I groaned, "Why didn't someone tell me about the change?"

Jason eyes widen, "You didn't know? Well that explains why you looked surprised."

I was going to add on to my complaint when I heard Caitlyn. To be honest, I had no idea what she was yelling out. I just knew it was her by the ring of her voice when it echoed in the lobby in front of our dressing rooms. I averted my attention to Caitlyn who was running at full speed at me while Emma was trailing far behind. Caitlyn flung her arms around me and my past worries melted away. Jason rolled his eyes at my love sick smile as he walked away.

"You were great!" She squealed.

I think I slipped in a thanks, somewhere. I'm not sure. I've been focusing on what happened after Caitlyn told me what she thought.

I'm not sure if I can explain this right. While Caitlyn was hugging me tight, I was trying to put my guitar down so I could hug her back. It's been a while since I had her around. Might as well join in on the fun. I shifted a bit and thats when I felt a small hand wipe away some sweat on my cheek. I was going to tease Caitlyn. The last time I was sweaty she was completely grossed out by me. I didn't take any offense. She was a neat freak, it was only natural. Moving on, I was confused at the fact that she just touched my cheek. I looked down at her and…

I mean it was my fault, if I would have waited two more seconds I wouldn't be in this position. You see when I turned around I was in a perfect angle…and she, well _we…_

Caitlyn and I were hugging and I assume she was aiming for my cheek, which is why she cleaned my cheek before she leaned in. And I had to ruin her little gesture by looking at her the second…

We kissed. Cait and I kissed.

She froze and her eyes flew open in shock. We stared at each other as our lips were still…touching. I had a feeling that Caitlyn didn't mean for this to happen which is why I quickly hid in my own dressing room. I was mad. Incredibly mad that I enjoyed that more than I should have. I would have thrown my guitar across the lobby just so I could actually show Caitlyn that I was waiting for a moment like this…except that this moment was totally accidental and WRONG. The worst part is that I think what I felt was one sided. I don't think Caitlyn felt was I was going through. Besides the shock I experienced, I felt at home. I know home is an odd way to explain a kiss. But Caitlyn did feel like home. Have you ever been away from home for so long that you ache to get back and when you finally get there there's this feeling of peace that comes with sleeping in your own bed? When we kissed that's how it felt. Home.

And I'm not talking about our beach house out in California or our cabin in Aspen or our regular hotel room in New York.

Home. Back in New Jersey, before any of this, where all my kid memories rushed back to me. Those long summer days and warm nights topped with apple pie with a sprinkle of cinnamon and ice-cream. Those fall mornings when the air was crisp and the leafs were piled high out in the front lawn. Caitlyn felt like the snowy days when all you wanted to do is curl up by the fire after a long day of play out in the snow. She reminded me of the spring days when all the flowers began to bloom and the pollen gave Shane bad allergies.

I was beginning to see what Emma was talking about. Caitlyn did have this child like quality to her. She isn't able to turn me into a kid but she sure reminds me of all those times when life was simpler.

Yeah, there is no way Caitlyn felt everything I was feeling.

"Nate?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Jason poke his head in.

"I heard."

I groaned, "What did Emma tell you?"

"She said it was delightfully sweet." Jason grinned.

"What about Caitlyn? Did she think it was awkward?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Emma asked if Caitlyn could use my bathroom and before I could say yes, Caitlyn was in there. I thought she was sick but Emma said she was…umm." Jason tapered off, "Hey you left your cell phone in my dressing room. Some _Kendra_ called while you were busy making out with Caitlyn."

I sat up as Jason tossed my phone to me. As much as I wanted to wallow up in self pity, a call from my movie stylist was a perfect distraction.

I waved Jason off and I rang up Kendra.

"Kendra? It's me Nate, what's up?" I quickly said the moment I heard the phone pick up.

"_Nate I'm so sorry, I completely forgot you had a show. I think I called five times when I decided to check your tour dates online and I realized you where at a show and I'm so sorry about that." _Kendra rambled.

I laughed, "It's fine, I'm just surprised that you called. It's been months."

"_Oh gosh I know! Anyways, the studio called some time ago asking the stylist to call our stars and ask if they have a stylist for the premiere. I didn't want to bother you because I thought you probably already have your own personal stylist but Rose and Carla pushed me to call you. So, I guess I want to know if there's anyway I can make you handsome for this premiere?"_

"Sure. I would love to have you back." I said. In the craze of our tour, I almost forgot I had a movie to promote on it's opening day.

I heard Kendra let out an exasperated sigh on the other end, _"O__h gosh, I worked myself up for nothing. I was convincing myself that you wouldn't need me."_

"I would never say no to a friend."

"_Great, so do you have any idea on how you would want to be dress? A tux? Classically underdressed? Prim and proper?"_

"Woah, woah, woah. Isn't the premiere months away?" I said, almost laughing at how rushed and silly Kendra was.

"_Trust me Nate, those months are going to fly by like this."_ I heard Kendra snap her fingers.

I sighed, "Alright I trust ya."

---

I really had no idea how fast those months were going to sizzle out. I guess after the countless concerts, the radio interviews, promoting the movie via YouTube, handling the beginning process of a new album, and thinking about Caitlyn and her kiss… months really do go by faster than expected. Before I knew it was spiffy in a set of relaxed formal wear while my dad drove me and my brothers to the New York premiere. I was staring back at my reflection on my cell phone as Shane and Jason were being obnoxious and loud. I was dying in my car seat. After that 'accident' I haven't gotten a call from Caitlyn. I worried that she felt really awkward after the kiss that she resorted to avoiding me. A fear settled in me. I knew I wasn't afraid to go through the interviews or see the crowd of screaming girls. I was afraid to see Caitlyn. Would she pretend like nothing ever happened? Would she ask me to forget about it and say it meant nothing to her?

I fidgeted in my seat once again. I don't know how I'll react once I see Caitlyn again. I'm just crossing my fingers that she'll let me near her. The car slowed down and Dad turned to look at me.

"Ready Nate?" He smiled from the drivers seat.

I nodded.

"Awesome. I can't wait to walk the carpet!" Shane looked out the window eagerly. "I invited Mitchie."

"Shane, you and Jason have to wait. Nate has to walk alone." Dad informed. "You and Shane will stay in here. I'm gonna drive around the block and then, you can walk the carpet."

I gulped. Great. Not only am I afraid to see Caitlyn but I have to go through this alone. Dad parked the car and ran around to open the door for me. I stepped out to a sound of screams. The flashes were blinding but I merely smiled and sighed.

"Here goes nothing."

---

**So they kissed! It wasn't suppose to happen but it did and Nate is feeling awfully grandly depressed. Can you blame him? So he's now moments away from seeing Caitlyn after the accident and nervous as ever. **

**So, I want to hear your opinion on Nate's POV on this kiss. Personally, I think it's sweet but then again, maybe I think that because I wrote it. Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I passed my Biology test with flying colors. So as a treat for myself I took the day off yesterday and updated as much as I could. I could possibly sneak the next to chapter before finals but I won't promise anything. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter TWELVE: Can't have you

---

"Nate Grey! How does it feel starring in the biggest movie remake of the decade?"

"What was it like playing such an infamous character?"

"What was your favorite part of filming?"

"What's it like to be credited as an actor _and _a musician?"

"How is the album coming along? Is the release date out yet?"

"Can you sing for us?"

"What can people expect out of this movie?"

"Will you do more movies?"

"Is it true that Connect Three is breaking up?"

"Are you dating any of your co-stars?"

Surprisingly enough I've heard these questions before. Every single question that was being thrown at me I answered and moved along. Some of them didn't bother me much and some were getting annoying. I was nearing the end of my string of interviews and on to the fans that were waiting…and screaming at me to mosey on over.

"Dating? I really don't have time for dating." I smiled, "With the movie, the summer tour, and this album I really haven't had any time to myself so dating is really out of the question."

I was soon dragged over to fans, and honestlyI was relieved to spend time with them instead of the press. You see fans really don't care about these rumors, they'd rather have that once in a life time experience meeting me than listen to these rumors. The moment I approached the first girl she burst into tears and I hugged her to calm her down. I think the fifth fan gave me a flower and a note before she took a picture of us together. I was really enjoying my time with these girls when someone began to pull me away. I took a look and noticed it was Shane and Jason who were waving at the girls who I was just talking to.

"What was that for?" I asked.

Jason shoved his watch in my face, "Dude you're late!"

Late? What's with this late thing? I've never been late to so many things in my life. I managed to shake Shane and Jason off and walked into the theatre alone. I was quickly pushed up to the front where most of the cast was. I scanned the theatre and saw some of the promotional posters we took nearly a year ago. There was one in particular that made me grit my teeth. The poster of Caitlyn on Taylor's desk should be torn in half and burned. I couldn't help but sneer at it with jealously. Damn it Taylor, I wish I could have been Kenickie. I would have kissed her a long time ago and avoided all this mess. Steven greeted me and placed me between Caitlyn and Emma up on a small stage. I normally would have paid attention to both girls beside me but I couldn't. I tried hard not to look pissed off at that poster but I couldn't help it. That poster was just mocking me. Steven began his tiny speech about the movie and his personal journey throughout the process.

Caitlyn bumped into my side and I looked down at her. She weakly smiled up at me and turned away. The rush of those emotions came back and I wasn't as worried as before. She did smile at me, right?

"It was an accident." She whispered.

I knew she was going to bring that up and somehow make an excuse.

"It was my fault." I whispered back.

"No, it was mine." Caitlyn said.

She stole a glance at me and we both shyly looked away.

"If I wasn't dumb enough to look at you…" I muttered.

"We're still the same old friends?" Caitlyn asked.

I bit my lip, "Friends? Um yeah, did you have something else in mind?"

I was hanging on the small hope that maybe Caitlyn was thinking that there was something more to us than just friends.

"No." She answered quickly, "I was just worried that you would stop talking-"

I closed my eyes, "I told you I would never do that again."

I told her before. I think I told her more than once. And I think everybody knows that I would go into a horrible depression if we stopped talking again. I looked back at the huge crowd that laughed at something witty Steven said. I let out a smile.

"I know you said that but-"

"I won't, ok?" I assured, "I think you've been ignoring me."

I raised my eyebrows at Caitlyn who instantly looked guilty.

"I'm not good at calling or texting randomly. Taylor already scolded me." Caitlyn nodded

Taylor? Well at least he's good for something other than gawking at Caitlyn in that stupid poster.

"Good for him." I mumbled

"Nate…" Caitlyn said in a warning tone.

"And without further ado, here's what you all been waiting for. Grease!" Steven finished. We were quietly escorted to ours seats. To my amusement I was lucky enough to sit next to Caitlyn. She brushed past me as she settled down in her seat. I smiled to myself for no apparent reason. I still have no idea if she felt awkward about this whole situation or if she didn't think much of it. She bit down on her lip hard and looked at me.

"I can't believe it." She softly squealed, "Feels like just yesterday I met you."

Well, at least she's acting normal.

"How long has it been?" I whispered.

"A year and a half." Caitlyn grinned.

"More than a year? More like weeks." I tossed in.

The shush of the audience grew as the opening of the movie began. It was me and Emma running along the beach. Caitlyn was right about how filming seemed like it was so much closer than it really was. I remember that day on set as if it were hours ago. It was a really laid back day. It felt like Emma and I were just hanging out while they caught it on camera. I mean, I don't think I'd ever kiss Emma that way. I closed my eyes the second I knew that part was coming up. I heard the gasp of people and my muscles tensed up. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, hoping that Caitlyn was a bit jealous. I snuck a look at Caitlyn and she honestly appeared interested.

Interested in a bad way. Not the type of interest that showed she was envious that my thirty-foot head was making out with Emma. She looked like a movie critic, analyzing the scene for its theatrical merit.

It was downhill from there. It was an agonizing two hours of watching myself as Danny. I'm not even sure if I did a good job at it. I began to avoid myself and study other things. I was enjoying my cast members' performances but then I realized that they did a better job than me. At that point I was acutely interested in the tiny details. And all this was in the first couple of minutes of the movie.

I wasn't paying attention much to the numbers until Caitlyn flounced around in a men's button up shirt. It spiked my interest. I, along with most men in that audience, watched Caitlyn's every move. It was almost hypnotizing. I took a glance at Caitlyn who was grimacing at herself. It was nice to see that she was uncomfortable with flaunting around. I was also glad we were in the dark. I didn't want everybody to see the idiotic grin on my face. That grin was quickly wiped away when I saw Caitlyn and Taylor in the back seat of the car. I shifted around. I was glad that Taylor was two seats away from me. I seriously might have jumped and choked him for…acting… Ugh. I tried to concentrate on the details once again, but the mere fact that Caitlyn was on top of Taylor… My hands balled up into a fist.

The rest of the movie was fairly entertaining. I began to watch Caitlyn more than I should have. I noticed that she had a tendency to slightly pucker her lips before she broke into a smile and that she also glanced a lot at…me. Throughout the whole movie I've been pointing out these small things I was noticing to Caitlyn. She wasn't pleased that I wasn't paying attention to the movie and I thought it was funny. I was going to point out to that she was practically staring at me throughout the whole movie. Just to tease, ya know? I leaned close to her and inhaled. I was filled with the most wonderful scent of her cinnamon self.

"Cinnamon." I mumbled quietly to myself

I didn't think Caitlyn heard me but she apparently did because she turned to me.

"You know, I just might start using something else." She harshly whispered back.

"Why?!"

"Because I can't even smell it anymore and I'm tired of it." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm not." I defended. There is no way I'll ever be tired of that smell.

"Well, Nate, you're a spaz." Caitlyn puckered up but she didn't smile. Instead she crossed her arms and averted her attention to the movie.

"Because you drive me crazy." I said to myself. If I was a spaz it's only because she causes me to be one.

"What?" Caitlyn turned to me.

I cleared my throat, "Nothing."

Did I really say that out loud?

I settled back in my seat and continued to go through the movie.

I had to watch Caitlyn be super fantastic at Rizzo. I mean she exceeded all my expectations and now that I saw how fantastic she was portraying Rizzo, I wished they could have picked someone else for the role. Did I love how extremely sexy and cute Caitlyn looked on the screen? Yes. Did I like that millions of other people are watching this as well and thinking the same thing? No.

And don't get me started on her red dress. I nearly died when she made her appearance in that scene. I thought I still had that picture fresh in my mind but I was proved wrong. Seeing her again on the screen was twice as fascinating. Every little gesture she made did not go unnoticed by me. I would willingly watch the whole movie again if I could see Caitlyn in that dress again.

The credits rolled and the soft lights flickered on. I was about to stand up and stretch when we heard the applause begin. I turned to see perhaps all the audience on their feet. Caitlyn glanced at me.

"I guess we did a good job." She smirked.

"I guess so."

---

I'm not sure why I got the crazy idea to call a florist. I was looking for my cell phone in my back pocket when I found that note one of the fans gave me earlier on. I read it over three times and it sparked the idea to get Caitlyn a bouquet of flowers. It seemed like a perfectly nice way to treat a girl. Shane said that Mitchie loved getting roses every time they celebrated a month'aversery. They're been dating for 17 months strong now. This tiny little note said:

"_In flowers there's the power  
__to express what you can't."_

It made me think that I could possibly pass on the message over to Caitlyn without being too up front about it. I almost felt stupid for not thinking of this before. That's when I called the nearest florist I could find.

"Yes? Hello? I would like to place an order." I said.

_"Ooo, what would you like?"_

"A bouquet of roses, please?" I fumbled around as I glanced over at Caitlyn who was chatting with Emma. We were at a small after party. It was a comfortable fifty people of friends, cast members, and family.

"_Would you like to add a complimentary flower?"_

"Huh? Um sure. Daisies."

"_Daisies? Sir, to whom are you giving these flowers, if you don't mind me asking?"_

I glanced back at the table and saw that Caitlyn had left. I frowned.

"_Sir?"_

"Sorry," I mumbled, "It's for this girl. I want to tell her that I really like her but I don't want her to find out with just flowers. Maybe she can take it like a hint or something…I don't know."

The person snorted, _"Roses and daisies will get you nowhere. Would you have a problem if we customize your order to something more personal?"_

I scanned to room for Caitlyn. I found her talking to Mitchie. I let out a breath. At least I found her.

"No not at all."

---

After placing my grand order, I ventured over to Caitlyn and Mitchie. I had it all planned out in my head. I was going to somehow drop a huge hint regarding these flowers so when she receives them, she'll know they were from me. I know. I'm not sure where I'm getting this courage. I was just glad that I found a way to tell her without being so…awkward about it. It's cliché, I know but girls like cliché right?

"Caitlyn!" I shuffled past my parents to reach her. Caitlyn twisted around and revealed that she wasn't only with Mitchie. Alex smirked and raised her eyebrows at me. Mitchie bit her lip and forced a smiled. Their conversation died down just as I came by. Caitlyn looked down to her shoes as Alex threw me another smirk. I wasn't even sure why Caitlyn would willingly want to be around Alex. Judging by the stupid sneers Alex was giving Caitlyn, I knew she wasn't interested in being her friend.

"Hey, I like this song." I pointed out. Caitlyn slowly nodded and perked up as she listened to the song. In a hurry to get away from my ex, I dragged Caitlyn aimlessly away. I didn't bother to look over at Alex. I could care less if she was glaring at Caitlyn. I saw Taylor cast a questioning look at me and I steered over to his direction. Before I could reach the dance floor Caitlyn was stumbling behind me.

"What was that for?" She cried.

"We're going to dance." I said harsher than I should have.

"Dance?" Caitlyn said incredulously. Caitlyn slipped her arm away from me. I was about to reach out for her again but I noticed that Caitlyn was gingerly touching her arm.

"What's wrong with you?" She snapped.

I nearly slapped myself for hurting Caitlyn. What was wrong with me?

"Sorry, just come and dance with me." I pleaded. She stopped rubbing her arm and looked at me. Another look of disbelief flashed through her eyes. She gave me a slow yes and I nearly raced to the dance floor. I was congratulating myself that I asked Caitlyn to dance. Her hand was in mine again and I didn't know how sorely I missed that feeling. I glanced down at Caitlyn and I laughed. She looked shocked. Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" I laughed again.

Caitlyn quickly snapped out of it and sighed, "Um, I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" I cocked my head. That face did not look like she was thinking about much.

"Why you dragged me away from Mitchie and Alex. I was having a pleasant conversation before you ruined it." Caitlyn said slowly.

I scoffed, "Anything dealing with Alex can't be pleasant."

"She seems like a nice girl." She mumbled.

"You don't know her." I looked over at Alex who was busy buttering up Mitchie.

"What's so wrong about talking to her? It's not like I was going to become best friends with her." Caitlyn suggested.

"It's not that. I just know how she is. She won't have your best interests at heart." I grimaced.

"Nate. Just tell me what's going on." Caitlyn moaned.

I began whispering in her ear like anybody would tell a secret. I didn't expect Caitlyn to shiver.

"Alex thinks that we're together. She's been assuming that for the past few months. I've been telling her over and over that isn't what's between us. But she's been outspoken about the fact that you're not on her favorite persons list." I explained.

"I didn't even know such a list existed." Caitlyn whispered back. She had a wide grin on her face.

"Cait."

"Sorry," Caitlyn apologized, "but it doesn't make sense that you would shove me to dance."

"Why?" I asked.

"Nate dancing isn't something friends just do to have a darn good time." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"Taylor and Emma are dancing…" I glanced over to Taylor and Emma who were giggling like kids.

"They're different." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"We're different." I shot back with a smile.

"Nate. You're only fueling the fire." She looked back to Alex.

"What if I wanted to fuel it." I shrugged.

"You're going to get burned." She warned.

I shrugged and brought her closer. I placed my chin on top of her head and danced until the night ended.

---

My brothers and I were glued to the tv set that the airport provided us. We were watching Caitlyn be her usual self on the Tyra Bank show before we took off for London. I usually never watch the show and if it wasn't for Shane (a die hard Tyra fan) I would have missed her interview. Taylor was around too but he wasn't as absorbed as I was. Caitlyn's interview peaked my interest because well, Tyra was asking her about me and that's always interesting to find out what Caitlyn thinks of me. There was a couple sitting behinds us complaining that we were hogging the tv. Shane gave them a look and they quit complaining.

_"I have a thing for boys who can sing."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Boys who sing? Nate Grey, who plays Danny in Grease, is a good friend of yours. Does he sing nice?"_

_"I'm a fan of Connect Three, so of course I think Nate has an incredible voice."_

_"Has he ever sung to you?"_

I was grinning like there was no tomorrow at Caitlyns reaction. She had a deadpan face at Tyra's question. Shane was trying hard to laugh and Jason was shaking his head.

"Looks like you have." Jason sighed, "What did you sing to her?"

I shrugged, "Just some songs..."

Taylor rushed back and sat down along with us, "We have 30 minutes till take off, anybody up for some gift store shopping before we leave?

"SHH!!"

_"What's the nicest thing someone has given you?"_

_"Flowers." Caitlyn grinned widely._

I wondered if she was talking about the flowers I sent her.

_"Who were they from?"_

_"I have no idea Tyra. It didn't say. I came home and they were on the floor."_

_"Oh what kind of flowers, because we all know that flowers have certain meanings." _

_"Really? I've never heard of that." Emma said._

_"Were they roses?" Tyra smirked._

_"Um no, it was an arrangement of daffodils, orchids, and apricot blossoms." _

OK, so I didn't know exactly what I sent her but I was pretty sure she was talking about my flowers. Shane gasped.

"Ooo, Nate looks like someone else is taking an sudden interest in Caitlyn." Shane teased.

Jason chewed on his lip, "He's right, you know. I've never seen a girl gushing over flowers that much. Maybe Caitlyn knew who they were from but decided not to say."

I remained cool.

"Nate? Aren't you concerned?" Jason questioned, "You still ike her right?"

I nodded.

_"Ooo. This sounds a bit romantic. Daffodils are a representation of unrequited love. So girl, this guy is totally head over heels for you and you won't even give him the time of day. Orchids, my favorite flower, is love and beauty. Apricot blossom is timid love. So they all mean love in some way. I think whoever sent the flowers is crazy for you. Do you have any ideas on who it might be?" _

_Emma rolled her eyes, "She has no idea. She's been lovesick for the past days wondering who it was."_

_"Lovesick? Do you think it could be someone you like?" _

_"Someone I like? That's impossible."_

_"Why is it impossible?" Tyra leaned in, curious._

_"Because Jim Sturgess doesn't know I exsist."_

Shane gasped again, "It's Jim Sturgess. He sent her the flowers AND he can sing, Nate. If I were you I would be burning mad."

Shrug.

"Don't you care?" Shane asked offenedly.

"Of course I care." I smiled, "I'm just not worried about the sender. I heard he's pretty good looking too."

Shane glared at me, "Oh now you're just mocking us!"

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Nate sent her the flowers. Was it so hard to figure out?"

"Really?" Jason sat back, surprised, "Why didn't you tell her it was you?"

I frowned, "I didn't get around to that."

Shane cracked up. His laugh was louder than any airplanes engine that was turning outside. I smacked his shoulder to signal him to quit laughing. Shane rolled on to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Ignore him." Jason sighed.

"So are you trying to be romantic? Are you going to show up at her home next time and give her flowers again so she could know it was you?" Shane wiped some tears away, "Oh Lord, a heads up Nate, romance is not your thing."

_"Flight 234, New York to London, is now boarding passengers."_

I gave a final glare at my brother before Taylor and I grabbed our things and left.

---

I was unpacking. I was tempted to turn over my luggage and throw all my clothes on the floor and jump into bed. I was more than tired. I was exhausted. Taylor was already sprawled out on his bed, snoring. I don't know why I was trying to put my clothes away. The severe time change can really affect people's judgments. I left my suitcase and dragged myself to bed. Taylor and I just landed here in London, for the worldwide premiere of Grease. It was a bright cloudy day. The clouds were thinning out so the sun would peek out for a couple of minutes before more clouds concealed it. I'm not sure why I even care about the weather. All you need to know is that it's two in the afternoon and I dying to get some shut eye. I successfully reached my bed and curled up.

BUZZZZZZZZZZ.

I groaned.

I reached into my back pocket and answered.

"'Lo?"

"_NATE! How's my flower power brother doin'?"_

Shane. He always finds a way to get under my skin without meaning to. Disturbing my sleep and hinting at my failed attempt to tell Caitlyn I like her.

"What's up Shane." I managed to mumble out.

"_Jason and I are still at the airport waiting for our jet. We're heading back to our beach house for some water action." _

"Shane isn't it like 3 in the morning over there?" I asked.

"_So?"_

"Bye."

I tossed my phone away and shoved my face into a pillow. I began to recall that after party. I felt really stupid that I completely forgot to mention something about flowers. I was too caught up that Caitlyn and I were having a good time that I almost forgot about the flowers. Emma called me the next morning and asked about them. I had to painfully explain my attempt to tell her I really like her and how I failed at it. She laughed at me and told me I didn't completely fail. She also laughed at the fact that I had no idea what I sent her. It was this costly lavish bouquet with not a single rose in sight. Emma assured me that the arrangement of daffodils, orchids, and apricot blossoms did the trick. Apparently Caitlyn loved the flowers and was constantly wondering about the sender, but she had no idea it was me.

Mission half accomplished.

Off in the near distance my cell phone buzzed just as I feel asleep. Screw the call. I need some sleep.

---

_I felt something in my arms as I tossed and turned in my sleep. I recognized a cinnamon __scent; I__ knew it was Caitlyn. The moment I knew it was her, my restlessness eased and I was able to sleep comfortably. I don't know what it was about Caitlyn that calmed my inner lion. She was enough to tame me…not that I needed to be tame. It's a guy thing… Anyways, it was still dark when I woke up. I glanced at the clock the read 5:30 am. I'm not sure why I had to get up so early but I had to get ready. _

_I crawled out of bed and took most of the sheets with me. Caitlyn tugged on those sheets causing me to trip over and land on my face. She laughed at me. I stood up and tugged back on the sheets. They were __mine - after__ all it is my bed. It was a gentle game of tug-of-war. Caitlyn willingly lost to get closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed._

"_I love you Nate."_

"_I love you too."_

---

"DUDE!"

I jolted out of bed and landed flat on my back on the fuzzy carpet. I groaned. It was almost as bad as a belly flop but the pain was unexpected. I rubbed my eyes.

"What was that for?" I muttered to Taylor who was fully dressed up. I examined him and raised a brow, "Out to impress Emma?"

Taylor shrugged, "Perhaps. Listen, Emma just called, she landed a couple of minutes ago."

I gave him a thumbs up before I collapsed on the floor.

Taylor squatted down and shook me, "Hear me out. She sent an invite for a night out. Wanna come? Caitlyn's gonna be there."

I opened my eyes, "Cait?"

Taylor grinned, "Maybe you can snag her tonight since, you know, your flower thing totally worked."

"Shut up. Emma said she was crazy for them." I threw on a sloppy smile.

"Such a bold action made by Nate Grey. What will he decide to do the next time he gathers enough balls to think about telling Caitlyn? Will he set up a dinner on the beach? Perhaps he'll propose!" Taylor narrated.

I got to my feet and laughed it off, "I think I'm feeling pretty bold again. Maybe I should send her some flowers again and try to go through with my plan this time."

"There is no way you'll do it again." Taylor shook his head.

"I will and this time, I will tell her. And even if she's over me, I'm gonna make her love me." I smirked.

Taylor cleared his throat, "Tonight? As in you're coming and you need to get ready in fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes?" I repeated.

Taylor pointed to the digital clock which flashed a brilliant 8:45 pm. I scrambled around to look for my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

Once I found my phone, which had five missed calls and two messages, I tossed it to Taylor.

"Call a florist and order a bouquet." I instructed as I slipped off my shirt on my way to the shower.

"What do I order?" Taylor yelled out.

"Ask Emma." I yelled back.

"What about that little paper where you get to write something down?" Taylor asked again.

I poked my head out of the bathroom, "Use your imagination."

---

We were walking aimlessly through the freezing night (I was regretting that shower I took). Well, at least I think we were walking aimlessly. I was following Taylor who kept on nagging about how we were seven minutes late and why it was all my fault. I wanted to suggest that maybe if he quit pretending like he knew where he was going we would have gotten to this thing faster. I felt a slight gush of stale cold air that chilled me to the bone.

"Holy f-" I took a sharp breath in, "k. This is worse than getting your tongue stuck to some cold pole."

Taylor had a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Shane dared you to do that?" He asked.

"Twice when we were younger." I shivered out. "Taylor are you sure-"

Taylor nudged me to look over at a small group gathered at a corner. Taylor nearly sprinted over because, and I swear he said this, Emma needed someone to help her heat up. I snorted as we approached them.

"It's freezing!" Taylor hissed out.

Emma nodded, "Welcome to London."

I glanced over at Caitlyn who had these ridiculously huge gloves on…and a red-headed guy close behind her. I recognized him right away. Rupert Grint. I've watched all the Harry Potter movies, there was no way I could mistaken him for someone else.

Emma spoke up, "Oh! I'm so rude. Nate. Taylor. These are my close friends. This here is Amanda, Richard and Rupert. 'Manda, Rich, Rupe, this is Nate and Taylor."

We exchanged a friendly handshake and some hello's.

Emma clapped her hands together, "Alright, shall we?"

The instant Emma's hand was by her side again, Taylor was there to hold it. She blushed and looked away as we entered a club a couple of steps away. I glanced over at Caitlyn who was giggling at something Rupert said. Before I got to assume anything Amanda popped a question.

"How are your brothers doing? Did they miss you while you filmed?" She kindly asked.

"Um, for the most part. Shane called almost everyday." I thought back.

Amanda nodded as Richard joined in. We stepped into the club where the music was at a reasonable volume. Yelling was at a minimal.

"Well, we sure missed Emma." Richard smiled.

I glanced over at Caitlyn to find Rupert sliding her coat off her shoulders and taking her scarf and hat too. It wasn't like Caitlyn to have someone tend to her. I found it somewhat funny that Caitlyn hasn't lashed out at Rupert yet. I always saw Caitlyn as independent and doing things all by herself. Aid wasn't needed. She never really asked for help in the kitchen back in the quarters. The one time I offered to help, she nearly bit my head off. Maybe this guy lost a bet against her… that's the only reason I could come up with as to why Caitlyn wasn't lashing out at poor Rupert.

"Treating him like your personal butler isn't nice Cait." I said in my sing song voice.

Caitlyn shook her head and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "I'm not. He offered."

She lifted her tiny hands that were still covered by those massive gloves. Something clicked in my head that should have clicked a lot sooner. Was Rupert being…nah…

"Why would he do that?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

"Just because you don't have a chivalrous bone in your body doesn't mean it's dead." Caitlyn spat.

I walked away. There was no way that she could have gotten that offended. I was kidding around… and I mean she wouldn't be defensive about him unless she… was serious about him. I cringed. I joined Richard and Amanda but I kept my eye on Caitlyn. Rupert was soon by her side and Caitlyn glowed. Caitlyn GLOWED. She never looked that happy when I was around. I began to over analyze and think at how stupid I was. Did I wait too long? Judging by how close Caitlyn and Rupert were sitting…are they on a date? I glared at Emma for setting them up. I'm sure she was the brains behind this whole scheme. And to think I trusted her? I was busy sulking in the corner with Richard while his girlfriend, Amanda was out dancing with Emma. We really didn't talk. I think he was busy keeping an eye on his girlfriend while I was keeping an eye on Caitlyn.

It was a horrible night. I was pissed off at everybody, I never had fun, and worst of all Caitlyn was having a blast with that Rupert. Emma pulled me aside and explained her reason. It got me ever…madder.

"Listen Nate, it goes to show you that Caitlyn won't be alone forever. If you wait too long she's going to be picked." Emma shrugged.

I gritted my teeth, "You set her up with him?"

Emma gulped, "He already had an interest in her. You are obviously blind if you can't see that he's genuinely attracted to her."

I gave Emma a look.

"If you really like her Nate, just tell her. The flowers were fine but they shouldn't be the only way you tell her." Emma patted my back. Taylor came by to take Emma out to dance. He whispered something to her that made her smile widely. Emma looked at me and sighed.

"Don't take too long." Emma said before Taylor pulled her away.

Don't take too long…

I spent the remainder of the night in the same spot as if I was glued there, thinking. To be honest, I wasn't thinking about whether or not I should tell Caitlyn how I felt. I was thinking back to the months we spent together filming. Every waking moment together. I sorely missed those times. I had to admit that things felt like they were at a close. It's kinda like when you're allergic to chocolate but it's so good you have to eat it (bear with me, this does have a meaning). You know what might happen if you eat chocolate but the worst gets the best of you and you die of asphyxiation. It feels like that with Caitlyn. There's this feeling I have that something is ending. We don't spend sleepless nights together anymore. It's been months since we've done that. I haven't able to just play with her hand or flick a curl out of her face. Have we changed? Perhaps the world has flipped and it's my time to experience a bit of what Caitlyn went through. I hope not. Unlike Caitlyn, I don't think I can stand going through that again. I'll suffocate. Not having Caitlyn around is my chocolate and even though I don't want to be alone, I think I rather stay alone than to face rejection. Heck, her and Rupert looked happy with each other. Has Caitlyn ever been happy with me? All I remember is her scolding me for something I did wrong.

When the night finally came to an end, Emma, Taylor, Caitlyn and I reached our hotel. Emma and Caitlyn were excitingly chatting about the night. Taylor hung back, laughing at them. I was still pensive about everything. We were inside the elevator when I finally started to pay attention to the conversation.

"Caitlyn, do you mind if I have Taylor for an escort?" Emma bit her lip.

Caitlyn frowned and looked at me, "Who would be mine?"

It wasn't hard to tell that I was on the bottom of her favorite people list.

Taylor answered, "We were talking and we thought you and Rupert seemed to get along."

"Are you serious!"

"Are you _serious_?"

I gulped when Caitlyn and I said our remarks in unison. She looked much happier than I wanted her to be at that suggestion. The elevator parted open and we spilled out to our floor.

"Rupert was already planning on going but I think he'll be happy to find out that he'll have you around." Emma smiled.

I think anybody would be happy to have Caitlyn around, not just Rupert. I sulked some more and immersed myself in my own thoughts. Apparently I should have paid attention to my surroundings. I ran into Taylor who stopped dead in his tracks. I looked up and saw Caitlyn running towards the lavish bouquet of flowers I sent her. So much for her flowers. I don't think I want to tell Caitlyn in the form of flowers…

I glanced up at Taylor, remembering that I asked him to write something in the card. I hope he didn't put my name on it to or give her too obvious of a clue. I would have to beat him to a pulp if he ever did that. Caitlyn scanned over the card and her eyes brightened up.

"I'm really tired. I think I'll head off to bed now." I mumbled as I dodged into my own room. The moment the door separated me from the rest I glued my ear to it and listened in.

"_I thought you would miss them…_ does this mean I have a secret admirer?"

"Possibly." Emma's voice softly said.

"Or you might have a serious stalker on your hands." Taylor snorted

"Don't scare her."

"I'm being honest!"

"I would love to know who he is."

"Or she… OW! It's called honesty!" Taylor cried.

"Night Caitlyn."

"Night Taylor, Emma."

Taylor entered the room and gave me a curious look as to why he nearly knocked me over when he opened the door. Taylor shook his head and headed towards his bed. I put my ear on the door again, to make sure to hear Caitlyn go to her room safely. I didn't hear anything for the first few seconds and then I heard her voice.

"Night Nate." She said.

It startled me at first but then it made me smile. Did Caitlyn know me better than I know? I placed my forehead on the door and wished I was out there to properly say goodnight but I stayed put.

"Night." I said, more to my self-satisfaction than hers. I bit on the inside of my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Caitlyn and don't you dare think of sleeping with anybody else except for me."

Her footsteps faded away to her room and I knew Caitlyn was back in her unreachable world.

---

The London premiere was torture. Pure torture. I had to go through an hour watching Caitlyn glowing as she took pictures with Rupert. I watched him intently, hoping that he wouldn't cross the line. Then again, I have no idea how thin that line was. I felt my jaw clench when I spotted his arm slung around her waist as they posed for a picture. It didn't make things better that Caitlyn looked flawless in a strapless champagne colored dress. It only made her more irresistible to me and I wasn't taking it very well. I wasn't caring too much about how I was coming off until a reporter asked if there was anything wrong.

"I'm a bit sick but I'm so honored to be here in London with all my friends." I answered and threw in a smile that I wasn't showing much. It was true. I was feeling sick. I was sick of all this Caitlyn and Rupert talk. After the fifth question about the golden couple, I nearly snapped.

"We've heard that you and Caitlyn have been really good friends. Has she revealed anything to you about Rupert?" The women with a thick accent asked.

I chuckled nervously, "As far as I know, Caitlyn is happily single."

I marched off, leaving the reporter confused because she wasn't done with her interview. I knew what she was going to continue asking. They all been asking the same stupid question. Was I jealous? Will I give Caitlyn and Rupert my blessings? Do I like Rupert being with my friend?

Are they trying to light my fuse?

Yes, I was burning with jealousy. I was wondering why I wasn't considered for Caitlyn's escort. Rupert wasn't even part of the movie for Pete's sake. I will never be happy that Caitlyn is with someone else and I extremely dislike the idea of Rupert and Caitlyn. Will that answer some of their questions?

I plastered a smile on my face, "Rupert and Caitlyn? I think I'm as shocked as anyone out here. If it's true, I never saw it coming."

I caught up with Emma and Taylor and gave them a piece of my mind. Taylor looked genuinely sorry but Emma held up her reason.

"So are you going to tell her then?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Why? So I can break up the golden couple? No."

Caitlyn popped up out of nowhere, "Guys, that was a blast! I never thought the red carpet would be fun. It was definitely different from New York."

I looked at Caitlyn, "Where's Rupert? Did he leave to grab you something to drink?"

I might have said that a bit more sarcastic than it should have been. Caitlyn's face grew cold but she didn't fight with me. They escorted us to the large theatre to watch Grease once again. I was assigned a seat next to Caitlyn. Great. If this day hasn't been rough enough, now I'll have to sit next to the person who's been making me miserable.

The movie started and I swear to you I didn't pay attention to it one bit. I was a bit occupied at this whole situation.

I went through a million of reason as to why Caitlyn would even be interested in Rupert. I think I heard some girls back home say something about accents being sexy. So what if he has an accent? I'm sure all guys are the same, no matter where you go and regardless of how they talk. Sure he might be annoyingly polite but nice guys finish last right? I never really considered myself a jerk but after seeing how damn nice Rupert is…I felt like Shane. Jerks always get the girl, right? See? If that last thought wasn't rude, I don't know what is. What does she really see in him that she doesn't see in me? Red hair? Is that what? I sighed and shifted in my seat. I think Caitlyn slipped in a few words to me but I wasn't too sure. I've been occupied on calming myself from all the trouble I just went through because of her.

Caitlyn and Rupert…

I sighed.

If by any chance, Caitlyn really likes this Rupert, I should suck up my pride and be happy for her. It's only fair. I shouldn't be complaining and acting like a jerk. Right? If Caitlyn was able to get over me, then it shouldn't be impossible to quit liking her. I shook my head. If there is anybody to blame for this whole mess, it's me and my stupid self. Do I really want to face the consequences of going through the pain of getting over someone I never had a shot with?

The lights flooded the theatre. Caitlyn rubbed her eyes and smiled at me. She glowed like when she was with Rupert. She stood up and out stretched her arms.

"What's wrong Nate?" She asked.

Nothing ever passes Caitlyn's eye. I think it was clear to her that I was upset. I felt a slight pang in my heart at the thought of never being with Caitlyn.

"Nothing." I closed my eyes.

"Let's go have some tea and crumpets." She grinned widely. She offered her hand and I stared at it. Her hand. I had the temptation to see if her hand still felt good in mine. If it was still like how I remembered it. Small and warm. As much as I wanted to take it, I needed more time to sort things out. It killed me but I stood up without her aid and walked past her. It felt like it was time to make a decision and I didn't want to be around her because if Caitlyn was around, I would irrationally continue liking her. I needed some space to think things through. At this point, I don't think it matters about the pain. I looks like anything I choose would result in a heartbreak.

So as I walked aimlessly away from the crowd and lights and laughter, I weighted my options.

Quit Caitlyn cold turkey?

OR

Watch her run to Rupert's safe arms because I was crazy enough to think that she might still care for me in _that _way?

Who am I kidding? She needs Rupert. I don't think I ever deserved Caitlyn. After all I put her through, I should be the last person to ever have her. If we ever evolved into something, I bet it would never amount to what Rupert could offer her. In one night he won her over, one single night. I'm not sure how long it took to get Caitlyn back but it was surely not one night. Rupert was her perfect counterpart. He was clean, classy and contemporary. I bet he would take her on an equestrian date on the hillside and then have a glass of wine at sunset. I would struggle to find something Caitlyn would like…I bet she would find it predictable if we had dinner and a movie. We'll fight ever chance we had and then break up. Let's face it, I'm not the cleanest person and Caitlyn abhors dirt. What kind of couple would we be? Some unstable unhealthy couple, that's what but at least I would be happy.

"Nate!"

Caitlyn managed to follow me out. Great. I tried to speed my steps up but then it would look like I'm trying to get away from her. I mean, I was trying but I didn't want to make it look obvious. I thought I lost her when I felt a large item pelt me in the back. I turned around to find Caitlyn about to take off her other shoe to fling at me.

"What?" I sighed out.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at me as she staggered towards me.

"You're being a serious jerk. What did I do?" She glared.

I rolled my eyes. Only Caitlyn would think she did something wrong when it was plain to see it was me that made the mistake.

"Cait, I want to be alone." I muttered. I was close to my decision and having her near just took me back to where I started.

"For what?" She spat out.

"So I can think things out." I shove my hands in my pocket and looked away from her eyes. Unbelievable. She still has the same affect on me…maybe getting over her will be harder than I thought. It's like tell thing the moon to stop rotating around the earth and go its own way.

"What's there to think about?" Caitlyn tried to catch my eyes but failed.

"Some gravity issues." I sourly said to myself.

Caitlyn stared at me. I knew she cared but maybe not in the way I hope she did. I was her friend and perhaps that's all I'll ever be to her now. Nate, the crush she got over.

"Cait, you would tell me if something was going on with you, right?" I asked. She would tell me if she liked Rupert right? We were friends. She would tell me a detail like that, right?

She looked down, guilty. I sighed. I waited for an answer but she never spoke up. It led me to think that maybe she wants to keep things from me, like Rupert. I shook my head. Figures.

"Caitlyn, there you are. Emma was looking for you and Nate. She sent out a dog hunt for you two." Rupert appeared.

I rolled my eyes, "Great."

He lightly jogged over and smirked, "Where are your shoes?"

"Long story." Caitlyn shrugged.

Rupert picked her shoes off the ground and handed them to Caitlyn. Damn him and his gentlemenly ways. I decided to walk away and leave the golden couple to themselves. I could make a clean escape if Caitlyn was occupied with her other half.

"_Did I interrupt?"_

"_No." _

I cringed. I knew she was mad at me for leaving again but I had to decide and you know what, I think it's time to end these games I set myself up for. It's time to say that maybe I'm better off alone if I can't have Caitlyn because I didn't deserve her in the first place.

---

**So Nate sent the flowers. Happy? I know some of your were dying to know. So I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I had it stred away in my laptop and I decided to finish it up yesterday. I kinda like it now. Also, random fact, I was listening to _Can't Have You _by the JoBros so at the end of the chapter you can kinda, sorta, not really see Nate's background music. MUCH THANKS to suburbs. I could never really go on with Confessions without her. She's a oneofakind beta and author (speaking of authors you should check out my fav's work, they are all amazing writters.)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Much thanks to suburbs for putting up for all my mistakes. I seriously have no idea how she doesn't get tired of the same errors all the time. Also, This chapter goes out to all those reviewers that took their time to type out some words. You really have no idea how much it means to me, I still can't get used to the idea of having so many reviews for PL and Confessions. I love you all.**

**ENJOY!**

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter THIRTEEN: Got me Goin' Crazy

---

"WAKE UP!"

Emma's shrill voice pierced my ears. I lay perfectly still in my bed hoping she could just leave me alone but then she got the ingenious idea of pelting me with a pillow. She'd been trying to get me up for the past hour. At first she was gentle. She would come in at increments saying my name softly. Then, she moved on to shaking my arm. Once she figured out that I was trying to fake sleep she's been hitting me with pillows ever since.

"NATE GREY IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS SECOND I SWEAR-"

The rest was muffled. I cracked open an eye to see Taylor's hand over Emma's fumming mouth. His other arm was tightly around her tiny body, restraining her from any further attacks.

I would have smiled but it took too much effort. Call me lame but I've been bed bound since I left the premiere yesterday. After Caitlyn threw her shoe at me (somehow that memory brings a buried smile to my face), I pretty much left. I wasn't up for a night full of Caitlyn and Rupert. It seems like I didn't spoil the night because nobody paid attention to the fact that I was absent. Everybody was too absorbed in the idea that Rupert and Caitlyn were together. Thanks to yesterday, I don't think I'll ever get a direct response from Caitlyn to confirm my fears. And do I really want to hear it from her?

Part of the reason I didn't want to "wake up" was because I was afraid that Emma was here to tell me to move on because Caitlyn was happily taken. The only way to avoid it was to pretend I was asleep and that didn't go over too well in Emma's book. Taylor winced and shook his hand as Emma continued yelling at me.

"NATE I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! DON'T THINK I'M THAT STUPID!" Emma yelled.

Taylor sighed, "Em, why did you bite me?"

"NATE! GET UP! YOU'RE JUST AS CLUELESS AND FOOLISH AS SHE IS BUT YOU'RE CERTAINLY NOT AS BRAVE AS HER. NOW GET UP!"

"Nate," Taylor held Emma tightly back with both of his arms, "Hear her out, there's something you need to know."

I squeezed my eyes shut before I opened them. Emma let out a sigh but she didn't stop yelling at me.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"Emma? Can it." Taylor groaned, "But there is something you should know."

I gulped. I didn't want to hear it. I half expected to see Caitlyn enter the room to tell me she's with Rupert so that I should really get over her. I mean, I'm trying to get over her. I just haven't gotten to the letting go part. It's hard. Maybe this is why Shane quickly moved on to another girl, to help him forget about Erica. Some things are hard to get over and I still have my doubts that Shane has completely let go of her.

"What?" I muttered.

Emma was released. For a split second I was afraid she might hit me again but she just shoved some tabloids in my gut. I glanced at the covers and I was sick to my stomach. What were they trying to prove? That they could make me suffer a bit more before they break the news? I bit back the pain of the sudden heaviness I felt on me.

"Read." She ordered.

When I made no attempt to follow through on her orders, Emma took a magazine away from me and flipped through its pages. She cleared her throat and shook her head.

"_Caitlyn Gellar, the sweet girl who took on a role completely opposite her personality, graced us with her presences here in London. But she wasn't alone. There are several reports that Caitlyn and her friends have been around London but her choice of tour guide has been sending shock waves. Rupert Grint, famous for portraying Ron in the __Harry Potter series__, has been seen __around town__ with her, __and their presence on the__ red carpet has confirmed that. Rupert __graciously escorted__ Caitlyn on the carpet but it has raised the suspicion of many. Exactly what is going on? Has Caitlyn landed herself a love interest or is it __simpler__ than we thought? The most interesting rumor flying around is that Rupert and Caitlyn have landed roles in an independent __film__ as leads. We hope that these roles are '__romantically involved'__ with each other because despite the reports of 'nothing going on' between them __their__ chemistry is undeniable._" Emma paused, "It's our fault that she's on these covers."

Taylor shrugged, "If we weren't so selfish to be together."

"I mean, we don't have a single article about us because this Caitlyn story is so much bigger than us." Emma rambled.

I was still confused as ever. Emma must have recognized that I was not following the conversation so she lost no time in explaining.

"Listen, Nate. Caitlyn left because of this," She held up the magazine. "I've been through this and it's not a pleasant experience. I think I read the only friendly article. There's more involving you and a huge made up love triangle. You have no idea how imaginative some reporters can get here. The worse part that most people take it as credible because it's basically picture proof."

I scanned the tabloid that had a candid picture of Rupert and Caitlyn that that night club we went to and on the red carpet. In both photos they looked sickeningly close together.

"Left?" I switch glances between Emma and Taylor. "Where is she?"

"She left before it could get worse." Emma bit down in her lip.

I lifted up the stack of tabloids, "This can get worse?"

"I've experienced it and I let it get out of control. Caitlyn won't know how to handle it so I deported her." Emma spit out.

"But-"

Taylor cleared his throat, "And we heard about the little talk you two had. I'm not sure why but Caitlyn told Emma before she left that she wanted to apologize to you. I'm not sure why when you were the jerk."

I glared at Taylor.

"I've been trying to wake you up so you could chase her down." Emma crossed her arms, "Cause I thought you might be a little concerned."

I shrugged, "Should I be?"

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Maybe. Don't act like you don't care because we know you do."

I sat there trying to soak it all in. Clever of Caitlyn to get herself into trouble just as I decided it was time to move on. Of course I cared but I didn't want to run to her rescue because she'll just see me as that same person. I'm not that dumb - I know I'll just fall for her again. I've progressed so much just staying in bed and sulking.

"She's on her way to your brothers' beach house." Emma looked down.

"What?"

Emma fiddled with her hands, "Well you see while you were 'asleep' I swiped your phone and made some calls."

Taylor smiled, "You have a flight at midnight, Shane and Jason are expecting Caitlyn and you'll join them later on. Easy Peasy. Now let's go watch some t.v. before we help you pack."

That certainly 'woke' me up, "You what? Taylor I can't go! What for? And why would you send her to my brothers? That would only attract more attention!"

Emma stepped up, "I made them promise to keep her hidden until this blows over...or until Oprah, whatever comes first."

Promise? I bet Shane would love to promise anything to Emma. I scrambled for my phone and found it in the same place I left it in. I had some calls to make for myself.

---

_"Fro Bro, it's all under control. Mitchie doesn't know yet cause we want her to be surprised. I think she's been __miserable__ being the only girl around. Say, __what's__ going on __exactly__? Emma said Caitlyn needed a break but-"_

"I'll explain later. I just need a favor. Promise you'll do whatever Emma said. Plus, if I find a single scratch on her you won't hear the end of it from me."

_"Was London not romantic enough?" _Shane used his baby voice.

"Oh," I rolled my eyes, "It was romantic."

I was quickly gathering my things to pack. Well, Emma and Taylor were the ones who really were packing. I was only tossing things at them as they expertly folded my clothes away.

_"Did ya get me a souvenir? I asked Emma if Caitlyn was bringing me one and she said not to count on it."_

"I'll get you something after I see that you guys took care of Caitlyn." I sighed, "Just keep her away from any photographers."

_"Did she grow five arms or what? What's going on?"_

There was a knock on the door, I paused briefly to watch Emma answer the door. She let in a very unwelcomed guy. Rupert slid in and quickly apologized to Emma.

"I'll explain later. I'm on my way too."

_"Too? You're coming as well? Hey, we can hang out at the beach at night! It'll be fun!"_

"No Shane, no beach. Listen I got to go."

Taylor neared Rupert and said something inaudible. I quickly flipped my phone closed and walked over to see what brought this guy over. We didn't need any assistance. He did enough to ruin everything.

"I guess you heard." He weakly smiled at me.

I shrugged as Emma filled him in.

"I really hope it doesn't amount to what I went through but just to be safe Caitlyn's on a plane to Cali." Emma explained, "I think New York would be an obvious pick."

I thought back to when Emma explained what had happened to her. In short, her boyfriend left her for some president's daughter or something. While Emma was filming he was basically cheating on her. When she went back home it was a hurricane of bad media. She said something about stalking issues. I doubt that would ever happen to Caitlyn but Emma seemed so convinced about it. When I pointed out that Emma's situation eventually blew over Emma rolled her eyes.

_"Caitlyn's different." _She said.

So for whatever reason Caitlyn will be going through weeks of hell and bad publicity because this guy thought it was suave to soften Caitlyn up enough to make her like him. I could see right through this guy. He isn't fooling me.

Taylor shrugged, "I'm not sure what to think. I really can't believe that the media is three times as bad here as back in America."

"Did Emma tell you about the time they photoshopped her to look like a pregnant woman and fabricated a story that the father was some night club owner?" Rupert asked. Taylor hung his mouth open and glanced at Emma.

"I think Caitlyn mentioned that." I piped in. I squinted trying to recollect one of the many nights Caitlyn and I stayed up and talked about everything. Back when things were a lot better...

"So then you understand why I made Caitlyn leave?" Emma looked at me.

"She isn't here?" Rupert asked.

I rolled my eyes. For a second, I was glad I was going to be the one flying out to Caitlyn. I would have thrown a fit if it was Rupert instead of me. I shuffled around them and scanned the room for anything I could pack that was mine. I found a couple of shoes I left lying around. Oddly enough, none of them had a pair.

"No, I thought it was best to get her out before things got bad." Emma voiced was low.

"If there's anything I could do-"

I cleared my throat, 'You've done enough."

Emma glared at me, "Nate stop it."

"He's right, it's my fault-"

"It's not your fault. I put the blame on us." Emma pointed to Taylor and herself, "We were selfish enough to egg on the rumors on the carpet just so we could be together."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to call a cab so I can get to the airport."

Rupert gave me a look, "You're going now? There's a crowd of fans out there. I was lucky enough to get in here unseen. I find it ironic since my hair usually gives me away."

I race to the nearest window. I pushed the curtains open to find a darkening sky and a multitude of people standing around the hotel. They were holding up signs and faintly singing Grease songs. Emma and Taylor were quickly behind me. There had to be at least two thousand people out there. I know from past experiences that there's a very slim chance of me slipping away unnoticed...and a slimmer chance of swiftly taking off to the airport. There's always an information leak. ALWAYS. I closed my eyes and banged my head softly against the glass. This certainly adds to the complications. Usually, I would have waited it out and rescheduled my flight but Emma insisted that I needed to be there as soon as possible.

"I don't see why I can't just leave with you." I sighed, "It's a day later."

"It's a day too late!" Emma scoffed. "Besides, Caitlyn needs you."

"Did she tell you that?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but I know she does." Emma flatly stated.

Well, what a way to make me feel better. I constantly had to reminded myself that I'm only going to help Caitlyn out because Emma forced me and for no other purpose. I didn't like Caitlyn. I was just as concerned for her as Taylor and Emma. Okay, it's a bit of a lie. I felt this growing knot in my stomach because the way Emma put it, Caitlyn was going to go through hell if this ever reached America. I didn't want to go save Caitlyn. I just didn't. I know if I do I'll be back at square one and I've been progressing soooo much. Then again, I rather be there than have someone like Rupert or my brothers taking care of her. I cringed. I had a feeling that something was going to happen.

"So a plan?" Taylor voiced.

"A plan?" Emma questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "How are we going to get Nate outta here?"

There was a silence as everybody began to think. Heck, even Rupert was pensive. Emma giggled. We all snapped and looked at her.

"Got something?"

She snorted, "It's stupid and cliche. I'm sure I can think up of a better one."

"Can we hear it?" Rupert asked.

Emma frowned, "It's not great."

"Just say it Em." Taylor nudged her.

She crossed her arms, "We can call room service."

"Excellent. Food sounds good." Taylor smiled.

"Let me finish." Emma snapped, "I was just thinking that it would be funny to ambush some workers for their uniforms and use it to sneak away."

I smiled, "That sounds perfect!"

"You can't be serious!" Emma laughed.

Rupert was already on the phone, "Yes? Room Service?"

---

My back ached from the stiff airplane seats. Before I could complain an airline attendant was there to offer me extra pillows. I thanked her before she whizzed off. If you must know, Emma's plan worked. I think she was the only one doubting that it could work but it did. I had to get a horrible make over before I slipped into a uniform. Emma straightened my hair (which poofed back up once I was outside) and gave me the smallest uniform. The servers were quiet entertained to watch me squeeze into pant's two sizes too small for me. Emma stayed behind to keep them busy while Rupert and I tried not to mind the agonizing pain that came with the pants. Taylor was dressed in a business suit and practicing his Italian accent. Rupert and I were to carry his (my) luggage to the first floor. Nobody paid attention to us. Taylor asked for a cab at the back to avoid any screaming. The staff complied. Rupert and I loaded my luggage to the trunk of a cab and Taylor and I took off. I quickly changed out of the ridiculous uniform and handed it to Taylor.

And that's how I escaped. Despite the heavy traffic at the airport nobody noticed Taylor and I weaving in and out of people to reach my flight. I quickly boarded the plane and here I was with three hours left to land in California. I was looking forward to hearing Caitlyn's apology directly from her cause I wasn't sure what exactly she was apologizing for.

I snuggled up to my new pillows when I felt my phone buzz. I took a look at the Caller ID and saw it was Shane. I denied his call and rested my head again. In no time my phone was buzzing again. I looked around to see if anybody would catch me using my phone. I flipped it open.

"Make it quick, I'm still on the flight."

_"You're girlfriend has a way of attracting __paparazzi."_

"Shit."

_"So the reason you sent her here was because she ran into the media in London? I have to tell you, I just looked online and some of these stories of her and Rupert were pretty juicy. He sure looks like he's making a move on her. Speaking of moves have you made yours?"_

"What happened?"

Shane coughed and mumbled, _"Wewereonthebeachandthepaparazzijumpedoutofnowhere."_

"The beach?" I shook my head, "I told you to hide her."

_"Well__," _Shane whined, _"The waves were fantastic today and Mitchie wanted to spend the day out and we couldn't leave Caitlyn __inside__ by herself! That's rude!"_

"Is she alright?"

Silence.

"Shane?"

_"Define alright."_

A panic settled over me. A flight attendant passed by and I quickly tucked my phone away as I pretended to sleep. The moment she was gone I pulled it back out.

"I have a feeling you guys managed to drown her."

_"She didn't touch the water."_

"So then what did you do to her?"

_"WE didn't do anything. It's not my fault she got __trampled by__ the photographers."_

"What!" My jaw dropped, "Shane it is your fault because I told you not to go to the beach! Is she okay?"

"Excuse me sir, would you kindly hang up?"

I looked to find a flight attendant peering down at me. I was caught. I nodded and said my final goodbye to Shane.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight."

---

By the time I landed, reach my beach house, tripped over a multitude of shopping bags, and dragged myself up stairs, I was too tired to bother with Shane. I would just have to deal with him later. The last time I check the time it was nearing three in the morning and all I wanted to do was get some sleep. Time changes have a funny way of messing up my sleeping pattern. I should have been wide awake right now but I couldn't sleep a wink on the plane because I was too worried about what was going on down here. I threw my luggage into the laundry room. I would have to make Jason wash it for me tomorrow. I stumbled into my own room and proceeded to take off my shirt. I yawned and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hmmm."

My eyes snapped open. It was small but I know what I heard. My eyes landed on the small figure on my bed.

Brown curls.

Heart-shaped face.

Squinting brown eyes.

Crap Caitlyn's awake. My feet froze in place as I watch Caitlyn let out a sleepy sigh and turn to her side. Once her breathing returned to a slow and deep breath, I relaxed. I quickly put my shirt back on as I thought about all those dreams I had of Caitlyn in my bed. I smiled to myself and shook my head. I'm guessing this is a sign. I've heard of people talk about signs and how it leads them to do what they were waiting to do. If this wasn't a sign, then I don't know what is. I could get use to Caitlyn sleeping in my bed. I could just imagine how cinnamon-ly she will leave it smelling. I contemplated crawling in with her but that would only freak her out. I knelt at the side of the bed and watched her sleep. I hope she didn't wake up. Even I think what I was doing was creepy. Can you imagine waking up to someone watching you?

I bit my lip as my hand reached out, but I quickly retracted it before I touched her face. I took a final glance at her before I got up and made my way down to the living room. I saw Jason curled up in a ball on the couch. I sighed and pulled the covers off him. He jolted up.

"Nate?" Jason mumbled out rubbing his eye.

"Why aren't you in your own room?" I asked.

He yawned, "Mitchie's in there."

"Go sleep with Shane. His bed is way more comfortable than this couch." I muttered to him.

I don't know why that convinced Jason to give up the couch but I'm glad it did. Once Jason was gone I quickly crashed down to the couch and everything was dark.

---

_"So how's Caitlyn?"_

_I glared at Alex, "Why do you care?"_

_She shrugged, "Just, can't a girl be curious?"_

_Alex smirked at me which lead me to believe that she was up to something. There was something about her that I couldn't quite grasp. Has she changed? Nah._

_"Anything dealing with you can't just be out of curiosity." I narrowed my sight on her. I blocked out my surroundings to concentrate on her. What is it... there's something about her, I swear. _

_"Nate, give it up. People are capable of moving on, even me." Alex sighed and leaned into a huge set piece. I looked around for the first time and __noticed __we were at a studio._

_"Is that so?" I asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh._

_"Listen," Alex shrugged, "I'm not sure if you knew but I finally have someone. Ever heard of Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

_"The jerk?" I thought back to the first time I met Chad. Not the friendliest or humblest guy. Not that I was concerned about Alex but I questioned why she would ever be desperate enough to date Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_Alex smiled, "Yeah the jerk. I'll tell you right now that he has his eyes on Caitlyn, so you better not leave her."_

_"I don't think __I'd__ ever leave Caitlyn if I had her." I mumbled._

_Alex rolled her eyes, "__You will get her and there are __perfectly__ sane reasons to leave her. Knowing how quick you are to jump to conclusions..."_

_"I am not!" I shot back._

_Alex smiled, "Well, you haven't changed much."_

_"Do I really care?" I sourly said. "And if Chad has his eyes on Caitlyn shouldn't you be jealous?"_

_Alex frowned, "I am but it's not like I care much for Chad. Things have to get worse before they get better. And I have a feeling that after all this mess is said and done and cleaned up, I'll find someone worth my time."_

_"That's pretty mature of you," I smiled. Maybe that's what's different about Alex, maybe she isn't out to get Caitlyn after all. _

_She smirked, "I know. And just to make things more interesting, Caitlyn's going to need a friend after Mitchie leaves."_

_"Mitchie? What about her?"_

_Alex groaned, "Just wait and see._

---

"JUST WAIT AND SEE! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT GIRL!"

I woke up to the sound of Shane yelling his lungs off. I peeked out of the covers and saw Jason snorting and Mitchie following Shane's rapid pace. I quickly thought about that dream I had... I wonder what it meant by her leaving. Jason's face brightened up when he saw me.

"NATE! You're awake!" Jason jumped over and hugged me. Shane looked at me and stormed over.

"YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TOOK MY TRUCK TO GOD KNOWS WHERE!" He yelled.

"Huh?"

Mithcie sat down beside me. She held out a note out in front of her and she read.

**"_Sorry for the stolen car Shane. I hope you don't call the police on me. I had to go to an important meeting. I'll stop by the hospital, just for you._**

**_-Caitlyn__"_**

I would have been laughing if it wasn't for that last piece of the note. I snatched the note from Mitchie's hands and reread it over and over again. I glared up at Shane and Jason.

"Hospital? What is she talking about?" I asked.

Jason nervously chuckled, "Well you see Nate. Shane did tell you about the paparazzi-"

"I did." Shane nodded, "Remember?"

"You see when they mobbed us at the beach-"

"They were kinda rough-"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how we survived."

"You weren't kidding when you said she was trampled?" I asked.

Mitchie let out a dry laugh, "Not at all. Caitlyn's foot is as big as grape fruit and I'm sure by now it will look as colorful as a rainbow. Let's face it I'm surprised she can walk."

I turned to look at Shane and Jason who shrugged back at me.

"She said she was going to the hospital." Jason defended.

I groaned, "So who took her?"

Mitchie snorted again. Shane looked fuming. Jason just smiled at me.

"Caitlyn's driving herself around." Jason said. "If you ask me there is nothing that can stop that girl."

Mitchie grinned, "Not even a banged up foot could stop her from stealing Shane's truck."

Mitchie and Jason cracked up.

Shane shot a death glare at them and at me, "I'm serious about this. If I get my truck back with one tiny scrape-"

Mitchie roled her eyes, "Shane, you've been in like five fender benders trying to pass your divers test, chill out. How 'bout we sit down, have a nice breakfast and call Ciatlyn non-stop? It's not like we can chase her down right now... I don't have the slightest idea where she could be."

"The hospital, DUH!" Shane spat.

After that we all migrated to the kitchen were Jason made omlettes and bacon to shut Shane up and enjoy the oddly hilarious moment.

---

We were stuffed into Jason's sleek black car, heading over to Disneyland. Mitchie and Jason teamed up together to convince me and Shane to go. All I wanted was to see if Caitlyn was alright and Shane wanted to know if his truck was fine. I'm not sure how those two convinced us to check out Disneyland instead of checking out ever hospital in a ten-mile radius. Mitchie and Shane were arguing in the front.

"Shane keep your eyes on the road!" Mitchie yelled.

"Give me my phone!"

"Not until you're on the right side of the lane!"

The car swerved back into the proper lane before Shane turned into a parking lot.

"Happy?"

Jason poked his head over the seat, "Shane, crash my car and I'll pray that Caitlyn crashes yours. And if she doesn't, I'll make sure that truck doesn't see another driving day."

"Fine!" Shane sulked, "Just give me my phone."

Mitchie handed him his phone as he quickly dialed a number.

"My truck better not be at the bottom of a ditch." Shane yelled.

Mitchie quickly snatched the phone away from Shane who managed to veer near some people walking to the park.

"Drive!" Mitchie warned before she spoke into Shane's phone. "I applaud you. Caitlyn, you are the only girl that would ever venture out to the streets of Cali with a useless foot and a stolen truck... To the beach house? We're not there anymore... Um, on our way to Disneyland? We have a surprise for you!... No, but you have. Psh, it's not like I'm driving around with a broken foot." Mitchie held up a finger to her lips, signaling us to be quiet, "Please come! Jason and Shane and N…I want to spend time with you."

We got out once Shane managed to park Jasons car, I had trouble getting out because Shane left a centimeter of space on my side. I stumbled out on the opposite end and stretched out. We continued listening to Mitchie.

"Yeah." Mitchie nodded and looked at Shane's phone. She closed it and handed it back to Shane and placed her hands on her hips.

Mitchie sighed and looked over at the park. "I'll race you all."

In a second flat four over grown teenagers were racing towards the front booth.

---

"So what brought you here, huh Nate? Does it have anything to do with a girl that is head over heels for you?" Shane grinned at me as we aimlessly walked around the park. I glared at him behind my sunglasses. Funny story, you would think that we would look suspicious because all four of us were wearing huge sunglasses and baseball caps on a cloudy day but nobody ever noticed. All I was wearing was this huge hoodie and jeans. Jason was the only one dressed as his regular self and we hardly got a second glance. Mitchie elbowed Shane in the gut.

"Shush!" She hissed.

"I was forced to come." I replied, "If it wasn't for Emma shoving me on a flight I would still be packing right now for the Oprah Show."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Oh please, quit trying to pretend you don't care. I bet you were going nuts without her so you came down here."

Mitchie narrowed her eyes at me, studying my reaction. Jason gave Shane a look that said you-said-too-much, which was right because Mitchie had no idea that I liked Caitlyn. Her eyes widened.

"Do you like her?" She softly asked.

Shane and Jason cleared their throats and tried to change the subject to ice cream.

"Hey look, the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor, anybody up for cones?" Jason pointed and left without waiting for us. Shane mumbled something and followed Jason. Mitchie and I stayed in out places. I was trying to avoid her gaze.

"You do, don't you?"

I shrugged, "I'm getting over it. I was being honest when I said I was forced to come here. I didn't want to see Caitlyn because I guess the more I see her the more I want to be around her. So I figured separation was best when I decided not to like her anymore."

Mitchie and I slowly headed towards the Parlor. Mitchie crossed her arms and listened to everything that was coming out of my mouth. It felt like I was telling her I was adopted or something. I was used to having Mitchie give me advice or interrupting so she could say what was on her mind. Not now. She has this small smile on her face while I explained everything that happened in London and how I came to think it would be best to move on.

"I can move on. I just need some time." I sighed out.

Mitchie was about to protest when she took out her phone. She held up one finger telling me to wait.

"Hello?... Where? ... I'm on my way."

Mitchie hung up and smiled at me, "Looks like someone is going to have a rough day of moving on."

Mitchie ran off leaving me to dread the wait. For a guy that likes all the action I hate the wait before. Even if it's a concert, I hate waiting for time to pass by so I can go out and play. This was no different, I was anxious to see if anything changed and if Caitlyn was alright. I marched over to my brothers who were lightly arguing about a flavor of ice cream.

"Thanks for blowing my cover, Shane." I glared, "Mitchie knows now and in a couple of seconds she's going to tell Caitlyn. What am I going to tell her? Huh?" I snapped.

Jason nodded, "It doesn't help that we came here, poor Caitlyn...I'm sure she's going to kill us for making her drive here."

Shane scoffed, "OH. COME. ON! Jason you were the one who suggested Disneyland and Caitlyn had been driving around in my truck LOOOONG before we suggested that she come over here."

"Back to the point," I growled, "I told you to keep it a secret Shane and you made me tell her the truth!"

"I _made _you? You could've avoided the topic!" Shane yelled back. I plopped down on a chair and shove my head to my hands. This is a disaster. I could have avoided this if I had just stayed in London for a couple of hours more.

"Thing is Nate, she's here and just make the best of it. And if it turns out that she doesn't like you at least you know." Jason patted my back.

Shane snorted, "Or be a chicken and don't tell her, ever. I see it like you have two choices. One, die alone. Two, die alone but at least you know you told her."

Shane is horrible at giving advice. Like I want to tell her now after Shane just told me I'll die alone. Fat chance. I looked back up to find Mitchie pushing Caitlyn towards us. I felt a jolt inside me seeing Caitlyn again. I felt foolish for saying this but it feels like I haven't seen in her in ages when it's only been a day. I glared up at Shane and Jason.

"Shut up." I hushed, "She's coming."

I watched Caitlyn limp her way over to us. Every time she placed her weight on her bad foot her face twisted a bit in pain. So much for Mitchie being any help, she could've at least tried to help her walk. She crossed her arms over a very familiar shirt. I glanced back at Mitchie who smiled at me.

_"It's yours." _Mitchie mouthed.

"I heard about your foot." I grimaced at her wrapped up foot. Shane wasn't lying when he said it was pretty bad. I vowed to get back at them. I told Shane not to take her to the beach.

"Yeah…you're not the only one." Caitlyn cocked her head to the side.

I didn't know exactly what to say after that. Nobody did. We just stood there waiting for somebody to bring up a topic to talk about. Heck, I was an inch away from talking about the weather. How generic.

"Who wants to ride on the tea cups?" Jason blurted out.

Mitchie and Shane's arm's stuck up to the sky. I closed my eyes because I knew exactly what they planned to do. It was no surprise to me when in a second, I was left alone with Caitlyn who was looking at her feet. I gulped.

"I think something's wrong with them." I looked at the three figures sprinting away from us. Caitlyn nodded slowly and shrugged. I had a feeling she was still mad at me for the way I acted back in London. But Emma did say she was sorry (although I do see that I should be the one saying that) and if she's sorry then she shouldn't be mad. Maybe we could talk this out while we're alone.

"Do you want something? I'll pay." I looked over the assortment of ice cream flavors that the Gibson Ice Cream Parlor provided. Caitlyn loosened up and smiled.

"Thanks." She said. She uncrossed her arms and took a look at the menu. Mitchie was right. She was wearing my shirt. I smiled to myself as I thought back to dreaming of Caitlyn in my bed to actually having her there... and now she was wearing my shirt... it must be a sign.

"Um no problem. Nice shirt by the way." I grinned.

Caitlyn turned a deep red, "I didn't have anything else to wear."

"I thought you and Mitchie went shopping, I nearly tripped over a sea of bags when I came home."

Caitlyn chuckled, "Umm, it's just things... things I really didn't need."

"What do you want?" I looked back at her as the ice cream man waited for an order, "I'm having vanilla."

Caitlyn shook her head, "Vanilla? That's so boring! Give me a rocky road."

The man shoved two large cones in our direction as I gave him my card. He swiped it and Caitlyn and I left to see what rides we could catch.

Let's just say that the first ride was a complete disaster. I'm not sure what possessed Caitlyn to ride a roller coaster. She insisted because the line was mega short. I was skeptical but for a good reason. When we got off Caitlyn was holding back tears and holding her foot. She laughed at herself.

"I guess rides are out of the question." She choked out, "Shame, I wanted to ride those tea cups."

I picked her up and carried her to a bench where she sighed out in relief, "Thanks Nate. Sorry if I ruined your day out because you got stuck with me. I'm guessing that's why Shane, Jason and Mitchie left... You're the only one that can stand me."

I laughed, "Probably."

Caitlyn lightly punched me, "Just because I said it doesn't mean you should agree with me."

I bit on my lip and looked at Caitlyn's shining face. It killed me but maybe it was time let her go. Maybe I should try beings friends like before. I've waited this long, what's a couple of more days? I managed to carry Caitlyn over to the train where we waited for everyone else to be done. Caitlyn joked that it was the only thing she could do without feeling like her foot was being ripped off. She was in the middle of talking about how much she missed being in America when I decided to apologize. It was only right.

"Emma told me about the…stuff." I toyed around with my cell phone "But I want to say that I'm sorry. I was being a total ass but I just wanted some space to think."

"About what?" Caitlyn asked, fully interested in what I had to say.

"Things…" I sighed out. I couldn't tell her.

Caitlyn nodded and played with her phone as well. I bit my lip hard, scolding myself for being vague. I could've said something more intelligent without giving it away... if that even makes sense.

"What time did you get in?" Caitlyn asked.

"Umm, I got home at 4 in the morning." I answered, "Last night. I was about to sleep in my room when I saw that you were there… So I took Jason's spot on the couch. He slept with Shane."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows and looked back down at her cell phone. I hope she wasn't awake when I was around. Perhaps she did notice me watching her. In a panic I tried to change the subject

"So the note you left," I cleared my throat, "Where did you go?"

Instantly Caitlyn brightened up. She turned to me, trying to hold in her excitement.

"Oh my gosh Nate, you'll never guess who called me." She moved her hands in the air.

"Who?" It better not have been Rupert.

"Oliver Stone!" She blurted out.

"Who's that?" I wrinkled my nose as if this 'Oliver Stone' was some unworthy guy.

"Nobody, really, but he called me to tell me that I landed an internship with Hollywood Records!" Caitlyn squealed and I relaxed. So this Oliver Stone wasn't some big shot trying to whisk Caitlyn away...good. I know it was random but something triggered me to think back to my dream.

_"...Knowing how quick you are to jump to conclusions..."_

"Oh really?" I finally said.

"Really really! They asked me to come in to talk to Bill Waters right away." Caitlyn smiled.

I closed my eyes. Finally a name I knew. Bill Waters was the head of our recording company.

"Why didn't you just say Bill Waters first?" I asked. It would have been much easier to understand than to go through the worry of an unknown guy calling Caitlyn.

"Well he didn't call me, Oliver did." Caitlyn shook her head.

"I just thought," I paused and shook my head, "never mind. So when do you start your internship?"

So what if I felt a bit protective of Caitlyn? I think any guy would be alarmed if some girl they liked said some guy called her and she looked happy about it. I rested my arm behind Caitlyn's seat. Just in case some other guys were watching and curious if Caitlyn was single. I wanted to close that door quickly. She was mine...well not yet...and well I was trying to forget about her but her getting a boyfriend is not the way I want to go.

"Um, sometime next week." Caitlyn responded.

I looked back at my cell phone to see if Jason or Shane had texted. All day I've been trying to hide their embarrassing texts that asked if I told her already or if I kissed her. I had one from Mitchie that was venting that she was annoyed that Shane was whining to go home already. While I was reading I saw Caitlyn scoot over a bit. It took a lot of energy to keep me from smiling. It felt like those movie scenes where the guy put his arm around her and she scoots in closer...right before they kiss. I looked down at Caitlyn to see if she was waiting for a kiss but she was squinting at my phone. I quickly shoved it back in my pocket.

"Nate!"

"You can't just look at my messages!" I laughed

"Why? Texting some girl you met in London or what?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

I pulled my phone back out."Nope. Mitchie was texting me. She's telling me that Shane is whining to go home already."

I showed her the text before I sent Mitchie a response. Before I flipped my phone down, I got another message. It was Mitchie, once again. Except she didn't reply to what I just sent her. I was half way reading through her message when I got another text from Jason. I could feel **Caitlyn **leaning **closer **to read.

**Mayday, some girl's just asked us if we were Shane and Mitchie.****  
****I think now is a good time to leave. Take Shane's truck. We'll meet you at the beach house.**

**Nate, I think a group of girls have been following us. **

"We have to leave. Jason thinks someone recognized him, too." I closed my phone and looked back at Caitlyn. I took a look ahead and saw that, thankfully, we were nearing a stop. The train hooted. There was a crowd waiting to board. I jumped off once the trained slowed and helped Caitlyn off. I was amazed we weren't trampled by the amount of people shoving to get on. Once Caitlyn was safely on the ground I took her hand and led her away from the train stop. I had to walk at an agonizing slow pace waiting for Caitlyn to catch up. Her limp wasn't helping out at all. So I did what any desperate person would do. I ran back to Caitlyn and threw her over my shoulder and ran. I wove in and out of the small crowd, getting curious looks. I think the buzz was spreading that we were here. Thankfully, before anybody got to react at the sight of me carrying Caitlyn we were in the parking lot racing towards Shane's huge truck. I didn't have to ask where she parked because that how much Shane's truck stood out. I reached out for the passenger handle and discovered that Caitlyn hadn't bothered to lock the truck. Thank god Shane wasn't around to rip her head off. I tossed Caitlyn in before I ran around and climbed in.

"What a way to treat a lady!" Caitlyn crossed her arms. I took the keys she was offering me and turn the ignition on.

"Pink Lady?" I smiled.

Caitlyn fell back in her seat as I drove off, "You're unbelievable!"

As I was driving home, a couple of rain drops hit the windshield. Caitlyn craned her neck to look outside. She pointed out that the clouds looked much darker. I wasn't paying attention to the clouds... I was a bit preoccupied with the road and the fact that nothing had changed between Caitlyn and I.

---

The day ended with a massive thunderstorm. The lights went out, and it was hot and muggy. We had just finished an agonizing game of shadow puppets. I'm not sure how late it was. I rested my head on Caitlyn's lap and time flew from there. The last time I checked it was 5 in the afternoon...right when we got home. It had been a couple of hours since everybody left. Even Caitlyn left to go sleep in my bed again. She asked this time but even if she hadn't I would have loved for her to sleep there again. Before she left for my room, I had this undeniable urge to kiss her before she left. And I did... on her smooth cheek. Her reaction lead me to believe that maybe she still had some feelings for me. She smiled and forgot to tell me a 'good night' too. If I made her speechless then that would mean that she...likes me right? It was only a small kiss. It was nothing like I experienced when we actually kissed but it was a glimpse. I sat there watching the single candle flicker. The power was back on. I noticed when I went to get a bite to eat. There was finally a comfortable temperature in the house. Sure it was nearing Christmas but Southern California never really gets that cold. I don't know why we didn't open a window to let a fresh breeze come in.

I went back and forth from playing my guitar outside at full volume and strumming a new song inside. What was I doing? I was seriously contemplating Caitlyn. There was no doubt in my mind that I liked her. But is there a slight possibility that I love her? Do I? So much for getting over Caitlyn, I knew this was going to happen. I knew the moment I was back around her I'd just be fall for her again. I gave my guitar a last strum before I gave Caitlyn another thought. I was in the middle of listing the reasons why I should move on when I heard small footsteps sneaking up behind me. It wasn't a surprise when I heard her voice calling out for me.

"Hey Nate."

I turned around to see Caitlyn in another old t-shirt of mine. Caitlyn shyly twisted her feet (well foot, if you're excluding the injured one). I took in the way she made this stupid feeling come back. And then at the point I realized. Whoever said it was horrible to fall in love with your best friend?

---

**We're almost to the end of PL! Months of waiting for this moment! I can't wait until you guys read it.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The end of Pink Lady. I hope this chapter isn't disappointing. I know I was really excited to finally write this down that I got carried away and wrote throught the night. Alright, I won't stall anymore so you can just get on with the reading. =D!**

**ENJOY!**

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter FOURTEEN: Confessions

---

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes and no." Caitlyn said. She tossed her head to the side and breathed in, "I was dreaming of someone playing guitar."

There was no doubt in my mind that I had woken her up. I would have felt guilty but at least I had Caitlyn around. "Oh."

Caitlyn crept over (or should I say she hobbled) and sat next to me as I sprawled on the couch. She curled up into a ball and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. A million of things ran through my head. From the first day I talked to Caitlyn to when I realized there was something going on with me...which turned out to be that I was harboring feelings for her. I stared at Caitlyn recollecting memories that I hadn't given much thought since filming ended. Having lunch with her. Watching her dance. Knowing that she was only a room away from me...

_"Hey Emma," I waved, "Is that girl who plays Rizzo here?"_

_I mentally slapped myself. I should have just called her by her real name. Rizzo, Nate? Are you serious? Emma was hanging some of her things up. She paused in mid air and thought for a while. Her eyes flickered to another entrance._

_"Um, yeah. She's in the bathroom." She pointed._

_I looked over to the bathroom entrance and saw her head sticking out. I guess she didn't expect me to stare at her because there was a slight tint of red growing on her cheeks. I have to remind myself to quit staring at her. Maybe, even she noticed that. She tripped on her feet as she approached me._

_She's clumsy? That's something I didn't expect of her. It was kinda funny. She blushed a deeper red when she caught me smiling like an idiot._

_Don't stare, Nate._

_When she reached me she causally said, "Hey."_

_I blanked out. I had no idea what to tell her._

_---_

_I don't know what possessed me to go for Caitlyn. Perhaps, because she was my only friend and I hate to see her out by herself. Or maybe because I can't see her fighting off a guy with her size. I just knew she needed somebody to walk her and that's where I came in. Nate to the rescue!_

_I was running down the same sidewalk we've been talking for the past week when I saw a single silhouette walking in my direction. It was Caitlyn. I rushed over and I hugged her._

_Umm, I don't know why I did. It seemed fit. It was then when I discovered my gravitational pull to Caitlyn. She smelled nice. How could I miss that? A spicy sweet smell of cinnamon filled my head. She smelled like cinnamon. I could her feel her tense up but then relax her muscles._

_I held her out at the length of my arm, "I didn't want you walking alone."_

_She weakly smiled up at me, "Thanks."_

_---_

_Well, if she's that deep into her thoughts, I don't think she'll mind me…um, touching her arm. It was calling out for me. I hesitated at first. I didn't want to disturb Caitlyn but touching her was so tempting. I don't know why it was. I've touched her before. It's not like this is different._

_But it was different._

_Something about Caitlyn was different._

_---_

_I intently watched her. She was wearing a loose fitted t-shirt, some rolled up jeans, and boyish socks that reached the middle of her calf. As underdressed as she was, Caitlyn looked nice. Her messy hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Loose strands of hair framed her face. I desperately wanted to tuck back that hair behind her ear. I bit my lip. That wouldn't be right._

_I had a flashback of the dizzy amount of times I've done that to Alex. Her dazzling smile shining up at me as I touched her cheek. I would place her hair behind her ear and leave my hand there. It's where I got my face holding kiss from. If I did that to Caitlyn…_

_I was afraid it would give me the urge to kiss her. Kissing someone you claim as your friend isn't right. Leading someone on isn't something I do._

_---_

_Caitlyn stormed away towards the exit. I looked down at my hand which now felt incomplete. I desperately wanted Caitlyn back here._

_"Tell Alex she doesn't have to worry about me. Sloppy seconds isn't my taste!"She slammed the door behind her, leaving me to my empty hand._

_Great._

_The moment I realize I'm a sucker for my friend is the moment she decides doesn't like me in return._

_---_

_Jason smiled into his phone, "Yeah?…Well I can't wait to see you too…Remember to bring a thick jacket. It gets cold up here…I love you…Alright. Bye Alice."_

_I get it. He loves his girlfriend. He doesn't have to announce it to the world and make those of us who don't have anybody miserable. I sulked as I watched tv. I hate the holidays. They're only great when you have someone to snuggled up with__,__ and when I say someone I mean Caitlyn._

_---_

_"I think I know what you want." Caitlyn turned around to face me. She had this strong aura about her that I feared she might hurt me for once._

_My eyes widen, "You do?"_

_Did she know that I like her? What if Shane said something in front of Mitchie?_

_Caitlyn sighed, "You want me to forgive you and pretend that everything is fine and butterflies between us."_

_I was relieved for a second I thought she was going to…never mind. I thought back to what she just said._

_"I can do without the butterflies…" I mentally said to myself._

_Caitlyn continued staring at me and I finally summed up the courage to ask that question._

_"Can we be together?"_

_---_

_There wasn't a time when I didn't wish it was night already just so I could kiss her soft cheek. It was a small peck, sure, but even the smallest contact with Caitlyn sent an ache through me. It used to be a tickling sensation that concentrated in my chest but it became an ache - a heartache because she's leaving and I won't be able to see her anytime soon..._

_...I can't imagine not being able to see Caitlyn walk pass my room with her basket in hand while she hummed. I ran to reach out and hug her..._

_...When I know nobody is watching, I reach out for her hand. Caitlyn doesn't ask why anymore. She just gives in and I mindlessly play with her digits until they're safely intertwined with mine. I think Jaclyn almost caught us once. I was in my own world, fascinated with her hand while Caitlyn watching a movie. She pulled her hand away quickly. I was about to protest when I noticed Jaclyn lingering behind us before she finally walked into the kitchen. Caitlyn never said a word, she just let her hand sit by her side…and I quickly took it again._

_---_

_She offered her hand and I stared at it. Her hand. I had the temptation to see if her hand still felt good in mine. If it was still like how I remembered it. Small and warm. As much as I wanted to take it, I needed more time to sort things out. It killed me but I stood up without her aid and walked past her. It felt like it was time to make a decision and I didn't want to be around her because if Caitlyn was around, I would irrationally continue liking her._

_---_

"What?" Caitlyn ducked her face down shyly. I didn't realize that I was staring at her.

"Um, nothing." I shook my head, pulling myself from all the memories. "I'm really sorry if I did you wake you."

"You didn't." Caitlyn closed her eyes, "So why are you still up?"

Why am I still up? I don't even know why I haven't gone to sleep yet. I did have that familiar grogginess that happens right before I knock out but then again, I've had that since everybody had left to sleep.

"Jet lag?" I guessed.

"But it's four." Caitlyn laughed.

Four? As in four in the morning? I really should get some sleep...or at least try.

"I'm getting an early start." I dryly joked.

Caitlyn yawned and nodded, "Really early."

Caitlyn's face wasn't as alert as it usually was. Her eyes were half close and she looked like she was on the borderline between her dreams and reality.

"You should really go back to sleep." I pointed out. Maybe I could carry her to my room and make up some lame excuse to sleep with her. Her foot? I'll think of something brilliant.

"Nah," Caitlyn wearily smiled, "I was about to take Jason's car so I can go back to the hospital and say hi to some friends."

"What's wrong with your foot?" I set my guitar down and looked at her swollen foot.

"I'm joking. See it still works." Caitlyn managed to wiggle her toes. I was afraid that she was straining her foot too much and that we might actually have to take her to the hospital.

"Just barely." I made a face. There is no way Shane was going to get away with this. I mean it is his fault that she's partly crippled; I told him to take care of her. Then again it's really the media's fault for being so over bearing. "Emma told me about the whole media thing back in London. I can't believe it's over here too."

"I'm over it." Caitlyn shrugged.

"You had to leave the country." I rolled my eyes.

"I see it as escaping before it gets bad." Caitlyn replied airily.

"That isn't bad?" I asked, gesturing towards her foot. It was turning colors of Pete's sake.

"There are worse things, Nate." She leaned her head back on the edge of the couch.

I reached for my guitar again; I was going to stop talking and let Caitlyn sleep because she had this look on her face that showed she was about to fall asleep any second now. I was about to shift my weight to my feet when I felt Caitlyn's body press against my side. It startled me at first because I wasn't expecting her to be so close to me.

"Please sing Nate." She whispered.

I cleared my throat trying to regain my voice back, "What do you want to hear?"

Caitlyn cocked her head up at me and lazily grinned. She threw a look at me that stated that is should be obvious. I was just too nervous to figure it out by myself.

"Your voice."

Not just any voice. _My _voice. She wanted to hear me sing. _Me. _Something finally felt right. I had this funny feeling inside me. There was a settling in my head. Inhaling her dizzying scent made me realize that there was something we were both hiding. What I was struggling through wasn't because I fell for my friend; I was struggling because I didn't want these feelings. I never intended to have this grow into something this strong. Going against the flow of a river is hard but once I gave in, I found myself floating down something strangely welcoming. Caitlyn didn't have to tell me anything. Her blissful smile told me that she enjoyed having me around. Although I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, I thought that there was a good chance that she still wanted me. I decided to test the waters. I set my guitar back down and wrapped my arm around Caitlyn. She instantly reacted and scooted herself closer. She dug her face in my chest and let out a deep sigh.

I gulped. Caitlyn was still and I quickly assumed she was waiting for me. I cleared my throat and began to hum. It wasn't exactly singing but Caitlyn seemed to enjoy it. I looked down at her and the corners of her lips were curved up. Her eyes were closed; I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or if she was just listening to me but watching her so relaxed made me sleepy. I think Caitlyn talked a bit after that. I'm not sure what about. I just knew I was mumbling things out before I finally gave in. One last inhale of cinnamon and I was off.

---

I woke up to three pairs of eyes watching me. I groaned when Shane and Mitchie began smirking at me. Jason was trying to hold in his smirk but ended up just as smirky and suspicious as Shane and Mitchie. I covered my face as I stretched. I felt Caitlyn stirring as well...

Caitlyn?

I looked back down to find her head lightly resting beside me. She was curled up into a ball. Her pillow was on my lap, leading me to think that she meant to sleep on it but ended up like that. I understood why they were grinning like idiots at me. Now if they only knew...

"So, how was last night?" Shane asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

I shrugged, "Alright. Did Jason make breakfast?"

Jason nodded, "Pancakes and oatmeal."

Mitchie scoffed, "Don't change the subject! I want to know if anything happened between these two. Like a kiss?"

My eye widened. "What?"

Shane gave me the accusing finger, "You did!"

"I wish!" I hushed back.

I didn't expect my response to cause Shane and Mitchie to double over in laughter. Jason chuckled a bit but I was a bit concerned that Caitlyn was going to wake up. I chucked the pillow over at Shane and stormed out to the kitchen to see if there was any breakfast left for me. Jason followed me in and quickly began to make another batch of freshly made pancakes. I had two things to do. Eat and shower. Watching Jason fumbled over the flame as he began mixing some more pancake batter made me realized that I was not included in their breakfast plans.

"Sorry, the oatmeal is cold and-"

"Shane ate everything in sight?" I finished, "Tell me when the food is ready - I'm off to take a shower."

"Alright." Jason called out.

A chilly shower was just what I needed to wake me up and help me straighten somethings out. Okay, I like Caitlyn and there's a strong possibility she still might like me. I shivered in the cold stream of water. Perhaps now was the time to tell her...

---

Once I finished dressing myself, I stumbled into a great idea. A double date with Shane and Mitchie. I'll casually ask Caitlyn if she would like to go (well I haven't thought of where to go, to be honest). I'm sure she'll know it's a date. Knowing my brothers, they'll tease both of us, which should be a dead give-away. While on this date I'll drop tiny hints and then pull her away from prying eyes to tell her. It will be perfect. I was thinking bowling or golfing... something Caitlyn can't do so I can teach her (and find another excuse to be close to her). But I think Caitlyn mentioned once that she was good at those things... damn.

I was pleasantly eating my stack of pancakes when Mitchie scoffed at me.

"Aren't you going to wake Caitlyn up so you two can have breakfast together?" Mitchie huffed.

I swallowed a mouth full of sticky pancakes, "We were supposed to eat together?"

Shane snickered as he left the room, "I'll wake her up."

Mitchie followed him, muttering something about a call and Caitlyn and me.

"Jason how did you tell Alice you liked her?" I wondered out loud.

Jason was sipping on his homemade coffee when he narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you planning to tell Caitlyn?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes."

I smiled.

Jason cleared his throat, "I told her straight out. Then, of course, she didn't believe me so I had to take her out on a date and show her. But I don't think you'll have that problem. Caitlyn will believe you."

"That's not my problem. I'm having trouble just thinking of telling her." I shook my head and shoved in a fork-full of pancakes. Then I frowned, "Well, that and the fact that she told me she was trying to get over me."

"You'll find a way. See with every girl the situation is different. When you told Alex-"

I cringed, "Don't bring her up."

"You sent her chocolates because you heard they were her favorite candy. I told Alice straight out. Shane... well I'm not too sure how Shane did it. From what I heard it was super complicated but he still got Mitchie. I think simple is the way to go. Yeah, don't beat around the bush; that gives them more time to figure out a way to turn you down. I've figured out that girls always know when you're about to tell them you like them...80 percent of the time." Jason said with a nod of his head.

Blood drained my face, "More time to turn me down?"

Jason's eyes widen, "Not Caitlyn, she won't turn you down. Not at all. Actually Shane and I are betting on who will crack first."

"Huh?"

Jason winked at me, "And if you want to be a good brother, I urge you to tell her... I want, no, I _need_ plane tickets to go out and visit Alice."

"Can't you just ask for them?" I shrugged.

Jason rolled his eyes, "The bet is if Shane loses he has to ask for the plane tickets because he's much better at softening up mom than I am."

"What if you lose?" I asked.

Jason smirked, "Well with your help that won't happen, but I would have to surf in a bikini and Nate, I think nobody in this world needs to see that."

I laughed and then my laugh was accompanied by a shriek. Jason was already out of the kitchen when I processed what just happened. Faithful to my stomach I scarfed down the last of my breakfast before I walked off into the living room.

_"..._ _you rub off on Nate sometimes."_

Are they talking about me? I finally entered the living room where I saw that Caitlyn was up. The excitement died in the room as soon as I entered. Well, at least I assumed it was excitement because before anybody realized I was here their faces were smiling.

"What about me?"

That's all I said and suddenly it's like someone died. Caitlyn's shining face was replaced by an emotionless mask. It might have been me or an illusion because of how still the room became but I could have sworn I saw Caitlyn's chin quiver. Shane, Jason and Mitchie exchanged looks between each other, which didn't go unnoticed by me. After a moment of silence Shane cleared his throat.

"It's not about you, it's about Cait." Shane said.

I glanced back at Caitlyn.

"I'm leaving for two years." She said with a smile. Caitlyn twisted her feet around and avoided my gaze. "For my internship, remember I told you about it?"

"Yeah," I nodded calmly, "So where are you going?"

I made a mental note to visit Caitlyn as much as my schedule would allow me to. This internship shouldn't take her that far. It's not like she's going global or anything.

The corners of her lips tightened, "Well, I get to go to France."

France? I could do France. It's a bit far away but I could deal.

"...and Brazil and Africa and India and China." Caitlyn closed her eyes. "And a lot more places than I can remember right now."

A big anvil of information hit me. I've heard of it before. They offered Caitlyn _that _internship. I'm not completely oblivious to what was going on here. I'm sure we all knew exactly what was going to happen except for Caitlyn. Our producer founded this program and we've gotten to work with some of the people that have gone through those two years. I've had lengthy conversations with them. They are never in one place for more than three weeks and they hardly get to talk to loved ones during those two years. Am I even a loved one? Could I possibly stand two year without seeing or hearing from Caitlyn?

"Oh. That's cool." I weakly said before I walked out. I didn't bother to ask when she was leaving. It was soon. I just know it was. What kind of horrible timing do I have? The day I finally made up my mind to tell Caitlyn how I feel is the day she announces she'll be leaving. Leaving! I ran my hands through my damp hair. Jason was by my side by the time I reached my room that smelled so much like Caitlyn. I hated how it smelled.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked, "She's clearly excited to go and you can't even slip in a 'congrats'?"

How could I explain that the moment things started to seem a bit better on my end suddenly everything looks a lot worse?

I didn't respond to Jason, I looked out my window furious that my time with Caitlyn was limited once again.

Jason shook his head, "I don't think Caitlyn deserves what you've been putting her through. If it's anybody's fault that you two are not together it's yours. You should have been up front about how you felt the moment you knew Nate. You've known since last Christmas; I know you have. Caitlyn should have known too because you just can't hide this type of thing from her. And to top it off you've been a consistent ass to her."

"I'm not being an ass." I mumbled. "Because I want her to go."

Jason's eyes widen, "You do?"

"No." I frowned, "But if she really wants to go then I don't want to be the one that's holding her back. I don't know if I could make her stay, but I have to admit I can be really persuasive."

Jason laughed, "I hate to tell you this but I'm on Caitlyn's side right now."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. I know she likes me."

"You do?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. I'm using reverse psychology so I can convince myself to tell Caitlyn before she leaves. "

Jason laughed, "And I think you're going crazy. The pancakes are going to your head."

I laughed along with Jason, "Yeah, maybe I am going crazy."

---

The moment Caitlyn left for this big meeting with Bill Waters, Shane and Mitchie began running around planning a surprise party for Caitlyn. I sulked in my room as I listened to Shane and Mitchie organizing this big event. There was no way I was going to help. I didn't want to appear like I'm happy she's leaving because I'm not. Jason drove Caitlyn to her meeting; they joked that they wanted Caitlyn to rest before she left. I forced myself to laugh along during our big lunch but it sounded like I was running out of breath. I didn't talk much but I don't think that mattered much. Caitlyn and my brothers were too busy chatting up a storm to notice me sulking.

"Hey Nate, can I borrow your phone for a sec?" Shane poked his head in.

"What for?"

"I want to call some of your buddies so that Caitlyn can have a proper farewell party." Shane said.

I scoffed, "I'm not giving you my phone."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Shane lunged for my phone that was currently on my bed. Before I could react Shane was already running out my room with my phone in his grubby hands. I ran after him and tackled him to the floor. We both let out an "oomf" the moment we landed. I groaned and knocked my knee against the floor instead of Shane's calves. Shane turned over and grinned at me. He proceeded to lick my phone. I cringed. Shane stuck his finger in his mouth and then put his wet finger into my ear.

"WET WILLY!" Shane screamed. I tumbled off him and Shane got to his feet and ran away.

I hate brothers. Mitchie and Alice came up from behind and patted my shoulder. Alice? I did a double take.

"Does Jason know you're here?" I asked.

She nodded, "Duh. I'm here to help. The Grey Brothers are not known for their cleanliness. I'll be helping Mitchie out with making this place spotless."

I cocked my head, "I thought you were..."

"Out? I'll be in town for the next three days. I'll be spending Christmas with my family this year; they weren't very happy that I spent my holidays with Jason last year." Alice shook her head, "But on the plus side I think Jason will be joining my family this year. I heard he was having trouble with plane tickets."

I sighed, "It's a combination of mom-doesn't-want-to-see-Jason-grow-up and Jason-is-horrible-at-asking-for-things situation."

Alice laughed, "Oh."

I wanted to go chase Shane down. Who knows what he's been doing to my phone. I'll probably have to disinfect it when I get it back.

"Nate come down stairs with us, Alice and I are going to start cleaning the back porch." Mitchie was already half way down the stairs. Alice nudged me.

"Do it for your pal." Alice smiled.

I frowned, "No thanks."

---

Two hours later they were in a time crunch. Jason had texted Shane a couple of minutes earlier that Caitlyn just gotten out of her meeting and had accepted the internship. I was ripping my hair out at that news. I was the only one who was mildly pissed. Alice, Mitchie and Shane were rejoicing. They would have hated to expend all this effort if Caitlyn wasn't really leaving. I didn't care. I had layed around all day hoping Caitlyn would say no but who was I kidding?

The doorbell rang and Shane quickly answered it. It was a pizza delivery. Shane came back with fifteen large pizza boxes that Mitchie quickly took and placed inside the oven. I sat at the table watching an episode of Jerry Springer until Mitchie turned the television off. I didn't wait to hear Mitchie tell me what I should help out with. I stormed into the living room and threw myself onto the couch. As much as I tried to block everything out, even the feeling of how crappy I felt, I couldn't help but to overhear the conversation going on the in the kitchen.

"What's the matter with him?"

"Stick up his rear end called Caitlyn's internship."

"Shane be nice."

"Oh, Shane can you go and look for some decorations? The house will look plain if we don't have any."

"Alice, the house looks fine."

"Well, Mitchie and I agreed that we should do anything to go that extra mile for Caitlyn."

"Fine, I'll get some streamers or something."

"Alice this isn't working," Mitchie muttered.

"Shane, please. Something nice for Caitlyn," Alice begged.

"What's wrong with steamers?"

"You know what, I'll go. Where are Shane's keys?" Alice asked

"My truck?!"

"Yes. Alice, I'll make sure this tike cleans his room while I finish up the porch."

"Thanks Mitchie."

Alice passed by the living room with a scowl on her face.

"I still don't understand what's wrong with streamers," Shane whined.

"Would it have been too much to ask for you to just to get something?"

"I invited her friends! Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, then you changed to go surfing. Do I need to remind you that there are some people that are not coming?"

"Oh here it goes! One tiny bump in the road and it gets thrown in my face. Well I'm _soooo-rry _I couldn't get Taylor or Emma on the phone."

"I didn't-"

"You implied it!"

"Ugh, Shane. Please. Here, take this and go change your bed."

"Why do I need gloves?"

"Have you seen your sheets?"

I heard Shane groan and march up the stairs. I poked my head in the kitchen where Mitchie was grabbing a mop and broom from the closet. She glared at me and I smirked back.

"Not easy dealing with Shane is it?" I laughed.

"It's not easy dealing with any of you period." Mitchie mumbled. She made her way around the kitchen and stepped outside onto the porch. I followed her out. I'm not sure why, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been an ass all day or am I going to have to kick you back in so you won't bother me?" Mitchie sighed out.

"I thought it was easy to figure out." I shrugged.

"Because Cait's leaving? That's why?" Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Nate you're not the only one that's sad that she's leaving. You think we're throwing this party because we want to see her leave?"

"Possibly."

Mitchie sourly chuckled, "We want to show her we care, Nate, that she means something to us. A farewell party isn't just for her; it's for all of us so we can enjoy her last moments."

I lay down on the hammock and placed my hands behind my head, "You make it sound like she's going to die."

"Nate didn't they throw you a farewell party too? When you were filming?" Mitchie asked.

I squirmed. That was the night when Caitlyn and I got shoved into the closet together. Funny how things are ending the way they began. A farewell party - except I wasn't the one who was leaving. It was Caitlyn. And I only left for three days; Caitlyn's leaving for two years. I had a feeling that I was nearing the end of this big chapter. Like when I read a Harry Potter book. When I hit the last chapter of the book, I knew there were a couple more pages left by the thin layer of pages in my right hand, but it was almost over. I was ending something and it was pretty obvious how it was going to end for me.

I couldn't bring myself to tell Caitlyn I like her now. It would be like cheating. You can't tell someone how you feel the moment you know there isn't any time left. How long would I have with her? A week or two before she left? I sighed, this didn't feel like a party. It felt like a funeral.

"Nate, will you finish this up?" Mitchie pointed to floor, "I need to go pack."

"Where are you going?" I sat up.

"Not me, Caitlyn."

"Cait?"

Mitchie nodded, "She leaves tomorrow morning Nate."

And right then, I knew this was going to be a hell of a night.

---

She's leaving in hours. I scowled at the idea of not having Caitlyn around. Mostly everybody avoided me, even Taylor and Emma who Alice tracked down at the last minute. There was a hum of electricity in the air. Jason texted Shane to tell him they were on their way. People were scrambling to find a perfect spot. Shane was yelling out instructions on what to say when Caitlyn walked through the door. In less than an hour, our usually empty beach house was now holding nearly twenty people anxious to see Caitlyn just before she left. I hung in the back. I didn't want to see her face. I knew she'd be happy and just thinking about it killed me.

"Turn off the lights!" Someone yelled.

Everybody excitedly hushed down as we were surrounded by darkness. Shane looked out the window and flashed his phone light at us, his signal to let everybody know that Caitlyn and Jason were back. My throat got tight. Someone next to me nudged me.

"Grab some confetti! Hurry!"

I took a handful and passed the bag along to a person next to me. I lightly tapped her shoulder but whoever it was didn't notice. I resorted to slightly pushing them. Apparently I pushed too hard because suddenly a lot of people where complaining that somebody was shoving them around. The buzz died down when we all heard two muffled voices. Then door creaked open. We could see Caitlyn and Jason's silhouette. My muscles tensed up.

"Where is the damn switch?"

Jason laughed and suddenly light flooded the room. Confetti was in the air. Shane was laughing his butt off at his slight joke. Instead of saying "SURPRISE", Shane told everyone to yell "LEAVE" since it was a farewell party. Caitlyn rushed over and threw her arms around the first person to reach her, which was Emma. I got a glimpse of Caitlyn and she looked beyond excited, like I expected her to be. I shoved my hands in my pocket and held back from the crowd around Caitlyn.

"Nate? You were next to me?" Ana cocked her head.

I shrugged, "I guess I was."

She smirked, "I never thought you were a shover. I always pictured you as a nice guy, not a rowdy one."

I was about to tell Ana that I wasn't in the mood to make small talk with her. I was going to spend my night trying to be the happy friend that Caitlyn needed me to be. I'm sure I could keep it up for minutes... But then again, I could just keep my mind off everything by talking to Ana.

"I am pretty nice, if I say so myself." I shrugged.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Right. So is this really your house?"

"Yup."

"Must be nice living here." Ana looked around.

I stole a glance at Caitlyn who was surrounded by guys at the moment, "Depends if the right company's around."

---

I was watching Ana lips move but I wasn't exactly hearing what she had to say. All I did was sip on my drink and nod every few minutes. It was hard to be polite when Caitlyn still hasn't made her way over to us. I think she thanked everybody twice, except for me and Ana. Sure, I might have done nothing in particular to be thanked for, but I did clean that back porch where she was currently talking to Rose and Carla. I sipped on my now empty cup. I paused to look inside it and shifted my sight on Ana. I smiled.

"I'm gonna get some more coke." I half smiled.

Ana nodded, "I'm going to look for that bathroom to freshen up."

I didn't bother to give Ana directions to the bathroom. I left without saying much only to run into Mitchie who was carrying a giant chocolate cake to the kitchen. I set my cup down and helped Mitchie carry the monster.

"Have you talked to Caitlyn? Or are you still busy catching up with Ana?" Mitchie twisted her face when she said Ana's name.

"I don't want Caitlyn to know that I rather have her skip her internship." I mumbled out.

"Well, the way you're acting, you're pushing her right to that airport." Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Both of you are completely blind."

We set the cake down and called out for Caitlyn. She appeared wringing her hands together, deep in thought. Shane punched her lightly which didn't go unpunished. Caitlyn swiftly reached out for Shane's neck, causing him to collapse. I mentally laughed. I knew the exact pain Shane was in. Getting caught in the middle of Caitlyn's weird martial art skills was not a very pleasant memory.

"Cait!" Mitchie smiled, "Come cut your cake!"

Caitlyn shyly shook her head, "Um, can't Jason do it?"

"Nonsense!" Jason pushed her towards the cake, "It's yours! If you want we can mail over the leftovers to you in Mexico!"

Caitlyn made a face, "Please don't do that."

A chant started that forced Caitlyn to cut her cake. She grabbed the knife Alice handed to her and sliced the cake in half. We all cheered. Caitlyn seemed embarrassed to be forced to cut cake. Then again, maybe it wasn't the cake that she looked miserable about. She smiled for pictures and even got some chocolate frosting on her face to take a funny picture with Emma, but I could pick out something about Caitlyn that just wasn't right. The frosting on the corner of her lip filled me with a sudden desire to taste it off her, but even with that distraction, I could tell something... I'm not sure what it was. Then I watched her whole face drop. It was only for a split second though. I'm not sure how I caught it but I'm glad I did.

"Cait! Dance with Mike the Man!" Mike approached Caitlyn who was still somewhat eating her cake. Carla found our sound system and placed in a track that had nearly everybody on their feet. It was an interesting sight - people dancing in the kitchen. Ana came back and asked me to dance with her. I declined, making an excuse that I was planning on eating another slice of cake before I danced. It was a tiny lie. Sue me. I sat on the kitchen counters watching Caitlyn being spun around by Mike. There it was again.

That face.

It was there for longer than five seconds and I knew something was up. By the time I finished my third slice I saw Caitlyn dodge her way around people. She was heading for the stairs and once she reached them, she sprinted up them. I wiped my mouth with my arm and slowly followed her, tying to be as low key as possible. Before I even neared the stairs Ana held me back.

"Dance?"

I smiled, "Yeah, let me just get something from my room."

I shook off her hand and took two steps at a time to reach the second floor. I scanned around to see if there was a light on to lead me to Cait, but there wasn't any. It's like she disappeared. Caitlyn didn't want to be found and for a good reason too. I crept around for a whole minute before I heard a wavering sigh. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened.

Sniffs.

They were coming from my room. Well at least I knew I wasn't exactly lying to Ana about my room. The door was half open already so I just stepped in to see if Caitlyn was really in here. And she was. She tucked her hair behind her ears after she wiped her cheek off. Was Caitlyn... crying?

"Cait?" Her name escaped my mouth. I wanted to know if she was alright but I probably scared the hell out of her because she jumped when she heard me. I quickly hurried to Caitlyn's side to find her tearstained and struggling to keep new tears from overflowing. She tried hard. Caitlyn pressed her lips together until they were white to keep her tears in her eyes. It only stalled them for a few moments before her eyes leaked. She was crying. I knew there was something off but why would she be crying? Caitlyn looked away and chuckled nervously as she wiped her cheek again. I caught her hand in mid air and held it in mine. I used my other had to cup her face and wipe her tears away with my thumb. Caitlyn struggled to breathe so I pulled her into my arms.

God, I'm going to miss her a lot. I felt this jab of pain inside me and I was broken but I was proud that I was never was happy that Caitlyn was leaving. I stood my ground and maybe it's time for her to know that. Caitlyn collapsed and bawled into my chest. I briefly thought Caitlyn was heartbroken like I was. Maybe she was just sad to let a friend go. I, for one, was devastated to be letting go of someone I had feelings for. I wrapped an arm around Caitlyn and rubbed her back. My mom used to do that when I was really little to calm me down. My other hand reached out for her hand again. I gulped back a knot in my throat at the thought of having this hand empty for two years.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered when her cries died down to some shakey breaths.

Caitlyn looked up at me, "What?

She had cocked her head up at a perfect angle for me to kiss her. I was too chicken to go straight for her lips so I worked my way towards them, starting with a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't. Please don't." I said.

Another kiss on her nose. _Stay._

Another on her cheek. _With._

One on her chin. _Me._

And the last one was far too close to her lips to be considered her cheek. She was crying again. I could feel that her cheeks were wet again but that didn't matter. What mattered was that I was going pass on what I had said about showing Caitlyn that I liked her. I'm cheating and this is an awful time to tell her but I couldn't help myself. What's another two years? They'll fly by in no time. Then again...

"Months without you was bad enough." I said as I held her head. Caitlyn squeezed her eyes shut just as I caught her lips in mine. I shoved out the fact that Caitlyn wasn't responding at all. I didn't care. I wanted her to know that I was crazy for her. So I might as well have just kissed a statue of Caitlyn, but then I felt her lips move with mine and I knew I had her. The feeling buzzed in me. Caitlyn was kissing me back and through her kisses I was smiling like an idiot because she tasted exactly how she smelled.

I paused, "You taste like cinnamon."

Caitlyn stared.

I smiled at her, "It's my favorite."

I swooped down and worked on Caitlyn's neck, wondering if she tasted like cinnamon there too. She quickly pulled away before I got carried away.

"Nate." She crossed her arms, "What was that for?"

I frowned, "What?"

Caitlyn bit her lip, "Why did you kiss me?"

Man, I thought that kiss would speak volumes. I stood there speechless. I might have gotten the courage to finally kiss Caitlyn but telling her how I felt was a different story. I balled my fist up. Just tell her Nate, you already made-out with her.

"I didn't know how else to say it." I mumbled.

"Say what?" Caitlyn cocked her head to the side. I just wanted to kiss her again.

I gulped, "I know it's bad timing but I've known for months now that I fell for my best friend."

Caitlyn's lips parted slightly.

"It's stupid to let you know now but damn it, Cait, you make it so hard to stay away." I confessed.

I confessed. I finally let her know that this Danny has yet to move on with a Sandy because he was still stuck on Rizzo. And there is no way he is letting go of this Pink Lady. Caitlyn didn't say anything and it made this vulerable moment even more agonizing. Please, Cait. Say something. I won't mind if you said that I was an idiot for waiting so long but just say something, anything. After a long silence, I retreated to my bed. I sat on it completely embarrassed that I just spilled so much in so little time.

"So you like me?"

Caitlyn's small voice pipped up. By the sound of her voice I could tell she was still recovering from her moment. Her voice was a bit higher that it usually is. I looked up to find her kneeling beside me, looking up at my broken face.

I bitterly chuckled, "Like a fool."

For the first time today I saw her smiling up at me. It wasn't forced or fake. It was Caitlyn. The corners of her eye wrinkled like if she was about to laugh.

"Really?"

I took a curious look at Caitlyn. Maybe I haven't been really clear or it came off as a joke.

"Yeah." I bit my lip.

Caitlyn nodded, "Thanks for making this a hundred times more difficult."

"Huh?"

She let out a dry laugh, "Looks like I'm going to have a hard time sleeping tonight."

I groaned, "Don't be abstract Cait. Tell me?"

It was hard to tell in this dark room but I'm sure a blush creaped up her cheek. A child like grin spread on her face. She reached out and intertwined our hands together again.

"Come. I have to make a call." She said and she let me kiss her once more.

---

"You're not going?"

Caitlyn looked at me and tried to contain her smile, "Yeah, I just got off the phone. I explained to Bill that I couldn't go."

Mitchie's jaw dropped, "Why!"

Everybody crowded around Caitlyn once we came back from upstairs. I guess we were gone for far too long for anybodies liking. Shane nudged me, trying to coax out the reason why Caitlyn was staying. I didn't want to be a jerk but I think the smile on both of our faces was enough to hint at all their questions. Jason and Alice shook their heads at me and I shyly ducked my head in embarrassment.

Caitlyn shurgged, "I found a good reason to stay."

Taylor groaned catching Caitlyn and I exchange a glance.

"No _way_." Taylor boosted, "You two? Finally?"

I'm not sure how obvioius it was but the moment Taylor figured it out so did everyone else. The girls 'aww'ed and most of the guys laughed. Shane remained clueless.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Shane lookde around as if the answer was hidden in the crowd.

Mitchie playfully slapped Shane, "Nate and Caitlyn finally...."

"Oh!" Shane threw his arm around my neck in a head lock and rubbed my hair with his fist, "Well it's about time lil fro bro!"

"Well isn't that nice, my best friend hooked up with a Grey." Emma teased, "I will get free tickets for your boyfriend's concert, right Cait?"

Caitlyn blushed, "Well if it's alright with Nate."

"Emma, don't push it." I mumbled to her.

Max, Mike and James, our three stooges had to congradulate us in the most embarrassing way.

"Kiss her."

My eyes widen, "What?"

Mike softly pushed me towards Caitlyn, "Kiss her! C'mon we all know you both been dying to jump each other!"

Caitlyn scoffed, "Not true!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Leave them alone, boys. How about we get back to this party since there's no need for a farewell anymore."

---

When the morning came I was surprised to find Caitlyn looking back at me. After a few different sleeping arrangement I was finally granted my room back while Caitlyn slept with Mitchie. Caitlyn jumped in the empty space next to me and giggled.

"Breakfast?" She smiled.

"Pancakes? Is Jason making pancakes again?" I mumbled out as I rubbed my eyes.

Caitlyn nodded, "You want a sprinkle of cinnamon on yours? Since you _love _cinnamon and all."

I felt a sloppy grin sread on my face, "No that's fine, your more than enough."

Caitlyn giggled when I sat up and kissed a good morning to her.

---

**Ahh so the golden characters are now a couple. Much thanks goes out to Suburbs who always looks over my mess of work before I post a chapter up. If you think I have improved over the course of every chapter, it's most likely her that makes me look good. So I broke my promise and finished before my summer ever started. Lucky you AND lucky me. Now i can go through my finals in peace! I have less than three weeks left. So I have three weeks to think up a slamming story plot for the second portion of this story. I already have some of it planned but since I'm not really experienced in writing coupley stories...this will be my first so i hope you like it!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. PART II: Chapter 15

**Guess who's back! Ah, feels good to gat back to this story. Many thanks to suburbs who had to go through an awful time with mistakes. Thanks to Loved-Invention who is like a cheerleader for this story. AND endless thank yous to all the readers who deserve to see what happens next in this story. To be honest, I would rather continue Pink Lady than to write in Nate's POV. I can't possibly know what's going on in a guy's head but I hope I'm doing a good job. Sooo...**

**ENJOY!**

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter FIFTEEN: A New Day

---

"Shane, you're an idiot!" Mitchie yelled.

"ME?"

"How dare you try to flirt with Emma right in front of me!"

"I was just talking to her! And where is this all coming from? She left like three days ago!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I wasn't!"

"So you're saying Emma accidentally tripped on your surf board and landed in the water by your side."

"She wanted to learn how to surf, and Taylor, her boyfriend, didn't mind!"

"The only thing I mind is you with her in the early morning! Since when do you wake up early?"

"The waves are better in the morning!"

Mitchie briskly walked through the kitchen where Caitlyn and I were having some left over pizza. This was the fifth fight they had in three days; it just seemed that they were picking anything bad they could fine about each other and then exploding at each other. Caitlyn rushed over to Mitchie who was stomping up the stairs. If life worked like cartoons, Mitchie's ears would be blowing steam. I probably should have gone to see what was up with Shane but I was a bit preoccupied thinking about my busy schedule. Ok, so maybe it wasn't as busy as it should be but I felt the need to mentally prepare for everything that was coming.

The Oprah Show was tomorrow- and that reminded me, I needed to call my stylist for that.

Christmas, I needed to buy presents... not to mention preparing for the family caroling.

I think Shane mentioned future performances at some award shows. I definitely needed to call about that.

New Years was going to be in New York, once again. I thanked God weren't going to be performing in the freezing weather.

I'm sure our manager was dying to make a music video by now. It'd been ages.

And I'm sure I have interviews for Grease that I haven't even heard about yet.

But I swear I was missing something. There was something else that I need to start working on.

"Gosh, the minute she finds out she landed a world tour, she goes nuts on me!" Shane mumbled as he entered the kitchen. I snapped out of my thoughts, scared to find out I have another thing to add to my list. A world tour? No way.

"We have a world tour and you didn't bother to tell me?!" I was already calling my manager to scold him for not saying a word.

"Not us, just Mitchie." He plopped down by the table, "I think she's having a hard time comprehending that I won't be around for all her dates."

I half smiled, "So she thinks you might run off?"

Shane slowly nodded, "With Emma. She's over analyzing every second I talked to her."

I closed the ringing phone in my hands and hunched over the table.

"Are you going to invite Caitlyn to our Christmas dinner? There's going to be a couple of empty seats this year." Shane asked.

The thought hadn't even occurred to me. I should say something, just in case but I'm pretty sure Caitlyn would want to see her parents. I could invite her parents too...

Just then, Mitchie and Caitlyn, who was still limping around, dragged two huge suitcases down the stairs and placed them near the doorway. Shane and I exchanged looks before rushing over to the girls. Shane was quick to start their unfinished row.

"You're leaving?"

"It sure looks like it." Mitchie growled.

Caitlyn took a step back and crossed her arms. She bit down on her lip and lightly observed Shane and Mitchie who were fighting about the luggage.

"Put it down, Shane Grey!"

This was by far the worst time to ask Caitlyn if she would like to join my family for Christmas but it was worth the risk. It wasn't that I didn't want her around for Christmas, I just wasn't used to having a girlfriend anymore. Well, at least I think that's what we were now. I cleared my throat to catch Caitlyn's attention. Her eyes flickered up to mine and I motioned with my head over towards the living room. She glanced back at the feuding couple before she made her way into the living room.

"All that over a world tour." Caitlyn breathed out, "Can't imagine them without each other for more than two days; can you imagine two years?"

"They'll be fine." I said. "They're both afraid the other one will find someone else."

Caitlyn sat on the floor, leaning her back against the couch. I sat across from her, eying her every move. When Caitlyn caught me staring I quickly looked away but I'm sure she noticed. I wouldn't say that things between me and Caitlyn were awkward now but they were definitely different. Now that I think about everything that had happened, I never really asked her to be mine. It just sort of happened. Maybe I should ask her if we're really together first before inviting her.

"Anything wrong?" Caitlyn pipped up.

"We're together, right?" I choked out, feeling my face get red hot from the way I pieced the question together. Way to go.

Caitlyn ran her hand over the carpet, "That's the impression I got."

I closed my eyes, "I just noticed that we never made it official."

Caitlyn made a face that clearly meant she had no idea what I was talking about.

"I-," I paused, "Like asking you if you wanted to be with me."

Caitlyn's face twisted into a smile, "You can't be serious."

I frowned, "Stupid idea. I know."

Caitlyn crawled over to my side, "No, it's sweet! Only something Nate Grey would think of saying."

I extended my arm and Caitlyn was quick to ball up beside me.

"So do you?" I nervously asked. I'm not sure why I felt the surge of nerves. What's the worst she could do? Rejec- don't think about it. She's not going to reject me. I hope.

"Do I want to be with Nate?" Caitlyn wondered out loud. She tap her lip with her pointer finger, thinking. "Well he does have amazing hair, doesn't he?"

I grinned, "Possibly."

"And he and I were like this." Caitlyn crossed her middle and pointer finger to show how close we were back when we were filming Grease.

"Even closer." I nodded.

Caitlyn reached out for a strand of my hair. She tugged on it and let a curl go.

"I'm not too sure." She kept a straight face that made it hard to read what she was thinking.

"You gave up an internship for him." I nudged her side. A smile grew on her lips.

"Or maybe," Caitlyn began, "I know exactly what I want from Nate."

"What is that?" I asked.

"To be his." Caitlyn mumbled, "Until he grows tired of listening to me and kicks me to the curb."

"No way in hell." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

Caitlyn sighed, "Well, I guess I do want to be with you."

"I'm glad you do."

Caitlyn continued playing with my hair as I mentally scratched that off my list of things to do.

"What are you doing for Chirstmas?" I casually asked.

"Going back to Chicago and spend time with a dozen of my cousins and four drunk adults. You?" Caitlyn shrugged.

I frowned, knowing that I couldn't argue about family. Even if I did pop the question of bringing her parents along could she abandon the rest of her family? Probably not.

"New Jersey. Shane said something about mom and dad wanting to meet Alice's family." I said, less enthusiastically than before. "You should have seen Jason's face. He isn't too happy about bringing the whole clan over to Alice's house."

"Meeting the whole family? Sounds like it's getting pretty serious for those two." Caitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"Believe me." I said after hearing more shouts coming from the entrance, "I'm glad it's not Shane and Mitchie."

---

We flew out to the Oprah show and met up with all the cast once again. I was busy praying that the whole show would just concentrate on the movie instead of our personal lives when I was literally shoved into the light; I was greeted by a wall of screams. I waved to the fans who were nearly jumping out of their seats. I walked over to greet Oprah and join everybody else. Caitlyn gave me a look and I shrugged. Maybe my messy entrance had got her worrying. When we all sat down, it was a whirlwind of questions from there. Oprah asked more technical questions about the movie and everything was going great until the moment that she mention my name and Caitlyn's...together...in one sentence. The audience wooed. I guess the media was still all over us and this alleged love triangle with Rupert. Caitlyn and I politely denied everything and blamed the media for creating drama out of nothing.

"It is unfortunate that the media has taken something innocent and fun and transformed it into a fabrication." Oprah shook her head, "And it's astounding that you and your friends were caught in the middle of this storm."

Caitlyn tried to hide her bruised foot behind her other one, "Well, I never knew I would be interesting enough for people to follow around."

"We hardly ever stray away from the original purpose of the interview, in this case the movie, but I think this is fairly important. Do you mind if we show the video?" Oprah and every single audience member were examining Caitlyn's every single move and I was sure she didn't even realize it.

Caitlyn cleared her throat, "Um not at all."

All eyes were fixated on the giant screen; even I was curious as to what happened when I was still airborne. The screen came to life and a second later a shaky video was playing.

Jason had his arms protectively around Mitchie and Caitlyn. Shane used his surf board to force his way through the massive amount of photographers that had swarmed around them. Jason shielded them from the flashes with his hand but Caitlyn's bewildered face looked around at the people around her. She was even politely saying 'excuse me'.

"_Are you with Rupert, Caitlyn?"_

_"Hey, Caitlyn, can you tell us about Rupert?"_

_"Is there anything going on with Nate?"_

_"Is Nate jealous?"_

_"Are you using Rupert to get back at Nate?"_

Then Caitlyn's inevitable fall and more flashes. It was unclear who stepped on her foot and why nobody rushed to help her. All that was heard was Caitlyn's gasp of pain before the clip ended.

So that's what I missed. I did my best to keep my serious face from scowling. I didn't want to appear like I was pissed that some idiot hurt Caitlyn. I looked over at Taylor who was sitting next to me and he looked far worse than I did. His fists had tightened on his lap. Caitlyn painfully smiled at the audience who were dead quiet for the first time since we'd been out on stage.

"Why do you think they linked Nate to this?" Oprah pointed at me as she asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other.

"I think it had to do with this movie. I'm not sure how many people know but we've been 'linked' since then but overall I think the media wanted to look for something deeper than friendships. Plus, I was there with Nate's brothers, so I think that they just jumped to conclusions." Caitlyn said.

"Nate?"

"Adding on to what Cait just said, there isn't anything wrong with hanging out with your best bud. I wasn't there at the time when that happened. Caitlyn was with Mitchie; the two of them are really good friends. Shane and Jason had met Caitlyn before in Camp Rock almost two years ago."

"So you're saying it's no different than if you were caught having a lunch with let's say Louisa or Marcie."

"Exactly."

Oprah nodded her head, "So besides having a top box office movie for the past two weeks, has everything has been alright?"

The cast nodded.

"Ok on a lighter note..." Oprah smiled, "Before we go, I think everybody has been dying to know, who is taken and who is single?"

_---_

You know sometimes knowing that you might get caught makes things a lot more fun. After the show was over I sneaked away to Caitlyn's dressing room and gave in. I couldn't help myself; for the past three hours I had to pretend to be her friend while I foolishly announced that I was taken. I was just hoping that nobody realized that I had my hand up when Oprah asked if any of us were dating someone. So after Caitlyn hung up and delivered some great news that Madonna is interested in working with Caitlyn, I had to congratulate her with a kiss.

In the middle of roughly kissing her, Caitlyn stopped and looked over my shoulder. She got off my lap and walked over to the farthest corner of the room where a bouquet of flowers sat on a small chair.

"No way!" She gasped. She quickly searched for a note but came up empty handed.

"Nate, you have no idea what these flowers mean to me..." Caitlyn trailed off and blushed in embarrassment. She had yet to find out who the person behind those flowers was and it was time for her to know. "...You see, someone sent me these and they smell really good, don't you think?"

I grinned, "I remember, the same flowers you got in London, right?"

Caitlyn nodded and resumed looking for that note again.

"And the ones you got after the premiere right? _Pink Lady_?" I smiled.

Caitlyn said a small 'yes' and gave up. She let out a big sigh and began to gather her things. I was still hoping she would come around and figure it out by herself. The moment I knew my hints weren't working I decided to fill her in.

"Caitlyn, it-"

"How did you know what the first batch of flowers said?" Caitlyn whipped around, cocking her head to the side. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms giving her the biggest grin I could give.

"Did Emma tell you? I know I didn't say anything on the Tyra Show. How do you know?" Caitlyn questioned.

I shrugged, "I heard the sender is fond of you, has a head full of curly hair, and is possibly standing right in this room."

Caitlyn smirked, "Ah, so this person thinks that a batch of flowers is enough to make me crazy."

"Oh he doesn't think, he knows." I smiled right before Caitlyn hugged me.

"Are you serious! That was all you?" She pecked my cheek before looking back at the flowers.

I sighed, "Well, the first bouquet was from me and the second Taylor called for me but you can still considered them from me 'cause I asked him to call. Those," I pointed to the fresh bouquet that Caitlyn was all over, "are from Oprah."

Caitlyn punched me, a little too hard for my liking.

"Ouch, joking! I sent them." I gasped out rubbing my arm. Caitlyn hugged me again.

"Thanks Nate! Now I really know that even during your jerk phase you were crazy for me." Caitlyn giggled. I smiled down at her face that was beaming up at me. We were millimeters apart when the door slammed open and Caitlyn and I tore apart. Shane and Taylor were smirking at us. I'm going to have a talk with those two. Haven't they ever heard of knocking? Ever since Jason left with Alice for the holidays Shane and Taylor and been inseparable.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot the love birds are in _the nest_." Shane snorted.

"Shane." I sighed, "Quit it; we're not in private you know."

Shane snorted once more, "Well you both make it seem like it."

Taylor and Shane left just as Caitlyn was going to shout an insult at them.

"C'mon Cait, let's go."

After leaving Oprah and flying home, the whole day was filled with celebrations. First came Caitlyn's announcement that she would officially be working with Madonna; then Shane got a call that our new single _Paranoid _had hit number one on the Billboard Charts. By the time Mitchie, announced that she was going on a World Tour at the end of next summer we were in full blown happy mode.

We had invited the cast to come over and go to the beach, so we were all splashing away and enjoying some of my delicious eggnog delight. Caitlyn teased me about my holiday cheer but I insisted it was far from that. It was a mixture of good news, having Caitlyn with me, and the unseasonal warm weather that has had me happier than I'd ever been. Even if I couldn't openly be with Caitlyn because, right at this moment, some undercover paparazzi were around (there was one lounging not far away and a neighbor wildly taking pictures from her balcony), I was smiling like an idiot and I didn't care who saw.

Jennie poured some of my gourmet eggnog and snickered at me.

"You guys are going to crumble if you two don't make it public." She looked over at the lady on the balcony, "I think it's much easier."

I looked over at Caitlyn who was helping me stir up some more eggnog, "Crumble?"

"I said that wrong, what I meant was-"

Caitlyn joined my side and nodded, "I totally understand, Jennie. It's just the media has been a complete nightmare and I want things to die down before we..." She bit her lip and I was tempted to kiss her. "...we announce it. For now it's fine how it is. We just need to be careful, right Nate?"

"Uh-huh."

"So how are you and Paul?" Caitlyn politely asked. Jennie and Caitlyn quickly jumped into a deep conversation about their lives. As much as I like hearing that Caitlyn likes me, I hate listening in on girl talks so I left. Emma and Taylor wasted no time in letting the undercover paparazzi know that they were together. The only PDA that came from them was some slight flirting and hand holding when the ventured out into the waters. Of course, Mitchie and Shane had no problem displaying their love for each other. I was still amazed that Shane had convinced her to stay and that they weren't fighting anymore. The whole world already knew about them; they had nothing to hide. James and Jaclyn still held back even if (I heard) their relationship had been confirmed by an anonymous source. Caitlyn and I? As far as everybody who wasn't our friends and family knew we were friends and nothing more.

And I was fine with it, as long as it was something Caitlyn wanted. Right now, I completely agreed with her about letting the media die down a bit before we went public but something inside bothered me. I could still be with Caitlyn but what if I wasn't content letting things be the way they are? How long until we get to be as close as Taylor and Emma are, or as sickeningly sweet as Mitchie and Shane?

Just then, I had the greatest idea ever. Once Caitlyn slipped inside, I excused myself and ran in after her. I caught her just before she reached the bathroom.

"Jesus, Nate! You scared the hell out of me!" Cailtyn's hand flew to her chest as she gave me a warning stare. I merely smirked back and shrugged.

"Sorry, I wanted to ask you something in private."

"Ask away."

"A date." I smiled.

Caitlyn shook her head, "How?"

"I'm not sure but I'll find a way." I promised her, hoping she'd give in. I felt like a date with Caitlyn would make us much more official.

Caitlyn cocked her eyebrow, "If you find a way-"

"Is that a yes?" I excitedly interrupted.

Caitlyn closed her eyes, "Yes."

"Good, cause I was planning to give you something in return if you said yes." I bit down on my lip.

Caitlyn caught on quickly, "And what might that be?"

We smiled at each other before we tangled ourselves in another kiss. Although I haven't been with Cailtyn for more than a week, I could tell that kissing her would never get old.

"God would you two stop sneaking around!"

Caitlyn and I broke apart and saw Shane standing a couple of feet away.

"You should give us a warning when you two are up to no good; it would take out the surprise factor." Shane shoved past us and slammed the bathroom door shut. Caitlyn snorted before smothering me in yet another wonderful kiss. I'm not sure how long it was until Shane broke us apart and Caitlyn walked away flustered. My eye followed her out until Shane punched me lightly in the gut.

"Is she coming for Christmas?" He asked enthusiastically, "Mitchie can't make it."

I shook my head, "Christmas at Alice's? I think it's a good idea it's just us right now."

Shane cleared his throat, "Why?"

"Has anybody from Alice's family ever met Jason?" I questioned.

Shane debated in his mind before his shoulder sank. "I don't think so."

"You think they're going to be freaked out that three celebrities are spending a holiday with them?" I asked again.

Shane smirked, "Since when does Nate use the celebrity excuse?"

I shuddered, "I feel like I'm slowly turning into you."

"Ok, I get it. You're say that we're going to make a huge impression all on our own, so maybe we shouldn't take Mitchie or Caitlyn." Shane interpreted.

I half hugged him, impressed that he figured all that by himself without having to have me explain every single detail, twice.

"But besides Christmas, I need to ask you something." I threw in. Shane perked up and I continued, "I kinda want to go on a date with Caitlyn but I'm not sure what we should do. I was thinking about a double date-"

"No." Shane shook his head, "There isn't much you can do little bro. How about you wait a month until you take her out?"

I frowned. That's exactly what I didn't want to do. I had had enough of waiting around so I pitched a few more ideas of places we could go where a mob of people wouldn't be all over us.

"Nate, there is no way you're going to get away with a date. Not now, that's for sure." Shane looked outside and waved at Mitchie who was quietly chatting with Emma. I won't even go into details of how confusing girls could be. Shane and I stepped outside watching the sun getting lower by the minute.

"What if I find something we can do?" I suggested, helplessly.

Shane scoffed, "Like what? Strolling down the pier? I suppose Disneyland will welcome us with open arms, along with every single tourist in Southern California."

I scowled, "I get it."

"The best bet is to stay here and watch a movie or something." Shane threw his hands in the air.

I smiled. Well it's not exactly what I wanted but it was a date, sorta. I could buy Shane and Mitchie off and we could have the whole house to ourselves. There was the question of what to watch and what I should do but at least I had something. Finally feeling like things were going the right way, I joined the small fire pit on the beach and did what I did best.

We kumbaya-ed our way into the night. And with Caitlyn not far off, I couldn't have asked for anything better.

---

"Mom, I'll leave bright and early tomorrow... no don't worry I have the plane ticket already." Caitlyn spoke in to her phone. I watched her pace back and forth glancing nervously at the ground, "No mom, I'm fine... I'm staying with a friend... Nate, you remember him right? ... _MOM_, don't be ridiculous!"

Although I know shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations, something Caitlyn said caught my attention. She's leaving tomorrow in the morning. That was way sooner than I expected. That gave me no time to set up a date; I usually spend a whole week planning.

Emma dragged herself to the kitchen, rummaging around for cereal. Mitchie was lifelessly sprawled across the kitchen table, snoring. I wouldn't even start on our guests who were sprinkled around the house. Yesterday's small beach bash turned into a giant sleep over. My back was a bit sore from sleeping on the floor of the living room while all the girls took the bedrooms. The things guys have to go through for girls. Shane and the rest of the guys were still asleep. Apart from Caitlyn, Emma and I, everybody else was dead. Emma moaned and closed her red eyes.

"That's the last time I pull an all-nighter." Emma mumbled, "And to think I thought you two and Taylor were spoiling the party by turning in early."

Caitlyn was still talking to her mom.

I shrugged, "Well, it's not my fault. I'm not exactly the party go-er."

Emma rolled her eyes, "So much for being a rock star."

"Mom, you can't be serious! I'm not completely alone!... You're humiliating me." Caitlyn exclaimed.

Caitlyn paced a bit farther away from me and Emma. I'm guessing her mom was giving her a hard time about staying with us. Emma continued looking for cereal when most of the boxes were in plain sight on the table next to Mitchie's body. Normally, I would have pointed it out to Emma but I was too busy thinking about the date. I had no problem bribing Shane to get him out of the house but I couldn't do that with everybody, at least not alone. Caitlyn finally got off the phone looking worked up.

"If staying over at a friend's house was a felony, I think I would be given the death penalty." Caitlyn complained, "Emma are you packed? I think my mom would kill me if she found out we are doing everything last minute."

"Well, I don't have much," Emma lightly said in her accent, "I only have a thin blazer for Chicago. I might as well be walking around naked."

Caitlyn snorted but I interrupted before anything else was said.

"You're leaving with Caitlyn?" I asked Emma.

She gave me a sloppy smile and nodded, "I'm spending Christmas with her and then we're flying out to our place and to spend New Year's with my family. Wait until you meet my little brother, Cait. He's a laugh."

Caitlyn hadn't mentioned that.

"It was all last minute, Nate" Caitlyn said softly, "I know what you're thinking."

I casually shrugged, "I'm not thinking anything."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrow at me, "If you say so. I'm going to finish packing. Will you help me Emma?"

"Sure, once I find the cereal..."

Caitlyn shot me a look, "It's on the table."

And she left me with a raging Emma. I tried to dodge a less than conscience Emma but she managed to slap my back. It stung, alot. I won't lie, girls are more capable of bodily harm than they lead on.

"Thanks." Emma gulped down a spoonful of cereal, "It's not like I needed help or anything."

"Emma, is there any way you can help me?" I suddenly asked. Emma looked taken back as if I had just insulted her.

"You're asking for my help when you couldn't point out where the cereal was?" Emma had a threatening edge to her voice.

I nodded, "Please."

"No."

"Emma, do it for Caitlyn then." I begged, "I want to surprise her with a date."

Suddenly, Emma's eyes went wide and any trace of being sleepy was wiped away.

"A date?" She beamed, "What for?"

"Can't a guy want to take-"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Skip the sarcasm. That's sweet but a bit risky don't you think? Depending where you plan to take her, of course. And well, it has to be tonight because we leave tomorrow morning."

"So you see my problem then. Shane said I would be better off staying here to watch a movie." I started.

"That's a great idea." Emma shrugged, "Well it's the best you can do in your current situation. I'm sure Caitlyn will love it."

"I'm sure we'll both love the swarm of friends, too." Indicating the reason why my only plan was about to be ruined.

Emma made an "o" with her mouth when she figured out my issue.

"And you need my help to either find a new date or clear the house for you two." Emma bit her lip.

"Preferably the second option." I added.

Emma paced around like Caitlyn did when she was talking to her mother. She would occasionally stop and look around and smile, then she continued pacing. I heard a moan from behind me. Mitchie was stirring.

"Ok, I'll clear the house. You have to make her something." Emma stopped in place with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Make her what?" I made a face. For some reason the thought of lame paper figurines came to mind.

"Food!" Emma squealed, "Oh that would be soo romantic!"

"The only thing I'm capable of doing is popcorn. And even then sometimes I burn the bag to ashes." I pointed out. I felt like I should mention that anything I tried to make would turn out to be a disaster. Maybe I should bring up her birthday cake...

"Can you try?" Emma begged, "She knows how inept you are but if you somewhat succeed she'll go crazy!"

I stopped and thought about it. She did have a point. Maybe I could cook if I was really careful.

"What can I make?"

Emma grinned evilly, "Oh you know, stuff."

---

**It's a horrible place to cut off but the date is in the next chapter! And well... they're finally together (cheesy grin). So how about you warm up your fingers and start typing that review for me? Yah?**

**_REVIEW!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Updated. Here's the date that I managed to cut off from the last chapter. It would have been a long chapter if I would've continued it. I'd like to thank suburbs who had to go through a horrible day and still check my work. I feel undeserving of her help. Also, I want to point out that I don't own Grease 2, or a song I put in (I don't want to ruin the surprise). **

**ENJOY!**

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter SIXTEEN: First Date

---

Emma was crazily trying to push me into making a seven course meal. I pared down her idea and settled on a simple delicious snack- the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which just happened to be my favorite. Emma protested, and we bickered until it was time for her to execute her part of the grand plan. She had managed to convince everybody to go out and eat before everybody went their separate ways for the holidays. Caitlyn wanted to stay behind because she was still packing her endless amount of clothes.

I told everyone I needed to catch up on radio interviews and make arrangements for Jersey and New York. Most people didn't pressure me to go. Taylor was the only one upset that I wasn't going. He said something about spending time together before the year ended. I was just trying to make it through this first date without being suspicious.

The moment the house was cleared out and I could hear Caitlyn upstairs humming along to the radio, I wildly ran around the kitchen. The menu for tonight called for two tall glasses of cold milk, endless slices of bread, a whole jar of peanut butter and jelly, and a bag of popcorn that Emma bought from the store... already popped. I guess she didn't trust me with the microwave after all. I made as many sandwiches as I could while I tried to remember where we had the original Grease movie.

I thought it would be funny to watch it, kinda like a reminder of what brought us together in the first place.

"_Nate? Hellooo? Are you listening?_"

A voice brought me out of my thoughts; I had almost forgotten I was talking to my own mother.

"Sorry, I was busy... cleaning." I made up.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone while I poured the popcorn into a giant bowl.

"_Nate, you're cleaning?_" The disbelief in my mom's voice evident.

I cleared my throat, "Um yeah, it's so messy here even I'm getting tired of it. So about this award show..."

"_Like I said, you're dad is teaming up with your agent to investigate. It's too early to tell but I'm sure Grease will be up for some nominations. Have you seen the ratings it's been getting? I find it unbelievable. I'll bet my life that dad is going to suggest playing that song you played for the Thanksgiving parade last year._"

Grease...where is that damn movie?! I stopped my sandwich making and raced over to the living room. For a second I stopped listening to my mom to see if Caitlyn was still packing. Once again, everything was deadly quiet except for the slight footsteps over head.

"_Nate!_"

"Sorry, mom." I winced, "Listen, I'll call later. I have a millions things to sort out before we fly out to Jersey. I can't wait for the caroling."

"_Aw, sweetie. Sorry to be a pest. Make sure you pack warmly. Just because __California's a__ bit warmer than __usual this year__ doesn't mean the rest of the world is too."_

I smiled, "Alright mom, I love you."

"_Love you too._"

I nearly threw my phone across the room to search for the DVD. I looked through the movie collection at least five times before giving up and looking under the couches. I nearly had a heart attack when I found a thin case labeled "Grease" on the spine. When I flipped to see the cover a huge disappointment settled over me. It was Grease TWO. I scrunched my nose in disgust. I'm not a movie critic but the sequel isn't the best I've ever seen. I hope nobody decides to make a remake out of this one. I threw the case over my shoulder and dove into another intense hunt for the movie.

No luck. I angrily stomped into the kitchen to find Caitlyn munching on a slice of PB and J and smiling as she talked into her phone. I froze. She had no idea I was surprising her with the date, and at this rate, everything was going to fall apart before she even found out. Maybe Shane was right, I should have waited until things blew over so I could plan a proper date. I could be worrying about a new song instead of trying to set up a date destined for disaster.

"Don't say that! Everytime I think of Tess, I think of those awful rehearsals she put me through." Caitlyn shivered as she thought back to her memories, "No way!... Are you kidding? I didn't have a moment to myself last summer. I would have loved to go back to camp... Don't say that. I so didn't trade you in for Emma."

Caitlyn reached out for the popcorn but her hand stopped in midair. A flash of realization spread over her face and she quickly looked around the kitchen. Her eyes landed on me and my defeated form.

"Peggy, I'll call you back." Caitlyn whispered and finally closed her phone, "I didn't see you there."

I shrugged, unable to speak.

Caitlyn's face got red, "I'm sorry if I ate your snack. I know how much you love peanut butter, I almost forgot. I'll make some more if you want."

"It's fine, they were for you." I half smiled.

Caitlyn pressed her lips together, "Me?"

"And for me." I sighed out.

Caitlyn's shoulder's sagged in relief, "Oh, for a second I thought you were going to murder me for eating your food!"

I guess this would be the perfect time to tell her.

"Murder you? Never. Ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me and pretend that this might turn out to be one of the best nights ever? Yes." I raced through my sentence.

Caitlyn's face faded into a deadpan. I wasn't sure what to think of her reaction. I mean, it's not like I was taking her to a real movie or making her watch some scary haunting movie (although, now that I think about it a scary movie wouldn't be so bad). Caitlyn looked back at the plate of sandwiches and the bowl of popcorn.

"A movie?" She slowly said, "With snacks."

I proudly smiled, "Made the sandwiches without burning down the house."

After two suspenseful minutes of reactionless Caitlyn, she cracked a smile, "Did you make the popcorn too?"

"Uhh no, Emma didn't want to risk it so she got some popped popcorn from the corner store before she left." I honestly said.

"Is this why everyone left tonight? So we could have a date?"

I nodded, and she grinned at me.

I suddenly had a very animated Caitlyn on my hands. She made her way into the living room with the bowl of popcorn in her arms, asking about what movie we were going to watch. I was too ashamed to admit that my first choice was nowhere to be found so I waited for a small hint from Caitlyn on what she was dying to watch.

"Oh tell me!" Caitlyn begged, "It's a holiday movie. It has to be. No wait, you like action movies!"

"Heh, you'll find out." I nervously laughed as I placed the plate of sandwiches down.

I heard Caitlyn's chatter stop, and I realized that either she had just found a movie she really wanted to see or she was busy munching on popcorn waiting for me to tell her what we were watching. When I turned to look at her I found out it was neither. Her face was hidden behind that same thin case I had in my hands earlier on.

Grease 2.

"We have to watch this!" She laughed, "I'll admit that I've never seen this movie before. Please? Pretty please! I promise I'll make it up to you with another date!"

I stopped and shrugged. Why not? Sure it wasn't what I was hoping for but it was sure close to it; plus it was something Caitlyn was dying to watch.

"Sure." I smiled.

Caitlyn threw her arms up in victory, "I heard it was terrible and I just have to be that judge of that."

---

I don't think we were even two minutes into the movie before Caitlyn started giggling at something. Twenty minutes in, we were laughing so hard I nearly poured milk through my nose. We cringed when the song of "Reproduction" rolled around and the rest of the movie was not as eventful. I honestly think I feel asleep in the middle of it because the next thing I knew the credits were rolling. Caitlyn was picking up our dishes, lightly humming one of the tunes we had just heard.

"I see you woke up." She coughed out, "Who ever said that movie was horrible was completely wrong."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, mentally slapping myself for falling asleep on a DATE.

"You liked it?" I mumbled out, confused.

"Horrible is an understatement. It's beyond words." Caitlyn ate the remaining popcorn, "Was I the only one that notice in the beginning that the school flag read 1981 and they were dressed and acted like they were in the sixties?"

"I'm sure it was 1961. You probably misread it." I stumbled to my feet.

"Well that 6 looks a lot like an 8." Caitlyn frowned, "Can you get the glass cups Nate? We don't want to leave a mess."

I smiled, "A mess? Isn't there ever a time when you just want to be a bit careless?"

Caitlyn opened her mouth as if I just offended her, "I can't help it! Just like you couldn't help falling asleep in the middle of this date."

"That's different. I was resting my eyes." I lamely made up.

Caitlyn laughed and made her way into the kitchen as I followed behind. Just as I thought she was mad at me for ruining our first and possibly only date of the year, Caitlyn hugged me.

"Thanks." She said into my chest, "I was scared that you were going to force me into some huge over thought date."

I chuckled nervously. It was pretty huge to me and I had reason to believe that I over thought it...a lot. But she didn't need to know that.

"I can't believe I'm saying this cause it sounds really corny, but I feel really lucky to have you." Caitlyn breathed.

Confused, I stepped back to get a good look at Cait, "Lucky?"

"It's a long story." She piped.

"I have lots of time to hear." I pulled her back in another hug. Caitlyn didn't stay still for long. She wiggled away and sighed.

"What I meant is it's too much to explain in detail. I would tell you but a story is as good as it's juicy details." Caitlyn wagged a finger at me.

I smiled, "How about we just watch another movie and we'll call it a day, only if you promise to tell me why you feel lucky to be with me when clearly it should be the other way around."

Caitlyn crossed her arms, "Are you trying to flatter me?"

"I'm not." I laughed, "But I do feel extremely lucky to have you around."

Caitlyn's eyes rolled up, "Damn you. Fine, let's go watch another movie."

I watched Caitlyn march back into the living room.

"I promise I won't fall asleep!" I yelled after her.

---

"There is no way that was a complete happy ending!" Caitlyn argued in hushed tones while we sat in the dark.

It was well past two o'clock in the morning, and Caitlyn and I were still discussing the last move we saw- Peter Pan, which just happened to be one of my favorite Disney movies. Shane, Mitchie and Emma came home, but kindly left us alone to finish up our date. The rest of the Grease clan had parted ways at the dinner we didn't go to. I felt guilty that I didn't feel a bit sorry about not going...if that makes any sense.

When the movie ended we let the credits roll on. Then, we switched the TV back to regular veiwing. Much to my surprise, Caitlyn and I stayed up talking about the small things we noticed about the movie. Caitlyn questioned the relationship between Peter and Wendy. I thought it was painfully obvious. A guy would never ask a girl to "mother" his friends and act like her counterpart just because! From a guy's point of view, I thought it was plain to see that Peter liked Wendy and she liked him back. Of course, our disagreement stretched into the late night and I found myself still on this date with Caitlyn.

"A happy ending is an ending where everybody is happy!" I pointed out.

Caitlyn shook her head, "You just rearranged the words. If Wendy and Peter did like each other why didn't one give up their world so they could be together? And how come in the sequel-"

"Sequel's are horrible," I said, "Do I need to bring up Grease 2?"

Caitlyn laughed, "What I'm trying to say is there really isn't anything going on between Peter and Wendy."

"Are you crazy!?" My mouth dropped.

"And it's unwise to fall in love with something that only appeared to be a dream to Wendy at the end." Caitlyn smiled.

"They turned out fine." I repeated, unable to agree with Caitlyn, "The open-ending leaves it up to our imagination."

"Oh God, Nate!" Caitlyn groaned. I found another loophole to continue arguing my view.

"I'm serious. The best books and movies have open endings." I stated.

"No," Caitlyn sighed, "The best stories have endings to show us that show us that nothing else went wrong."

I fell silent. Only the flicker of the tv gave us light in the living room. I didn't want to be proven wrong because to be honest, Peter Pan was the first love movie I saw when I was a kid. Well, at least I thought it was a love movie and I didn't want that image to be destroyed. While most kids idolized Batman or Captain America, I admired Peter Pan because he could fly and had a whole world to himself. Best part, he never grew up. If I had time stand still like Peter Pan, I didn't know what I'd do.

Suddenly, all my desire to keep arguing was gone. And with a snap of a finger I was racing to find paper and something to write with.

"Are you alright?" Caitlyn stood up and watched me anxiously.

"Yeah." I sighed, disappointed that I couldn't find a single thing on which to jot brilliant idea. When I settled back into the couch Caitlyn was already yawning and coaxing me to walk her to my room, where she was sleeping with Emma and Mitchie. I gave in and I slowly guided her through the dark house. If it wasn't for the skylights the whole house would have been murky black but it was still dark, despite the soft moonlight. Caitlyn stopped right in front of my door and awkwardly looked at the ground. I did the same.

"It was nice being with you before I leave in... three hours." Caitlyn looked at the blinding light of her cell phone to check the time, "But I'm sure I can sleep on the ride over."

"Caitlyn one last question." I begged. Caitlyn automatically knew what I was up to and sighed.

"What's up?"

"If time stood still for us, and it's you and me forever, you and me right now-"

"That would be alright." Caitlyn looked up from the floor. She kissed my cheek and reached for the door handle.

"Be alright?" I asked more in disbelief than questioning.

Caitlyn smiled and nodded, "Goodnight."

"Good morning," I corrected.

I could see Caitlyn grinning widely as she closed the door behind her. I stood out there for what seemed like forever until I regained that sudden inspiration. Thank you Caitlyn for this new song.

---

"Nate, wake up. You're going to drop Caitlyn and Emma at the airport." Shane sleepily said. I jolted up from the kitchen counter. I looked at the time and I nearly pinched myself. There's no way I only slept thirty minutes. After I dropped Caitlyn off at my room I continued my search for paper and a pencil to write down the song buzzing in my head. I thought I would write it as a small inside joke between Caitlyn and I. Seeing as this first date meant more to us than either of us would admit, I thought we could remember it with a song. After all, it had been awhile since I had been inspire to write a new song, and this was the perfect opportunity to flex my writing muscles once more.

I yawned, "It's only 5:30."

Shane shook me again, "And their flight leaves in less than an hour, so I suggest you get up and change so you can drive them."

"Me?" I instantly felt wide awake, "Why don't you go; I'm pretty sure you got way more sleep."

"Nate," Shane whined, "I don't want to give Mitchie another reason to pick a fight. She's still sleeping and I'm sure she'll be up by the time we'll get back and then she'll explode on me again. I'm going to stay here to avoid that. Got it?"

Another yawn escaped me, "Um sure."

I began picking up the scattered pages of crossed out lyrics and chords when Shane held out a hand, signaling me to stop.

"You wrote a song?" He asked, picking up a page and scanning it.

"It's a bit childish but it's for Caitlyn, I'm sure she'll understand it." I explained. I'm sure not even Jason would want to perform a song that based on a little kid's story.

Shane shrugged and continued on. I, on the other hand, raced up to change and came back down just in time to find that Caitlyn and Emma were more than ready to head off to the airport. I helped load their luggage and ran to the driver's side to start the engine. Caitlyn and Emma climbed in the backseat of Shane's truck, much to my dismay. I was hoping that Caitlyn would sit next to me so I could tell her about the song and maybe get in a little last minute hand-holding. I had finished the song quickly; I was just figuring out the vocals for the rest of the time. Right before I took off, Shane shoved a cup of coffee and a can of Redbull in my hands. I was eternally grateful for Shane the minute I began sipping on the coffee as I pulled out of the drive way.

"I can't wait to see your parent's again," Emma chatted, "It's been months! Remember? I convinced them to have you live with me?"

Caitlyn laughed, "Who could forget?"

I zoomed past the open beaches and took a left turn. Today the roads were oddly deserted. Not that I was complaining, I was used to having some form of traffic along the way. So far I think I've only seen five cars...including the one I was driving.

"Emma, you're going to regret coming over for the holidays. I kid you not, we're going to be smothered by my cousins and have nobody sober enough to stick up for us." Caitlyn apologized in advance, "But after we survive, if we survive, we get a liberating and carefree New Year's. I hope that will make up for the crappy Christmas."

"Caitlyn, you're being too negative," Emma snapped.

"You're going to be in New York for New Year's?" I suddenly asked. I had known for a while that she was, it just didn't click before, "What are you guys doing to celebrate?"

I gulped down the rest of my coffee and reached for the Redbull. I watched Caitlyn screw up her face in thought through the rear view mirror.

"Nothing special," She finally answered, "Our apartment is sort of close to Time Square. I don't think we need to freeze our butts off to watch the ball drop."

Emma nodded in agreement, "Oh, yes! How about a nice, toasty evening with hot chocolate in our hands as we watch the celebration on this invention call the television?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Sounds fantastic!"

"Well, my brothers and I are going to be in New York too," I threw in, hoping they would invite me to their extravaganza or we could just hang together.

"Oh you're going to perform again?" Emma piped up, "Maybe we should venture out in the cold to see Nate."

"No, we're just having a normal family New Year's this year." I announced, "I'm sure we won't have anything planned until last minute but would you two like to tag along? It won't be the same without you."

The girl exchanged looks before giving me the loudest 'Yes' they could scream that early in the morning. I nearly drove into a stop sign as I entered the airport 'zone'. I drove down World Way and parked right in front of the entrance. Caitlyn and Emma scrambled out of the truck as I parked in the nearby sort-term parking. I took off after Caitlyn and Emma who had already raced through the small morning crowd of the airport while I was turning off the truck.

I threw on my hat and sunglasses as my best disguise. I'm sure I won't be recognizable. I was nowhere the image of the rockstar I was made out to be. I caught up to Caitlyn and Emma at the check point. Their luggage was gone so I assumed they already handed that over to the staff. All three of us walked past the check point without being accused of carrying a weapon. I followed the girls around until Emma threw herself at a platform, out of breathe.

"Oh! We're on time!" She exhaled.

Caitlyn looked at her cell phone, "We have about a couple of minutes before-"

"Cait." I interrupted her.

She snapped up from her phone. I sat down a bit too far away from Emma for her liking. Caitlyn looked around to see if anybody was watching us or possibly taking pictures or calling the tabloids...

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered.

Caitlyn turned back around, "Nate..."

"No one's watching. I promise, most people are too deep into their personal lives to care if we're around." I said. It was somewhat true. Only die hard fans and hunting photographers would ever recognize us, but to keep Caitlyn calm, I kept my distance from her. It's hard looking at her hands, wanting to reach for them but knowing you can't. And was really hard to keep myself from tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I stayed put, like I was supposed to.

"Nate you look like a wreak." Caitlyn weakly smiled, "Did you get any sleep?"

I took my sunglasses off and Caitlyn shook her head.

"Your eyes are red," She pointed out.

I shrugged, "Figures, I was up all night."

"Doing what?"

I smiled, "Writing a song...for you."

"You can't be serious." Caitlyn closed her eyes, "You skipped sleeping just to write a song."

"For you," I added to her incomplete sentence, "I had a surge of inspiration."

"Are you going to show me?" Caitlyn's face brightened up. It's as if she had already forgotten that she was a bit upset that I stayed up all night for her.

"As in sing?" I mischievously grinned at her, placing my sunglasses back on my face.

Caitlyn's face dropped, "Please don't make a scene."

I scoffed, "It's like you don't know me."

I looked around to make sure there wasn't a soul peering into our lives. Even Emma was too busy with her cell phone to notice us. I leaned closer to Caitlyn and softly sing into her ear.

_"If it's you and me forever__  
__If it's you and me right now__  
__That'd be alright__  
__Be alright__  
__We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow__  
__Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine__  
__So won't you fly with me."_

Caitlyn shivered when I stopped.

"Is that all?" She pressed her lips together, ducking her head down to avoid my gaze.

"Was it that bad?" I asked panicked. Maybe writing about a small tiff wasn't the best way to say goodbye to her.

Caitlyn finally looked back up at me, her face trying to hold back tears.

"You're so bad at this Nate. ` She let out a watery laugh, "We've only been with each other for a couple of days and it feels like we've been together for years."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I questioned. Emma laughed into her phone as she twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Yes, which is why it's bad." She smiled up at me. Oddly enough, I understood what she was trying to say.

"Do I get to hear the rest of it?"

I shook my head, "Not until later, I don't want you to have a mental breakdown right now. You might cause a scene."

Caitlyn tried to hold back a smile as she pretended to be insulted by my comment, "Smooth."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Peter Pan and Wendy, huh?" Caitlyn thought out loud.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

And just as fast as I got to the airport, I was soon driving back to the beach house in an empty truck with a sad heart. I was looking forward to showing Caitlyn the rest of the song just to see her reaction but I wasn't looking forwards to the anxiously wait until I could see her again.

When I reach the beach house, I was greeted by another round of shouts and yells coming from the mouths of Shane and Mitchie. I dragged myself past the scene and made my way up the stairs. The extra caffeine I had consumed this morning was already wearing off. I swayed dangerously from side to side as I neared my room. My bed has never looked so good before. I quickly came crashing down on it and wrapped myself in blankets and sheets. And right before I took off to my Neverland, I had a single thought of Wendy flying as I breathed in the heavy cinnamon scent that filled the sheets.

---

**So what did you think? I used _Fly with me _by the Jonas Brothers. I heard the song after I watched Night at the Meseum II and I loved it and I watched the Jonas facebook webchat and I loved how Nick explained the song. I know it was a bit sudden but I plan to used the song later on too. And I want to aplogize in advance for anybody who can point out the airport flaws, I haven't traveled by plane since I was ten. And for those waiting for a JONAS fic... please don't be mad. I really want to write one but I can't come up with a solid plot. Which explains why I have like five written out different first chapters and nothing after that. No spears. Please.**

**_REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A slight warning I mention another story in this fic. I think you would understand better if you have read _Almost Lover_ (BTW, I was bored and I reread it, I'm seriously considering _rewriting_ it). You don't have to read it. At the end I'll give a brief summary just to keep everyone on the same page. **

**I want to thank Suburbs and Loved-Invention for their kind birthday surprise. Got me all tear-eyed. Anyways, they are back from all the traveling and I couldn't be any happier. **

**ENJOY!**

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter SEVENTEEN: Rumors

---

The moment I woke up from that tiring morning nap, I texted Caitlyn to make sure she had a safe trip to Chicago. Not a second later she responded saying she was fine and her family was loving Emma. I put my phone into my back pocket and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. I had taken a healthy ten hour nap. Nothing to be ashamed of when you'd only had an hour of sleep before. I jogged down the stairs expecting to see or hear a nonstop argument but the house was eerily quiet. I searched the entire house before finding Shane in his room slowly packing and talking tenderly on his phone.

"Mitch, it feels like I can't do anything right. I try. I really do try." Shane bit his lip. He glanced up at me and pointed to his watch. I'm guessing I didn't have much time to pack before we had to leave. I didn't want to disturb Shane's conversation so I decided to call my mom. I had promised her that I'll call her back, which I hadn't done. I pressed speed dial number one and waited for her to pick up.

_"Nathaniel?"_

"_Hi,_ _Mom_." I glanced back at Shane before I returned to my room to start packing.

_"I can't wait to see you. Jason is begging us to give him a bit of privacy but you know how curious I am. I've only seen Alice twice since he's been with her. The holidays are the perfect excuse to really meet her and her family."_ Mom defended her stand quickly.

I'm guessing even she was doubting if it was right to follow Jason around when just last year Shane was allowed to spend Christmas with Mitchie by himself.

"Umm when are Shane and I flying out?" I asked hoping to change the subject and figure out how much time I have on my hands.

_"Shane forgot to tell you?"_ She guessed.

"Things have been a bit rocky with Mitchie; I don't find it surprising that a flight out to Jerseyy slipped his mind." I covered for Shane even if I should be mad at him for not telling me anything.

_"Shane said you're taking a midnight flight to avoid the media."_

I wasn't sure whether to thank Shane or to choke him for the horrible flight time.

"Thanks Mom. I'd better start packing then." I sighed looking around for a place to start, "Love you, mom."

_"Love you too."_

I threw my phone to the side and began a marathon of packing. After all I only had a solid six hours to get everything ready.

---

_"Joy to the world__  
Nathanie__l's__ dead  
__We barbequed his head!__  
__What happened to his body?__  
__We flushed it down the potty!__  
__And 'round and 'round it goes!__  
__Until it overflowed-"_

"Shane will you quit it!" I snapped.

Shane's moment of cheer came crashing down. He mumbled something to himself about me being all seriousness and no fun. Unlike LAX in the middle of the night, the Jersey airport was overflowing with holiday travelers when we landed. The risk of getting noticed was sky rocketing with every passing second. Shane singing at the top of his lungs was not helping our cause. I curved around a huge group of giggling girls and headed straight until I found the place where Dad told us to meet him.

McDonalds.

I quickly spotted him and rushed over to the coffees he was holding out for us. We didn't say much because the longer we idled the higher the chance of us being noticed. We wove in and out of the rushing crowd until we finally reached the stinging cold air. Mom was completely right about it being cold. I wished now that I was wearing something more decent than just a simple hoodie. When we jumped into the waiting taxi cab we finally spoke.

"How was the flight?" Dad asked, quietly handing a slip to the driver. I guess dad still didn't know the exact direction to where we were going. I'm sure mom made him write it down before leaving.

"Alright, I'm sure nobody noticed us." I replied, "Even Shane wasn't up to his stupid airplane antics."

Shane scoffed, "I was sleeping."

"Which is surprising because normally you wouldn't miss the chance to spitball the flight attendant or tickle the sleeping old man in front of us," I growled, remembering a recent flight Jason and I had to endure with Shane. "So how many houses are we going to carol at this year?

I was curious. Every year caroling takes place in a new setting, but it is still somehow the same tradition. Around two years ago we caroled in Hawaii, last year we caroled in a hotel, this year I had a feeling we were going to have a very 'traditional' caroling experience in some neighborhood. To be honest, I was hoping that we won't get noticed so we won't have to be chased down by fans. I don't mind the fans. It's the running I don't like.

Dad sighed, "None. Unless you want to sing at Alice's house - then one."

Shane jaw dropped, "No caroling? Are you kidding?"

"I got a call from your publicist; she's asking if we could lay low for a few days. Apparently there's a new scandal and she's been flooded with calls from the tabloids. Funny how you think you've recovered from one when you're hit with another media circus." Dad frowned.

I knew dad was slightly upset. He knew the stigma that comes with being famous; he just didn't like the part where everything we do is watched with an overexposed eye. Shane glanced down at his hands before clearing his throat.

"Could we still sing?" Shane asked hopefully.

For a faint moment I caught a glimpse of a Shane I hadn't seen in a long time.

Dad smiled warmly at Shane, "Sure kid. Seeing how you missed out on the fun last year. Alice has a piano Nate can play."

"When was the last time you caroled?" I blurted out. I'm not sure what pushed me to ask when I already knew the answer.

"Apart from the airport? Hawaii." Shane answered. He shrugged and looked out the window to watch the snowy streets speeding by.

Ah. Hawaii. A time when things were simple. I was with Alex, and Shane was crazy for a girl named Erica. Fast forward through a random chain of events and Shane is happily with Mitchie. Well, I wouldn't say happy right now. Rocky? Off? As I sat there, I promised myself that I would figure out the condition of their relationship. I didn't want another repeat of pissed off, jerk, superstar Shane on our hands again.

"Hawaii? That long ago? Shane wasn't there a girl you met there?" Dad lightly chuckled, "Whatever happened to her? Have you kept in touch? Her father owes me a day of golfing."

Shane shot a nasty look at me, "Erica's doing fine."

I decided to add on to that promise. Not only would we talk about Mitchie, but we'd talk about EVERYTHING, including that girl that never seemed to stop haunting Shane.

---

The smell of a delicious Christmas ham, the laughter of joking adults, the sight of blinking lights, and the cool touch of the piano keys on my fingertips reminded me of the good old days, before fame hit us square in the face. I was taking a break from our last song and quietly conversing with Alice's cousin, Casey. I thought it was nice to be around a tightly pack home where almost nobody cared if I was in a movie or that my brothers and I were selling out concerts across the nation. Shane loved it. Jason loved it. It was nice to be a bit normal for once. The only person who seemed to even notice we were famous was Casey, who was in awe of everything we did. I think I caught her taking a picture of Shane licking his spoon. Despite her being a fan, she was easy to talk to.

"Grease was ah-mazing." She leaned over the piano and place her head on her hand as she dazed into space. "My friends and I watched it five times. It was _that _good. Rarely does a remake gain as much popularity than the original but it came so close. I'm having trouble picking if I like the original or the remake better."

I nodded, "I'd pick the original. If there's no original then there's no remake."

Casey beamed, "Like all the covers you and your brothers do! I watched the cover you did of Robin Thicke's song. Ah-mazing. If I could ever request a song I would ask for some song in Spanish or something."

That caught me off guard.

"Spanish?" I gave her a look as I lightly played a chord on the piano, "Why Spanish?"

Casey snapped out of her daze, "Can you imagine how many countries you can win over with a simple Spanish cover? Spain, Mexico, ummm Cuba."

She had a point, watching Casey dream up things oddly reminded me of... myself. Maybe I can joke to Dad that Casey could be a great visionary asset. I'm sure he'll say I'm enough. Casey suddenly excused herself leaving me complete alone for the first time in two days. It'd been impossible to find any quiet time since the house had been crowded with people since we'd arrived. I took the moment to dodge into the bathroom to call the one person I missed.

I hadn't been calling her as much as I wanted to and she'd been busy since the moment she landed in Chicago. I usually left her a voice message and then got a texted apology back. I didn't mind. As long as I knew she was still alive I was fine. I shut the door behind me and dialed her number. And to prove how anxious I got when I called, the moment I heard the line pick up I recited what I was going to say to her message.

"Hey, Cait. It's me. I hope you and Emma are having fun. Can't wait to see you in New York in a couple of days. I should be flying out in a day or two. Um call me back when you can. Bye"

_"Nate?!"_

I nearly jumped when I heard her voice.

_"Are you okay?"_ Caitlyn giggled on the other side of the phone, _"Were you leaving me another message?_

I scratched the back of my head, "Uh, yeah I was. I didn't expect you to answer. It's Christmas Eve after all. You should be with family, eating, laughing, opening presents..."

She sighed, _"I found some time for you."_

I smiled, "Likewise."

_"So what's this about you not being able to wait to see me?"_ Caitlyn teased. _"Seeing how long you took to be with me, I thought patience was your forte."_

"Funny," I answered, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be around you."

For a second I thought Caitlyn hung up or our line was dropped. It was eerily silent.

_"Sorry,"_ She spoke up, _"I'm trying to get used to us being together. Say that again."_

I grinned, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be around you."

_"You're going to have to wait a bit longer, then __won't__ you? Unless you catch the next plane to Chicago."_

"I wouldn't mind that. I could call up the new private jet service Shane got to visit Mitchie around the world." I teased.

_"Nate don't. I'm sure you're having fun with your family without me."_ Caitlyn scolded.

"I could be better with you around." I paused, "I really miss you."

Again, the silence came back.

_"I miss you too. I have to go. I call later if I can. If not, I'll see you in New York."_ Caitlyn said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Bye Cait. Merry Christmas." I whispered.

_"Hope Santa brings you what you want."_

"That's impossible."

_"Why?"_

"Unless you're in Santa's sleigh, I won't get what I want."

_"Nate?"_

"Yeah?"

_"You come up with the best cheese, you know that?"_

"I do now that I have you."

_"Bye Nate."_

"Bye Cait."

I crawled out of the bathroom with mixed feelings. I was glad that I finally got to talk to Caitlyn after nearly three long days but I still wished we didn't have to be apart. How do you start a relationship and then not see each other? I'm not sure how Jason survived this way. I admire him now more than ever.

I walked back to the piano to find Shane talking to Casey while eating a pumpkin pie. I could see Casey cringe as Shane nearly vacuumed up his slice of pie. I joined in, motioning to Shane that he had bits of pie around his mouth. Casey, once again, excused herself saying something about checking up on the next pie in the oven.

Shane proudly grinned at me, "I almost ate the whole pie! You should have some Nate; Grandma Olivia makes the _best _pumpkins pie."

"What do you mean almost?" I asked, curiously.

Shane shrugged, "Casey ate the last slice."

Noticing that we had a rare moment alone, I decided this was the best time to ask Shane about...everything. I struggled to come up with a way to bring it up without being too obvious that I was concerned but no matter how I looked at it, he was my brother and he should know I'm concerned.

"So how's everything going with Mitchie?" I slowly asked, tapping on a piano key.

Shane grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, "It's fine."

I nearly had a scoff attack, "Since when is having row after row ever fine?"

Shane instantly knew what I was getting at. I didn't need to press further to get that I was asking for.

"You know how Mitchie is; she tenses up when she's about to do something new. It's her first world tour and she's doing it without us. I'm sure she's a nervous wreck. I just wish she could admit she's worked up over the tour instead of avoiding it and attacking me for having a thing for Emma, which I don't, by the way." Shane joined me in key tapping, "I'm sure she'll come around before she leaves."

I wanted to say that I wasn't worried about Mitchie as much as I was worried about him but I brushed it off. This whole situation had the same feel of something that happened years ago. Shane likes girl, Shane screws up, Shane loses girl, and Shane loses his mind. I'm sure Mitchie could survive without Shane for a couple of months. I wasn't too sure about my brother.

"So you still love her?" I asked watching Jason approaching us with an old lady, I assumed was Grandma Olivia.

Shane laughed, "Nate do you really want to discuss my feelings for Mitchie?"

I shifted in my seat, "No not really."

A second later Jason, Alice and Grandma Olivia joined us beside the piano.

"Nate meet my grandma." Alice slightly pushed me towards her elderly relative. I politely hugged her and introduced myself. We lightly chatted with her and to my surprise, Grandma Olivia was up to date with the world than most of the senior population.

"We just saw you on Oprah. Who's the lucky gal?" She chuckled.

I threw in a nervous laugh. Lord. If Alice's Grandma knew something was up, I didn't want to think about what the rest of the world suspected. Maybe Caitlyn and I were being too obvious. I thought back to the airport and mentally kicked myself. I could have sung to her through the phone or something...

Jason nudged me and excused the both of us for a talk outside. I forced a smile out for Casey who just joined the group with a freshly baked pie in her hand and an extremely sad expression as she watched me go. We stepped outside to the brisk cold air and I waited to hear whatever Jason had to say.

"So the whole world knows now that you're with somebody." Jason shook his head.

I thought back to Alice's Grandma. It is that bad that even she knows? I cringed at the idea of watching TMZ or E! to find Caitlyn and I in the middle of a media storm.

"Luckily, they have no idea who she is. Nobody knows." Jason ran his hands through his fingers, "What were you thinking?!"

Confused and slightly outraged that I was being pressured, I responded, "I just sang her a song; I didn't think anybody would recognize us at the airport!"

Jason froze and narrowed his eyes at me, "What?"

"Huh?"

We stared at each other trying to figure out what we were trying to say.

"What are you talking about?" I finally spoke.

"Do you remember the Oprah show?" Jason asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you remember when Oprah asked who was taken and a certain Connect Three member raised his hand?" Jason poked my chest accusingly.

I didn't get his point. Cailtyn didn't raise her hand so the speculation of us being together in the public eyes was gone.

"So while I was watching E! with Alice's cousin, by the way she loves that show, I got a glimpse of a whole show dedicated to who you're dating! You're like George Clooney or something!" Jason cleared up, "Now you have a mystery women, and everyone wants to know who she is!"

OOh, I see. I slightly screwed up on revealing that I was dating someone (that someone being Caitlyn) who, in turn, is saying she's single. Now, since Caitlyn is "single" and I am not... then I must be dating someone else.... someone who isn't Caitlyn... and I never intended something like this to happen.

"What are their guesses?" I asked.

Jason held up his hand, counting off his fingers, " You either have a) reunited with Hannah Montana b) gotten back together again with Alex Russo c) fallen in love with Emma which creates a huge love triangle with Taylor d) finally gotten with Caitlyn, who's still in the picture or e) fulfilled our fans' ultimate fantasy by getting together with some die hard Connect Three Fan. And they held a poll, Nate a poll! Ten percent think you're back with Alex, forty think you're with Caitlyn, five think you're with Hannah, another five think you're with Emma and the rest are hoping for a fan love story."

"There's no way..." I breathed in for the first time Jason dumped the news on me, "Alex? But we don't even... Hannah? I was like thirteen! And everybody knows that Emma is with Taylor..."

Jason patted my back, "But just because you say there isn't any romance between you and Caitlyn doesn't erase the chemistry you two have."

I smiled, "You really think we have chemistry?"

"Nate. If you really want your relationship to be private, you need to listen to me. It isn't easy. Alice and I have had our share of disagreements about this but at the end you got to do what's best for each other. Sure right now it seems hard to keep your hands to yourself, and by the way I'm watching you two, but you can't risk exposure just because you want her near. This takes a huge sacrifice and I'm sure Caitlyn knows that. It's you I'm worried about. Look what you've done already." Jason bit his lip and looked inside to take a look at Alice around the Christmas tree with her family.

"I didn't know that would cause so much trouble." I honestly said, feeling guilty, "How about I just deny-"

"No, then they'll know you're hiding something." Jason paced around, "And I'm sure you won't want a fan hanging around pretending to be with you. You might never get them off."

"Wait, what are you suggesting?" I paused, wondering why Jason mentioned a fan.

"Because, if the world doesn't see a girl on your arm within the next weeks they'll know something is up." Jason avoided my gaze, "Is there anyone you know that can keep a secret?"

My mouth dropped, "You're saying that I have to get a decoy? A girlfriend decoy?"

Jason shrugged, "If someone's hand wouldn't have slipped then a decoy wouldn't be necessary... or would you like to be honest and tell the world you're with Cait?"

I groaned, "How much longer do I have?"

Jason shrugged, "Maybe a month or two. The paparazzi will be hunting you down to try to be the first to figure out who 'she' is. Then once that fails, every event we go to you'll be paired up with some girl who happens to be there... don't think you have too much time on your hands."

Just when I thought everything was perfect, I had to screw it up. Both of my hand ran forcefully though my hair in frustration.

"What do you suggest I do?"

Jason sighed, "You know what I'm going to say. I would suggest you taking the same route I did but this is completely on a different level. You can't pretend like you never somewhat revealed you're with a girl. One thing I do suggest is talking to Caitlyn. You never know. She might just change her mind on becoming public with you."

I nodded and gulped.

Dad poked his head out and ushered us to come in and play one last song before we begin to open presents. Shortly after we'd have to leave for the hotel we're staying at. I sighed and trudged in. No amount of eggnog or a great our rendition of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" would be able to cheer me up now.

And just before I fell asleep in the comfort of my room, I called Caitlyn one last time. She didn't answer so I left a message.

"Caitlyn, we need to talk."

---

When we landed in New York, I couldn't make time go fast enough so I could see and talk to Caitlyn. She had also found out about the situation. She called just as we arrived in New York. I didn't have to explain myself at all. The moment I picked up Caitlyn talked for me.

"This is about the Oprah thing isn't it?"

I shielded my eyes from the flashes of light as Shane, Jason, and I loaded our luggage into a provided car and crawled in. Once inside the safety of the car I replied.

"Yeah, I just caused our next frenzy." I grumbled, "According to Jason, there's more to this than just gossip."

Caitlyn laughed, "I know what he means. Did you know you're getting paired up with Hannah Montana?"

"Are you home?" I urgently asked. Jason and Shane gave me looks. We were on our way to check into a nearby hotel but I had other plans.

"Yeah, please don't tell me you're outside my door or something. I haven't cleaned at all." Caitlyn shuffled around and I assumed that she was running to tidy up a bit.

"No not yet, I'll be there in a few though." I closed my phone and instantly Shane and Jason had an opinion on the matter.

"Nate check in before you skip over to Caitlyn's." Jason said, "It won't take twenty minutes."

"Besides," Shane added, "You look like you crawled out of the garbage."

"Thanks." I hissed at Shane.

Ultimately they convinced me to check in first and shower before I headed over to Caitlyn's. I was about to knock on the door when it swung open and Taylor lightly punched me on my shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Taylor pushed me in and Emma greeted me with a small hug.

I scanned the room for Caitlyn. I just wanted to see her again before I drop the information that Jason unleashed on me. I heard the distinct noise of a vacuum cleaner inside her room. I threw off my coat which landed in the middle of the floor much to Emma's protest and I nearly ran into the room to find Caitlyn frantically vacuuming the corners of her tidy room. I made no attempt to let her know I was here. I merely watched her until she caught sight of me. A smile grew on her face as she turned off the machine and threw herself at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here! I was waiting to hear you knocking or I thought you would call..." Caitlyn squeezed the hell out of my rib cage.

"Taylor let me in before I could knock," I explained, gasping for air.

She smiled up at me, and I was so happy to have her in my arms again. I leaned down and kissed her, trying to communicate how much I had missed her. Somehow, I never seemed to be able to tell her exactly what I was feeling effectively in words on the phone. When I pulled away, she grinned before saying, "Wow! You really did miss me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes as she led me to where Emma and Taylor were arguing about a missing spatula. I hadn't notice before but the apartment was filled with the sweet aroma of cake.

"Emma's teaching Taylor how to bake so when her birthday rolls around again, Taylor won't have a problem." Caitlyn smiled, "I might just take her idea and teach you too."

I thought back to my horrible baking experience with Taylor.

"What are you talking about? I should be giving baking lessons not taking lessons." I joked.

Caitlyn crossed her arms and nodded, "So what's going on?"

As much as I wanted to avoid the topic right now and take some baking lessons, there was no way I could put it off for long. I knew Caitlyn would resort to force if I held back on her.

"What do you think about going public?" I asked.

Judging from Caitlyn's shocked face, I knew she wasn't ready.

"As in _us_?" She timidly asked. "I don't know, Nate. You know how bad things got. If we made it official, I can't imagine how much worse things could get."

I sank down on the couch, unaware that Emma and Taylor had stopped fighting to listen in.

"You're not going to believe what Jason said I should do." I mumbled.

Caitlyn carefully sat herself next to me.

"What?"

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt and forced a laugh, "Jason said I should get a decoy."

---

**Trouble is already brewing but I promise it's not going to be as bad as some of you think (coughKendra). I was struggling with this chapter. I got a block in the middle of this and just on friday I sat down late at night and wrote the whole thing. I feel accomplished. Anyways as promised the summary.**

**ALMOST LOVER- Erica flys over to Hawaii with her family as a holiday treat only to bump into the boy of Connect Three. Shane and Erica don't get along very well until the end where she realizes she has a thing for Shane. One thing leads to another and then suddenly Erica goes back home empty handed and heart broken. THE END... (until _Such Great Heights_). **

**I'm not a very good summarizer. Forgive me but that basically what going on when Nate's concerned for Shane.**

**_REVIEW!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait! I feel horrible. I just finished summer school and I'm in the middle of packing and picking up on lost time with some friends. I hope this isn't too disappointing. Personally, I like it but my judgement has been off lately.**

**ENJOY!**

Confessions of Danny Zuko

Chapter EIGHTEEN:The Decoy

---

"As in another girlfriend?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at me, and suddenly I was afraid that she was going to get upset and somehow take this the wrong way.

"It's just a suggestion. We don't have to do it." I let go of the hem of my shirt and sat up straight.

Emma and Taylor peered in with a worried look on their faces.

"Everything alright?" Emma asked.

Caitlyn stood up and made her way to a window to look out, "Um ask Nate."

Maybe I shouldn't have taken this so lightly. What was I thinking? A decoy to replace Caitlyn? She must hate me now. I wanted to punch myself seeing her react like this. Taylor, being the sensitive one, ignored everything and turned on the TV that rested on the wall. We were soon treated to a special hit gossip story starring none other than me.

Great.

Emma scolded Taylor and pushed him to turn off the television, but three of us were already fixated on the screen.

_"In theory, we can cross Alex Russo off the list. We just __received __word from a reliable source that Alex is currently dating Chad Dylan Cooper from MacKenzie Falls. __It looks like that past romance is staying firmly in the past.__"_ The Gossip Reporter grinned_, "But before we narrow down the list, we have to add on that Nate __could be__ possibly dating one of the girls from Grease other than Caitlyn, who is reportedly single."_

I closed my eyes, "Fantastic."

_"As for the Emma/Taylor/Nate love triangle, __we have evidence that disproves that theory as well."_

Emma growled, "How could anybody have even thought that was a possibility?"

_"This picture. It isn't much but if there ever was a love triangle, I don't think those four would be around each __other acting__ like friends."_

A picture of Emma, Caitlyn, Taylor and I on the beach flashed onto the screen. It was of the beach party we had after the Oprah show. It must have been one of the neighbors who leaked that out.

Mental note to move somewhere with better neighbors.

_"The options are still open for Hannah Montana and Caitlyn. Personally, I think Nate and Caitlyn are hiding something."_

"What!" Caitlyn yelled. I looked at her. Her mouth was wide open in shock.

"How can they still link us together?!" She complained, "I mean I said I was single and you didn't. They can't just put us together without any evidence!"

Emma sighed, "Caitlyn but there is plenty of evidence. Even if you try and pretend otherwise, the chemistry is obvious."

Confused, I asked, "How?"

Emma sank to the floor and leaned against the couch, "I think I need to remind you they've linked you back since Grease. Those cute hugging pictures? Not to mention the disaster in London. Remember the Caitlyn, Rupert, Nate love triangle? And those tabloid didn't help the cause even if most of them were false. Then, Caitlyn somehow shows up at your beach house, hangs out with your brothers and stays for a couple of days. It doesn't directly point to a relationship, but it certainly doesn't rule it out either."

Caitlyn frowned, "But I said I was single!"

Taylor shook his head, "Think of how honest some celebrities are about their lives. I mean, you weren't exactly telling the truth about your status."

Caitlyn came to my side and hugged me, "This sucks."

I buried my face in her hair, "I know."

"So what's the deal with the decoy?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

"It's just a cover up. Jason said I already messed up confessing I was dating someone. What makes it worse is that when I show up to events alone or keep this mystery girl faceless it could back fire." I mumbled out, breathing in a sea of cinnamon. My insides lurched and I held Caitlyn a bit tighter. "And I don't want to push Caitlyn to do anything until she's ready."

Taylor grinned, "A decoy huh? Who would be willing to help besides one of your millions of fans?"

Fans? Something inside me stirred. I wasn't quite sure what it was. Emma quickly excused herself to check up on the cake. Seconds later she called for Taylor who disappeared into the kitchen. Caitlyn and I stood still. I felt her small body press against mine as I nuzzled my face deeper into her hair.

"She could be a friend. Someone we trust." Caitlyn suddenly mumbled.

I let her go and looked at her, "We could come up with something else. We don't have to use some girl because of something stupid I did."

Caitlyn shook her head, "It's fine. A decoy will take the speculation off me for a change."

And she was right. If Caitlyn was willing to take a back seat while I pretended to date someone else, I guess I could handle a fake relationship. Who ever this decoy is surely isn't going to be as great as Caitlyn is but whatever it takes to keep Caitlyn around I will do. I smiled down at Caitlyn.

"You're too good, you know that?" I kissed her forehead.

"I do now." Caitlyn lightly punched my gut and laughed, "I'm sure you don't even have to say your decoy is your 'girlfriend'. Seeing how crazy the media is, I'm sure they'll just assume."

A light bulb went off in my head. I could have kissed Caitlyn in gratitude. She was a genius.

"You're right!" I laughed, "That's a great idea. All the media needs is a couple of pictures of me and some girl together, and they'll think it's her. And we can push it as far as the end of January before showing up at some 'date place' and that would be the end of speculation."

Caitlyn scoffed, "And the start of your 'relationship'. Now that I think about it, I could possibly let it slip that you needed a girl to nurse your broken heart and this girl bounced into your life just when you were about to be suffocated by the ropes of singlehood."

"You're dramatic." I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be great. I mean I'm going to be busy for the next, I don't know, four or five months? And you'll be out and about with his new girl and they won't think we're together until I'm ready." Caitlyn beamed, "Do you think Marcie would help us out? No wait, what about Hannah? Do you still talk to her? Can we trust her?"

My hand flew to cover Caitlyn's mouth as she muffled out more things.

"I'm not going to ask an ex-girlfriend." I stated, "That will complicated things a lot more than they already are. I'm not saying she not trustworthy, but there's something off about a girl who wears a blonde wig."

Caitlyn's eyes widened, "She wears a wig?"

I forgot for a moment that most people didn't know Hannah Montana's real identity. Heck, I wouldn't have found out if I hadn't walk in just as her hair stylist combed her bangs away from her face, allowing me to catch a glimpse of dark wavy hair sticking out beside her ear. I asked her about it later on.

I chuckled, "I'll tell you that long story some other time."

_"We've got no word from Nate's __camp. __His publicist is keeping __quiet, insisting__ that Nate will introduce his new lady when __they're ready__. Unfortunately we have no word from any close sources as to who this lucky lady is. Moving on, we have a dating expert to give us her personal opinion on __exactly who__ Nate might be dating __based __on his past relationships. Karen?"_

Caitlyn cocked her head to the side and stared at the TV as it showed some prim and proper lady smiling widely at us. I shivered. Caitlyn looked back at me and grinned.

"I wonder if her expert opinion can describe me." She joked.

"There's got to be more important things in the world for them to discuss than who I'm dating! Like the economy. Or a war somewhere." I couldn't believe that the network tracked down a relationship expert to talk about me. This was ridiculous.

I pulled Caitlyn away from the TV and sat her on the couch. I seated myself close to her, enjoying how Caitlyn instinctively leaned into me as I put my arm around her.

_"Judging __by__ Nate's past relationships, it's anyone's guess as to who he's dating at the moment. "Nannah" or, and many people like to say, "Hate" was a __young, naive__ relationship. It was nothing more than __innocence__ and self __discovery.__ Alex proved to be something much more serious than Hannah. Many of us adored the pairing and were more than shocked to hear __about __the crumbling of that relationship. So based on that, I really believe that it's possible that Nate's tired of the celebrity-like girls. I strongly doubt he would try to reunite with __one of his past __relationships which is why there are so many speculations as to who he is dating. If I could narrow it down, I would choose Caitlyn. __There just__ has to be something there. And to top it all off, she's completely new to this celebrity thing which I'm sure Nate finds __attractive."_

Caitlyn groaned, "So it wasn't my dazzling personality or ravishing good looks that reeled you in? It was because I'm the opposite of Hannah and Alex?"

I grinned, "I thought you knew. Of course, it doesn't hurt that you're overall amazing."

Caitlyn poked my side, "I was kidding."

"Well I wasn't." I winked.

Emma pranced in, "Anyone up for a warm slice of cake? Taylor already ate half."

---

For the next few days, Caitlyn was busy preparing for her new internship with Madonna. I helped out a bit by messing up some of the tracks on purpose. Caitlyn found it amusing. Emma begged Caitlyn to make a track that she could dance to while she cleaned. Taylor and I weren't too concerned with making 'dancing while cleaning' songs. We messed around with her computer program until we created a hip hop clip.

"Oh she would love that." Caitlyn dryly said, "I can imagine Madonna rapping about being a virgin and vogueing."

Taylor snickered, "Madonna is the ultimate chameleon! Otherwise there's no way she could have stuck around for so long."

Caitlyn bit her lip, "How about a ballad? She hasn't done those in a while, has she?"

Today, Shane had joined in on the fun. He didn't want to be alone at the hotel while Jason drove over to the airport to pick up Alice. He fiddled around with the remote control until it slipped from his hands and flew across the room.

Shane frowned and shrugged, "I don't know, Cait. You got a hard job ahead of you. I mean creating Madonna's spanking new album? That's tough. How can you be so relaxed when you're about to collaborate with a sensation like her?"

Caitlyn glared at Shane, "Thanks for the encouraging words."

"I'm being honest!" Shane whined, "What hasn't she done yet?"

I shrugged, "She hasn't done 80's in a long time. I bet tons of the older fans would love to hear her original sound again."

A second later I was attacked.

Caitlyn was jumping up and down as she hugged me, "Nate you are a genius! I can't believe I didn't think of that myself! Taylor get off my computer!"

Caitlyn kissed me before she shoved Taylor off her laptop. Dazed, I shrugged and gave a sloppy grin to Shane and Emma who were just as shocked as I was.

"What can I say?" I laughed out.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I almost forgot I'm in a room full of musical talent. Caitlyn, I'm still expecting a tune I can dance to."

Caitlyn nodded her head, her eyes glued to the screen, "I won't let you down!"

Proud that I inspired Caitlyn with my ingenious idea, I crawled into the kitchen to dig into the fridge. I resurfaced with a can of Pepsi in my grubby hands. I walked back into the living room when there was a knock on the door. Without thinking, I headed for the door, but Taylor beat me to it. He opened the door and was greeted by a high pitched scream. Startled, I glanced over my shoulder to find three bodies pouring in; I immediately understood the commotion that came when Taylor opened the door. Jason and Alice stood in the middle of the apartment with a hyperventilating Casey. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the room. Her glance shifted between Caitlyn, Emma and Taylor.

"Oh my god, It's....it's- Alice! It's Grease! I mean they're from Grease!" Casey stuttered.

Emma looked up at Jason.

"Everybody, this is Casey, Alice's cousin. I think I should have warned her that we were coming here." Jason flustered, "Sorry. She loves the new movie."

Taylor stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "Taylor. It's fine. I think it's pretty cool to hang out with a fan."

Casey nearly fainted when she touched Taylor, "Big fan. Yes, huge fan."

Emma warmly hugged Casey, "Welcome. I'm Emma, and Cailtyn's over there. She's a bit busy."

Caitlyn's head snapped up from her computer, "Am not!"

Casey's eyes widen more at the genuine welcome she was receiving from the superstars in the room. Caitlyn closed her laptop and made her way over to introduce herself.

"Nice of you to join us." She smiled, "We're usually really boring but I'm sure we can find something to do. We really can't go out. Somebody here stirred up some trouble."

Caitlyn looked right at me.

Casey sighed, "Right! Nate's secret girlfriend! So can I know? Or am I going to have to wait along with the rest of America?"

Caitlyn and I exchanged glances. I let out a nervous laugh, along with everyone else in the room besides Casey. I wasn't sure if I could really trust Casey. Sure she seemed to be a nice girl but I didn't want to broaden the amount of people that really know who I was with.

"Nate it's fine." Alice spoke up, "You have no idea what kind of a secret keeper you have here."

Casey beamed, "I haven't even told my own friends that my cousin is dating THE Jason Grey. And I've been dying inside to brag that I spent Christmas with you three but I can't."

I was more than impressed. Shocked?

Casey began to name a couple of contenders, "I was convinced that you were dating Caitlyn for the past year but I'm not too sure now. Umm, is it perhaps Marcie? She's really pretty. Oh no wait, could it be Jennie? Is she the one that's already dating someone else? Never mind. One of my friends is hoping you were dating a fan or something. She thought it would be romantic."

I almost laughed at how right on Casey was about me and Caitlyn- minus the amount of time we've actually been together. Caitlyn didn't think it was so funny. Her arms were crossed, and she had stuck out her hip. I'm sure she was mad that everybody thought that our attraction was obvious from the beginning. Still, I was hesitant to just tell Casey about Caitlyn.

So I took the easy way out.

"Casey," I began, "You'll find out soon enough. So is anybody up for charades?"

---

"A BEAR!"

"NO ummm, TIGER!"

"Shane, why didn't you pick a decent animal?!" I yelled.

For the past few minutes, Alice, Emma, and I had been trying to figure out what in the world Shane was acting out. He had claws for hands and he was running around like some dinosaur. Then it clicked.

"T-REX!" I jumped on my feet.

Shane tackled me into a hug, "Finally."

Emma frowned, "How was that a T-Rex?"

Shane flipped his hair out of his eyes, "When you're as a good of an actor like us Grays-"

"Don't start." I lightly pushed Shane into a chair. Caitlyn jumped to her feet and stuck her hand in a bowl where we had a collection of pieces of scrap paper. She picked one and read it. A smile spread across her face as she prepared herself for her team. I wouldn't have been so anxious if it wasn't for the fact that we were losing by a single point. I'm a bit competitive, so what? It's really the only reason why I have fun with these simple games.

"Ready? Set. GO!" Taylor set the timer and the two minutes began slowly counting down.

Caitlyn simply reached her arm out, grabbed an invisible ball, and bit the space in her cupped hand.

"APPLE!" Jason yelled.

Cailtyn grinned and bowed as the other team cheered for their quick victory.

I wasn't having any of it.

"That's not fair! You're cheating!" I stood up, crossing my arms.

Caitlyn sighed, "Nate, it's not our fault you have Shane."

Shane gasped, "I will not work under these conditions!"

I marched up to Caitlyn, "Let me see your paper."

Caitlyn laughed, "No! What for?"

I whined, "Just let me see it!"

Caitlyn smirked, "Face it Nate, you're going to lose. We've been at this for more than two hours and you still haven't been able to pass us even once."

"You're doubting our strategic skills? The whole point is to make you feel like you're winning when in fact, we're just waiting for a perfect time to bury you in the ground and win." I quickly made up.

"Oh yeah, so exactly when do you plan on winning? Tomorrow?" Caitlyn began to laugh and gave me her scrap piece of paper which had the word "apple" scribbled on it. I frowned.

"One more round." I said. Everyone else in the room quickly replied by groaning.

Emma patted my back and sighed, "Nate just accept defeat while we're still alive."

"But we're so close!" I pointed at the score card that was littered with tallies and a final number. 77-75. Alice stood up and walked into the kitchen and was quickly followed by Jason. Taylor was dozing off and Casey was alertly looking at me.

"How about we continue tomorrow?" Emma suggested, "We'll have all day."

Caitlyn frowned, "Oh, I can't! Taylor and I have to make a video and post it online."

"What?" I asked.

Caitlyn beamed, "Nate you want to be in the video? We're just wishing our fans a Happy New Years for E! News' collection of celebrity holiday wishes."

I made a face, "E!? We're associating with the enemy?"

Casey quietly excused herself and dodged into the kitchen.

Taylor shrugged, "It's nothing really. Unless you two want to make it public."

Caitlyn smacked Taylor on the arm.

Emma sighed, "They don't have to do it but Taylor and Caitlyn thought it would be a nice idea."

"Are you going to be in it?" I asked Emma.

"I suppose. We could make a cameo, right?" Emma asked.

Taylor threw his arms around Emma, "Whatever you want."

They looked into each other's eyes lovingly and Taylor lowered his head towards Emma. Embarrassed to watch them about to kiss I turned away. Caitlyn sighed and searched for her laptop once again. I looked back at the couple and saw that they only touched foreheads as they rocked back and forth in each other's embrace. I followed Caitlyn into her room where she was composing another song. She'd been able to polish up a total of four songs already. I'm more than proud for her. Caitlyn was my musical genius and I felt my heart pound as she looked up at me and grinned.

"Still upset from your defeat?" She teased.

I threw myself on her bed, "We let you win. It's only right."

She laughed, "Is that what you're calling it now? You're a sore loser, Nate."

I sat up, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen, "Am not!"

Caitlyn looked at me before running her hands through my hair. I shivered slightly. She kissed my forehead lightly before returning to her work. Unsatisfied, I placed my head on her lap trying to get her attention back. Caitlyn didn't look down at me once so I was surprised to hear her tell me to 'stop it'.

"Stop what?" I bit down on my lip, innocently.

"That." Caitlyn glanced down, "Stop biting your lip; it's like you're trying to seduce me."

"Is it working?" I laughed.

Cailtyn joined in on my laugh before I pulled her down for a warm kiss. I'm not sure how much time passed before Caitlyn pulled away, red in the face.

"Is that what you wanted?" She scanned my eyes.

"Possibly," I sighed pulling her in for another kiss. It never happened. Our lips lightly touched once more before I heard a gasp and I was knocked away. I sat up just before the door slam shut. Caitlyn stood up and raced for the door. Bewildered, I scrambled to my feet and followed her out. Emma and Taylor looked alarmed as Casey turned a scarlet red and began pouring out an apology.

"I didn't mean to walk in. Honestly! Jason asked me to fetch Nate so we could go back to the hotel since it was so late." She babbled, her eyes glistening with tears. Jason and Alice walked in the living room and began staring Caitlyn and I down as if we were the ones who walked in on her. Shane was the only one who wasn't glaring at me. He stood up and joined my side, hooking his arm around my neck.

"Relax, Casey," Shane sighed. "You're not the first to walk in on these two."

He proceeded to punch me.

Taylor began to laugh as he realized exactly that happened. Emma lightly blushed but kept a stern face.

"But before you threaten me, can I say how really sweet you are together?" Casey brighten up, "I can't believe I found out first hand!"

Shane scoffed, "If you stick around some more you'll probably catch the proposal."

This time, I was the one who punched Shane.

Jason laughed, "I could only imagine what you saw, Casey."

"Can we leave?" Alice lifted her heavy eyes, "As much as I would love to discuss what Caitlyn and Nate were doing, I think we should leave that for tomorrow."

Casey frowned, "I was about to tell them how I caught you two-"

"And we're leaving!" Jason nervously announced, "C'mon Shane. Let's go Nate."

---

We stuffed five bodies in the back seat of a taxi cab. It was horrible to be squeezed between Shane and Casey. Shane had something in his pocket that was lodged into my thigh. Casey was in an awkward position with her elbow shoved into my gut. And I was too nice to say a word. You can imagine how relieved I was to get to the hotel without any injuries.

The hotel staff escorted us to a back entrance. The best part about that particular hotel was the tight-lipped staff; not even the threat of atomic bomb could make them speak. There was never a photographer in sight when we were around and it was great. Still, we had to take precautionary measures to insure that a stray eye didn't catch a glimpse of us. Once we were in the elevator, I smiled at Casey. I was curious as to _how_ she caught my brother and Alice together.

"Sorry," she whispered to me. "I have terrible luck. I don't sneak around hoping that I'll catch couples in action."

I laughed, "It's no big deal. As long as Alice trusts you, I guess I should too."

Casey blushed and looked at her feet.

"But if you want to make it up to me," I gave Jason a smug look, "I would love to hear how you caught my brother-"

"Nate!" Jason yelled. Alice shot a glare at Casey who pressed her lips together to show she wouldn't tell a soul.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Grow up."

Once we reached the floor where we were staying, Casey pulled me into the room that she shared with Alice much to her horror. Jason and Alice were pounding on the door the second it was locked shut. Casey worringly looked behind me, staring at the door as if it could be knocked down at any moment.

"I'm only saying this once. The first summer they were together. In the pool at my house, nearly five times worse than you and Caitlyn were." Casey said with a nodded, "I haven't said a word to anybody since then."

I made a face, "And I'm glad you didn't go into detail."

Casey opened the door to let in a furious Alice and Jason. I merely grinned at both of them before heading out. The moment I was in my own room I heard my phone right and without looking at the caller ID, I answered.

"Nate here."

_"Please tell me she isn't going to tell a soul!"_

I grinned at the panicked voice of Caitlyn's.

"You can doubt her but I'm sure she won't say a single word." I kicked my shoes off and laid on the bed making 'bed' angels to get a feel of how comfortable my bed really is. "I just found out how she caught Jason and Alice."

_"How?" _Caitlyn said with a sudden interest.

"Can't say. Family secret." I teased.

She groaned, _"You're horrible. But are you sure? I mean she's obligated to keep Alice's secret because it's her cousin! What about us? We're not exactly related to her! I don't blame her if she accidently slips some information out..."_

Feeling that the bed was engulfing me into a sleep I mumbled something to keep her assured that there isn't going to be any leaking involved. Casey is pretty cool and I'm sure that once she hangs around out a bit more, she'll know that we arn't any different than she is.

An uncontrolable laughter was ringing in my ears. My eyes snapped open and I cleared my throat.

"What's going on?"

After Caitlyn controled herself she giggled, _"Nothing, you should go back to sleep. I want to see what other nonsense you're capable of saying."_

I'm not going to lie- hearing her say that just got me paranoid. I could have said anything. From how stunning she looked this morning when I saw her fresh faced and glowing to how much I wanted a pile of ribs to chow down on.

"Heh, what did I say?" I tried to calmly ask.

Caitlyn snorted, _"You really want to know?"_

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged.

_"It was something along the lines of... 'Mmmm, I love you pillow. Everything's gonna be 'right. You won't be leaked on. I'll take you out one of these days... flowers and chocolates... you'll love her. You'll love each others ribs.' It was sort of sweet, Nate. It's like you really care for that pillow of yours. I only wish you liked me half as much as you like your pillow." _Caitlyn cooed.

I chuckled, "I guess I should go before I spill anymore details on this pillow of mine."

_"As disappointed as that makes me, I should go too. Promise she won't tell a soul?"_

"Promise," I mumbled out.

_"Great, I expect you here tomorrow. Bright and early. Don't forget we have a video to make for the holidays."_

I groaned, "The video for the enemies?"

_"Yes."_

I sighed, "I'll be there at eight."

_"And there'll be some eggs and bacon that will be waiting for you."_

"Sounds delicious."

And I really don't remember the rest. I think I fell helpless to my sleep that I woke up in the middle of the night to find my phone charging beside my bed and I was tucked in bed. I squinted into the night and shrugged. I guess I'll have to asked Caitlyn what other ridiculous things I said.

---

Before I knew it we were all crammed into Emma's and Caitlyn's apartment anxiously watching tv and glancing outside at the glow of the huge party going on in Time Square. The cheers were as clear as crystal and we were about fifteen blocks away from the real party. As much as I rather be looking out the window to watch people frantically run towards Time Square I was squished inbetween Taylor and Emma as we watched E!'s Very Merry New Year's Bash. Caitlyn nearly squealed when suddenly the tv bash introduced a video we made around two days ago. Caitlyn thought it would be fine even though I did point out that with this video they could link us together again. She didn't mind. She toyed around with my potential fake girlfriend and she said it was enough.

_"Hi this is Taylor and Caitlyn! We just want to wish everybody a safe New Year's!" _Taylor waved into the camera. In the background, Emma and I were dancing like fools.

Caitlyn grinned, _"And before we let you see us dance like our feet are on fire we want to thank all of you that made this whole year a fantastic experience."_

_"Ready Cait?" _Taylor narrowed his at Caitlyn.

_"Ready."_

A marquee of "Happy New Year's" scrolled across the screen as the four of us dance to a wild beat that Caitlyn created at the last minute. Jason and Alice were having trouble breathing from the pent up laughter. Shane was on the floor hyperventailating. Casey was looking around looking disappointed as if she didn't get the joke. I patted her back.

"I don't see why it's so funny." She frowned, "It was sweet and entertaining but..."

"Ah Casey, maybe you can join in on the next video." I smiled.

She brightened up. And I don't want to sound like some creepy guy but I continued to stare at her. It felt like there was something that was trying to connect in my head but I just couldn't. The moment I thought I had it I was distracted. Caitlyn rolled on by and smacked me with a couch pillow.

"Quit staring at Casey, you're making her nervous." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

I looked at Caitlyn and then back at Casey. I switched glances between the two girls until it finally clicked. Caitlyn looked horrified at the sudden grin I had on my face. I merely shrugged and returned to the party. It was New Year's after all wasn't it?

---

**So, you can guess who the decoy is for now. For those who are really worried, don't be. The drama won't be surrounding the fact that Nate has a decoy. Believe me, I don't want things to get messy this early in the game. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
